Love Is Blind
by MinisterSweetGoodKid
Summary: Baraka is a son of Kovu and Kiara and is now the Pridelands new king but he has no mate to rule with him. When a rogue lion and lioness join the pride, Baraka wonders if he's found a life partner in the lioness.
1. Prologue: The New King

**Author's Note: **I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters, I do, however, own my own characters.

As many of you may or may not remember, The Lion King characters appeared in my last fanfic, Power and Peace, which is not a canon based story but important just the same. While some elements of the story will appear in this new one, it is important that you know Power and Peace in order to understand this as some of the characters will appear. Power and Peace was generally a story based on peace and what it takes to achieve a said peace but this story however will be very different.

So, I hope you enjoy this. Let's get started…

**Prologue: The New King**

The sun slowly rose over the darkened land now coating everything in brilliant orange and red colors. A wind spread over the land, going to all corners as if saying, 'Awaken and go to Pride Rock, for a special ceremony is about to take place'

All the animals that lived in the Pridelands felt the wind blow and they rose, leaving their territories heading to the home of the lions. Herbivore, insectivore and carnivore traveled together, not caring that they were not among their own species.

As they walked, a roar sounded, splitting through the quiet air. Heads were sharply lifted and ears erect. They knew. It was the roar of the second Prince of the Pridelands. After while the animals in front, looked up at the stone of Pride Rock, seeing a lion with a mane of pitch black colorings and a slightly large brown colored body. At his side was a dark blue grayish mandrill and it was easy to recognize who they were. They were the shamans of the Pridelands.

The mandrill and his lion apprentice lifted their heads to the sky, feeling the winds gentle embrace. The lion stretched his neck as the winds blew through his mane and he turned to his teacher.

"They've all gathered Rafiki," he said softly.

"Yes Arif," the mandrill replied, wrapping an arm around the lion's neck. "Now, you go and make sure de pride and de guests are prepared."

The prince nodded and walked down the stone. When he reached the cave, the lionesses were coming out. He smiled and dipped his head. They bowed in respect and sat down, splitting themselves into two lines that started at the entrance of the cave. Arif watched and noticed two lions, a lioness and three very young cubs with spots on their backs, each hanging from the adults' mouths. After them a lion with a dark brown pelt and a pure white colored lioness followed.

When they took their seats, the prince saw a cheetah come up the steps. Arif shook his head. "Kahuni, shouldn't you be with your family?" he asked in slight amusement.

The cheetah laughed. "As the royal advisor it is my place to be amongst the royal family, Prince Arif. Zazu did it for years and has his successor I intend to carry on the traditions." Kahuni gave a bow and walked to the guardians. A white lion gave the majordomo a gentle head nuzzle. Arif's smile grew. Even the new majordomo left his family's side to be with them.

As he headed towards the den, the brown lion left his mate's side and came up to him. Arif noticed and bowed his head. The lion touched the prince's shoulder with a paw. "Lift your head Prince Arif. When I am in your lands, I am your guest. You do not need to pay me or my mate homage."

The shaman slowly did as told but tried to tear himself away from the lion's eyes. "King Seth," he said in a soft yet respectful voice. "Whether I am in your lands or you in mine, all respects to another leader must be paid." He paused. "If I may ask, did you and Queen Kendra sleep well?"

Seth chuckled. "Yes we did, thank you. It was a little weird but we managed. I thank you and your brother for all the hospitality and I am still deeply honored he sent us a messenger to inform us of his coronation. I only wish your cousin, Nishati, could've been here."

"Yes, I too wish he could have come but the Northlands are far from here. I do know that my father has been missing my aunt but they are with us in the spiritual presence, which is… almost as good."

Seth smiled and kindly turned, going to his mate, who nuzzled him as he sat beside her. The Queen of the Eastlands nodded to the prince and the two turned their attention to the beginnings of the celebration.

Seeing everyone settled, Arif went into the den. The guardians watched and a gray lion rose, pacing. The lioness looked at him with concern. "You're not worried about Arif are you?" she asked.

"No, it's Baraka," the lion replied, sighing. "I mean, I know he has no mate but still…" He dipped his head, his eyes to the ground but a smile came upon his face as his one of his cubs wrapped its small body around his forelegs. He lowered his head and kissed the cub's cheek, purring fatherly. He would worry about his friend after the ceremony. This was no time to feel depressed.

"Baraka's choice was his own," said a white colored lion. "We can't change it, but we can support him and be there when he needs us, which he will… now more than ever."

Kadiri smiled. "Well said Mabaki." The lion smirked while Kadiri's mate, Dailia, looked down at her cubs, her ears filled with the sound of the animals.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arif stopped at the end of the cave. He turned to the left, his eyes shining in the dark with a smile on his face. "Akase, bring the cubs out to see the ceremony. Kadiri and Dailia have done the same for theirs."

The light brown lioness lied on the floor of the den, looking at the three cubs that rested beside her. They still had spots on their backs but, like Kadiri and Dailia's, they managed to get around the cave without trouble. The cubs lifted their heads, staring at their father with curious eyes.

Akase thought for a moment. "Arif, are you sure? They're so young …"

"Be at peace my dear," the prince whispered. "I'm sure Baraka would like it… And maybe my - our - ancestors will bless them as they did when they were presented."

"It doesn't seem long does it," she said in reply. "But, you're right." She looked up at him with a more relaxed expression. She nodded. "I'll take them out."

Arif smiled. "Okay. I'll be out soon. I have to see my brother and parents." He hated to leave her in charge of their children alone but as a shaman, he had a duty to fulfill.

Akase nodded and licked his muzzle. "Alright…" She watched him look at their cubs one more time and depart to the back entrance. She rose to her feet, the cubs turning to her confused. She gently lifted the cubs from off the ground and walked to the front entrance, the cubs following close.

The moment she came out, the pride bowed. Akase sighed. Even after a year of being in the Pridelands she still wasn't used to the attention she received as Arif's mate. Though she was a princess by marriage she was not royalty. She smiled as she thought of how much her life had changed and she wished her mother had been alive to see how far she had come.

"I know you're with me mom," the princess whispered. "I see much of you in my cubs." She sat down and looked at her charges, chuckling as her daughter batted the wind with her paws. Akase sniffed the air and a moment a familiar scent reached her. Her eyes welled with tears. "Thank you mom," she said softly as she lied down on the ground, her cubs lying in her forelegs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Still on the promontory, Rafiki lifted his hands to the sky. "Mufasa… may your great grandson be as good a king as you and Simba were…" he said in praise. A breeze swirled by him and he laughed, his eyes gleaming. "Yes, but even in my old age, I worry."

The animals and the pride waited patiently. Finally, Rafiki turned around and the pride turned their heads to the cave. They stood up straight, except for Akase and Dailia, who held their cubs in their but their heads were held high.

At last, they emerged. A large dark brown lion with a black colored mane, piercing green eyes and a scar above and below his left eye came out with a light orange crème lioness at his side. They stopped, sitting opposite the guardians and the lionesses. Akase looked up at her parent in laws, the former regents beaming at their grandchildren.

Soon after Arif emerged, walking with the same graceful form as his parents. The pride bowed and Arif smiled with love as he beheld his mate and cubs. He padded up the promontory to Rafiki and the mandrill wrapped his arms embracing him. Arif put a paw around his teacher's back.

Rising and standing beside his fellow shaman they watched as Baraka strode out of the cave, his red mane shining in the sun's light. Heads were bowed with smiles as he passed the lionesses and the guardians. He glanced at his parents, taking note of their proud gazes. Seeing Arif and Rafiki at the near tip of the promontory Baraka stopped and embraced the mandrill then nuzzled his brother.

The shamans turned and looked down at the crowd.

"Behold Pridelanders, on this day you shall have your new king," Arif said, his voice ringing loud for all the gathered to hear. "Rafiki and I present to you a lion who is a brother, a son, and whose name shall live on even when he passes to the stars."

Rafiki spoke next, his hands lifted to heaven. "And may his ancestors and all kings and queens of de past bless him, guide him and protect him as he begins de next step in de Circle of Life. May his family shower him with love and support and may he rule in de ways of old leaders. Animals of de Pridelands, Prince Arif and I present to you Prince Baraka…"

The two shamans separated as Baraka walked between them. Arif could tell his brother was nervous and gave him a gentle nuzzle of reassurance. The older lion smiled and stepped up to the promontory, breathing a sigh. As he faced the animals below, he wasn't sure if he should make a speech or roar.

"Pridelanders," he began with a strong yet nervous voice. "Our lands have had a long, glorious yet trying history but we have always managed to pull through. As many of you know or have been told throughout the years, the Pridelands have had many good kings, two of which are now recognized as Great Kings… my late grandfather Simba and his father Mufasa my great grandfather. I am a proud descendant of them as is my brother your future shaman, Prince Arif. We are of their blood and are proud to carry on the line of royalty. My dear mother, Kiara, is the daughter of the late King Simba and shares the same blood as Arif and myself. And it was not long ago that you were summoned by the gods and the winds to see the presentation of my brother and sister-in-law's cubs that are the future of the Pridelands…" He paused. "Now you are here again for my coronation…" The animals cheered. Baraka couldn't help but smile. "I promise to be as good a king as my grandfather. Simba was wise, intelligent and gentle. He cared about each and every one of you so, I will do the same. Not because he did it, because it is the right thing. All kings should care about their subjects."

The large animals cheered and stomped their hooves while the smaller ones jumped in the air in response to the lion's words but they quickly quieted as he continued.

"I cannot promise that I will rule exactly that way my grandfather did but I will try to meet all of your needs."

Applause and more cheers rang through the assembly. Arif and Rafiki looked at each other sharing smiles then looked at the sky, watching a large beam of sunlight shine down from the heavens, landing on Baraka, illuminating him in the glow. The animals remained silent but held their faces up to the promontory in awe, knowing the ceremony was not over.

The redmaned lion stood high and strong on the stone and lifted his own head to the sky, watching as a wind fell on him, circling around his body. For the first time since the day began, he smiled and stretched his neck out to embrace the wind. Arif and Rafiki nodded with pride at the ancestral blessing.

Near the cave with her mate, Kiara sniffed the air, sighing with sadness and a mixture of happiness. The air carried two familiar scents. She bowed her head but Kovu nuzzled her, purring gently. The Princess Regent just rested her head on his shoulder.

Baraka looked up at the sky and let out a loud, powerful roar. Behind him, Arif's roar followed, including a chorus of roars from the pride, their guests and his family. Baraka felt the ground under his paws shake as he let out his call of acceptance of ruling. In his thoughts he wondered if this is what the Eastlander king felt at his ceremony. Baraka let out a sigh and stared up at the sky, feeling the invisible presence of his ancestors. He turned to the right and left of him, his eyes giving off a pained look. He felt like crying.

"It was my choice," he said to himself bitterly. "No one can change it…" Baraka sighed but held his head proudly. He turned and walked down the promontory to join his pride and fellow rulers.

Arif watched and sighed but Rafiki placed a hand on his shoulder. The teacher and apprentice exchanged glances, silently knowing what went through the new king's mind.

"He'll be okay Arif," said the mandrill. The Prince just nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At midday, Baraka rested beside a waterhole, his mind in a haze. Before he left to walk around his lands, Kahuni said he should visit the animal leaders. To Baraka's relief Kovu interrupted saying that the king needed time alone to reflect on his new and heavy responsibility. The son was grateful to his father.

After a few hours, Baraka rested in the grass beside a waterhole, thinking. His tail tapped and his face held mixed confusion and pride. He was glad to be the new leader and continue the legacy given so long ago but compared to past leaders; he was different.

"Dad," he said to himself. "How did you manage to gain the animals' trust? It must've so been hard with what you were trained to do."

"It was hard at first but the moment you and Arif were born they decided that I wasn't so bad after all," said a voice from behind him.

Baraka slowly turned to see Kovu at his side. He smirked. "So it helped that Arif and I were brought into the world huh? Well, at least we have some use."

Kovu smiled. "Not just that son… now your presence in the world is all the more needed. You're king now." He walked to the waterhole and drank, Baraka watching silently. "And your mother and I know you'll do fine," Kovu said, lifting his head, water dripping from his chin.

Baraka rose and drank but after, he faced his father with an unsure gaze. "Yes, I know. But most kings have…" He stopped and shook his head.

The Prince Regent and lowered his head. "Baraka…" he began with a soft voice. "It… it's clear to me, to all of us that you weren't ready to take a mate. And it was your choice." He emphasized his last statement. Baraka turned from him. "You've always been good at making choices in your life. This is no different."

"Yes it is Dad," the new king hissed. "In the entire monarch history of the Pridelands, there has always been a king _and_ a queen. And now because of me and my inability to find a good mate, my rule will begin and end with one thing: Being a king, never having a queen. And with no queen there will be no heir. That's how I'll be remembered." His green eyes snapped.

Kovu came up and gently put a paw on his son's shoulder. "You just weren't ready. There is no harm in that. All the lionesses understand and they still see you as a good lion and a good king."

Baraka closed his eyes, an emotional pain washing over him. "Father… there have only been three lionesses born in the Pridelands. Lionesses I grew up with. Kadiri found himself a wonderful partner in Dailia, but those two have a special bond, something that doesn't happen, at least not often. Then there's Mabaki but he just wants to live out his life here with us. And Arif… he found his mate by a stroke of luck. Akase is a good lioness who's been through a lot in her life. Maybe…" He walked a few steps ahead, pawing at the blades of grass. "Arif just happened to be there when she came to the Pridelands with King Seth's message." He managed a smile. "And he does love her. Their cubs… they'll have good parents raising them."

"Don't forget Baraka, you're the uncle. That's a good honor. It was for me when Nishati and Hidaya first came to the Pridelands with Vitani and Azekel."

"Dad, you didn't come here just to cheer me up." Baraka turned to face his father. "Why are you here?"

Kovu sighed. "I heard that King Seth and Queen Kendra plan to return to the Eastlands today. I told him that I'd come get you so you could see them off."

"Where are they?"

"They're at Pride Rock…"

The king turned running in the direction of their home with Kovu behind him. When they arrived a few minutes later the Eastlanders and some of the Pridelanders were conversing. Baraka and Kovu padded over and Seth, who was in conversation with Arif, kindly left and came to his hosts.

"Baraka," the king said warmly, giving a nod to his fellow leader. Kovu left silently going to his mate and the Eastlander Queen leaving the two kings alone.

"Seth," Baraka began. "It doesn't seem long that I was in your lands and we stood like this… and, there's that." He gestured to his family, seeing them in a circle of harmony.

"Yes, I know my friend." He looked up at him. "Your ceremony was really wonderful, almost as good as mine, not that I'm comparing." That earned him a gentle shove.

"Thank you." Baraka suddenly lowered his head.

"You're gonna be a good king Baraka…" Seth offered kindly.

"I know." He just sighed and Seth, being silent for a minute, placed a paw on the older lion's shoulder. Baraka turned away, willing himself not to lose his temper.

"Baraka," Seth began slowly, feeling his friend shudder. "What I said, you know the day after my ceremony, about you finding someone… You will, I know it. One way or another, somehow, someway, you _will_ find someone," he said in deep insistence but he paused and heard Baraka growl softly. He took his paw away. "Sorry," he said sincerely.

His eyes snapped for a moment but soon relaxed. "It's okay. You were just curious, that's all. I respect that… I just hope you're right."

Seth only nodded but before he could speak more, Kendra came up to him. He smiled at her and they turned to the Pridelanders. Seth looked at Arif, his face serious. "Take care of Akase for us. Be good to her and your cubs. If you mistreat her in any way, my next visit won't be pleasant." He smirked and winked.

The shaman laughed. "Worry not your highness, I shall. I love that girl. Never in my life would I think of causing her harm or grief."

The two parties laughed softy and soon Seth and Kendra turned heading for their lands. The Pridelanders watched but Baraka's ears fell, the younger king's words ringing throughout his head.

_Somehow, someway, you will find someone… _

Baraka squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding. None of his family noticed. Kovu and Kiara, after seeing the Eastland leaders' forms vanish from their sight, the former rulers quietly slipped away. Arif also left to check on his family, leaving Baraka alone, as if knowing his brother wanted it. Baraka didn't really care. He welcomed the solitude. He felt he needed it while trying to be rid of the sudden anger he held in the moment but to no avail. Without realizing it, his fore claws came out of his paws and dug themselves into the earth.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In mid afternoon, the pride ate the kills from the previous night as it was wrong to hunt on the day of any special occasion. The lionesses ate leisurely but they always did. Mabaki ate his share and spoke with Kovu and Kiara. Kadiri and Arif had taken their shares of the kill into the cave to their mates. While the pride was in random conversation, a lioness rose and walked over to the platform stone where Baraka rested also eating. She sat down beside him, staring at him with a bemused expression.

Baraka felt her eyes on him. He sighed angrily in his mind but when he looked up at her, feeling the urge to throw up, he managed to smile… crookedly. "Hi Hasira," he mumbled.

She smiled. "Hey Baraka, enjoying the meal…?"

He shrugged. "Yes, thank you. How's yours?"

"It was good. Would you mind if I join you?"

Baraka's eyes widened. He didn't want her near him, knowing well what she would do or say. He couldn't bear it. He spoke, hoping his words wouldn't hurt her feelings. "Uh… thank you Hasira but I'd prefer if you didn't." Slowly, he met her gaze and continued, seeing her shocked face. "I mean… it's just today, my new position… it's overwhelming. I need time to adjust… so I'm sorry…" He truly was but in another state of mind he was something else.

Despite her disappointment, Hasira slowly nodded, her eyes flashing with a hint of anger but she kept herself in check. She looked down at him, wanting so much to nuzzle him or lick his cheek but again, she resisted the urge. "No, no," she said quickly. "I understand. You're a lion with a heavy burden on your shoulders." _And you have no queen, _she added in thought as she began to walk away, a smirk on her face. _Maybe after awhile, when you realize you need help, you'll come to your senses about me, about us. I love you Baraka._

Baraka watched her go, shrugging. He hated the way she looked at him, her eyes always having the look that made him cringe not from fear but from something too difficult to describe. He despised it. He knew she did not love him for anything other than his position. When she left to join the other lionesses, he sniffed the air pulling his head back after a few seconds, shaking it in shock. Pheromones… He shivered. _Hasira… I don't love you. I don't want you. Please, can't you just leave me alone?_

Nearby Kovu and Kiara noticed their son and Hasira. They exchanged worried glances, sensing that Hasira could be trouble. Shrugging and focusing their attention on their meals, giving a confused Mabaki reassuring gazes, the Regents continued to eat but Kiara worried about her son.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The night air covered the Pridelands, the stars filled the sky. All animals were asleep, no creatures stirring. In the warmth of Pride Rock's den, the entire pride was in deep slumber, some close to keep warm, others not. The cubs slept beside their mothers, wanting to get as close to the adult warmth as they could.

The Princess Regent however, was unable to sleep and finally groaning softly, she opened her eyes, staring at the darkness. She looked at her mate, who rested on his side, dead to the world. She smiled and leaned over, licking his cheek.

"We can sleep in from now on Kovu," Kiara whispered. "We do deserve it." Slowly, so as not to wake him, she rose and began to make her way out of the den, carefully stepping over some of the lionesses. When she stepped out into the dark covered land, the coolness of the air struck her in the face. She smelled it, breathing heavily. As she looked around, she spotted a figure on the promontory. Her head tilted for a minute until she knew who it was.

_Baraka… oh, my son, what are you doing out here?_

Shaking her head, Kiara walked up the promontory, shuddering. She felt she was walking in the paw prints of her late father. It surprised her. She'd walked the promontory many times at night and never felt so amazed. _But this night is different _she said to herself. She eyed Baraka, who was very still. She sat down beside him. "Enjoying the air," she asked.

Baraka's ear flickered and he turned, seeing the golden form of his mother at his left side. He sighed and nodded. "There's a nice breeze. Helps clear the mind," he said, staring into the lands.

"Why are you out here Baraka? You should be asleep," Kiara intoned but she saw him lower his head. She put a paw over his. "You couldn't sleep again could you? Have another dream?" He shook his head, 'no'. She tried something else. "Needed to be out here… away from everyone?" That was it. He nodded, 'yes' Kiara let out a pained sigh. "Baraka, I know I've told you this, your father too but… Take your time, picking… or choosing…" She stumbled, unable to find the words to describe her son's situation. He had had this trouble since cubhood. He would play with the female cubs but as far as showing affection such as a, nuzzle or a friendly lick, he could never do it. Rafiki said there was nothing wrong with him, that he was fine. She and Kovu always believed that, never knowing that there was something more, something only Baraka himself knew.

"Mother…" Baraka began, playing at the ground with his right paw. "Please, I know you, Dad and the others want to help me but I assure you, I don't need it. Not with the king stuff, yet and certainly not with the other. I am set in my ways." He tried so hard not to raise his voice. He turned to her, hoping he hadn't hurt her feelings but she looked at him, almost unmoved with an expression of wisdom he had never seen on her face. It surprised him. She looked older and wiser. "I'm sorry," he said honestly. "But, really, I'm fine. I just… I just need time? I'm not sure… please…"

Kiara smiled. "It's okay Baraka. You have time. You will find someone…" Before he could reply, she nuzzled him and turned, going back into the den.

He watched her go with a turned head and confused, searching eyes. When she disappeared, Baraka felt his heart shatter, his mind buzzing. He turned back to the skies, looking at the stars. He wondered if the kings and queens of the past were up there looking down on him. He lowered his head, his mane falling, his eyes clouded with coming tears. He felt dizzy. "Yeah, I bet they're watching over me… Me, a king, with no mate to bring support or take care of the pride in my absence… Why? Why me? Why did my brother find happiness and a family? I don't envy him at all but… how did he get so… blessed?" He shut his eyes. "That's the meaning of my name! Maybe mom and dad got our names wrong? Or our personalities mixed up? I'm just as knowledgeable as he is! How in the name of the gods did he get so lucky?"

He snarled softly, mentally hitting himself for thinking about his brother's happiness in the worst way possible. Envy, jealously, anger, pain and frustration… He sank low to the cold ground onto his stomach, putting his paws over his head, near weeping, tears, small, leaking from his eyes.

"No… don't talk, like that and don't think like that," he reminded himself. "That's what caused your great-great uncle Scar to feel towards his own brother, your great grandfather. Don't let history repeat Baraka. You're stronger than that…"

But now, he wasn't so sure and he had only been king a day. Could he endure without a mate, without someone to bear the title his own grandmother bore for so long, the title queen? He knew himself that there were many good lionesses his age in the pride, at least two. One, he did love but only as a friend. The other… Hasira… He growled. He wanted nothing to do with her; he could not love her even if he wanted to. The meaning of her name and the way she lived up to it sent shivers down his spine.

He put a paw on the ground and another over his face, weeping again, the tears coming out of his eyes so hard, he fought desperately to keep his composure. He wished his mother hadn't left, he wished for her to come back and comfort him, like a new mother would comfort her wailing cub. He wasn't wailing now but wasn't far from the act. He was in pain, a pain he felt no one would be able to understand. He needed someone, he needed a mate. He needed someone who would hold him, kiss him gently, purr reassuringly in his ear and let him know he would be fine as a king, a son, a brother and an uncle. Someone who would understand his emotional suffering… but there was no one.

Tears fell from his muzzle and onto the ground and he buried his face in his paws.

**Author's Note:** Okay, that's the beginning, hope it was good.

**Next time:** The new cubs are at play while the king and his brother shaman deal with the king's problem…

In case you're wondering or forgot, here are the meanings of my characters: Baraka 'blessings', Arif 'knowledgeable', Kadiri 'capable', Dailia 'gentle', Mabaki 'balance', Hasira 'anger', Kahuni 'law'


	2. Chapter 1: The Message

**Author's Note: **I do not own The Lion King or any of the characters. They belong to Disney. I do, however, own my own characters and they are not to be used without my permission.

Okay, as you can see from the scroll bar this chapter is very long but it does have important plot lines within it. You will see why as you read. Also, I have decided to use more canon characters in this chapter than I would normally. For instance the Great King Mohatu from one of Disney's Lion King books, The Brightest Star, Ahadi and his queen, Uru. Ahadi and Uru, I recognize as Mufasa and Scar's parents but my vision of Ahadi may differ from yours, which is okay, I hope. Also, I have added in Simba's little sister Shani, who was supposed to be in the first film but was taken out in post production. Man that stinks! And I have added in Kopa, the cub presented at the end of the first film, also taken out in the second movie's production.

Okay, that's all I have to say, so let's get started…

**Chapter 1: The Message**

Baraka never slept among the pride. He resided in one of the caves that rested in the far back of the den. The cave served as a private chamber to anyone who needed to be away from the pride for any reason, but for so long it was reserved to the rulers of the Pridelands but no past leader ever used it except for the late King Scar.

And Baraka claimed it as his. It was big enough with plenty of space to move around. He liked the privacy and quietness it brought. He couldn't stand being with the pride, feeling their eyes burn holes in his body, everyone thinking the same thing…

'Here he is a king, the son of our Regents and because of his inability or indecisiveness we have no queen, no heir… And _he_ is to lead and protect us? His bloodline will end if he doesn't find a lioness. He'll have failed us all!'

It took him awhile before he opened his eyes. The so called thoughts of the pride members echoed in his mind, bringing heartache. He sighed and lifted his head from his paws to stare at the emptiness of the cave. He turned to both sides of him, his facial expression full of sorrow and regret. His gaze dropped. He still expected someone to be lying beside him. He longed to hear the soft breathing of a mate, but after six months of ruling, there was no queen, there were no other royal cubs…

He hit the ground floor with a paw in frustration. Growling softly, he got to his paws and stretched, arching his back, letting out a huge yawn to shake off the sleep. He walked out of the cave and began to make his way out of the main den, carefully stepping over the lionesses.

When he reached the entrance, the morning air caught him in the face. He strode up to the promontory and sat down, staring into his lands. The animals were already awake and walking from all corners of the kingdom to start another day.

Baraka smiled and lied on the stone, his paws dangling over the edge. Such a beautiful dawn, and the sun wasn't up yet. He couldn't blame his pride for sleeping in. They deserved it. But he could not have that luxury, nor did he want it, unless it was needed. They didn't know of his burden. He was the one with the heaviest responsibility weighing on his shoulders. He was the one who _had_ to rise early and patrol to keep his lands and pride safe from intruders. No one understood what he was going through except for his parents.

"_At least I can still come to them for advice just as they did to grandma and grandpa," _the king thought and he smiled sadly. Simba and Nala were wonderful leaders, even when they gave the leadership duties to Kovu and Kiara and kept the titles of King and Queen. "_I miss you both… Would you be proud of me?" _He had to wonder. _Would_ they be upset because he had no mate, no cubs of his own and no one to carry on his bloodline?

Baraka shrugged and rested his head on his paws. He hoped to sleep a little longer…

"Uncle Baraka?" said a voice into his ear. He groaned. The voice spoke again. "Uncle Baraka?" it said, more kindly.

The king, much to his dismay, slowly cracked open an eye. His vision was blurry but soon he was able to make out the form of a pair of eyes looking at him, then a face. He was surprised to see that it was one of his nephews, his brother's second son, Adisa. The young prince looked like Baraka when he was a cub. Though he was still tired, he managed to smile.

"Adisa, what are you doing up so early?" the king asked, while trying to suppress a yawn.

The cub laughed and nuzzled the lion's face. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I just felt the need. You did too, right?"

No matter how he felt, Baraka was so amazed at his nephew's mind. _He knows me too well… _"Yes, as always. A king must rise before the sun or with it. He cannot be late for his duties."

"Well, I'm glad you're up uncle." Adisa looked up at him, smiling.

Baraka stared down at the cub. It was looking into the water, seeing your reflection and in the cub's eyes, Baraka saw himself, of the way he used to be. Adisa was so full of innocence and purity, caring for others before himself. _I hope he does better with the lionesses than I do. _He raised himself to his paws and sat down, Adisa joining him. They didn't speak.

Uncle and nephew watched the animals and noticed the sky's colors change from red to pink and orange colorations. At last the sun began to rise. The two lions were in awe of the beautiful sight, the sun's rays showering the lands and the inhabitants with its warmth.

"Your parents and siblings are still asleep?" Baraka asked, not taking his eyes from the sun covered lands.

Adisa nodded. "Yeah they are. I asked Adabu if he wanted to join me but he said he was still tired. I didn't pressure him, or Njozi."

"That's good." Baraka chuckled. "My parents used to get upset at your father and me whenever we wanted to see the sunrise but grandpa would take us out."

Adisa smiled sadly. He wished he had known their great grandparents but through the stories told to him and the other cubs by the pride it was as if Simba and Nala had never died. Adisa and his brother and sister were always sure that the late King and Queen of the Pridelands lived on in them. It was a soothing thought and belief. As Adisa stared into the grasslands, eyeing the animals, he had a sense that there was something bothering Baraka.

"Uncle?" he began to ask. The king looked down at him. "Can… can we go for a walk?"

The question surprised him but since the sun was already in the sky and he was up… Baraka looked into the cub's eyes, seeing no pleading or silent begging but just a hope to spend some time together. _He is so like me… _"Adisa… that's a good idea," he said warmly. "Let's go."

They rose and walked down the promontory then padded down the stone steps of Pride Rock.

When his paws touched the grass, Baraka breathed a sigh of relief. A walk with his nephew was just what he needed to prepare him for the day and he welcomed it. He welcomed any time he could spend his nephews and niece. He would never tell Arif, but he considered his brother's children as his own and when the time came, if things didn't change, he would ask Arif and Akase if their eldest son, Adabu, could be the next king after him.

The king and prince were not unseen as they traveled through the grasslands. From out of the darkness of the den, two figures emerged and stood above the stone stairs.

Kovu and Kiara looked out at the almost un-seeable forms of their son and grandson. They smiled until Kiara turned to her mate with a distressed look in her eyes. "Kovu, do you think Baraka will be alright?" she asked in worry.

The Prince Regent didn't answer right away. He wouldn't admit it, but like her, he also worried. But his words differed from his thoughts. "Yes Kiara, I think he will be alright. Adisa has a way of helping others and maybe he can help Baraka, just a bit. The walk will be good for both of them."

"I hope you're right," she whispered. "It's been six months and he still has no mate."

"Even if he doesn't, Adabu, Adisa and Njozi are also the future of the Pridelands."

Kiara didn't reply. She knew he was right. But she was a mother and she could never stop worrying for her children.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka enjoyed his stroll with Adisa. The cub was so kind and listened to any word Baraka had to say. But after a while, the cub's mind began to drift and while they walked a butterfly flew by and Adisa tore himself away and began to play. As he watched, Baraka laughed. Adisa was so like him that he wondered if the child inherited more of his genes than Arif and Akase's.

Baraka's heart swelled with pride at the lion his second nephew would one day become. Adisa was already showing signs of wisdom, intelligence and care as his brother, Adabu. Rafiki told the cubs' parents that the first prince's name meant 'good manners' and Adabu was living up to his name. The king recalled a time when he had given the blessing to eat the evening kill and Adabu allowed his siblings to go first, an action which surprised many of the pride, even his own parents.

"_You'll make a fine king one day Adabu," _Baraka thought to himself.

He was right. Adabu would make a fantastic heir. Then, as always when thinking of his nephew taking over after him Baraka's eyes grew hard. His mind was conflicted. Indeed Adabu _would_ take over unless he found a lioness and had cubs but it would never happen. He wasn't into it. Even as an adolescent, when he thought his feelings for lionesses started to change, it was nothing more than his heart that was changing while his mind was still undecided.

Instead of following his heart to the right lioness, he followed his mind. More often as the days passed, he felt himself being split into two parts. One part, his mind, was the king that didn't need a mate while the second part, his heart, was a normal that cried out for a lifelong companion. It frightened him to think that he was in a battle with his own body but it was true.

He wanted to see Rafiki but what could the shaman mandrill do? Surely he couldn't cure sickness of the body. Did shamans even have that kind of power or ability? His brother wouldn't be able to help either. He was at a loss and he knew he would be miserable and alone for the rest of his life unless he found some way, or _someone_ to help him.

His thoughts were unknowingly interrupted as Adisa bounded over to him, tail swishing. Baraka smiled. Adisa had a way to make even the most sorrowful lion feel better. He looked down at him and asked, "Your parents have already told you of the Circle of Life?"

"Yes, they have uncle, but just bits and pieces. Is there more?"

"Follow me. I will tell you as we walk but did you have fun chasing that butterfly?"

The prince's eyes danced as he took his place beside Baraka. "I sure did. I was about to pounce on it when it landed on a rock but it flew off before I could make my move."

"Did you use the pouncing skills your parents taught you?"

"Yes but I'm not disappointed. Better luck next time right?"

Baraka chuckled. "Yes, you'll get it next time, just keep trying."

"So, what are you going to tell me about the Circle?"

"Well, as you know, everything exists is in a special balance." He paused, waiting for an answer like, 'Dad told me all about that. What else is there?' but it never came. Adisa was silent. Taking mental note, Baraka continued. "The balance must be respected as must all the animals, even if you're of a different species. Respect Adisa. That's one of the methods of the Circle of Life and an important one. If you don't respect other creatures they will never respect you. Treat the other animals of these lands as you want to be treated. Even if you one day find yourself far from home, searching for a land to call yours, if another animal besides a lion or lioness lives there, let them know of your intentions and that when it comes to hunting you will never be cruel and make your prey suffer. Be sure to pray for those you kill so that you may live, to let the departed spirits know that it was the natural order of things. That just as they eat the grass to survive you must eat them to survive."

Adisa was quiet for a long while, so long that Baraka believed the cub wasn't paying attention. Then Adisa looked up at him, curiosity and wonder showing in his eyes. "Dad did tell me about that," he said at last and Baraka flinched and turned his head, completely embarrassed that he had recited something his brother already mentioned. "But he didn't say it exactly as you did," the cub continued. "No offense to him or anything," he said with a laugh. "He's a good teacher but… the way you said it, it made more sense. I… I understand what you mean when it comes to respecting others, treating them as equals. I promise, Uncle Baraka, I will treat them with all the respect I can… even when hunting."

Baraka smiled and stopped. Adisa noticed and stopped as well, looking up at him. The king nuzzled his nephew and licked him on the cheek. "You make me proud Adisa," he purred. "But not just you, your brother and sister as well… Your parents should be very lucky to have such good cubs."

"We try."

"I said the same thing to your grandmother when I was your age," Baraka said softly. He missed his cubhood years but he was glad that he was able to enjoy them in peace with his brother and friends. If he could go back, he wouldn't change a thing. The time he spent with his friends was worth anything and everything. _Even with Hasira… but now… _He sighed aloud. He didn't notice Adisa snap his head up to look at him.

The prince saw the pained look in his uncle's eyes. He lowered his own eyes, looking at the grass as they walked. When he and his siblings were old enough to understand Arif and Akase told them of their uncle being king but having no mate. They were confused, asking questions to why, questions that the prince and princess did have the answers to. The young cub royals felt sorry for their uncle and would tell him, whether he had a queen or not, they still loved him. Baraka was gladdened at their words of love, Arif and Akase so proud. Adisa's tail flickered in the grass. He slowly stared up at Baraka, the pain in the king's eyes still so evident. The cub wondered if he could help. He thought it over for a while then an idea struck him.

"Uncle Baraka?" Adisa asked innocently. The lion met the cub's eyes and watched as Adisa outstretched a paw, touching him on the leg. "Tag, you're it!" he yelled and took off running.

The action caught him off guard but Baraka knew his nephew was trying to cheer him up. "_He must've noticed my stare and wants to help. What better way than by playing," _he thought to himself and hid low in the tall grass.

"Uncle…!" Adisa called out when he turned, seeing that Baraka had disappeared. He stepped forward, his head turning in all directions. Suddenly the king ran out from the grasses and dashed beside him, his tail tuft brushing the cub's side.

"Now you're it nephew," the lion said teasingly, the pained look in his eyes and face instantly gone. Baraka ran ahead.

The prince laughed and chased after him. The two royals ran through the grasses playing together and for the first time in six months Baraka was at ease.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The whole of the Pridelands was abuzz as the day progressed. The hunting parties were out, lead by Princess Akase, preparing for the evening hunt. The cubs were out playing with each other while under the watchful eye of a few lionesses who weren't taking part in the hunt. The guardians had their duties, not waiting for instructions from the king, they knew what to do. And the Regents walked around the lands, occasionally talking with the animals.

All was peaceful.

In the Tree of Life, Rafiki and Arif had gotten through with treating an injured cheetah. The female had gotten hurt while hunting and the shamans diagnosed her with a broken a right forepaw.

When the cheetah came in, Arif had gently put his jaw over the paw to feel it for breaks. There was one, a clean break. The cheetah was shocked and angry, but the hunted animal, a zebra, had been drug down by the other cheetahs in the female's party. After Rafiki laid a special medical herb juice on the injured paw and wrapped in a large leaf bandage, Arif told the cheetah to be very careful and if there was any discomfort, to return right away.

Thanking the two shamans, the cheetah managed to jump out of the tree, one branch at a time until she landed on the ground, two cheetahs coming near, walking close. Arif and Rafiki watched the small group set off for their territory.

Rafiki turned to the lion, clapping his hands. "Another customer taken care of!" he said, grinning.

Arif laughed. "Is that what you call them? I thought they were patients?"

"Well, dey are, dey are." The mandrill chuckled and walked over to the base of tree's painting wall to wash his hands in a gourd shell filled with the water.

Arif padded over to a gourd shell that had water just for him. He drank his fill then walked to the wall that had pictures of all past Prideland leaders. He started from the form of a brown lion then worked his way around. He smiled as he saw his parents, their paintings side by side. He saw himself and his brother but his cheerful gaze fell. He stopped and stared at the painting and gently, put a paw on it. He sighed deeply, his mane falling into his eyes. He walked away, moving towards one side of the tree, looking out into the open where Pride Rock could just barely be seen in the distance. He began to wonder how Baraka was doing since he didn't get to see him that morning. He also wondered where Adisa was as the young cub wasn't there when he, Akase, and the other cubs woke. He thought over his second son's whereabouts in his head.

"Baraka wakes up early, as he always does so where would Adisa go in the early -" He stopped, smiled and chuckled. "That furball… He gets that from his mother, always sneaking away for a moment either alone or with someone in need of support." He sighed. "Adisa, you're just too sweet. Now, that you also get from your mother… and me." He smiled again and slightly turned to see Rafiki with a hand on his shoulder.

The mandrill peered at him. "Everything okay Arif? You're preoccupied."

"Yeah, I am a little."

"Are you sure everything is well with Akase and your cubs?"

Arif nodded. "They're all fine… It's just…" He paused for a minute but Rafiki knew.

"It's Baraka isn't it?"

The lion sighed and dipped his head.

"Is he still having dose dreams?" Rafiki asked.

Arif nodded again. "Yes and they're not stopping. He… he doesn't seem too worried but I can tell. He is. He has to be."

"Arif, Baraka will come to you when he's ready. You know he's dealing with a lot right now."

"Still, I…" The lion paused.

Rafiki smiled. "Baraka is a smart lion. You are his shaman. Let de wisdom I've given you flow through you. But don't forget to let your own wisdom and knowledge flow. You will know when de time is right for you to intervene, or when Baraka is ready to come to you for help and guidance."

Arif nodded at his teacher's words and lowered his head. "I just hope he does. But I feel so… useless. I mean, he's my brother I'm supposed to help him and I can't."

"Arif…" Rafiki began after a silence. "You know dat throughout de Prideland monarchy, dere has never been a king without a queen." He paused, waiting for a reply but the prince was silent. He continued. "De Pridelands have been through much. Dey, have endured famines, fires, tyranny, de loss of an heiress and an heir. Remember when I told you of King Simba's, little sister, Princess Shani?" Arif nodded silently. Rafiki stopped to reflect. "She was so beautiful just like her mother… but it wasn't supposed to be. She joined de ranks of de dead long before her time but she is in de stars. De same is for Simba's firstborn son, Prince Kopa."

Again, the lion nodded silently but he spoke at first with hesitance. "Yes, he was accidentally killed… Simba blamed Zira for it and banished her." He grew quiet and for a moment, his red eyes snapped. "You keep saying things happen for a reason but still… No one should have to go through the pain of losing a child and then blaming the next person you think is craving revenge. Zira had just lost her mate what, some months before? With Scar gone she was left to raise three cubs by herself."

Though he was bringing up memories of the past, a past he lived through, a past that still hurt, the mandrill rubbed a comforting hand across Arif's back. "Dat is true," he said softly. "And yes, things happen for a reason. De good… and de bad… We must make use of dese things to prevent de bad from happening in de future. You know this."

Arif shut his eyes, allowing his pained anger to die down. "It still hurts…" he said in a still soft voice. He shuddered. "I feel sorry for Baraka… When we were cubs, it was so easy. Then, growing up it became hard… for him… Then there's Hasira… she wouldn't leave him alone then, she won't now and he's told her time after time. She's crazy. I wish I could help him with something, just something… anything!" He was getting frustrated and Rafiki couldn't blame him. The mandrill couldn't say anything to relieve the prince's hurt and worry for his brother. He could only speak what he knew. Before he could, Arif whispered something. "What if I prayed for guidance of my own? Would the spirits answer me?" Arif lowered his head, a tear leaking out of his eye.

Rafiki scratched his chin, musing. He walked up to the front of Arif, looking him directly in the eyes. "Arif, you are a shaman and the spirits have blessed you with a good family and many gifts. When they feel you are ready to receive a message from them, you will know."

The prince was about to ask how but instead he gave a single nod and stared out at the lands. He pawed the ground. The day had gone well for him and already he was making himself feel horrible for not being able to help Baraka. But he would take his teacher's words to heart. He would wait for a spiritual message and he would pray. He rose and walked away from the opening, back to the gourd full of water. His lips were dry. Rafiki watched him. After he drank, Arif felt a little better but his mind spun with the recent words given. He knew his teacher was right. He would just have to wait. It would be hard but out of love and respect for his brother, he would take Rafiki's advice. It was the right thing to do.

"I know I shouldn't worry so much Rafiki," he said after a silence. "But he's my brother, the only one I'll ever have. I know that if we were in each other's places, him in mine and me in his, he would do whatever he could to help me."

Rafiki smiled. "Are you sure about dat?" Arif drew a confused face. Rafiki walked over to him and placed his hands on the prince's shoulders, staring at him with the expression Arif knew so well. "Arif," the elder shaman spoke softly but firmly. "Baraka loves you too much to not want to come to you for help. Do not force him. Give him time, okay? He'd do the same for you, I know he would."

Arif pulled away but the baboon's seized his shoulders. "Yes I know," Arif said at last. "I just wish he would find a mate… find happiness… have cubs of his own. I… hate it that I have this family outside of our parents and he doesn't." He grew quiet then looked up at his teacher with fearful eyes. "There's… nothing wrong with him, is there Rafiki?"

Rafiki thought for a moment then brought face close to the lion's. "No, dere isn't… He just hasn't found de right lioness." He smiled slyly. "Not everyone finds their soul mate de way you found Akase, or your parents found each other. Remember, Simba and Nala knew each other from cubhood, den Mufasa died and we thought Simba had died with him. Nala, almost fully grown, left de Pridelands to find help during Scar's reign and miraculously found Simba, de son of Mufasa, alive. De didn't realize their feelings for each other until de reunited in de jungle of Timon and Pumbaa. Love… Finding dat other half dat makes you whole in one way or another takes time for others and sometimes dat wait pays off, other times it doesn't. De Circle of Life isn't always fair Arif, you know dis as do I. But Baraka will find someone. I do not believe dat de Great Kings of de Past will allow him to live life alone. De, have a plan. We just have to wait and be dere in a silent presence."

Arif puts his head on his paws going over the words in his head. Again, his teacher was right. He smiled sadly. He hoped to be this full of knowledge when he grew older, so he could pass on this wisdom onto his children. It would help them as they walked in the Circle. After a while, a few minutes, the brown colored prince lifted his head to look up at the mandrill as he began to sit in a sitting position in front of him, cross legged, hands on his knees and eyes closed. Arif smiled. Rafiki was meditating. He rose and lied down beside his master.

An hour later, after meditating, the lion bade his teacher goodbye and jumped out of the tree in the same format that the cheetah had and ran through the grasses, heading for home. When he arrived, seated with his family, Baraka gave the blessing over the kills of the evening and they ate while Rafiki's words to help Arif over his worry for Baraka, and his non connection with the spirits continued to twirl in his head.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When night fell, the sky was covered in stars but they seemed brighter than usual. All the animals of the lands were asleep; the lion pride all near huddled together inside the den. In a large spot slept Arif, Akase, and their three cubs. It was pure silence and comforting darkness in the den.

Arif always found comfort when near his family. Suddenly, the prince was woken by a soothing sound. _Arif… awaken… _The lion's ears perked up and fighting to go back to sleep was not so easy. He did as the sound, or voice, commanded and he woke, his eyes opening slowly. His vision was blurry but what he saw made his reddish eyes snap open. He shook his head in shock and surprise, telling himself that what he was seeing was not real. But… it had to be… hadn't it?

Before him was a golden colored figure with a bright aura shining around the figure's body. Arif looked up at the figure's face and his mouth flew open. It was face he saw everyday of his cubhood, the face he knew neither he nor Baraka would ever forget even when the face of the figure was gone to the stars in the sky. The golden body, the crimson red mane and the gentle hazel eyes, eyes he inherited. But it was impossible, this figure, this lion was dead… but the aura… Unless…

The lion smiled gently. "Arif," he said kindly then he looked on the lioness and the three cubs. His smile grew. "You have done well Arif. My father said that Akase would make you a good partner and she has. Her mother would be, is, proud, so very proud. And your children… they're beautiful." The lion looked down and nuzzled the cubs, blowing gently on their bodies. The cubs didn't stir, nor did Akase.

Arif was so enamored by this that he didn't even turn his head to the sleeping forms of his wife and children. He found the strength and nodded but he was still dumbstruck. "G-Granddad?" he said, stuttering.

"Yes Arif, it's me and no, you're not dead. This is real. I am real." He waited for a response but the prince just nodded his head. "The gods have answered your prayer."

"What prayer?"

Simba smiled warmly. "That you wished to communicate with the spirits. This is it."

Arif didn't speak for a while. Then, "So… you're here to what?" he asked, cautiously so as not to bring any offense. He wondered why that out of all the spirits, why would Simba, the great King Simba, his own grandfather, come and see him?

"Rise and follow me. We have much to talk about," said Simba and he turned. Arif watched him. The dead lion's paws touched the stone floor of the cave, just as they did when he was alive. Arif shook his head. This had to be a dream but the words of the dead king told him to rise. He did but slowly so as not to disturb his family. Before he followed, he looked back at them, wondering what Simba wanted. His head snapped up to the den's entrance as Simba spoke.

"Do not worry about your family Arif. Everyone, even your brother, is in a deep sleep. They will never know of this and you will return at the proper time. Now, come. Time is short." He proceeded out of the den with a confused grandson following.

They stepped out into the dark covered night and Simba walked to the edge of the promontory. For a moment, he just stared as if reminiscing all the times he had on that majestic stone. Where he was presented, where he and his father had shared many happy memories, where he announced his kingship, where his son and later, daughter were also presented, where his grandchildren were presented. So many memories… Arif stood behind him and saw the king shake his head. What was he doing? Suddenly, before his eyes, there appeared a large opening, just out of nowhere. Arif was amazed and shocked. Simba turned to him.

"Come, now Arif. We need to jump through."

Arif examined the portal and the edge of the promontory. As far as he was concerned it was too far. He was about to speak but Simba regarded him with a gentle expression. "Don't be afraid, Arif. Just jump. I've seen you do it. You're good at it. Now, let's go." The prince gulped. Simba turned back and readied himself. He took a few steps back then ran and as his paws touched the very edge of the promontory, he sailed through and disappeared through the portal.

The whole scene confused him but before he knew what was happening, Arif found himself walking to the edge of the stone. He stepped back, just as Simba had and ran, his paws touching the stone tip and he sailed through the air, landing inside the portal. He landed on the other side with grace and he turned, only to see the dark land, the large majestic stone gone. He looked at his surroundings, only to find himself in a white colored room. He was still amazed.

He saw Simba talking with a creature that he was unable to make a good description of. Whatever it was, it nodded and with an outstretched arm, pointed to another portal, which opened and Simba walked toward it. He turned again to Arif and jerked his head in the open portal's direction and Arif, on great impulse or instinct, as if something drew him, began to follow. He didn't look at the creature but the creature nodded to him just the same.

The two lions stepped through and Arif saw that where he was now was completely different. It was a large savannah, almost like the Pridelands, or even the Eastlands. Simba stopped and allowed him to take in the scenery. He smiled. He remembered coming here for the first time when he and Nala joined the ranks of the dead. It was so surprising, amazing and scary.

"Follow Arif," said the dead king and Arif, without question, followed.

"Why am I here, Grandpa," the young shaman asked.

"You will see," Simba replied. He offered nothing else. Arif looked around. The savannah was so much like his home. He wondered what he would do the next morning. Would he remember any of this? He hoped he would. What would he tell Rafiki, or did Rafiki even know of this? Surely the spirits would tell him something, right? They traveled for about five minutes until Simba stopped, holding out a forearm in front of his grandson, telling him to stop.

Simba walked ahead and Arif saw a large waterhole, so large that not even the Pridelands had these size drinking areas. In front of him on the other side of the waterhole stood some large rock stone ledges almost as big as the stone platforms of Pride Rock and there were three other rock ledges in front of the bigger ones. What he saw on top of the ledges took his breath away. They were lions and lionesses. He only recognized two. Simba and Nala… He felt tears come to his eyes as he beheld the living forms of his grandparents, their bodies shining like the morning sun due to their auras.

"Welcome Prince Arif," said a voice. Arif turned his head to the left to see a large dark brown colored lion with an even darker shade of brown for his mane but his eyes were deep red. The lion stood on the first rock stone.

"We have waited a long time to meet you," said another voice and Arif followed its source to a dark brown lioness but at her side stood a golden colored lion with a black colored mane and green eyes. The lioness's eyes were red, same as the brown lion's. The other lions and lionesses were lined up in a pattern. The others below, on the three ledges, were also in a pattern.

In that moment, Arif remembered the story of the rulers of the Pridelands told to him by Rafiki… then there were the paintings he'd seen in the Tree of Life. He recognized them, even those who sat on the three stones.

In spite of his shock, amaze and surprise, he shook his head as the brown lion spoke. "You're probably wondering why you're here, aren't you Arif?"

"Y-yes sir, I am." He studied the lion, looking him up and down with his eyes. He gasped more out of surprise than fear. "You, you… you're… You're King Mohatu," he said in a trembling voice.

The lion smiled. "I am." He turned to the lioness on the ledge at his left side. "And this is my daughter, Uru… and her mate, Ahadi." His face fell as he mentioned his son in law's name. Even in the afterlife, he wished Ahadi had been a better king.

Uru smiled at her father and faced the shaman. "And, as you know that is your great grandfather…" the past queen began but Arif dipped his head and spoke. They let him.

"Mufasa and his mate, Sarabi…" He paused. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled at him. Arif could now understand where he got most of his strength from, and most of his loving features. "And you are Scar, Mufasa's brother," he said to the brown lion that stood on a ledge on the left side of Sarabi. "And you are Zira, Scar's mate… my other grandmother…" He expected to see some form of anger from the two dead leaders but all he saw was love and peace. It was as if the earthly suffering left Scar and Zira's bodies when they died and found peace here in heaven.

He didn't need to be introduced to Simba and Nala but the three lions on the rock stones below the higher ones, he did not know. They rose and called out their names.

The first was a beautiful golden lioness with red eyes. "My name is Shani. I am the daughter of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, sister of King Simba." Arif smiled and bowed.

The second was a gray tan brown lion with a full black colored mane and a goatee on his chin. Arif realized that this was Nuka, his father and aunt's older brother. He introduced himself kindly. "I am Nuka. Son of King Scar and Queen Zira, brother of Prince Regent Kovu of the Pridelands and Queen Vitani of the Northlands… Nice to meet ya kid!" He smirked.

The final lion was gold colored with a brown red mane and green eyes. "And I am Kopa, son of King Simba and Queen Nala, brother of Princess Regent Kiara of the Pridelands. I'm your uncle."

Arif was so enamored by the sight that he did not bow. He couldn't.

Mohatu spoke. "Now that we're all here, we can begin. Arif, the gods allowed Simba to come back to the physical realm to bring you here because we have a special message for you."

"And… what is that, sire," Arif asked with all respect.

"It's about your brother, Baraka," said Sarabi. "The gods are worried for him, as are we."

Scar idly pawed at the stone and with as much dignity as he could muster, he spoke. "Baraka doesn't have a mate and I'm sure as you already know that without a mate, his bloodline will surely end. We have called you here because you are closer to him than Kiara and Kovu. You are his shaman, his spiritual guide." He paused and shyly looked around him. No one held any cruel stares to him. Simba, Mufasa and Uru smiled with pride. Sarabi, Nala and Zira looked at him with love. Kopa, Shani and Mohatu admired him. Since he came to heaven, he had grown healthier and wiser. But Ahadi had a cold expression.

"He already knows that Scar!" said the lion with a hiss. "For crying out loud, can't you something more decent than what he already knows!" His green eyes snapped with anger.

Mohatu turned to his son in law. "Ahadi, be respectful. This is a family discussion. If you can't be kind to your son, my grandson a king of the past, then please, leave."

Without waiting for objections, Ahadi snarled and turned, walking down the rock. Uru watched him and sighed. Even in the afterlife her mate still hated their second son. She turned to Arif. "I apologize. He doesn't mean to be like that but-"

"Yes, he does mother," said Scar with a downcast stare. Zira gently nuzzled him and purred. Nuka looked up at his father with a loving stare.

"Worry not about him daughter. I'll talk with him later," Mohatu said.

"I do know that Baraka has no mate, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Arif in confusion.

"You are a shaman," Nala spoke. "You are in contact with the spirits and a healer for the animals and the pride. We feel that your predecessor, Rafiki, will be unable to handle what we are about to say."

"Alright," Arif replied.

"You are also Baraka's brother, his one and only," Mohatu addressed. "You, like your brother have the heart and mind of us all. Your brother has been blessed with Kovu and Kiara as parents." At this, Simba and Zira exchanged glances. They were indeed proud of their children and since entering heaven, they never felt the hatred for each other as they had had in life. The moment they entered the gates of paradise, the past was put to rest, never to be woken again.

"Baraka has been blessed, with the things the gods have given him," Simba said. "He has never had to obtain for it. But there is one blessing they have set in motion but _he_ must obtain it."

"You're brother has no mate," said Zira. "He doesn't love any of the lionesses in the pride and because of this he is putting his own future at risk."

"In our own way, we understand his reasons but he cannot live alone forever," said Mufasa. "All of us, even Mohatu, found someone to love and share our lives with. Whatever the case may be, we have found that the gods will provide for Baraka a mate that is worthy of him."

"We do not know much about her. Even the gods can keep their secrets," Sarabi stated. "What they have told us… caused us to be rather amazed. They have a special plan for this lioness."

Arif nodded and Shani rose. "The lioness is very special but how special we do not know."

"We do know that she has had a very hard life but has learned a lot from it and has endured many other trials and tribulations," Kopa added, which earned him a proud gaze from Simba and Nala.

"She might be able to help Baraka but Baraka has to make the final decision," said Nuka. "Think of it has a test. If he passes, the Pridelands won't have to worry but if he fails…" The former prince trailed off.

Arif knew. "If it doesn't work, my children will take over…" He sighed and looked up at them. "I am not going to have my cubs rule after Baraka unless, this lioness you speak of, _can_ help him. If anything changes… for him that is, there is no need for my bloodline to step in."

"Even so Arif you must be prepared, as must your children," Nala said in warning.

"Also, Arif, you must tell no one of this," Scar said with gentle but narrowed eyes. "We don't like to keep secrets but this must be kept as one. If Baraka finds out, he will either not believe it, or worse…" He stopped.

"I… I understand," the shaman replied with a bowed head. His mind felt clouded. A lioness would come and help Baraka? How? What difference could she make in his brother's life? Would Baraka even like her? And how could he, the shaman of the Pridelands, not tell his own flesh and blood, the King, something that could free him from his loneliness, someone who could set him free from his nightmares? And what of Rafiki... how could the student not tell his master something of this magnitude?

After a moment of going over the words, he looked up. "When will she come? Does she have a name?"

The lions and lionesses exchanged glances. "We do not know when she will arrive in the Pridelands," Uru answered. "Nor do we know what her name is. And since this is of the gods' work, we do not question them." The rest agreed quietly.

"Other than giving you this message, there is another reason why you're here," Mufasa relayed. "We heard your prayer to receive a message from the spirits… Being here, in heaven, temporarily taken from the physical world, is our way, and the gods' way, of answering your prayer. But be warned, whenever we give you a message, this, you being here, will not always happen."

Arif nodded. "I understand but I am honored to actually see my ancestors. I thank you and the gods for this wonderful privilege."

They all smiled. "This will be a heavy burden you carry on your shoulders Arif," said Sarabi but the old queen gave a warm, loving smile. "But you can do it. You are the shaman of knowledge. You too have been blessed, but you already know that."

Mohatu looked around then up at the sky. He was quiet for a while, as if concentrating on something. A moment later he nodded to no one and looked down at Arif. He smiled. "Well Arif, my descendant, it is time for you to leave this realm and return home. Follow me, I will show you the-" Before he could move off his ledge, another figure jumped straight down, landing beside the shaman gracefully. Mohatu and the entire party were surprised. It was Scar.

The former king looked up at his family. "Grandfather, if it pleases you and everyone else here, I will escort Arif out." He turned to his brother, his eyes pleading.

Mohatu nodded his approval and Mufasa stared down at his brother. He smiled, his eyes shining. "It's okay Scar," said the older lion. "You have the right to do so. Arif, take good care and remember we are always watching over you, your mate and your cubs. We watch over Baraka too."

Arif smiled and looked at them, tears welling in his eyes. He did not want to leave. This was his family. But he had a job to do and this visit was temporary. He sighed sadly and bowed his head. Scar gently nudged him.

"Come now my grandson, we must go," said the black maned lion. Arif nodded and the two turned to leave.

"Arif…" Kopa called out. The shaman turned and the prince smiled. "Your children are very special, more special than you know. Listen to them, learn from them. They can help, even though they're young."

They watched the lions depart and one by one, they too started to disperse but only Mohatu, Mufasa and Simba were left on the stones. Uru had left her rock to find Ahadi. She would have words with him but so would her father, not to mention the gods as they did not tolerate cruelty among the kings of the past, especially if one king was the father of another.

Simba sighed, his mane bangs falling near his eyes. "Father… we could've told him… everything they told us," he said in a whisper.

Mufasa shook his head. "Simba, we did not lie and neither did they. They do know her name, they do know everything about her… but there are just some things they felt that he would not be able to handle. He will find out, they all will."

"But it won't be easy," said Mohatu. "Her coming will change everything in the Pridelands. Whether they know it when she first arrives or way later, they need her. Baraka will need her."

"You're right, it won't be easy," Simba said softly, pawing at the rock. "I just hope Baraka doesn't make the wrong choice, or wait until Arif's kids are grown."

Mufasa nuzzled his son and put a paw on his. "Everything will work out Simba. They always do."

A while later, the three kings turned to leave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arif arrived home the same way he had left, through a portal. He gave his great-great uncle a loving nuzzle and jumped through, landing on the promontory. He was home. The stars were still shining. He felt like he had been gone for days, maybe even months.

But it was still night.

He sighed heavily, the information still weighing in his head. He turned walked down the stone, entering the den. The pride was still in a deep sleep. When he reached his spot and settled down beside Akase, he was surprised that she did not stir. The cubs were near her but Adabu was where he had been. Arif smiled, kissed the cub's forehead, purring gently. He looked at his other son and only daughter, love showing in his features.

He noticed Akase, sleeping so soundlessly. She was so beautiful. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then feeling fatigued, he rested his head on his paws to sleep but the words of his family, of past kings, queens, princes and princesses still rang throughout his head.

Whoever this lioness was, he hoped she would come soon.

**Author's Note:** Okay, that's the first chapter. Long, I know, but it was of deep importance to the story so if you're eyes are bloodshot, not my problem XD That's what you get for staring at your computer screens too long, lol

**Next time:** The lioness the dead rulers spoke of arrives but is she more than what she seems?

**Name Translation: **Adisa 'One who makes his meaning clear', Adabu 'Good manners', Njozi 'Dream'… Now, just in case any of you forgot the meanings to the Lion King characters, I have put their meanings here as well. Ahadi 'Promise', Sarabi 'Mirage', Zira 'Hate' Simba 'Lion', Nala 'Gift', Shani 'Marvelous'


	3. Chapter 2: Their Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Lion King or the characters. They belong to Disney. I do own my own characters.

**Chapter 2: Their Arrival**

Arif stood on the promontory, staring out into the Pridelands. The sun was already up; the pride was lounging in the grasses. The cubs were playing but one of his own, Adabu, wanted to spend the morning with him. Arif smiled sadly. As much as he wanted, he couldn't. Rafiki was expecting him. Luckily for him, Adabu had understood and scampered off to join the other cubs. Arif considered himself to be blessed and lucky to have caring cubs, cubs that would do anything for anyone. It was as if his children were cubs on the outside but adults on the inside with minds full of wisdom, intelligence and hearts of love.

He knew his sons and daughter would one day make him proud. As he thought of their futures, he remembered seeing his ancestors and remembered the words they had spoken about Baraka and remembered the words Prince Kopa had said regarding his children.

"They are special Arif," the late prince had said. "More than you know. Listen to them…"

The shaman bowed his head. "About what," he asked himself. "They're kind, loving and… mature… But is there more to it, more to their personalities than Akase and I know?"

He shook his head. That wasn't the only thing on his mind. He was still in a daze of his visit to heaven but he couldn't understand why he got the message and not Rafiki. Why was he called to bear it?

He began to search his mind.

'A lioness will come,' they said. A special lioness… but what could she do for Baraka and just how special is she? Why couldn't they just tell him? If the gods themselves knew why could _they_ tell the great leaders? Why were they keeping this lioness identity a secret and from him, no less? He was a shaman _and_ the king's brother but he was still learning. Rafiki had more wisdom, knowledge and intelligence than he. Why was the student given this special assignment and not the teacher? Was it favoritism, or the fact that Rafiki wouldn't be able to handle it as the deceased leaders mentioned? Or was it because Arif was of royal blood and that there had never been a shaman born from out of a long line of Prideland leaders?

Two weeks had now passed since he was given the message but he was confused. Not telling Baraka he could understand as the king would not believe it. Not telling his parents, also understandable as Kovu and Kiara didn't need to know everything their children did. They wouldn't understand.

But not telling Rafiki or Akase was getting too hard. Rafiki was his teacher. What would _he_ make of what the lion experienced? From what the mandrill had taught, no shaman in the Pridelands history had ever been taken to the other side.

Then there was Akase. She wouldn't understand either. She had never been around shamans until she and her mother arrived in the Eastlands. But when her mother mysteriously died, mortally wounded by some unknown assailant, Akase was treated kindly as a guest in the Eastlanders home. But her time there just didn't last due to the memories of her mother's death so she had moved to the Pridelands to be with Arif.

Even after a year, she had no idea what he did day in and day out as a shaman. He _wanted_ her to understand but what could say?

Arif sighed heavily, feeling his heart pound. He squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped that this unknown lioness would come soon. He wanted to be free from this burden that rested on his shoulders.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this to myself," he said to himself aloud.

"Keep what?" asked a voice from behind him.

Arif flinched. It was Akase. The princess walked up and sat down beside her mate. Arif opened his eyes, wanting to look at her but instead, he turned away. He refused to meet her eyes.

She looked at him, curious. "Arif…" she asked.

He slowly turned. He managed a small but weak smile. "I'm alright Akase, it's nothing for you to worry about," he said softly.

She was unconvinced. She felt he was hiding something. "Arif," she began carefully. "What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing for me to worry over. I'm your mate." She put a paw on his and moved closer.

The shaman trembled. He never shook when she was near him, trying to show him support and love. Why was it so hard for him to be near her now? They had been married for almost a year in a half. He knew the reason. He hated so much to keep secrets… especially from her… But he was bound, under direct orders of the leaders of Prideland past. And as a shaman, the spiritual leader of his brother's kingdom, healer of the animals and the pride itself, he could not spill such a secret or break a promise.

"Akase," he said gently but his voice betrayed the fear. "I know you're worried about me, but really, there's no need to be. I'm fine." He pulled away.

Akase wasn't a fool. But instead of pushing a pointless subject she merely nodded. "Okay," she replied and the two stared out into the distance, each buried deep in their own thoughts. After a moment, not being able to take the silence any longer Akase turned to her husband, her eyes serious. "No," she said sternly.

"What?" Arif was confused. He stared at her, surprised. He had never seen her orange eyes spark. It was almost frightening. "Akase, what are you talking about? I told you, I'm fine." He was insistent. She, however, wasn't falling for it.

"No, you're not. You've been acting weird now for two weeks Arif. Something _is_ bothering you and as your mate I have a right to know what it is."

He shook his head, slowly getting irritated. "Okay, so I have been off, big deal. It's nothing new."

"Yes it is. Whenever you have something on your mind we talk about it. But lately, it's clear to me, your parents and the cubs that you have had _something_ on your mind and this time you haven't said a word to anyone. Does Rafiki know? Maybe he can help."

Arif lowered his head. "No, I haven't told him."

"Why? He's a shaman and he is your teacher, your mentor…"

He cut her off. "Akase, please… I know you're trying to help but… I can handle it."

His attitude surprised her, maybe even scared her. She had never seen him so distant. It was as if he wanted to avoid everyone, including her. Did she do something wrong? Were the kids being too clingy? Was he so worried about Baraka that he was somehow losing touch with the world around him?

Akase just stared at him, seeing almost anger playing in his red colored eyes. She felt a chill roll up in her body. She wanted to move closer to him again, to let him know she was there but ruled against it.

A moment later, they were silent. A moment later, Arif rose and turned, facing the promontory. He looked at Akase who met his gaze. He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her cheek with his tongue and nuzzled her. He pulled away and smiled. She returned it. He didn't speak, for fear of what he would say. He walked down the stone and jumped down the stairs one by one.

Akase watched him run through the grasses, heading to Rafiki's tree. The princess's face, where once had a smile, was now somber. Emotions rose and a small tear fell from each of her eyes.

Now, more than ever she worried about her mate.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The cubs of the Pridelands played happily near one of the big waterholes. The princes pounced on their male cub friend, Sharif, while the boys' sisters pranced around in the grass. They were watched by one of the lionesses, a lioness who was the childhood friend of the cubs' parents.

Princess Njozi, after pawing at the grass walked to the water's edge, to drink.

Sharif, who pushed Njozi's second older brother, Adisa into the water, looked at her curiously and ran over. "Hey 'Jozi why don't you come join us?" the gray colored cub asked, his green eyes dancing.

The princess looked up at her friend and smirked. "Why, so you can pounce on me? I don't think so Sharif. Sorry, you're on your own."

Sharif lowered his ears in feigned hurt. He looked at her, nudging her in the shoulder. She shook her head, 'no'. He nudged her again and nuzzled her kindly. Njozi finally rolled her eyes in annoyance and pounced on him, her paws making contact with his side. She pushed him into the water and jumped in. Sharif's sisters, Sabiha and Dhani, laughed and ran in too. Soon the waterhole was filled with the cubs' laughter and water splashing.

But Adabu, the eldest of his siblings and unnamed leader of their group, walked out of the water shaking, himself, dry. For some reason he didn't feel like playing. He turned to where their watcher, Saada, was resting in the grass. He walked over to her and watched her sleep. Her breathing was soft.

Saada was a golden brown colored lioness with very light sky blue eyes. Her muzzle, chest and belly were a creamy color and she had white rimmed ears, her tail tuft also colored white. She was pretty in her own right.

Adabu was always thrilled whenever she looked after him and the others. She always had a story to tell about her cubhood with Baraka and Arif, something the royal cubs found interesting. The prince lied down next to her, hoping to sleep for a few moments.

Some minutes later, Saada opened her eyes, turning her head to the side. She smiled. "Tired as well Prince Adabu?" she asked and the cub woke, lifted his head to see her staring down at him.

Adabu smiled sheepishly. He hadn't meant to wake her. His ears went back, embarrassed. "I'm sorry Saada. I grew tired of playing and since you were asleep…"

"It's okay. I don't mind you being here or any of the other cubs. It's always… soothing to have small bodies lying near me. Not many lionesses enjoy that but I do. You all know that."

"So I didn't disturb you?" Adabu questioned. Saada shook her head. "Okay, good." He smiled.

There was a pause and they looked at the group of friends. Saada lowered her head, beginning to remember the times she played with Hasira and Dailia. It was always so rough, Hasira always played hard. She thought of a day when her friends wrestled. Hasira had smacked her sister in the jaw and clawed her side. Saada had run in to help but Hasira pushed her down, almost making her land on a sharp rock. Hasira was punished for her actions. But she never let up. She still continued her cruel behavior.

Saada shivered at the memory. As they all grew, Baraka being trained by Kiara and Kovu to be the next king, Hasira found herself supposedly falling in love with him. Saada knew it wasn't love but lust, a lust for power. Saada sighed. Baraka had told Hasira repeatedly over the years that he was not in love with her and never would be. But Hasira was hardheaded, always saying that he would come to his senses, saying that they were meant to rule the Pridelands as King and Queen.

"_Hasira,_" she thought. "_Why can't you just_ _leave him alone?_"

"Saada…?" The lioness was drawn out of her thoughts. She looked down at Adabu. "I know you're worried about Uncle Baraka, I am too… So are they, at least Adisa and Njozi are," he said, glancing to his friends who were still playing in the water.

Saada nodded. There was something amazing and slightly alarming about Arif's eldest son but it didn't bother her. Adabu was like his father. Smart, intelligent and handsome… She had a strange feeling that Adabu would be a great help to the Pridelands in the future that is unless the prince wanted to start a kingdom of his own.

After a moment, Saada found her voice. "Am I really that predictable Adabu or can you read my thoughts," she said chuckling.

The prince laughed. "No, but I do know that you, my father and uncle have always had a close bond." He paused. "And that you and Uncle Baraka love each other but as friends," he continued. "He may not have a mate but he has so many people who care about him."

She nodded slowly. "He's like the brother I never had, your father too."

Adabu moved closer, placing a paw on hers. "I know. Dad's told me a lot about your cubhood. You're a good friend to everyone in the pride. And we enjoy having you for a cub sitter." He nuzzled her.

"Thank you, Adabu. You're a good cub."

"Well, my name means 'Good manners'. I try to live up to it."

"You do, Adabu, you do."

"Thank you Saada."

She nuzzled him. "You're welcome, my prince."

A few minutes later, Adabu kindly left Saada's side going to rejoin his playmates.

Saada rested her head on her paws to nap.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kadiri enjoyed his life. What more could he ask for? He had the life he always dreamed of. Sure, it didn't involve him ruling a kingdom, it didn't have him being king, and Dailia has his queen or his son as the future king. Not to mention his daughters growing into good huntresses and finding good lions to share their lives with. Secretly, he always hoped for that. He wanted to have such a life, but fate had other plans for him, plans he at first wasn't sure were meant for him.

After a while of thinking, Kadiri felt he was meant to be in the Pridelands, mainly to help Baraka as his friend was king and in need of help. Even before Baraka took the throne, Kadiri had felt a new responsibility setting itself firmly on his shoulders. He remembered speaking to Dailia about his feelings and to his surprise she had agreed with him. To surprise him even more, Mabaki also agreed and wanted to stay in their homeland. Stay, they did and to Kadiri it was the best decision he had ever made. He served proudly as a guardian of the Pridelands and one day, he would teach Sharif what Kovu had taught him. Kadiri's father was a rogue lion as was Mabaki's and the Prince Regent thought of the two males as sons.

Even now, he wouldn't change anything in his life. He wouldn't change watching his cubs grow up in the same place as he did nor would he change falling in love with Dailia. Dailia was always one of his closest friends. He couldn't stand her sister but then again, no one could. And he was always surprised that Hasira never made any moves on him, Mabaki or Arif. For as long as he could remember, Hasira always had eyes for Baraka. He knew the reasons why, they all did. Six months ago Baraka was to be the next king and any lioness he would choose to marry would be his queen but luckily for him, for everyone, Hasira was not their queen. But sadly for Baraka and all of them, he had no mate and without a queen, there would be no heir.

Kadiri felt sorry for his friend. Baraka was such a good lion. Why couldn't he find someone decent to spend his life with?

These thoughts continued to plague the guardian's mind that he narrowly missed a strange scent in the air. He stopped and looked around. He was on the west side of the Pridelands. He stood still and waited, hoping to catch a whiff of the strange scent again. There it was and he sniffed the air, his head tilted to the sky. He pulled his head back in surprise. It was a scent he had never before smelt. He pointed his head in the direction of where he believed to be the scent's location and began walking through the grasses.

He walked near onto his belly for over ten minutes, trying his hardest to keep himself hidden, so has not to be detected. His black white streaked mane would surely give him away. He hoped it wouldn't. After a few more minutes he paused and stared ahead, relaxing his eyes. Something was moving through the grass. He tensed, staying completely still. His vision wasn't playing tricks on him. He was definitely seeing something. It was almost the same color as his mane, except it was a body, or at least, that's what he mindfully declared it to be. As much as he wanted to move, he couldn't. He had to wait and not speak, or breathe. He flexed his claws, allowing them to feel the earth. He looked up and carefully crept some few paces.

Finally, he broke into a run and leapt into the air, but his eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly saw that what he had seen had also leapt into the air the same time he did. He spread himself out but it wasn't enough. He fell on his back and raised a paw to claw at who he was fighting with. He slammed his raised paw into a face. The animal roared and Kadiri's eyes widened in shock. It was a lioness and not anyone he knew from the pride.

He saw the lioness step back, holding an angry glare. Kadiri rose to his feet and just stared at her. There was something wrong with her eyes but he couldn't figure out what. He had to fight. The lioness ran at him, rising up onto her hind legs. Kadiri growled and lifted himself onto his hind legs. He clawed at her but she blocked his attack with a paw and gave him an uppercut to his chin, causing him to stumble and roar a bit in pain. He fell back onto all four paws and stepped back, shaking his head but the lioness ran towards at him and jumped, her paws making contact with his chest. She pushed him unto his back.

Kadiri grunted and pushed his hind legs into the lioness's stomach and with a surge of energy he was able to flip her over his head. He groaned, hearing a thump on the other side of him. He rolled to his feet, preparing for another attack. It came. The lioness had rolled to her feet as quickly as him and was now charging at him ferociously. He snapped his teeth and ran at her. They clashed again and stood on their hind legs, clawing each other. Kadiri couldn't believe what a fighter this lioness was, whoever she was.

He roared out in pain as the lioness struck him a blow to the cheek. He was dazed and found himself on all four legs. He shook his head but felt something slam hard into his side. He fell to the ground, on his back, in a daze. He felt two paws on his chest, a weight pressing him to the ground and a snarl in his face. He looked up to see that the lioness was again on top of him with her front claws just inches from his neck. He was tired. He closed his eyes waiting for the end to come but before he did, he got a better view at the lioness now and was able to look into her eyes.

His mouth dropped, his eyes widened. There was no color in the female's eyes at all. They were completely white with a hint of gray in where all lions had color.

She was blind. And, yet, she had fought like she could see.

He swallowed a large lump in his throat and found his voice but his first three words came in a stutter. "W-who, are you?" he asked.

The lioness stared down at him with her sightless eyes. She could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat. She smiled. He was surprised and scared. She got off of him and shook the grass and dirt from her dark gray colored fur. She turned to him. "The question is who are, you?" she asked. "Surely you are not king of these lands?" She asked the question as though it brought her amusement and it did.

Kadiri drew a confused stare and rose to his paws. He tensed, as if waiting for another attack but he could see that the lioness was done fighting. "My name is Kadiri, one of three guardians of the Pridelands under the rule of King Baraka, son of Prince Kovu and Princess Kiara, Regents of this kingdom." He took a step towards the lioness. "And you are?" he asked in an authoritative tone.

The lioness turned back to him. "Etana," she said point blank. "But I am not alone." He looked surprised but she couldn't see that. "Don't worry, he is a lion but harmless. He is my father. We've been looking for a pride to take us in. We're rogues."

The guardian's head spun. What a day this was turning out to be. All he wanted to do was patrol his assigned area, return home by afternoon and spend the rest of the day with his wife and children then turn in but instead he would _actually_ be working. He sighed. "What's a guard to do?" he asked himself. He looked up at her. "Where is he?" he asked. "Perhaps, if you tell me, I can find him for you."

"No," Etana said harshly. "I do not know you well enough. How do I know that if I tell you where he is that you won't kill him?"

"Because I am a guardian and I do not kill others unless I have a reason to. Hunting is no exception. And in this case, living a rogue's life is never easy, it's life and death. I'm sure that my king will be more than… kind enough to accept you and your father. Please? Let me help? It's the least I can do after we almost killed each other a few minutes ago."

"_I_ would have killed _you_," she replied and scoffed. "For a lion you should be better at fighting." Kadiri ignored the comment. Etana sniffed the air and planted her paws firmly on the ground, the guardian watching in both amazement and confusion. If she was blind, which he could clearly see she was, how in the name of the ancestors was she able to fight him? "It's this way," she said a second later and she walked in the same direction where he had lied down in the grasses. She stopped and turned. "Are you coming or not?"

Kadiri snapped out of his thinking and hesitatingly began to follow her. But thoughts and questions filled his mind. He had never known a blind creature in his life and yet, here he was walking with a lioness, who, was indeed blind but walked as though she could see.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_They all played together in the plains of their homeland. They were so happy and continued to revel in the games they could never get tired of. A lioness strode away from her companions and came up to nuzzle a young male, her head rubbing against his shining red mane. The lion looked at her and shuddered carefully. As gently as he could, he rose and walked from the lioness, leaving her in stunned silence. She made a move to follow but the young lion, hearing her steps, turned and hissed, his green eyes angered. The hiss caused the others to stop playing and look on in confusion. They all exchanged glances, each of them watching the male leave them, going off to once again be on his own. They wouldn't admit it, especially the lion's brother, but they worried._

_They were not the only ones._

_On the promontory of Pride Rock Kovu and Kiara watched them, watched as a lone lion walked away from his friends. They both sighed._

"_He doesn't like lionesses, Ki," Kovu said quietly, his eyes downcast. "Will he be this way when he becomes king?" The Prince Regent trembled. _

"_I hope not Kovu," Kiara replied, her voice also quiet. "We cannot force him…" She suddenly trailed off._

_Kovu shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. This isn't a medical condition. Rafiki says Baraka's in perfect health and he also said that this is something inward, something he cannot cure…"_

"_I wish he could. Baraka needs to have a mate…"_

"_They're not grown up yet Ki." She faced him, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Kovu tried to smile. "They still have time, he still has time. He'll find someone. Just look." Kiara stared out at the young lionesses. Kovu did too and continued speaking. "He has three girls to choose from, to have feelings for. He'll find one among them and she will be his queen."_

_Kiara nodded sadly, pawing at the ground. "I hope you're right. I don't want him to be alone…"_

_He drew closer and nuzzled her softly. She buried her head in his mane. "Baraka is a kind lion. He gets it from you," he said, smiling._

"_And he gets his strength from you," she replied, sighing._

"_He will find someone Ki," Kovu said, whispering. He rested his head upon hers. "I know he will."_

_Kiara didn't reply. Instead, she pushed her head under his chin._

_They both had tears streaming down their faces…_

Kovu sighed heavily as he looked out at the Pridelands. A smile came to his mouth. He had seen the kingdom alive and at peace in the past but now, with his eldest son in charge and ruling, his second son being the shaman, it was true. He could not have been more proud. But his pride did not dampen the worry he constantly felt for Baraka. He always questioned on what was wrong with his son and how it was possible that he was unable to find a mate to settle down with. But there was never an answer and Baraka did not discuss it. Neither he nor Kiara pushed him for information but they did leave hints, something that Baraka always hated. It was his business and no one else's. No one had to know his personal trials.

Has his father, Kovu understood but it was still so hard for him to watch his son go through something no one could comprehend. Baraka had grown up with three lionesses and he did not love any of them. The same was said for Arif but he found his life partner in Akase. Was that what Baraka would have to do? Find a lioness from another pride? Something like that was easier said than done, he knew. There weren't many kings in neighboring lands who would betroth his daughter to another king. It seemed to the Prince Regent that his son would never have a life partner… that his bloodline would just begin and leave this world with him.

Kovu lowered his head, his mane tuft falling over his eyes.

"Dad," said a voice.

Kovu turned seeing Baraka make his way towards him. He wanted to talk, to ask a question but instead he just smiled, a look of surprise crossing his face. "Baraka? What are you doing home so early son?"

The king shook his head wearily and sat down beside him. "Not much to do today. Though I did have to solve an issue between the elephants and the hippos... it was something about one species using up too much water in one of the big waterholes on the south side." He smirked. "They never learn do, they Dad?"

Kovu laughed. "Hippos and elephants are stubborn animals Baraka, but they play a part in the Circle of Life has the rest of us."

Baraka nodded and the two lions talked silently, Baraka filling his father in on what his day was like. The Regent listened with interest, giving his son small bits of advice on what to do the next time an issue like that rose amongst the animals.

They talked for a while longer until another voice broke in. The two lions turned to see Kadiri standing near, his head bowed deeply. Baraka and Kovu looked at each other and the king rose, stepping away from his father. He walked over to the guardian.

"Rise Kadiri," he said kindly. The gray lion lifted his head. "What brings you home so soon?"

"My lord and king," Kadiri began with respect. "I have two lions… actually a lion and a lioness who wish to meet you. They would be appreciated if they could stay here in the Pridelands."

"I see. Bring them up."

Kadiri bowed again and went down to the stones. He looked down at the lioness and the lion she said was her father. He smiled and jerked his head. A few minutes later, they stood beside him and the guard was amazed at how the blind lioness, or Etana, as she called herself was able to climb the stones without trouble. Kadiri silently wondered how she could cope with being blind. If it were him, he wouldn't be able to do it.

He turned to Baraka and announced in a formal voice, "King Baraka, this is Takata and his daughter Etana. Takata, Etana, this is Baraka, king of the Pridelands. The lion on the promontory is his father, Kovu, Prince Regent."

At the mention of his name, Kovu walked down, standing alongside his son. He bowed his head kindly to the two and smiled.

Baraka stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you Takata. You as well Etana," he said with all respect. He bowed his head but then noticed something about the lioness's eyes. He thought he was seeing things but he wasn't. Etana was blind but her head was pointed directly at him.

Takata stepped up. Baraka looked at him. He was a completely black colored lion with a white colored mane, muzzle, and forepaws and tail tuft. His back paws were the same color has his body and his eyes were red.

He dipped his head. "It's an honor to meet the king of the Pridelands. Sire, I have heard many stories about this kingdom and I am honored to set paw in a land that has so much history to its name."

Baraka smiled. "I thank you Takata. Now, please, you and your daughter come with me into the den. We will talk privately."

The black lion nodded and turned to Etana who faced him. He walked towards the entrance of the den with her following easily, keeping in time with his steps, much to the amaze of the king, his father and the guardian, but Kadiri already knew for he had seen it with his own eyes. He still couldn't believe it. When they disappeared into the darkness Baraka made a move to go in but he turned and came to Kadiri, the guardian standing attention when he did.

"Make sure no one enters the den until I come out," the brown lion whispered. The guard nodded and followed Baraka but Kovu suddenly approached, clearing his throat. Baraka turned and walked to him, also giving a whispered message. "It's okay Dad. When the pride returns… including Mom, Akase and the huntresses with the kill, go ahead and eat. Do not wait for me to come out. I do not wish to hold the pride up." The Regent nodded and Kadiri stood in front of the cave as ordered.

Moments later, the pride returned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How much longer is he going to be?"

"Be patient Hasira, he is talking with a lion and a lioness. They wish to join the pride," said Kadiri calmly.

Hasira's eyes grew wide with shock. "He has a lioness in the den? Our den?" she said, growling.

Before Kadiri could reply, Dailia came up. "Hasira, leave my mate alone and stop asking so many questions. Baraka will come out when he is through. Shut up and go eat your part of the kill." Her sister made a move to speak. "Now!" the gray lioness hissed. Dailia sighed, watching her go. She turned to her mate, smiling weakly. "I'm sorry," she said.

Kadiri smiled and nuzzled her but Dailia pulled away. Kadiri tilted his head then turned, seeing Baraka come out of the den. Dailia stepped away from her mate and bowed to her friend. Baraka gave her a reassuring stare and walked out. Takata and Etana followed. Baraka made his way up to the promontory, his guests still following. The whole pride gathered together, some whispering to each other, the cubs keeping quiet.

Suddenly a yell of pain rang through the crowd. All eyes looked ahead, to the side or simply turned to the source. Hasira was sucking on her tail, wincing in pain. She turned her to look up at a gray colored lioness. "Watch it you klutz!" she snapped, growling.

The lioness turned her head to her and what Hasira saw caused some of her anger and pain to cool, a little. "Oh, sorry," Hasira said rudely, something which earned her a few cold glares from the pride. She didn't care. The lioness smiled forgivingly and continued on her way. The pride had mixed expressions. The lioness they saw walk up without problems and sit down beside a black colored lion was blind.

"Attention everyone," Baraka's voice yelled. "I am sorry for the delay but I had some urgent business." He turned to the two lions that sat beside him. "This is Takata and his daughter, Etana. They have decided to join our pride." He paused. Murmurs spread across the pride. He could see that his parents already approved. His brother, sister in law and their cubs nodded their heads in acceptance. The guardians just smiled, Kadiri especially. Baraka shook his head in amusement. Whatever happened with him to find the lions it caused Kadiri to be all smiles.

After a while, a lioness in front rose. Baraka acknowledged her with a nod. "Sire, if these two wish to join the pride, I have no problem. We have enough food and I'm sure the guardians could always use some extra help." She smiled and sat back down.

"Anyone else," Baraka asked.

The rest of the pride nodded their heads, some calling out, 'Let them stay'

'No one should have to live a rogues' life with no one to look out for them'

'They seem like good lions, let them stay'

Baraka smiled. The entire pride was in agreement.

"I object!" rang a voice. The pride turned, some cringing. Kadiri and Dailia growled, causing their cubs to move towards Mabaki who looked down at them, smiling warmly. But the white lion knew who it was, they all did.

Baraka stepped forward a bit. He was half surprised. He stared at the lioness. "Why Hasira?" he asked.

The lioness rose and stalked toward to the front, her tail swishing back and forth behind her. "Sire, surely we do need another lion to help Kadiri and the others but do we really need a lioness that is… impaired? She cannot see!"

At these words, Takata growled but Etana placed a paw on his. She smiled at him and he grew calm. He did not like it when someone insulted her for her blindness.

"Your majesty," Etana said, turning towards Baraka. "If I may…?" The king looked at her, as if sensing what she wanted. He nodded and she stepped forward, her paws firmly on the ground. She breathed softly and a few minutes later she, to even Hasira's surprise, was facing her. "Yes, I cannot see, but that does not mean I am impaired or incapable of living a normal life. The only thing I cannot do is hunt. Other than that I am in good health. I promise you all that I will not be a burden." The last sentence she addressed to the pride.

The entire pride spoke quietly and a few lionesses turned to Hasira, their faces disappointed. "You were saying Hasira?" one asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business for once?" asked another.

"Yeah, nobody made you judge. That's up to the king and his decision stands. Respect it. The rest of us have!"

Hasira huffed in their faces and she gave Etana a cold glare then turned walking into the den.

Everyone was silent until Baraka tore a large piece of the dead gazelle and laid it in front of the new members. The whole of the pride ate their shares in a comforting silence and after it was over, each lion, lioness and cub introduced themselves to their new pride brother and pride sister.

Takata gave his daughter a gentle nuzzle. They knew they would settle in just fine.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The night air was cool, much to the relief of the night grazing animals. Pride Rock, however, was completely silent. A lone figure stood on the promontory with tired eyes but he was unable to sleep.

"Having trouble sleeping your highness?" said a voice.

Baraka turned. He watched as Etana walked up, sitting down beside him. He nodded. "Yes, I am. And you?"

"A little bit too. It'll take me a while getting used to being in a pride again. I… I haven't been in one since I was a cub."

"You and your father were part of a pride before?"

"At one time," she whispered. "But… something went wrong."

Baraka nodded. He did not ask anymore. It was none of his business. "Well… rest assured, neither you nor your father will be treated in any ill manner here. I won't allow it."

Etana nodded as well. "Thank you sire…"

"You're welcome."

She flexed her paws and concentrated. She could hear his breathing but unlike before, when he introduced her and Takata to the pride, it was different. It seemed almost afraid, but of what she did not know.

"How bad was your sleep?" she asked after a silent moment.

"Bad enough that I had to come out here for some air… Why?"

"Just wondering, sire, that's all. Forgive me."

He smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. I just…" He trailed off and sighed.

"I hope you sleep better."

"As do I…" He turned to her, watching as she stared at the lands. He wondered it was like, not being able to see. He shook his head quickly, pushing that wondering thought from his mind. He had no idea what she probably had to deal with day in and day out, not being able to look at the world around her. But he saw that she didn't seem to mind. He paused before speaking again. He let out a breath.

"What is it, sire?" Etana asked, hearing that the breath was a deep and pained sigh.

"I am sorry for what Hasira said to you. She has a… rather rude mouth on her."

"I've heard worse words, sire and have been called worse things. I'm used to it."

Baraka shook his head. "No!" he said softly, pawing the ground. He turned to her and she allowed herself to face him. He stared at her. "You shouldn't have to deal with that. I will not tolerate cruelty amongst any members of my pride. If she so much as bothers you or raises a paw against you, I will handle it."

His sudden will to keep her safe from any wrongful pride members surprised her but she already knew what he was like when it came to the affairs of the pride. "Well… thank your highness but I assure you, I can take care of myself."

"Well, be that as it may, I don't want to see you mistreated or hurt."

"You are kind, sire."

Baraka smiled. "I try to be."

Etana laughed quietly.

They were quiet for a while. Baraka looked at the stars while the lioness beside him remained silent. Finally, the king yawned. "Well, it seems I have gotten enough of this cool air. I should return to the den." Etana turned to him, nodding.

Baraka lifted himself up and started walking down to the den. Etana had also risen and was following him with no problems. He smiled. "Takata must've trained her well," he thought.

When they reached the entrance of the cave, Etana turned to the left, finding a place to lie down. Baraka knew why. She never slept in crowded places; it was almost suffocating to her. Before he entered, he stopped and looked at her, making sure she was alright.

"Etana," he said. She looked up. "Sleep well."

She smiled. "Thank you your highness. You do the same."

"Please, call me Baraka. You don't have to be so formal."

"Very well, Baraka."

"Have a good rest."

She bowed her head. "Same to you…"

The king continued on his way into the den. Etana rested her head on her paws. Within a minute, her eyes closed.

Baraka entered his chambers. He lied down next to the wall, his body shivering. When he slipped away, his breathing was soft and relaxed. His sleep was comforting.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Next Time:** Etana and Takata settle in to the Pridelands but in different ways…

**Name Meanings:** Etana 'Strong', Takata 'Pure, Clean', Sharif 'Noble', Sabiha 'Beautiful', Dhani 'Believe', Saada 'Assistant'


	4. Chapter 3: New Lives

**Author's Note: **I do not own The Lion King or its characters, but all other characters in this story are mine.

**Chapter 3: New Lives**

Baraka walked out the den. He stretched out, shaking his mane, sighing. He was well rested for the first time in months. He welcomed it. The rest of the pride was still asleep. He couldn't blame them. They all deserved to sleep as much as they could. The sun was already up, bathing Pride Rock in its beautiful morning light. He looked around then saw someone on the promontory. Peering harder, he noticed it was a lioness. He moved closer, seeing that it was Etana. He walked up, sitting beside her.

"Good morning Baraka," Etana said without turning. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning Etana and yes I slept alright, you?"

"It was an okay sleep," she replied. "And it was enough."

"That's good." The king looked at the lands. The morning was so peaceful. The sun's warmth caressed his face. So soothing…

"How are the lands?"

At the question, Baraka stared ahead watching the animals graze. "Everything is peaceful from… what I can see." He flinched a little. He had to be careful with his words.

"That's good," she replied.

"Very."

"Thank you… for taking me and my father in."

"My pleasure," Baraka said with a smile. "It's an honor to have you and Takata."

"We will try and do what we can to help the pride."

"I'm sure you will."

"The Pridelands seem like beautiful lands," Etana said, pawing the stone ground.

"They are." He paused. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes."

Baraka got to his feet. "Let's go."

Etana rose and followed. Baraka walked down the ramp and turned every few steps to make sure she was alright. From what he could see, Etana was coming down slowly, outstretching her paw to feel for the next stone. His paws touched the grass a few minutes later and when he turned again Etana walked up to him. He smiled, clearly impressed with how she managed the ramp but didn't speak. They started walking.

After a minute, Baraka looked at his right side. Etana was beside him, her paws in time with his as they touched the blades. It was a slight shock to him that she had no trouble but he was strolling through the grasses slowly. He loved doing that. It gave him time to admire the beauty of his kingdom.

"The lands are nice," Etana commented.

"Yes, they are," Baraka replied with a sigh. It wasn't a pained sigh but one of relief. Just being in his lands was causing him to feel better but was there something else? He shook his head. It didn't matter and he _was_ thirsty but it would be rude if he didn't invite Etana. She was a member of his pride.

The grass under Etana's paws was soft. She felt that the lands were at peace with Baraka has king but she felt a shudder. The grass… its blades… its softness under her feet was enough to tell her that at one time, the first Lon King and those who came after were peaceful but then something happened and it had caused the lands to nearly die. Then there was rebirth and the grass normal again, the way it was now… soft and full of hope.

This was a strange feeling and it almost surprised her that she was able to sense the Pridelands past just by walking in the grass but she felt it the moment she stepped in the kingdom's grass, walked up Pride Rock, and finally sitting on the promontory stone. She felt the presence of dead royalty on that stone and felt the hope, the sadness, the sorrow and the happiness any deceased lion, lioness and cub had ever gone through.

As she walked beside Baraka she started to feel cold, her mind abuzz. There was something about the king that made her instantly want to help him. She glanced at him for a moment then turned her head away. The coldness increased and she shivered.

"Are you okay?" Baraka asked, noticing her shake.

"Yes, I'm fine," Etana replied with a clipped tone.

He was taken aback. "Alright, just making sure…"

She sighed. "I appreciate that and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

He smiled gently. "It's alright. I'd have done the same."

She laughed softly. "That's a relief."

Baraka gave a laugh of his own. They reached the waterhole. "Here we are." He stopped at the edge. Etana also stopped. Baraka lowered his head to drink while Etana walked forward, sticking her forepaws in the water. She stepped back and lowered her own head, lapping the cool liquid.

"Good water," she said, lifting her head afterwards.

"I love this waterhole. My brother, along with our friends, used to play here as cubs." Baraka was stunned. He found his mind reeling. Why was he so talkative? He never acted like this near his friends, at least those friends who were girls. Here he was talking with a lioness he'd only known for a day. It shocked him. _But she's not part of the pride, not born into it… she doesn't know me that well… Maybe that's why…_ He did a double take and took the time to examine her features. He had the day before but since they were alone with no one around, he was able to for real. He saw that her main fur color was dark gray but her legs were white, the color stretching up to the midsection of her legs, ending in tiny splotches. Her muzzle was also white but her tail tuft was black, matching perfectly against her coat.

"You had a nice childhood?" she asked after taking another drink.

"Yes." He was about to ask her if she had a nice childhood but was silent. He knew she probably didn't and not due to her blindness. Being a rogue must have been incredibly trying, always fighting to survive. He felt privileged to have grown in a good pride but felt sorrowful that she didn't.

"The lion guard, the one who escorted me and my father to Pride Rock, Kadiri?" Etana started. "Was he alright? I did not mean to attack him."

"He said you didn't hurt him too badly. He's still amazed that you're able to fight." He held up a paw. "I mean, he didn't know at first that you were…"

"It's okay. He is a good fighter, I just happened to be quicker."

"He says you fight pretty hard."

"When you're a rogue, you have to fight. You have to live to see another day. Fighting is the only way to do that."

He came near. "You don't have to anymore. You can relax. Both you and Takata…"

"Thanks again Baraka," she said quietly.

"You're welcome."

Before either of them could speak again, a cheetah ran toward them. Baraka looked ahead, seeing that it was the royal advisor, Kahuni. He sighed. He did _not_ want to work today.

"Good day Kahuni, how are you?" the king asked.

The cheetah panted heavily, fighting to catch his breath. "I… I'm fine… this morning… s-sire!" He let out a heavy breath then lifted his head, assuming a serious facial expression. "My king, there some problems that require your attention… One of the leopards wishes to speak to you, the leader, and-" He stopped, upon seeing Etana. "Who is that?"

"This is Etana. She and her father joined the pride yesterday. Etana, this Kahuni, majordomo of the Pridelands. He reports to me any problems the animals may have, problems that they are unable to solve themselves."

The lioness stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Kahuni…"

The cheetah smiled. "Same to you, miss." He looked up at her and stared, his eyes widening. '_She's blind?_' the advisor thought. '_Could've fooled me…_' She was looking directly at him. He cleared his throat and shook his head, his eyes now on Baraka. "Sire these problems… I'm afraid they cannot wait."

Baraka nodded. "Very well…" He turned to Etana. "Etana, I am sorry. Can… Can you find your way back to Pride Rock?" He felt terrible. He did not want to leave her.

She walked up to him and sensed the worry in his voice. "It's okay Baraka; I can take care of myself. You have duties to attend to, I understand. Your mother offered to give me a tour of the Pridelands today. And your father offered to take my father around as well."

"Oh, well my mother is a good lioness. She can tell you many things about the Pridelands and its history. Enjoy yourself."

"I will and thank you Baraka, you have treated me kindly."

"Be well Etana. I shall see you and the rest of the pride in the afternoon." He bowed his head. "Good day."

She returned the bow. "Good day to you sire."

With a swift jerk of his head, Baraka walked away, the cheetah advisor following. Etana left a few moments later.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Adabu looked down at Adisa with a triumphant smile on his face. "Looks like I win," he said with a smirk.

The second prince playfully rolled his eyes. Adabu got off him and turned. Adisa got to his paws, shaking the grass from his back. He pawed the grass and ran, pushing his brother to the ground, Adabu facing landing in the dirt. Within a minute the two princes were rolling in the grasses, laughing.

Sharif watched for a moment then walked to his sisters. "Why can't you two play like that?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Sabiha and Dhani looked at each other with un-amused expressions. "Sharif," said Sabiha. "You know girls don't pounce each other unless we're hunting, which we won't do until Mom feels we're ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that but would it really bother you if you did pounce on each other once in a while. We are cubs ya know!"

The sisters turned to each other then whispered in one another's ears. Sharif perked his ears up but his face was one of confusion when his sisters turned to him, mischievous looks in their eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"One…" Dhani started to count. Sharif stepped back.

"Two…" Sabiha added, stepping forward to her brother.

"Uh, come on now don't do something you'll regret," Sharif said, his nervousness growing.

Dhani chuckled. "Oh we're not going to regret this brother, we're gonna love it!"

"Three," they called and ran towards Sharif. The male cub turned to run. He was fast but not fast enough. Dhani, who inherited speed from her mother, was able to pounce on her brother's back and pin him down causing Sharif to fall.

Sabiha ran to the front and gave a nod to her sister. Dhani slowly moved away. Sharif made an attempt to move but Sabiha pounced on him, pushing her paws to his shoulders. "You were saying brother?" she whispered.

Sharif panted and muttered incoherently.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sabiha teased. "Dhani, did you hear what he said?"

"Okay, okay, you made your point!" Sharif yelled. "You and Dhani can pounce! You were right, I was wrong! Ya happy now…?" The yell was so loud that it caused the royal cubs, or at least Adabu and Adisa to stop playing. It woke the princes' sister, Njozi, including their cub sitter, Saada. The lioness lifted her head.

"Sharif," she called. "What's wrong?"

The gray cub turned his eyes to the lioness, not sure what to say.

"We were teaching him that girl cubs can pounce, Saada," said Dhani, speaking quickly.

"Oh. Well, continue playing then, but don't be so hard," the lioness reminded.

The three cubs nodded and together with the princes, they continued their pouncing.

Saada sighed and smiled. There were times when she wished she was their age again. She was about to put her head down for another nap when she met the princess's eyes. "Njozi, are you alright?" she asked in concern.

The young cub looked up at her, nodding. "Yes, I'm okay, but…" She paused. "I'm worried about my parents. Dad… Dad's not been himself. Momma tries talking to him but it doesn't seem to work."

"I'm sure your father is alright 'Jozi. Being a shaman is probably not so easy. And your mom, she has her duties too. She is leader of the hunting party."

"I know. Dad tells me that it can be hard with him healing the injured animals and meditating half the time… then there's mom. She has a large responsibility on her shoulders. Adabu, Adisa and I, we all understand but still. I just can't help but feel that there's something else going on other than their work. It… it's almost like… Dad's keeping something from us and from mom."

Saada's concern grew. "What makes you say that Njozi? I know your father well. He would never…" She paused, growing silent and thinking. The princess was right. Arif was not acting like himself and he had been this way for a while. She had wanted to talk to him but didn't. Whatever was wrong with her friend, Saada did not want to interfere. She couldn't. "Well…" she tried again, unable to think of anything that would take away Njozi's worry. But after a while, she looked down at the cub with a comforting smile. She wrapped a paw around Njozi. "If something is bothering your father, why don't you try talking to him? I'm sure he'd appreciate talking with you or your brothers. You may get somewhere."

Njozi thought on the lioness's words. A minute or two later, she nodded. "Okay. I understand. I may try that." She nuzzled Saada's chest, purring. "Thank you."

Saada kissed the cub's forehead. "You're welcome and besides, your father is not one to keep secrets from anyone and…" She lowered her head, down to where she could whisper. "It was no secret to any of us that your father loved your mother upon their first meeting. Remember, your mother was once a rogue and had lost her own mother long before her time. When her mother died Akase was living in the Eastlands. Remember your parents telling you and your siblings about that kingdom?" Njozi nodded. "Well, I'm sure they told you of going with your grandmother and uncle to the Eastlander king's coronation?" Another nod… "Back then, the Eastlands did not have a king. Their old king had died and his son was readying to take the throne but didn't want to without the Prideland royals present, not to mention the neighboring kingdom leaders."

"Yes and after the ceremony Dad had to leave but he never stopped thinking about mom, nor did she about him. They were meant to be together."

Saada smiled. "That's right, they were."

The cub gradually began to feel better. And for now, the worry of her father would be laid to rest. She gave Saada another nuzzle and rose to leave and join her friends. Saada watched as the princess ran over to Sharif, licking him on the cheek then pushing him into the grass, his sisters joining their friend in her game of pouncing on the gray male cub. The lioness laughed, shaking her head in the cubs' amusement. Even the simplest and easiest thing in the world, such as pouncing, could wash away someone's worry and heartache. Saada lowered her head, thinking but it didn't last long. The laughter of the cubs rang in her ears.

Soon after, she found herself lying on her back in the grass, paws all over her. Saada laughed. The cubs decided to pounce on her.

An hour later, the cubs calmed down and were idly lying near their cub sitter in the grass. Adisa, who lifted his head, yawning, looked up at Saada, surprised to see that she was still awake. He nudged her.

The lioness looked down. "What is it Adisa?" she asked.

"Saada… what do you think of the two new pride members?" the prince wondered.

"I… I think they are good lions. They'll fit in well with us and I hear your grandparents are giving them a tour of the lands."

"The… the one who cannot see," Adisa started.

"Etana…"

"Yeah, she's nice, or she seems to be anyway."

Saada smiled and rubbed Adisa's head with a paw. "I'm sure she is."

"She… she gets around well."

"Yes, she does." Saada noticed the cub's curiosity. "Adisa, when you're unable to see, your senses, such as your hearing and smell becomes stronger. They become your eyes so to speak."

"She can still live a normal life, which is good. She proves that just by being among us, right?"

"Etana is strong, Adisa and she seems to like cubs." An idea struck her. "Maybe she could cub sit for you one day, that way you and the others can really get to know her."

Adisa's eyes lit up. "Yeah, that'd be cool; of course, you'd be there, right or…"

Saada smiled. "I think… as much as I love cub sitting, your mother and the other huntresses miss me in the party. It's time for me to get back to that, but I promise I will cub sit for you as often as I can."

The prince nodded. "I know that, and so do the rest." He nuzzled Saada's shoulder.

"You look tired young prince."

Hearing this, Adisa shook his head. "No I'm not," he insisted. She looked down at him. He chuckled. "Okay, maybe I am a little." He smiled sheepishly.

"Take a rest Adisa. We'll be leaving in a few hours I'm sure." She looked up at the sky. "It's mid sun, well past it."

"Okay, maybe I will." The cub yawned and rested his head on his paws.

Saada stroked the prince's back, purring with a soothing tone. She began to feel tired as well. Taking one last look at the cubs, she too fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You've lived in the Pridelands all your life?"

Kovu was slightly surprised at the question. He turned to his black colored companion with an unsure stare on his face. "I was born here… but I didn't grow up here. I grew up in the Outlands. It's not a place you wanna spend almost three years of your life, trust me."

Takata chuckled. He and Kovu had been walking the Pridelands all day. Kiara and Etana were around but on a different side. They had come here earlier. The day was beginning to pass but the black lion didn't mind. No matter how long it took he would settle into his new home. He had been searching for a good pride for over a year but always came up short. He had wanted to provide for himself and his daughter but nothing seemed right until they came across an Oasis that housed a meerkat colony. At first the black lion thought that the small animals would be afraid of but they weren't. After staying a few days, they were told by the colony leader that all meerkats were friends of the royal lions of the Pridelands. Four meerkats, called upon by the leader, offered to escort their lion guests into the land. Takata felt it was the best choice he had ever made.

For the rest of the tour, Kovu told Takata all about his life. By the time he was finished, Takata's red eyes were wide. The black lion stopped and bowed his head. "You have endured much Kovu, but you have prospered," he said softly. "You have been blessed, indeed. You have a wonderful mate, two sons who have made you proud and a, pride that still recognize you and Kiara has leaders."

Kovu laughed. "As much as I enjoyed it, I wouldn't want to continue ruling, nor would Kiara. She and I… we had… a good time with it but there were times when we wished we did leave the Pridelands and formed a pride of our own." He smirked. "That was our original plan after she found me some hours after Simba exiled me. I can understand now why he didn't believe me when I tried to profess my innocence. If it were me, I don't think I would've believed me either. I mean my name Kovu means Scar. Therefore I don't blame the animals for fearing me for so long."

Takata nodded his head. "My name means clean or pure. I try to live up to it."

"You succeeded. I don't know of many lions that would be able to raise a blind daughter without losing his sanity." The Prince stopped, his eyes widening. He turned to Takata, expecting to see an angry face but instead he saw a softened face. He relaxed. "I'm sorry Takata. I didn't mean that, what I meant was…"

"It's okay Kovu. You did not offend me. I'll admit," he began with hesitation in his voice. "It was surprising to me when Etana was… was born. I didn't expect her to be blind." He smiled. "But I consider it a blessing." He looked at Kovu who faced him, his eyes questioning. "Because she's blind, her other senses are strong. She sees with them and it makes her stronger for it," Takata explained easily. "She sees more than you or I ever could and I've done all I can to teach her."

"You're a good father. Not many…" Kovu stopped, wanting to form his words carefully. "Not many lions would take care of… a visibly impaired lioness."

"I'm not like most lions Kovu."

"I can see that."

The lions shared a laugh and after a few minutes of walking in silence, Kovu turned to Takata with a hopeful and slightly serious face. "Takata," he began, his voice full of the authority he had used for so long. The black lion turned to him. He did not speak but waited patiently for the Prince Regent to continue. "You seem like a lion, who, has been through a lot in his life and has come out lucky and blessed, just as I was. How would you like to serve this kingdom and its king?" He faced Takata. The black lion looked as though someone hit him in the face, knocking the wind out of him. His face was all but stone.

He pawed at the ground, his head lowered, thinking. "I… how, Kovu?" he asked softly. "How can I help?"

"How would you like to be a guardian of the Pridelands?" Takata whirled his head to him, shock written on his face. Kovu smiled. "Surprised?"

Takata stammered. "I-I-I… I'm-I'm humbled, no honored Kovu. But… why, I'm almost as old as you are."

Kovu laughed. "True, but you're in good health. I think you would make a good guard."

"Thank you Kovu but, what of the other guards, Kadiri, his mate, and Mabaki? Will they approve?"

Kovu smiled. "I think they will."

"I am honored. I promise I will serve this kingdom and your son with every fiber of my being. I may be getting old, but I'm not old yet. I'm only six years believe or not." He laughed and Kovu returned it.

They continued their walk for another hour.

"I wonder how Kiara and Etana are," Kovu wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're fine Kovu," Takata said helpfully. The Prince only nodded.

"We better return to Pride Rock," Kovu said, looking at the sky, seeing the sun beginning to sink.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They arrived at Pride Rock almost two hours later. Lucky for them, the pride was assembled and the cubs were near their parents. The hunting party had also returned, with the kills in front of a tired Baraka.

While Kovu went to his mate, Takata went to his daughter. They nuzzled. "Did you have a good time?" the old lion asked.

"Yes Father. The Pridelands are very beautiful and… full of an interesting history. These lands need help, Father. I think we can help," Etana explained.

Takata nodded. "I agree and we will. Kovu asked me to be a guard. I accepted."

Etana smiled and put a paw on his shoulder. "That's wonderful." Takata nuzzled her.

There was more talk amongst the pride but silence filled the air as the king stepped toward the kills, placing his forepaws on each of the dead animals' sides. He gave the blessing and stepped back. The pride came forward to get their shares and moved back to their spots. They all chatted whilst Baraka, stripping off his own piece, took it in his mouth and walked down the ramp, lying in the grass. For some reason, he wanted to be alone. He chewed slowly at the meat, his ears perking up, hearing the conversations of the pride above. He sighed wearily. As much as he wanted he could not join them, as much as he wanted to give his nephews and niece some of part of his meat, he wasn't up to it.

_Mom… Dad… All those duties, all their problems… How did you handle it? _The king asked himself. He bowed his head, his eyes almost wet, but he wasn't crying. He felt in pain. Today had really drained him and he did not want to do it again tomorrow. He wondered if Kovu would be able to rule in his stead for a day. But no, that would be asking too much of his own father. _So what do I do? _Baraka sighed. _It would be so much easier if… _He shook his head quickly. No… He had to get that thought out of his head. It wouldn't change anything. Having a mate wouldn't change anything. None of the lionesses he grew up with were interested in ruling. Saada and Dailia loved him but not in that way. He understood. He was too compassionate and kind hearted not to. Besides, Dailia had Kadiri and Saada just wanted to live in peace. So what _was_ he looking for in a mate anyway? He cringed. Even he wasn't sure of that and if anyone asked he couldn't answer.

Baraka sighed again and buried himself in his meal but he felt something lie down near him, the grass under and around his body moving. He lifted his head and turned, slightly surprised. Etana was there, her sightless eyes staring at who knew what. She couldn't see anyway so what was the point of her head pointing anywhere? He was about to speak, to ask her why she was beside him but didn't. It was a free land and she had the right to go wherever she wanted, even if she now was lying next to him.

"How was your day Etana?" he asked, finally.

"It was well sire. Your mother gave me the full tour. These lands are everything she said they were. She told me much about the history of the Pridelands. These lands have been blessed through and through with good leaders. You being among them…"

"I'm still learning," Baraka said his voice slightly hard.

She sensed the hardness in his voice. She laid her paws flat on the grass, her breathing soft. "A hard day, sire?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Yes and I don't wish to relive it, please?"

"I understand sire."

Baraka smiled and turned to her. "Etana, call me Baraka. You did this morning."

"Your pride is above us. They may hear."

"Everyone has the right to call me by my name. You have that same right. I get enough of the 'sire' stuff from the animals and my majordomo. A lion can only take so much." He laughed softly.

She smiled but it soon faded. She heard steps coming toward them. She tensed herself, waiting for a confrontation.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see Baraka needs to be alone?" said a voice rather angrily. It was a lioness, her tail lashing fast behind her.

Baraka turned his head. Hasira was there and she was not happy. He sighed. Just what he needed as if his day wasn't bad enough.

Before he could speak, Etana spoke first, her voice calm. "Baraka invited me," she said simply. "He looked like he needed someone to talk to."

Hasira scoffed. "He has his parents, his brother and his friends for that!" she spat. "And address him as 'sire'! Show some respect you stupid blind rogue!"

Baraka's eyes snapped with anger. With a burst of strength and energy, he immediately, rose to his feet and whirled around, facing her with an angry stare burning in his face. He growled, the blood boiling in his still tired body but all tiredness he felt was almost gone. He allowed the anger in his eyes to shine through. Much of the pride who heard, were up and looking downward, Takata among them. He stood beside Kadiri, who along with Dailia and Mabaki accepted the black lion as a new guardian. They were pleased but their faces held duty. They were ready to defend their king and their new guardian's daughter.

"Hasira," the king hissed. "Don't, you EVER call her that again! I will NOT tolerate verbal abuse in my kingdom. Apologize…" Hasira turned her face away but Baraka held out a foreleg, his paw digits wrapping around the lioness's chin and he pulled her face towards his. "NOW!" he demanded.

Etana rose to her feet and turned. Her head was pointed directly at Hasira. She was patient, as if the comment didn't bother her. She felt that Hasira would've said more than that if Baraka hadn't intervened. She smirked. She was surprised he did but she welcomed his quick defense.

Hasira struggled. She growled and faced Etana, the coldness in her eyes definite. "Sorry," she said rudely.

Baraka jerked her. "Like you mean it!" he hissed again, his heart pounding.

"Sorry," she said again.

Baraka smiled. "Better." He let her go and watched her go back up the stones. He couldn't see the pride but he imagined them giving her glares, Takata especially. The day before when Hasira insulted Etana, the black lion had growled. He was thankful that Takata was not down with them. But he was king and he knew Hasira. He could handle her. He sighed and turned to Etana, his eyes concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Etana nodded. "It's okay Baraka. Remember, I've heard worse."

The king shook his head. "I will not tolerate that Etana. You are a good lioness, blind or not and I am happy that you were silently concerned about me. I appreciate you coming down here."

They lied down in the grass.

Baraka sighed. "Now, Etana would you like some part of this piece?" He pushed the meat towards her with a paw.

She lowered her head and sniffed it then faced him, nodding. "I'd be honored Baraka," she replied. She tore a piece and started eating.

He smiled a true smile and began eating too. He was feeling so much better now.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Next Time: **The pride continues to adjust but when a pride member falls ill is it too late?


	5. Chapter 4: One's Illness

**Author's Note: **I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. I do own my own characters.

**Chapter 4: One's Illness**

Arif let out a sigh as he looked at the lands. The sun was up and the animals were grazing. The pride was in the den sleeping except Baraka. He had left early to walk the kingdom. It was a good time. Everything was peaceful. When Arif woke, the spot near the den, the place where Etana made her sleeping spot was empty.

He wasn't surprised. Etana was with his brother. It surprised him that Baraka didn't mind her company. Usually he didn't want anyone to join him… He thought for a moment then his eyes grew wide. Did Baraka like her? Did Etana like him? What was it about this lioness that Baraka seemed to like? Arif lowered his head, his mind searching. He remembered what Baraka had done a week ago, how he told Hasira to never insult Etana. He never knew his brother to get _that_ angry. Baraka _never_ raised his voice except for small outbursts but this was different. It was actual anger.

Arif had shuddered then and shuddered still. If Hasira would insult Etana in the king's presence, how angry would Baraka get if Hasira attacked her? The thought terrified him and in his terror, he tried to think of something else. His mind involuntarily wandered to the message given by his ancestors.

A lioness would come… She did but with a companion, her father…

They didn't mention that, but maybe they didn't know.

She would be very special and endured much in life…

Arif was surprised that she was blind. "But she's gotten through it. She's accepted it," Arif said to himself. "She doesn't seem to care that she's blind and her other senses are strong." He suddenly smirked. "Strong enough that she fought Kadiri and won…!" He laughed softly but his face fell. He remembered the warning, the one his grandfather, the late King Scar had given.

_You must tell no one…_

The words still rang in his head and the pain of not being able to tell was getting worse. Akase was getting more worried about him and he was even starting to worry himself. Every time he saw Etana he wanted to tell his brother, their parents and Rafiki…

"_And Akase,"_ he added in a shameful afterthought. He bowed his head and clawed the stone, growling softly. For a moment, his eyes snapped and he mentally cursed himself. He loved Akase and their cubs more than anything in the world…

Telling Baraka and their parents would be easy enough, but Akase… Arif bit his lip. His heart pounded. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep quiet. The guilt was eating at him and he was getting to where he couldn't sleep at night. He would wake and leave the den, going to the lower caves where he wouldn't have to look at anyone, including Akase. He would cry and force himself to sleep. He feared that doing this would cause Akase to worry even more.

Why did he have to carry such a burden? Were the past leaders testing him, to see if he could carry the message without succumbing to the pressure?

"_If this is a test, I'm failing,"_ Arif thought miserably. "Some shaman of knowledge I am," he said aloud.

"You okay Arif?" said a voice.

The shaman flinched but relaxed soon after. "Hi Dad," was all he offered.

The Prince Regent walked up and sat down beside his son. Though he was aging, Kovu was still strong, both mentally and physically.

Arif smiled and dipped his head in greeting. "Morning Dad," he said, hoping the pain and sorrow left his voice.

Kovu wasn't a fool; any sensible animal would know that. He did not take his son's happy greeting as truth. "Arif… what's on your mind? Something must be bothering you. What is it?"

Arif hesitated. Now, more than ever, he wanted to tell but the words didn't come. He sighed. "It's Akase," he said quietly. Kovu gave a silent nod. "Dad, did you and Mom ever fight? About anything, whether it was kingdom related or something personal?"

Kovu thought but shook his head a few minutes later. "No, I can't think of a time when we did." He chuckled at the surprise look in Arif's eyes. "Yes, your mother and I used to fight, but it wasn't yelling. We just disagreed sometimes and we used to get upset but at the end, we reached a compromise."

"You and Mom have an easy relationship. How have you two lasted without any… secrets?"

"Secrets…? I don't think your mother and me have kept anything from each other. Why? Do you think Akase is being secretive with you?"

"No, no, not her…" Arif said quickly. "Most definitely not her…" he said softly. "It… it's me…" Kovu looked at him, mildly shocked. "I… was told to keep something someone told me… in confidence and now…"

Kovu smiled. "And now you want to tell someone?"

"Yeah but I promised I wouldn't, and Akase… Well, she's worried about me and what if…" Arif paused, a shudder passing through him. "What if she gets fed up with me not talking to her and decides to go and investigate? What if she gets the wrong idea? I'm afraid she won't understand why I have to keep this secret, a secret."

"Arif, Akase is a smart lioness. She knows not to interfere in someone else's business."

"Even mine…? She's my mate and I hate keeping this secret so much that…"

Kovu put a paw on his son's. "Arif, if you made a promise, you swore to keep it. It's something…" The Prince's voice drifted. "Something we all go through at one time or another. Remember your mother and me telling you and Baraka of how I joined the pride?"

Arif nodded. "Yes, but… it wasn't your fault. None of it was. It started years ago with Princess Uru marrying the rogue lion, Ahadi. He hated his second son and the Circle of Life in our lands fell apart… but you and mom restored the Circle. I feel that Scar would've been the good lion you are, if Ahadi had treated him better." Arif shivered. He then remembered how even in the afterlife, that King Ahadi still treated his second son cruelly. He wondered what happened when he left.

He heard Kovu speak. "That is true and I have gained the animals' trust over the years, something I know my adopted father wanted to have… Yours and Baraka's birth changed all the hatred they had against me."

Arif smiled and he was slowly starting to feel better. He knew what he had to do. He would go and work with Rafiki. And he would not tell Akase something that _had_ to be kept a secret by any means necessary.

He would _not_ destroy his brother's only chance at happiness. He would not fail his ancestors. And if it meant that he had to sleep in the lower cave, away from his wife and cubs then he would do just that.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka took a long, refreshing drink from the waterhole. When he lifted his head, he savored the taste of the water but it did not have the special effect he was looking for.

He turned to the left, seeing Etana lower her own head to drink. He watched her for a moment then looked around. They were alone.

After their drinks, they lied down in the grass beside the waterhole. They faced each other and were quiet. This was their daily routine and both liked it.

Today, they were on the southern side of the Pridelands. Baraka had wanted to walk farther this time, and Etana was calm and relaxed about it. Baraka was intrigued at how she carried herself with such dignity and grace. He wondered if she really was a rogue as not many rogues he knew walked and talked as she did and not many would accept a disablement and adjust to it. Even Takata walked and talked in the same manner.

"Baraka," Etana said, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry about Hasira."

"Sorry?" Baraka asked. "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for. You're… you're not the first person she's been cold to. She's been like that for years, ever since cubhood…" Baraka bowed his head.

Etana nodded and flexed her paws. The ground underneath was still and quiet. There was no movement of any kind except for her and Baraka's rhythmic breathing.

Baraka spoke again. "When her mother named her 'Hasira', Rafiki warned that if the name was given, that she would live up to it." He fell silent and shuddered. "And she does," he said, letting out a breath.

"Yours means blessings, right?"

"Yes and I try to live up to it."

"You have," she said slowly. "You've been blessed with good parents, a good brother and two caring nephews and a niece. You have a pride that looks to you for guidance and leadership, both of which you provide. The animals do the same."

"_Yeah_ _and I can't even find a mate to help me rule!" _he thought bitterly. "_Yeah, I __**have**__ been blessed!_" He sighed and snarled softly.

"Baraka?" she asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

He shut his eyes in pain. Why now? Why did he have to think about that now? It wasn't her fault. He could never blame her for saying that his name meant blessings. It was the truth. His name meant blessings and he _was_ blessed but… He shook his head. "_Stop thinking about it,"_ he thought again. "_You'll only make her wonder what's wrong and make yourself sick." _He started to speak, hoping to be calm. He let out a slow shallow breath and looked at her. "Yes, I'm okay. Just thinking, that's all."

She nodded but sensed, or rather, _felt_ something. Her paws were still flat on the grassy ground. He was telling the truth, even if it was half. He was thinking but he was not okay. He was lying but it was clear that he didn't want to worry her. "I understand Baraka," she said. "We all need time to think once in a while."

"Yeah… Etana…"

"Yes?"

He paused. What was he going to say? "I…" He hesitated. "Thank you… for listening to me." There was a long silence.

Then, slowly, and with slight fear and hesitation, Etana outstretched a foreleg and allowed her paw to touch Baraka's. He did not speak against her action nor move his paw away. She was his friend and he trusted her. She was trying to comfort him. He didn't mind. He wanted her comfort, to hear any words she had. But there was something about her that Baraka couldn't place, something he felt that she too was unable to say. Whatever it was, he would not force or pressure her.

Etana smiled at him. "You're welcome Baraka. I'm your friend, I hope you know that. If… if you ever have something that you can't say to anyone, I will listen."

He nodded his mind at ease. He felt better… again. "I know and thank you. That means a lot." "_I wish you had lived in the Pridelands… maybe things would've been easier…" _This was a new thought, one he quickly stopped.

Another silence loomed until Etana heard paws approaching. "Kahuni is coming," she said.

Baraka looked around. She took her paw off his and together they waited.

It didn't surprise Baraka that she knew the cheetah was coming.

The day after Hasira insulted her, Etana felt that she was ready to tell him about one of her 'gifts'. They had been walking in the early morning, going to a waterhole to drink. Etana had lifted her head, saying that the royal advisor was on his way. Baraka had had a surprised look on his face and asked her how she knew. She told him how she could feel vibrations in the earth with her paws and explained that she understood what type of paw or hooves were running or walking through the grasses and the dirt.

"I may be blind but I've never had problems seeing," she had said. "Since I was a cub I've been able to see by this. And, I know where you are. You're standing at my right side, just to the edge of the waterhole."

He looked around wildly and his back paws moved the wrong way. In his shock, he sidestepped and fell in the water on his back. Etana heard the splash and moved her head to the right. She laughed, shook her head in amusement and walked over. Baraka coughed up the water, his mane dripping. He growled softly but it wasn't anger, he hated water. Drinking it was one thing but taking a bath in it was another. It would take him all day to get clean again. He grumbled and got up out of the water.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Etana said honestly.

He gasped and coughed again. "It… it's alright…" he panted, giving another cough. "You've… been able to that… since cubhood?"

"It took me a while to figure it out. But… with my father's help I've been able to use this to 'see' "

"Well, you could've fooled me. I had no idea." He shook his body to get rid of the water, droplets splattering all over. Some fell on Etana's coat. "I mean, I just assumed that…"

She smiled. "You just assumed that I could get along with listening to animals' steps and their breathing?" She chuckled. "Yes but my father taught me that. And the vibrations have always been a part of me."

Baraka was still shaking, but from the coldness of the water. "Well, it's good that you were given something to… be your eyes."

Now, they still waited.

"Sire?" called a voice.

Baraka turned to see Kahuni on the other side of the waterhole. The king rose. Etana did the same. "Kahuni," said Baraka with a smile.

The cheetah smiled in return and bowed but had the look Baraka knew well. There were problems. The lion sighed and turned to Etana. He was about to speak when she stepped forward, placing a paw on his again.

"It's okay Baraka," she said, reassuringly. "The kingdom needs its king. You have your duties to fulfill. Go and take care of the animals. They need you."

He nodded but he just didn't want to leave her. He wondered where she'd go. He shivered as a heart wrenching thought came to mind. _Hasira… I hope you don't… _He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Okay," he said sighing. "Take care Etana."

"You too Baraka…"

He smiled at her and nuzzled her in a friendly manner. He began to walk to the other side of the waterhole.

The cheetah bowed then turned his head to Etana. "Good morning ma'am," he said gently.

"Good morning Kahuni," she answered.

The two creatures started to leave and Etana also left, going in no particular direction.

While Baraka followed his advisor he felt a stab of emptiness.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kadiri walked on the northern side of the Pridelands. As much as he liked talking with the animals on this side, he wished something exciting would happen. There were many times when he yearned for a fight with a rogue or two. He just wanted to be able to do _something_ that would actually help keep the lands safe and not just cross the borderlines.

He looked to his left, a small frown covering his face. Dailia was with him but he frowned for a different reason. Her fur color was looking pale and there was a strange glassy look in her beautiful light red eyes. He was worried. She hadn't been feeling good for the past few days and the first day she had fallen on the job. Mabaki had been with her and had taken her home. Baraka had ordered her to stay home for three days to rest and recover. She was fine now but Kadiri wondered if it was too soon for her to be up and working.

Kadiri sighed. He hoped Dailia would be alright today. He shrugged and shook his head, wanting to think of something else. A smile came to his face as he thought of the birth of his cubs. He had been nervous and thrilled. When Dailia told him of her pregnancy, he pranced around like a cub. They were so happy and the pride was pleased. What made their news more exciting was when Arif and Akase announced that they too were expecting.

Now, his cubs and Arif's cubs were growing fast and playing together just as they did.

Kadiri smiled at what wonderful lions his children would become. His son, Sharif, would probably want to follow in his parents steps and become a guardian. Kadiri's smile grew. He would love that and it would be a great addition to the Pridelands. Then his daughters, Sabiha and Dhani… The two were pretty cubs and would grow into beautiful lionesses one day.

"They're as beautiful as their mother," he said quietly, while casting a fond glance at Dailia.

He sighed with happiness. Never in his life did he imagine he'd have a life with her but he wasn't surprised. As cubs, they played together and whenever Hasira lost her temper on Dailia, he'd be there to help.

"_If Hasira ever raised_ _a paw against you, I'd kill her,_" the gray lion thought.

Dailia yawned and turned to him. "Are you alright Kadiri?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Kadiri said.

"Don't try and say that. I know you're not. What's wrong?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I'm okay, don't worry. It was nothing."

"You really had me worried, including the kids."

"Yes, but I'm better now." Her eyes betrayed her words and she turned away, beginning to cough.

Kadiri winced. That's how she got sick the last time. It started with a cough. He grew scared. What if the cough had only gone for a short time but was now returning, preparing to grow into something worse? He shivered.

Dailia shook her head; the cough gone then looked up at him, the worry in his eyes clear. She nuzzled him. "Kadiri, you needn't worry so much."

"I can't help it." He drew closer, their sides touching. "I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. If you got sick… you're important to me."

"I'll be okay Kadiri. It's just a cough." She pulled away and shut her eyes. She coughed again, harder.

Kadiri shook with fear. Hearing her cough made him sick to his stomach. "No, it's not just a cough," he said and He watched her. She was trembling. "Dailia, you're not gonna like what I'm about to say but I will say it so, please don't disagree…"

"What is it Kadiri?"

He took a deep breath and lowered his head, his mane covering his face. "Go home," he said firmly but with gentleness.

She was livid. "What? You're telling me to go home?" Her eyes burned and she snarled. He continued walking but she ran in front of him. He tried to move but she blocked him. Kadiri sighed and looked at her while she stared into his eyes. "I am **not** going home Kadiri!"

"Dailia, you coughed again and it wasn't like your previous. It was violent and just look at you. You're shaking."

"I'm telling you for the last time, I'm f-fine!" She shook her head, feeling a wave of dizziness come and she stepped back, her forelegs near buckling.

"Then what do you call that?" She didn't reply. He moved to her and put his chin atop her head. "Dailia please, for your own sake, go home and rest. Do this… if not for you then do it for me and the kids. They don't want you sick anymore than I do and Baraka wouldn't either."

Dailia sighed, knowing she couldn't win. He was only arguing because he loved her. She'd have done the same. If she didn't go, he'd take her back himself.

She looked up at him, giving a nod and a sigh of surrender. "Alright, alright if it'll make you happy I'll go home." He smiled at her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He wrapped a paw around her back. "It's alright dear. As much as I don't want you to go, your health is more important to me. When I return home, if Baraka is there, I will let him know the reasons you weren't with me."

She nodded and pushed her head underneath his chin, feeling the softness of his mane against the side of her face. "Okay." She removed her head from his comfort and reached up, kissing him on the cheek with her tongue. "Be safe, love."

He kissed her gently. "I will and I want you to be safe too."

"I will," she replied and began to walk away.

"Dailia!" he called after her. She turned. "I love you!" he yelled, his voice suppressing the emotion he felt.

"I love you too!" she yelled back and continued on her way.

Kadiri watched her go. His heart sank into his stomach. He faced the front, staring ahead. He felt cold and looked up at the skies.

"Please… let her be safe… let this be nothing. I… I don't wanna lose her," he prayed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rafiki and Arif stared out at the Pridelands from the boughs of the Tree of Life. They were silent and relaxed. It had been a long and exhausting day. They had so many injured animals, coming and going that neither bothered to keep track of how many came for treatment or advice. The day had passed quickly. The mandrill and lion were so tired that they were surprised they hadn't fallen asleep near the wall.

The sky's color was starting to change, the sun getting ready to set. Afternoon, mid afternoon, was upon them.

Finally, after a long silence, Arif spoke. "Rafiki," he began calmly.

The mandrill slowly turned his head. "Yes Arif," he said, also in a calm voice.

"Shamans… they… When they get a message or something from the spirits above… are they… Are they supposed to keep a said message a secret?"

Rafiki's was surprised. No one ever asked him a question like that before. "Well… it depends, Arif," he said. He rose and walked over to the lion, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why? Do you have something you want to tell me? Did you hear de voices of your ancestors?"

Arif flinched and turned away. "Not just their voices, I actually saw them," he said in his mind but he couldn't say that aloud. He had promised. "I-in a way, yes," he said, at last. "But… Rafiki, you've always been in contact with them, right? Or, at least, my great grandfather, Mufasa?"

The question amazed the mandrill. Now that he thought on it, he hadn't heard or felt any winds from his old king in weeks. The winds were completely silent. He hoped nothing was wrong. A moment later, he was able to answer.

"Yes, I have contact with Mufasa. He was my king, but I've lived long enough to see many kings but it was Mufasa I feel the strongest bond with. Dere comes a time for many shamans when dere is a king or queen with a special purpose. For Mufasa… though he was a wonderful king and united de Pridelands sadly, his life was supposed to be cut short."

"Why do you say that?"

Rafiki smiled. "Do you really think you or your brother would be here if Mufasa had lived, if his brother hadn't killed him?"

Arif thought hard. Would he or his brother be here?

When Mufasa died, his brother had become king but his cubs, at least in Scar's eyes were unfit to rule and it forced Scar's mate to find a rogue and obtain an heir, an heir who was Arif and Baraka's father.

Arif knew that everything happened for a reason and that Mufasa's death and everything Simba went through, it was supposed to happen. He learned over the last few years that the Circle of Life had its bounds and that when something was taken, there was something to replace it. Where there was death in one place, there was life in another. It was the never ending circle and it kept everything in balance. With Mufasa's death, the Circle of Life was not threatened, but changing, allowing the inhabitants of the Pridelands to go through some very hard times and they prospered, even with the return of Mufasa's heir, Simba.

Arif sometimes wondered if Scar was pleased when his chosen heir, Kovu, did take the Pridelander throne and was king, but not in name. When Scar had escorted him out of heaven, the dead king told his great-great nephew that he was proud of his adopted son, that Kovu was the leader he could've been. So the lion shaman had to ask himself mindfully. Would things have been better if Mufasa _had_ lived? The answer was both easy and painful but he refused to allow his mind to answer the question.

"Arif?" asked Rafiki, waving a hand in front of the lion's face. But Arif was still, his eyes distant and not focused. "Arif?" the mandrill tried again. No response. Rafiki sighed and walked over to the tree wall where his staff rested. He came back and lifted the staff upward, tapping Arif on the head gently. Still nothing… it was as if the lion was lost in another world. Rafiki sighed loudly and whacked Arif on the head, hard.

The lion yelped and put his right paw to the top of his head, wincing in pain. He glared at the mandrill but smiled weakly. "Thanks," he grumbled.

Rafiki laughed and set his staff down. He leaned on it and continued speaking. "Arif… many shamans can have contact with de spirits through de many kings dat ruled in de, land of which dey live in, especially dose special kings. For me, it's Mufasa, for you, it could be Simba or your brother…"

Arif's eyes widened. He now wondered why it was Simba who appeared to him instead of one of the other leaders. Was it because Simba was his grandfather and he was a grandson? Or was it because Simba was indeed, as Rafiki said, a special king and that he was given the privilege of calling Arif to heaven? Well, it made sense. Simba was a lion who knew suffering and triumphed over anything that stood in his way or in the way of the happiness of his family. Simba had brought peace to the Pridelands in two ways. Restoring the lands to their true glory after the death of Scar and accepting the Outlanders as Pridelanders when Kovu and Kiara helped reunite the two separate prides.

"But Rafiki, don't shamans have to have secrets?" Arif asked. Rafiki tilted his head in confusion. "I mean, when shamans get messages from the spirits, and they ask you to keep it a secret, you're bound to it, right?" The lion sighed. "I did… get a message from the spirits not long ago. Not telling the king, I can handle… but it's Akase. She knows I'm hiding something. I want to tell her, but I'm afraid she wouldn't understand…" He bowed his head and shut his eyes, tears threatening to fall from his face. "Rafiki… I love her so much, but keeping this message… It's killing me. So much that I have to separate myself from her. I don't want to be rude or cold to her, but I'm afraid I'll spill…"

The mandrill placed a comforting hand on the lion's shoulder, seeing the worry and despair in his eyes. A voice from below drove the shamans out of their reverie.

"RAFIKI… ARIF, come down, please! We need you!"

Arif rushed over to the openings of the tree and looked out. Mabaki was there, worry in his eyes. The mandrill, sensing that there was trouble that required medicines, went to where he kept them the hopped onto Arif's back and the lion leapt down the tree and with the frightened guardian, they ran towards Pride Rock.

While they ran, the shamans felt a chill run over their bodies.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The whole pride was gathered around the den by the time the lions and the mandrill appeared. The hunting party had presented the kill to the king but Baraka was nowhere to be seen. He was in the den. When the shamans made their way to the cave, the pride moved away.

Mabaki looked ahead, watching his friend and the old ape go inside the cave. He looked down to see Kadiri and Dailia's cubs coming toward him, wonder and worry in their eyes. The white lion smiled at them reassuringly but in his body he shuddered.

He knew what was wrong.

Meanwhile, Arif and Rafiki came into the coolness of the den. Baraka and Kadiri were near the king's chambers, in soft conversation. The Lion Prince cleared his throat in respect and the lions turned, Kadiri rushing over, his eyes frantic.

"I'm sure Mabaki told you?" said the gray lion but the shamans shook their heads 'no'. Kadiri sighed and quickly explained.

When he was through Arif went to Baraka. "Where is she now, brother?" he asked.

"In my chambers," Baraka answered. "She needs to be where she'll have plenty of privacy." He stepped closer. "Can you help her?"

Rafiki heard the question as he came up with the medicines in his hands. "We can try sire." The king nodded and allowed them to go inside.

"I hope they can help her Baraka," said Kadiri with a lowered head. "She was… fine this morning so, why now?"

"I don't know my friend but Dailia is strong, she'll get through this." The guard just nodded. "Go outside and eat. I'll stay here and when they come out, I'll come get you. Now go, your kids need you."

Kadiri turned to the entrance. When he stepped out, Saada walked up and laid a piece of zebra meat at his feet. Kadiri smiled his thanks then his children came. Kadiri lowered himself to the ground and nuzzled his cubs, purring to keep calm them, including him.

The pride ate in silence and each wondered how their pride sister was, all except one. Hasira tore into her piece without a care. Kadiri, who was lying some distance away, but just enough to see, shook his head in disgust. He would've gone and spoken to her but now wasn't the time.

"Father," spoke Dhani. The lion turned to his daughter. "Is… is Momma gonna be okay?" The question caused her older brother and sister to turn to their father.

Kadiri felt a lump in his throat. He had asked himself that question many times but there was no answer this time. "Yes, dear, mommy's gonna be fine," he said with a smile. He didn't want to worry them but he was fearful. What if she wasn't going to be alright? He did not want to say goodbye now. He didn't want his children growing up without their mother. Just thinking about that made him shake.

Some moments later, Baraka emerged from the den and the pride lifted or turned their heads. Baraka had an unreadable expression on his face and he went to the nearest lioness, whispering in her ear and as soon as he had appeared, he went back to the cave. The lioness rose and went to Kadiri and within a minute, the gray lion left his children and ran towards the den. At this Mabaki and Saada took it upon themselves to look after the cubs.

Kadiri's heart pounded as he went to the back of the den. "Baraka, how is she? How is my mate?" He panted heavily, his eyes wild and he was breathing hard. Baraka sighed in sadness and Kadiri feared the worst. "No," he said softly.

Arif approached, standing beside his brother. "Kadiri…" he began.

"No…" Kadiri said, more forcefully.

"Kadiri, she has a very high fever…" Kadiri started to panic but Arif continued. "The fever is very strong and Rafiki has given her some herbs to help dull the pain but with the fever…" He stopped.

Kadiri shook his head. "No, no, no, no!" He was yelling and the pride, who heard from outside, began to gather at the entrance. Mabaki and Saada lured the cubs away so they wouldn't have to hear their father's frantic calls.

"Kadiri, the medicines we gave her will dull the pain," said Arif. "But it'll take a long time for the fever itself to subside and leave her body."

"I don't care!" the lion shouted, the words bouncing off the walls of the cave. "You are shamans! You're supposed to heal people! Now go back in there and heal my wife!"

"Kadiri, we have to be patient," spoke Rafiki.

The guardian roared angrily and bared his teeth and the two shamans, his eyes snapping.

Baraka came forward and was about to speak when he saw movement in the den but it wasn't from any of them. It was from the entrance. He looked up. One of the pride members had come in. "I specifically told no one to come in here," said the king with an authoritative voice.

"It's important, sire," said a female voice.

The lions and the mandrill turned to each other in confusion but Baraka recognized the voice and the way 'sire' was pronounced. The king stepped forward. "Etana… well, what is it?"

The lioness stepped upward. "You say that Dailia is in your chambers with a high fever and that the medicines Arif and Rafiki gave will only dull the pain, not take it away?"

The shamans nodded. "Dat's right, yes," said Rafiki.

Etana nodded her head.

"I can help," she said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Next Time:** Help has come from a surprising source but the question is will it work or will both perish?


	6. Chapter 5: Is Another's Healing

**Author's Note: **I do not own The Lion King or any of the characters. They belong to Disney. I do own my own characters

**Chapter 5: Is, Another's Healing**

The pride outside gasped and muttered to each other, hearing the words of the gray colored lioness but Kovu, who heard the pride speak in soft whispers, hushed them. They turned to the Regent, seeing his disciplinary look and nodded to him apologetically. Kovu, however, didn't return the nod. Both he and Kiara kept their gazes to the den. The former Regents wondered what their son was going to do as did everyone else.

Questions ran through their minds. How could Etana help? They would have to wait.

The cubs of Dailia and Kadiri were still huddled near their caretakers, Mabaki and Saada. The cubs started to ask questions only to be silenced tenderly by the adults who gave each other worried looks. They hoped that their childhood friend would be alright.

From inside the den, Baraka, Arif, Kadiri and Rafiki exchanged glances but Baraka had a surprise look on his face but shook it off. Dailia was his friend and he couldn't deny the fact that he was worried but he had a duty to fulfill. He looked on Etana and thought a moment. If his brother and the mandrill could only dull the pain then maybe Etana's offer was what they needed for Dailia to get well again.

"How," Baraka asked his voice strong.

Before responding, Etana was also thinking. How was she going to explain? She hadn't realized that there was something wrong until she heard the lionesses talk. And she had felt a sharp pain in her head. It was then, that she knew she could help, but to explain how… "There's no time," she said to herself. "Father can explain it better than I can." She spoke aloud. "Baraka, I'm sorry but there's no time for me to explain. You're going to have to trust me. Please?"

Baraka opened and closed his mouth several times while the shamans looked at each other confused.

Kadiri, the anger gone from his eyes, was now replaced with wonder and fear. Before the king could speak, the guardian stepped to the blind lioness. He began to stammer. "Etana… how can you… I mean… can you help her? If so, please I beg you…" Tears flooded his eyes. He lowered his head and sniffed.

After this, and watching his friend, Baraka found his voice. "Etana, if you can help then by all means do so. Dailia is in my chambers where she and you will have privacy. Whatever your intentions are, I assure you, you will not be interrupted." He turned to Arif and Rafiki. "I thank you both for your services, but it seems…" He stopped, unable to say more.

The two shamans looked at each other, then to Baraka. They bowed their heads in respect but Rafiki looked to Etana, his eyes almost snapping but a curious crossed his face as he walked over to her. "Are you a healer miss?" he asked.

Etana didn't reply. She moved her head up to Baraka. "Sire, do I have your permission?" She didn't mean to ignore the mandrill's question but there simply was no time.

Before he realized what he said, Baraka spoke. "Yes. My chambers are…"

"They're in the back of the den," said Etana as she started to walk but stopped at Kadiri's side. "Don't worry. When I'm through, she will be fine but it may be a while. Be patient and trust me."

The guardian nodded numbly. "I don't care how long it takes. Just please, help her. I cannot lose her." He stared at her, looking into her colorless eyes. She gently put a paw on his paw then walked away. Kadiri watched her, suddenly feeling warm throughout his whole body. He breathed deeply and was shocked. Much of his worry had gone.

Baraka led her to the back of the cave until they stopped at the entrance to the royal chambers. Baraka turned to her. "How will you do this?" he asked softly.

"My father can tell you," Etana said point blank. "It may be a few hours or longer before she is healed. Also, tell the pride, and this includes you, to not come in. Not until this over."

"Why?" Baraka wondered but then he knew. "Oh! Oh, yes, of course. I forgot."

"It's okay. The reason I say this is because I won't be able to work if I can feel so many vibrations of the pride members, and you as well. It gets confusing and hard to focus."

Baraka nodded. "Alright, we'll sleep either in the coolness of the main parts of Pride Rock or in the lower caves. The den and my chambers are all yours."

"Thank you." She walked into his cave. While Baraka saw her depart, he turned and left. The lions and the mandrill followed their king to the entrance of the den.

The moment Etana entered, her head began to hurt again. She ignored the pain and stopped hearing soft, quiet breathing. "Dailia?" she called. There was a moan of pain. Etana trusted in her paws to guide her to the lioness. "Dailia, it's me, Etana. I'm here to help."

She continued walking towards Dailia's spot until her left forepaw touched the lioness's side. At the physical contact Etana's head swam. If she could see, her vision would be spinning. Her left foreleg was numb and she stepped back then lied down gently, settling herself next to Dailia's side, their fur touching. She didn't have to concentrate. Etana sensed that the pain was no longer in Dailia's head but already spread to the rest of her body.

Etana let out a pained sigh and shut her sightless eyes, the pain starting to overwhelm her.

"I hope this works," the gray lioness said softly. "And if it does, we'll both be free." She got into a comfortable position and put her head down on the ground.

Within a few minutes, her eyes closed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The pride was abuzz with questions when Baraka, Kadiri and the shamans came out of the den. With all the clamoring, Kadiri went to his cubs, who he could tell, also had questions but he gently told them to remain quiet. Mabaki and Saada joined their friend.

"Will Dailia be alright?" asked a lioness.

"What exactly did Rafiki and Arif do for her?" asked another.

"If they can't help her, then how can Etana?"

The questions continued and Baraka let out a roar, one that caused everyone to stop talking. The king met the eyes of his pride, who, stood in front of him, while his parents, Arif and his family, along with Takata and Rafiki stood to the entrance of the den, behind Baraka's right side.

Baraka took a breath and began to speak. "Now, as you all know Dailia returned here a few hours ago with a small fever. Arif and Rafiki were called in to see if they could help but all they can give her are herbs to dull the fever's pitch but they're not enough. And Etana has offered to help." He paused. No one spoke. "She is in with Dailia now and both of them are in my chambers but Etana has requested that no one come into the den tonight. And from the feel of the weather, tonight will be cool so we can all sleep outside."

"Why do we have to sleep outside?" a lioness wondered.

"We won't disturb her, we promise," said another.

If only Baraka could believe that, and he could from the other pride members. If he wanted them to do something, they did it without question. They respected him and were always grateful to help.

"What?" said another voice, clearly angry and many of the lionesses flinched. Baraka snapped his head upward. His eyes began to burn. He had hoped nothing would happen, that nothing would be said of his request to the pride but it was too late.

From among them came Hasira, her tail lashing. Kadiri looked up at his sister in law, knowing that what she had to say would not go over well.

"What is it Hasira?" asked Baraka.

The lioness scoffed. "My poor sister is in _your_ chambers with a _blind_ _lioness_ sire!" she hissed. "The shamans should be the ones taking care of her, not some non seeing creature who knows nothing of our life! Get her out of there and let the true healers handle this."

"Hasira," Baraka said, keeping his voice reasonable. "Arif and Rafiki did all they could. They're not miracle workers. They only do what they can and Etana may have a way of helping Dailia. If she says she can help then she has every right to try."

Her fur bristled and a growl came from her throat. "How do you know? She's a rogue, not a healer. Baraka, send Arif and Rafiki back in…"

"Hasira, my decision stands. Now let it go!"

"Baraka, she knows nothing of healing…"

The king narrowed his eyes. "Hasira… Stand down!" he snarled.

"I don't trust her," she continued.

Baraka opened his mouth but someone else spoke in his stead. "Well, you have no say in the matter Hasira." Everyone turned their heads to see Kadiri walk towards Baraka. The guard faced his sister in law with a burning stare. "I'm not sure what Etana plans to do to help my mate but if she is willing, and she was, I did not stop her and neither did Baraka. Now I can't explain this but when I looked at her, I saw something and felt it, whatever it is or was. It was telling me that she _could_ help. But how, is unclear so, we'll just have to wait."

Hasira was fuming. "Wait? Wait for what? You don't even know what's she's going to do. And what… you expect us to sleep out here tonight? I am not sleeping in the grasses Baraka. We need the den."

"Not tonight," Baraka said, starting to lose his patience. "And that is an order. No one and I repeat no one is to go inside the den until Etana is finished."

"Doing what? What's she doing in there anyway? Don't you think you should keep surveillance within your own den with one of our friends, my own sister, and a lioness you barely know?"

If they weren't amongst the pride Baraka would have surely hit her for the remark. Last time, he had been merciful but now she was starting to bother him. He was tired of it. He looked up at her, his blood boiling. The coolness in his green eyes was hard. He growled angrily and turned, heading to the stairs.

Most of the pride watched as his form cut through the grass and they all turned to Hasira, giving her glares of disappointment.

Kovu, who had seen the hurt in his son's eyes, rose and walked up. He looked at Hasira. "That's enough Hasira," the Prince Regent said. "I, like my son, will not tolerate your cruel behavior towards Etana and it stops." He could see Hasira prepare to protest. "Now…" the dark brown lion growled.

From her position, Kiara saw the same anger in her son's eyes shine through her mate's. She walked up to Kovu and nuzzled him gently as if saying that she would take over.

"Hasira, not another word or I'll suspend you from the hunting party," said the Princess Regent.

Hasira's eyes grew. "What does this have to do with hunting?"

The Princess smiled. "Nothing, but unless you want to start getting your own food, you'll treat EVERYONE and this includes Etana, with respect. Otherwise I'll give you a taste of what Takata and Etana had to go through before they joined us. If helping Dailia is Etana's way of thanking us for accepting her and her father into the pride then that's a generous way of showing it." She paused and turned to the black lion. She smiled at him and he returned it, bowing in respect.

Hasira remained quiet. She knew she was outnumbered. "Very well," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Kiara asked, pretending she hadn't heard. "Repeat that Hasira."

"I understand my lady," said the lioness aloud.

Kiara smiled while Kovu smirked. "Very good, Hasira…" She addressed the pride. "Now then as my son said, we are not sleeping in the main den, so everyone decide where you want to sleep, whether it's on Pride Rock or underneath it in the shade or in the lower caves, it doesn't matter."

As the pride talked over about where they wanted to sleep, Hasira growled softly and began to move away, going to the den. She stared into the darkness. "_You stupid blind one,_" she thought to herself. "_You had to interfere_ _didn't you? If my sister_ _dies, I will kill you!_" Her purple eyes burned with an intense hatred. Her ears rose and she carefully lifted a paw, as if to step inside the darkened cave but a voice stopped her.

"Hasira, what did Baraka say?" said Mabaki as he approached the lioness with a weary gaze. Hasira turned to him. "You're not supposed to go inside. None of us are. Do not disobey him."

Hasira scowled. "Or what Mabaki, you'll tell on me? We're not cubs anymore."

"No, but you're acting like it." Mabaki drew closer. "I'm warning you, if you go anywhere near the cave, I'll make you regret it."

Hasira smiled but it was humorous. "Oooh, I'm quivering." She smirked and walked away.

Mabaki watched her. He sighed and Takata came up to him. The white lion met the black one's red eyes. "Shall we guard just in case?" the young lion wondered.

Takata smiled gently. "We have nothing else to do."

Mabaki chuckled and rested beside the entrance but four lionesses came up. Mabaki recognized them. "Yes?" he asked, looking up.

"We'll guard the den," said the first lioness.

"You and the others do so much for us, let us do this for you," said the second. The other two just nodded and smiled.

Mabaki and Takata looked at each other, surprise dawning in their faces but they rose and left, amazed that the lionesses would gladly offer to help.

The lionesses make a line at the entrance while the other adults scattered all over Pride Rock, upon it and below in the grasses. Takata and Mabaki joined Kadiri, Kovu and Kiara, along with Prince Arif and his family in the grasses.

The sky started to change, the colors now light purples and blues. The stars slowly made their appearance in the sky but has Kovu settled beside his mate, watching his grandchildren play with the other cubs, he wondered where Baraka was and if he was alright.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka fell in the grass, panting heavily. He was exhausted from his run but he had no idea how far he ran. He didn't care. He just had to be away from the pride, away from his parents, his nephews and niece, away from his friends and most importantly, away from Hasira.

_Hasira…_

Baraka didn't want to think about her and he allowed himself to block her out of his thoughts. He shut his eyes, as if he were in pain, his body heaving. He hit the ground with a paw in frustration, a saddened whimper escaping through his lips. He cried softly, the agony over the day's events finally catching up with him. He felt cold and alone, more alone than he ever felt in his life. He shivered but refused move. He just wanted to stay there and not be bothered by anything or anyone. His coat was covered in the wetness of precipitation. He didn't bother to shake it off.

He licked his dry mouth. He hadn't had any water since he returned to Pride Rock. He didn't want to move but the thirst called him, his dry throat begging for nourishment. With a groan and aching muscles, Baraka slowly rose and walked over to a nearby waterhole. He lowered his head. The water was cool and refreshing, just what he needed. He lifted his head and sighed but then suddenly, he plunged his head deep into the water, leaving it there for a minute or two then raised his head, not bothering to shake the water from his face or mane.

Water droplets fell from the strands of his mane and onto his face. He hoped that that would release the pain he was in. He panted heavily and drank some more as if there was now something in his mouth that tasted horrible. He couldn't understand what it was but after the fourth drink, the taste passed.

He stared down at himself, seeing his reflection in the water. His eyes were red. He was tired and all he wanted to do now was sleep but he couldn't. His mind was too wrapped up to sleep, or think about it. So many things were going on at one time that he felt unable to keep up…

Let's see, there was Arif being distanced, then there was the acceptance of Etana and Takata, and Hasira's growing anger problem…

Baraka's front claws dug into the grass. The feeling of being split into so many directions was hard to grasp. He wondered if he was losing his sense or grip on reality. He hoped not. He was king. He couldn't afford to fail his pride or his ancestors. They would not look kindly on a weak king, of this he knew from the history of his family.

He sighed again, heavily and lowered his body to the grasses, allowing his forepaws to touch the top of the water but he lowered his paws into the water, the coolness washing over them. He let out a breath of air, feeling almost better. He looked around. When he was here, he was not a king, but a normal lion, a lion that did not have the burden of so many on his shoulders. He felt free but at the same time he felt alone. Someone was missing, as always. He bowed his head. He kept thinking that at this time of the night he would be in his cave, just pondering on life and how far he had come but even there, he realized he hadn't come far.

Baraka sighed. A part of him couldn't believe that he was thinking of that again. He hadn't thought of it in days but it was always the same and unless he did something, unless he changed, it would always continue. He snarled softly and shook his head. He was thankful that no one addressed his problem to Etana and Takata. He wondered how they would treat him… He shut his eyes and tried to think of something else, anything.

His mind started to drift. He began to wonder about Etana and Dailia and the outcome of Etana's help. Would Dailia be alright? Would she live to see another day with her mate and kids? Baraka's head lowered more. He hoped his friend would be healed. He hoped Etana would be alright from whatever healing method she was using.

For some reason as he thought of Etana's well being, a small tear came to his eye. He liked her, he knew that but what was it about her that made him feel as though he wanted to rush home and check on her and Dailia, but her most of all?

When she said that she could help, he had been unsure but her words seemed to ring true, which is why he led her to his chambers. He trusted her, which made sense considering he was a different person when around her. Knowing this surprised and scared him. A few thoughts invaded his mind but he shrugged them off. He liked her but that was it. He was concerned for her but only as a friend.

That was it.

He mindfully prayed that the lionesses would be well and safe until his eyes began to grow heavy. He was emotionally tired and finally surrendering to his tired body's desire, he fell asleep in front of the waterhole.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Takata walked around Pride Rock, looking the magnificent structure up and down. He couldn't believe how tall it was from down below in the grasses. He smiled as he wondered what would've been liked to have found this haven with his own pride. He felt that he would've made a good king but fate had other plans for him, plans he wouldn't change for anything.

He heard laughter and turned his head, seeing the royal cubs play with their parents under the star filled sky. His smile grew. He remembered doing that with Etana when she was a cub, but now she was a full grown lioness. She was smart, kind… and… The smile fell from his face. There were so many other things his daughter was but he couldn't think about them now.

As he walked some more, he saw a small pond of water. He swallowed. He was thirsty so he padded over and bowed his head to drink.

The water was good and cold. As he drank he thought of Etana, wondering if she was making any progress in helping the sick guard. He lifted his head. "Etana… please be careful," the black lion whispered to the night air. "I don't want to lose you."

"Takata?" said a voice from behind.

The lion swiftly turned. Kovu was coming toward him. "Kovu, good evening… Where is the pride?"

"Getting ready to find their sleeping places and don't worry about the den, no one will go in."

"Not even Hasira?" Takata wondered, his red eyes flashing.

Kovu shook his head. "No and she knows not to cross my son. He doesn't tolerate disobedience and neither do myself nor Kiara."

"Yes, I know." Takata pawed the grass and together they padded to the ramp. They walked up and when they got close enough to the den, they lied down, looking at each other. They were silent for a few minutes until Takata, facing the darkened cave, spoke. "You're worried about Dailia aren't you?"

Kovu turned to him, nodding. "Yes. She's not my daughter, not by blood, but I do love her as one. Her and… her sister, not to mention Saada…"

Takata didn't reply. A wave of worry came but he shrugged it off. _No, you can tell him later… _"I'm worried about Etana," he said softly.

"Why? If she said she can help Dailia, then she can…"

"I know," Takata snapped. He sighed. "I just don't want her to exhaust herself. What she does… it takes a lot of energy and strength…"

"What does she do?" Kovu asked, curiously. He was half surprised by the lion's outburst.

"You really want to know?"

Kovu held up a paw. "Only if you wish to tell me… We have time."

"Alright… It started when she was a cub…" And Takata started to remember as he spoke…

_The black lion came to the place where he and his daughter had been staying for three days. He carried the carcass of a dead gazelle upon his back but as he walked he was limping. There was a deep gash in the midsection of his left foreleg. It stung but he refused to let the pain show. He saw the cave that served as home._

_He roared. "ETANA, DINNER IS HERE!"_

_He shook off the carcass, watching it fall on the right side of him into the grass. He picked it up by the neck and dragged it to the cave's entrance. He lied down in the grass and looked around, admiring the beauty. There was a waterhole in the mid part of this green valley just a few feet from where their cave was but they weren't the only animals living here. There were others such as insectivores, herbivores and other carnivores but those animals never bothered the lions. They dared not to unless they wanted to become dinner._

_A few minutes later, much to Takata's happiness and relief, the young gray colored cub came running over. She stopped and sniffed the air. "Dad, you caught a gazelle."_

_Takata smiled. "Yes, I did, are you hungry?"_

_Etana nodded._

"_Okay, let's get…" He snarled in pain and began to lick his left foreleg._

"_What's wrong dad?" Etana asked, her ears lowering. She walked around the carcass and came up to the lion._

"_It's nothing," Takata assured. "While I was chasing the gazelle herd, I tripped and fell on a sharp rock. It cut me but I managed to get the blood taken care of and still kill one of the gazelles." He gestured with his head to the carcass. "That one, to be exact and it didn't put up much of a fight."_

"_Dad, may I try something?"_

_Takata smiled warmly. "Etana, that's very generous of you, but I'll be fine, really."_

"_Please?"_

"_Well… okay, but there's not much you can do…" He stretched out his left foreleg to her._

_Etana cleared her throat and placed both her paws on the wound. She breathed in and out slowly, closed her eyes and became quiet._

_Takata looked around then back to his daughter, wondering what in the world she was doing. The minutes seemed to pass and Takata was getting hungry. He was confused. What was she doing? He put the question aside and yawned. He put his head down on the grass._

_A few moments later, he fell asleep but in those few moments, Etana opened her eyes removed her paws from his leg and stepped back, Takata lifting his head as she did so._

_She looked up at him. "How do you feel now?" she asked with a weary voice._

_Takata looked down at his left foreleg. The blood was still there but in a smear upon his fur. He'd take care of that later. Hearing her question, Takata rose and started walking and as he walked his eyes grew an astonished stare on his face. He looked down at his leg then lifted it into the air. There was no pain. He put it down on the grass. Still, there was no pain. He leaned on it to apply pressure. Again, there was no pain. He turned to his daughter, unable to speak._

"_What did you do?" he finally asked._

_The cub rose and padded to him but as he watched her, he noticed she was limping. "Your pain is gone now Father… and it's in me; it's in my left foreleg."_

_Takata shook his head. "What do you mean?"_

"_When I touched you, your pain transferred to me. The pain in your left foreleg became the pain in mine."_

_Takata nodded, his mind slowly receiving the information he was given. "So, now what?" he wondered aloud._

"_Now, you're okay. I'll be limping for a day or two but don't worry, I'll be fine."_

_Takata nodded and they walked back to the carcass and started eating. While he chewed on his part, Takata asked, "Etana, how did you do that? Where did-"_

_The cub swallowed a piece of meat. "I honestly don't know. I just knew I could help and knew how to it. It's… hard to explain really, but do you feel better?"_

_He nodded. "Yes, I do. Thank you."_

_While they slept that night in the cave, Takata looked down at Etana who was sleeping beside him. "I am blessed with a gifted cub," he said to himself, casting a fond look on the cub as he stroked her gently with his left forepaw._

Takata stared at Kovu who listened intently. Takata looked down at his paws. "And she's been doing that ever since but only when needed. She must've felt Dailia's pain when we were all out here and thought she could help."

Kovu shook his head. "But… doesn't that take energy?" he asked, unable to hide his shock.

"Yes and I imagine that once she got close to Dailia the pain grew. But it has to for Etana's 'gift' to work. We probably won't see them come out of the den for a day at least."

"Then what…?" Kovu asked with a lowered head, his mane tuft falling into his eyes.

"After that, Dailia will be fine but Etana will need a few days to recover."

"Baraka will give her that."

Takata smiled. "Yes." He paused and stared ahead, looking out into the dark covered lands. Much of the pride had already chosen their sleeping areas while they were talking. Takata spoke again with a smirk on his face. "Kovu, doesn't it surprise you and Kiara that my daughter and your oldest son have been spending their mornings together?"

"Yes, but in a good way," Kovu answered. "Baraka… he hasn't been a lion who gets along with the lionesses. He likes them but not…" The Prince paused, shuddering.

"Romantically," Takata guessed with a raised eyebrow. "Well, that's okay. From what I've observed Baraka is a strong lion and he and Etana get along well." Kovu turned to him, and the black lion lifted a paw. "What I mean is they're comfortable around each other, which is good."

It took Kovu a minute to respond. "Yes, that is true. He's very… open when around your daughter, something he appreciates I'm sure. I am grateful to Etana and the way she treats him."

Takata smiled again and the two lions remained silent but after a while, they rose and headed toward the stairs. They walked down and once in the grass, Takata departed towards shelter underneath the promontory.

And Kovu, after nuzzling Kiara, went with her into the lower caves with the pride.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few hours later Kadiri woke in a cold sweat. He slowly lifted his head, his eyes holding a deep fear and he panted heavily. He looked all around him, feeling his heart beat rapidly as he took in where he was. But where was he? This wasn't the den yet the pride was there, everyone sleeping and his children were lying beside him, snuggled up in the soothing warmth of his fur. He looked down at them; smiling weakly as he nuzzled and kissed them. They were in a peaceful slumber but he, now after waking, knew he would not be able to sleep for a while. Kadiri rose carefully so as not to rouse his children and giving their sleeping forms another smile, the gray guardian made his way out to the entrance.

Out into the cool crisp night, he felt wide awake but his face held something different. The moment his paws touched the stone ground, he walked over the ramp of Pride Rock and just gazed at them. He sighed in emotional pain. He knew why he had woken in the lower cave and why the pride was there, along with his children. In that moment he remembered every bit of the day's events.

Just that afternoon he had been walking with his beloved mate and she coughed. He told her to go home but when he arrived, she was in the king's chambers within the main den. He felt, in his heart, that she was still there. He lowered his head all the while that hoping Etana's help would prove successful. He sighed and sniffed.

Taking his eyes away from his home, he turned and started running, the cool breezes hitting him full face. As he ran, his heart pounded, the beats coming faster and faster, his breath in short gasps. After running for a few minutes to the western side of the Pridelands, he fell in the grass, panting and tears leaking from his eyes. He bit his tongue, trying to surpass a growl from his throat.

It was no use. The growl came anyway. With a flash of his temper, a temper he hadn't allowed himself to show off in years, boiled to the surface. He leapt to his feet, a fire burning within his body.

He stood still for a long moment, eying the grass, noting how the tips of the blades seem to touch the middle part of his legs and the beginnings of his sides. With a snarl, he lifted his head to the skies, looking at the stars. The stars were beautiful in the late hours of the night. But he was not looking at them with admiration for their beauty.

In a loud, sorrowful voice, he cried out. "God, my God! Why? Why have you done this to me? Why to Dailia? She has done no wrong in her life. Why must she suffer this?" He let out an anguished sob and bowed his head, tears streaming down his face. The color in his eyes was thickly moist and he sobbed again. "Please!" he cried again, lifting his head back to the sky. "Don't take her from me. I can't live without her, she's everything to me!"

The cool air wrapped around him, caressing his face gently.

"I need her, our children need her," he continued. "What is Etana doing for her, if anything? I love her! You brought us together! You've given me everything I could ever want. A home, food, friends… and you gave me Dailia. Please, don't take her from me now. If she died, I'd kill myself. Is that what you'd want! Please, give me a sign… let me know she will live!"

He bowed his head again, his mane falling in his face, his heart pounding wildly, his shoulders trembling and his legs weakening. He wondered now if his call to the heavens would be answered. He hoped that it would, otherwise, he would keep his promise of suicide… but what of his kids? How would they react to the fact that their father, in a moment of turmoil killed himself just so he could be reunited with their mother?

If Kadiri did such a thing it would leave his son and daughters without both parents. Kadiri shut his eyes. He realized in that moment, that he couldn't give up. He knew in his heart that Dailia would not want him to end his life all for her. It would be unthinkable. The idea of an early death by his own desire was abandoned. So now what, what could he do? He sighed, the answer obvious. He would have to continue to living, if not for himself than for his offspring.

Finally, his exhausted body fell to the grass and he rolled onto his side, his legs sprawled out. He closed his eyes, whimpering like a lost cub…

"_Dailia?" a young gray lion asked as he entered the lower cave. He looked through the darkness, in search of the one whose name he had called out._

"_I'm in the far back Kadiri," said a female voice._

_The young adult padded towards the back, the beginnings of his mane hanging in the still air, clinging to his face, neck and back. When he reached the lioness, his face grew sorrowful. Dailia had been lying in the cave for a long while. Kadiri sighed. He knew the reason why. Dailia's sister, Hasira, had brutally attacked her when she tried to keep Hasira from Baraka. The prince of the Pridelands was being taught by his parents on how to rule and be a good king. When Baraka came home, he was tired but not exhausted. He said 'hello' kindly when he came to his friends and brother but Hasira came up, nuzzling him gently. The prince pulled away and Dailia ran up and told her sister not to go after him as he strode away. Hasira, with an angered stare launched herself at Dailia and began to attack her but thanks to Mabaki, who fought the lioness, took Dailia into the lower caves and a lioness fetched the mandrill shaman, who immediately, tended to her wounds._

_Kadiri heard of the attack and of Dailia's whereabouts a few moments later. He now looked upon his injured friend, his face frowning as he looked on her. "Dailia…" he said in a choked voice._

_The lioness smiled. "It's okay Kadiri. Rafiki says I should be healed in a day or two but in the meantime I have to stay here."_

_His ears fell. "I should have been there. I'd have made sure she didn't hurt you. I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. You can't always be there for me…" She paused. "But I'm glad you're here now."_

_He smiled. "So am I. Mabaki told me what happened." His expression darkened. "Damn Hasira!" he growled._

"_Kadiri… don't worry about her. She just doesn't know when to leave Baraka. She never will. Even as cubs she always told me that he was 'too shy' to blurt out his feelings."_

"_Yeah, his feelings are that he doesn't love her and never will. Your sister is extremely stubborn."_

"_I know, but try living with her." Dailia smirked then winced in pain._

_Kadiri noticed. "Get some rest. I'll check in on you later." He turned to leave but a touch on his lower hind leg caused him to turn. Dailia had an outstretched foreleg and a paw touching his leg. "What is it?"_

_She smiled embarrassingly. "Kadiri… please, stay?" she asked, looking him in the eyes sadly. "You couldn't be there for me when Hasira… but now that you are…" She paused, her ears lowering._

_He understood. "You want me to stay with you?" he asked, surprised but then a warm smile came across his face. "I'd be glad to and Mabaki said that he would bring you a good piece of the kill when the hunting party returned."_

"_Good, I'm hungry." She laughed and he laughed along with her._

_When Kadiri lied down beside her, a few minutes later Mabaki, as promised brought in a strip of the evening meal. They looked down at it. It was gazelle. They split it, both eating slowly but by the time they finished, Dailia had fallen asleep due to exhaustion but Kadiri remained where he was. In his own mind, he had intended to stay with her for a long while, even if it meant sleeping in the lower cave. He looked down at her as she slept. He smiled warmly but soon frowned. Why did she, a lioness whose name meant 'gentle', have a sister with a name meaning the opposite?_

_Kadiri felt sorry for his friend and felt his heart shatter at what kind of future Dailia would have with Hasira for a blood relative. In that moment, he felt his heart skip a beat. As he watched her sleep, he lowered his head down to her and nuzzled her, licking the side of her face with his warm tongue. He purred soothingly in her ear._

"_Dailia, you know I care about you," he began, whispering gently in her ear. She didn't reply but Kadiri expected that. He continued. "You're one of the best friends I could've asked for. And I'm thankful everyday that we've known each other for as long as we have." He paused, unsure of how to say his next words. "And yet, lately, especially now, I find myself hoping to one day be more than your friend… but I don't want to unless you feel the same, but that's okay. I… I just want to let you know that…" He paused again, hoping that the words would come from his mouth without trouble._

"_What is it Kadiri," she asked, her eyes still closed._

_There was a small silence in the quietness of the cave and Kadiri felt his heart beat again. He swallowed. "I love you. Whether, we're friends for the rest of our lives or more than that." He stopped but didn't expect a response. She was tired and so was he. The lion yawned and put his head down on his paws but as he fell asleep, he heard her speak._

"_I love you too Kadiri."_

_Kadiri smiled and felt her snuggle up to him. He moved his head closer to hers and drifted off to sleep again._

Kadiri woke as the memory passed. He opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked around. He was still in the grass on the western side of the Pridelands and it was still night. He remembered the memory. He smiled. That day, he knew his life had changed for the better. He had been happy then. Declaring Dailia his life partner was something he never regretted. Knowing that they were parents was something he never regretted. He loved their children. He saw so much of himself and his mate in them. They were blessings.

Serving under their best friend and king was an honor. They would serve Baraka until they took their last breaths.

Kadiri rose to his paws, feeling better than he had before. He looked up at the stars smiling. "Please, allow her to stay," he whispered.

With a tired sigh and a newfound strength, he ran for home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Another hour passed and Baraka walked past the lower caves of Pride Rock. He did not want to be around the pride but his sleep in the grass had helped him a little bit with his anger. Much of it now, was gone. He was thankful for that. He hated to get angry but Hasira had pushed him. She did it on purpose. He would deal with her later.

He walked up the stairs of Pride Rock and upon reaching the den he collapsed, falling on his stomach. He looked inside but did not rise to go in. He remembered what Etana had asked of him and he would respect her privacy to help Dailia. He had to wonder now if everything was okay. He still wanted to go in but refused to give in to his curiosity. He sighed and looked around. Pride Rock seemed so empty tonight and the air was still now.

Baraka looked up at the sky, watching the stars. He knew that the Great Kings and Queens of the Past were looking down on him and his pride. "I hope I've made you somewhat proud," he whispered. When he said this, his eyes started to drop again. He yawned and stretched himself out. He would guard the den tonight. It was his duty, or so he felt.

A moment or two later, he fell asleep but as he drifted, his mind and body felt relaxed and comforted. He smiled as he slept as if some invisible presence was there, lying beside him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dawn slowly came across the Pridelands with a mist that settled itself upon the lands. The sky was still blue but the colors began changing again. Some animals were up and walking leisurely through the lands, eating grass and drinking the water.

The pride of lions was still asleep. No one had left the lower cave. The cubs were still snuggled up to their parents. Kovu and Kiara rested in the far back. Outside, Takata was still sleeping underneath the promontory. It was as good a place as any. But up on Pride Rock, the King of the Pridelands was still beside the den, still in a comforting sleep. He had moved or twitched in his sleep all night.

Inside the den, in the king's chambers were the two lionesses. Neither had moved. Finally, one of them did. The lioness slowly opened her eyes, the redness back to its true light color. Before, the color had been pale. She blinked a few times, trying to capture where she was. She was confused. Where was she? This wasn't the den. This cave was smaller, just big enough to hold two lions, a lion and or a lioness and maybe two or three cubs.

The lioness looked around without moving her head. She looked to the left then to the right but she did a double take as she beheld her right side. She couldn't believe what she was seeing or _who_ she was seeing. Resting beside her, looking as if it was barely breathing was another lioness.

"Etana," she whispered.

The other lioness responded but did not open her eyes. "Morning Dailia, how do you feel?" she asked in a weak voice.

Dailia was even more confused. Then, a moment later, she realized that her head no longer hurt. She put a paw to the side of her head.

There was no pain. Dailia looked down at Etana. She couldn't believe it. She was healed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next Time: The pride reacts to Dailia's miraculous recovery while the lioness's healer has a recovery of her own…


	7. Chapter 6: Their Recoveries

Author's Note: I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. They belong to Disney. I do own my own characters.

**Chapter 6: Their Recoveries**

Dailia just stared down at the blind lioness, her eyes wide.

"Dailia," Etana said in the same weak voice. "You're not dreaming. You're healed now. How do you feel?"

Dailia opened and closed her mouth a few times then managed to speak. "I… feel fine. Thank you…"

Etana smiled faintly. "No thanks needed. I'd have done the same for anyone, even your sister…"

At this Dailia was silent. After everything Hasira said Etana would help her if ever she got sick or hurt? Dailia growled softly. Hasira _was_ her sister but in her eyes, she was unworthy to be healed by Etana's gift. Dailia looked at Etana only to see that she had passed out. Dailia felt a chill. She couldn't call for help as she knew Baraka ordered everyone to stay out of the den until she was well again.

Whatever Etana did and however, it saved her life and now she was in need of help. Dailia thought for a moment. It amazed her at how easy she could think. The heavy fog that had been her fever had torn her mind apart. In the midst of thinking, Dailia wondered if she could move, to show the pride that she was alright and get help for Etana.

"_Only one way to find out,"_ she thought.

She flexed her paws and noticed that her and Etana's fur was touching. Her ears lowered and she thought of something but shook it off but… Would separating herself from Etana cause harm? It was risky. She slowly moved away. There was no sound or movement from the lioness. When their bodies were no longer in contact, Dailia had to focus on standing but she told herself to take her time. She wasn't sure how long she had been lying on the floor.

Dailia shifted her right forepaw, planting it firmly on the ground. She did the same with her left forepaw and with a grunt she lifted herself up off the ground. She staggered a bit until she was up on all fours then turned to check herself. Aside from her coat being dusty, everything was alright. She lowered her head to Etana. "I don't know what you did, but I am very grateful," she said in whisper. "You helped me, now I will help you."

She faced the direction of the chamber's door and walked. As she stepped into the main den, her body did not hurt. She felt she had been in pain for days and now there was nothing, not even the slightest wince, twitch or stab. She looked around, never seeing the den so empty.

"Two prides could fit in here," she mumbled.

When Dailia approached the entrance, she took a breath and slowly walked out. She shut her eyes. She would have to get used to the light of day again. She opened them again, looking all directions hoping to see some pride members. She even expected to see Kadiri with the cubs but no one was there. Her ears rose and she snapped her head upward. In the morning light, she saw two familiar lions on the promontory. Dailia stepped forward then saw Etana's sleeping spot. She walked over and lied down in the shade, watching.

The two lions on the promontory were the king and the shaman of the Pridelands.

"Arif, you can keep at least some things to yourself, even if it is a secret," Baraka said. "Do you have to tell Akase _everything_?"

"Yes!" Arif said, turning to meet his brother's cool green eyes. "Baraka she's my mate, my partner in life. To keep even the slightest thing from her could rip the bond we have."

"Yes, but too much honesty isn't good for a relationship. I'm no expert but…"

"No, you're not Baraka. You have no idea what's like to share your life with someone," Arif snarled then his eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat. "Oh ancestors!" he said fearfully. He began to stammer. "Bar-Baraka, I'm so sorry. I-I… I didn't… I swear. Brother, I…" He bowed his head and wept.

The king was taken aback. He would've replied in an angry voice but the look on Arif's face and the sadness in his voice made Baraka soften. He moved close, allowing his brother to bury his tearstained face on his shoulder.

"Arif," said Baraka after a moment of silence. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I understand that you're worried about what you can't tell Akase. Whatever it is, you don't have to tell me."

"_Even if the secret_ _is about you?_" the shaman thought. He closed his eyes. He was overwhelmed and hurt by the words he had spoken. "Okay," Arif said, a tear rolling down his face. "I'm sorry." He rubbed his eyes with a paw.

Baraka smiled warmly and nuzzled Arif. "All is forgiven, brother." He sighed. Arif didn't mean to bring it up. It just happened. His family and friends, aside from Hasira, he could forgive when they mentioned it. They were trying to help. He'd have done the same for any of them.

From her position, Dailia heard and saw enough. Her heart sank. She felt sorry for the brothers. She cleared her throat softly and came up, her fur shining in the sun's rays. How wonderful that feeling was! As she approached, she smiled mischievously.

"Aww, I thought only sisters nuzzled in comfort. Who knew brothers could do that," she teased.

The lions pulled away and spun around. They were silent, looking as though they had seen a ghost.

"Dailia, is that you?" Arif asked. Laughter overcame his surprise. Like a cub he ran and nuzzled her fiercely.

She laughed and wrapped a paw the prince's foreleg. "Morning to you too Arif…"

The shaman gently licked her cheek and stepped back watching her and his brother share a sibling nuzzle. "Thank you God," Arif prayed, joyful tears running down his face. "Thank you…"

"Are you alright?" Baraka asked with concern as he pulled away.

Dailia nodded. "I'm well Baraka. I don't know how Etana did it, but I'm healed. There's no pain at all. It's a miracle."

Baraka smiled but the expression fell as he saw Dalia's face become serious. From that, he could tell something was wrong.

She spoke again. "But now, it's Etana who needs help. She's very weak. She could barely talk when I woke and asked what she had done. Whatever she did to heal me, I'm guessing the pain I suffered is in her now…"

"I'll get Rafiki," said Arif.

They watched him leave. When he was gone, his form running through the grasslands, the king met eyes with Dailia. "Let's go," he said and Dailia failed to notice the worry in his voice.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The pride had come out of the lower caves and Takata had risen from his shelter under the promontory when Arif ran up the stairs with Rafiki on his back. In wonder and concern, the pride gathered on the platforms of Pride Rock, waiting for news of Etana and Dailia. Takata walked up to the den and stood beside it, worry in his features.

Kadiri had his cubs beside him. He yawned tiredly and shadows surrounded his almost bloodshot eyes. He hadn't slept well after his walk the night before. He had woken many times during the night. Luckily the children slept soundlessly. Now he was worried and anxious. He hoped the shamans would be able to give some information about Dailia. In the depths of his mind, he wondered about Etana too.

Did her plan work? Was she okay? How was Dailia? Was she better or worse?

Questions ran through his mind but he shook them away. He looked at his children; his daughters turned to him with hopeful faces while his son's direction was on the den. Everyone waited. The silence was unbearable. Would they lose two members? Kadiri cast down his head, shutting his eyes.

Sabiha saw her father's expression and wrapped herself around his forelegs. Kadiri kissed her head. "Ancestors, please let Dailia and Etana be alright…" the lion said softly.

A moment later, the entire pride gasped and a few lionesses started walking to the cave. Takata looked up expectantly, his red eyes glowing. He smiled. It wasn't who he expected but he was happy just the same. The lioness came up and nuzzled him, the way a cub would its father. As she made her way to the pride, the smile fell from the black lion's face. Dailia, being up and around meant only one thing. He just sighed. He knew what had to happen.

The pride's eyes were wide; their mouths open in shock, happiness and complete amaze. Dailia smiled at them then came to Kovu and Kiara. She nuzzled them, the Regents giving her parent like licks on her cheeks. Dailia walked to Mabaki and Saada and the three friends nuzzled each other happily. They watched when Dailia approached Hasira. No one spoke. The sisters looked at each other.

Finally, Hasira said, "I'm glad you're better Dailia."

Dailia smiled. In her heart she knew Hasira was only half glad. Where she wasn't was the fact that Etana healed her. "You owe Etana the life of your own sister," she said softly. "Stop treating her the way you do." She briefly nuzzled Hasira then stepped away.

Hasira watched her go but didn't speak. Where there had been a small ounce of warmth in her eyes, it was now cold again.

The rest of the lionesses greeted their once fallen pride member warmly. Akase, with her cubs, gave Dailia loving smiles. Dailia returned the gestures then saw four faces she hadn't expected to see again.

"Momma!" cried Sabiha running to her.

"You're okay!" Dhani added, also crying, wrapping herself around Dailia's right foreleg.

"You're healed," said Sharif.

Dailia nuzzled them, kissing their faces. She purred.

While the pride looked on, Kadiri shut his eyes and shook his head. Was he dreaming or was this real? His heart skipped a beat. He wasn't dreaming; his cubs' laughter proved that. Kadiri was frozen. He couldn't move for fear he would pass out or run and tackle her like a cub. His head swam. This had to be a dream but the words of his cubs, the happy murmurs of his pride brothers and sisters and the gentle purrs of his former leaders rang in his ears.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He collapsed, his head buried in his paws. He began crying. Then he felt the brush of fur against his own and a gentle lick on the cheek. He couldn't look up. He was given another lick on the forehead and with pain in his eyes he opened them to see a face he thought he'd never see again until he joined the stars. Tears leaked from his eyes and his lips quivered. With a whimper, he fell against her.

Dailia put a paw around his back, drawing him close. She purred to calm him. She noticed her cubs smiled to each other and went to the royal cubs. Dailia then rested her head against her mate's mane.

Kadiri clung to her, not wanting to move or let her go. They both barely noticed the pride leave to do their own things a few minutes later and the cubs also leaving, led by a lioness, who, would be in charge of them. A few lions and lionesses chose stayed behind.

A minute or two later, Kadiri found his voice. "I thought…" He paused to sniff, his body still shaking. "I thought you were… That you had…" He couldn't continue. He buried his head in her shoulder.

Dailia rubbed his back with her paw. "I'm here now Kadiri," she said softly. "I'm here now. It's me, my love. I'm well now."

Kadiri didn't reply nor move.

She understood, as she always did. If it had been him who suffered such a fever, she'd have been afraid he would die too.

They didn't speak anymore after that.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Takata remained at the den, the urge to enter tearing at him. "I'm sorry Baraka, but I _must_ see my daughter," he muttered. He prepared to move when someone blocked him.

"What are you doing?"

Takata sighed. It was Dailia's sister. He looked up at her. "Now that Dailia is well I am going to see how my daughter is." He made a step but Hasira stood firm. Takata was a peaceful lion but a growl of disobedience entered his throat.

"Baraka gave orders. No one is to go inside," said Hasira, her teeth bared.

"Your sister is well," Takata replied plainly. "You should be happy. And now that she is, Etana needs me." He tried to move. Hasira swiped at him with a paw. Takata groaned. Talking wouldn't help.

"Hasira, he's right," said a voice. They turned to see Mabaki. "Dailia _is_ well so that means Etana is finished. Let him through."

Those who had remained heard the conversation. Kovu and Kiara, who stayed behind to talk to their sons, approached. Kovu nodded to Mabaki and met Hasira's gaze. "Hasira, Kiara and I warned you yesterday. I'm sure Baraka would allow Takata entry into the den. Etana is, after all, his daughter. Let him go…" He narrowed his eyes. "Now!" he said his voice full of authority.

Hasira growled softly under the Prince Regent's stare. She snarled and stepped back and Takata, giving Kovu a nod of thanks, rushed inside. When he was gone Hasira scoffed and left. The Regents and the guard watched and the look in their eyes was of worry and a question. When would Hasira stop her sudden cruelty towards Etana?

What they didn't know was that the same question ran through Takata's mind as he walked to the back of the den. He'd done his best to raise Etana and taught her to never let what others thought of her but with Hasira, the black lion felt a well of rage and a past pain. He shook his head and stopped when he saw Baraka's chambers. He scratched the floor.

From inside he heard, "Who is it?"

"It's me, your highness… its Takata."

"Come in."

Takata let out a breath and entered. In the middle of the cave, he saw three forms, two lions and a mandrill, surround the body of his daughter. Takata felt a lump in his throat. These were the moments he feared whenever Etana used her healing power to take on the pain of another. Dailia's pain had been anything but ordinary; he knew that as did Etana, which was why she couldn't allow a lioness like Dailia to suffer. It was why she took the pain onto herself. Takata swallowed his emotions as he approached, standing next to Baraka.

"Rafiki, Arif, what do you think?" the king asked gravely.

The lion and the mandrill looked at each other. Arif spoke. "Baraka whatever Etana did… well, it's hard to explain. It's as if Etana is suffering the same symptoms Dailia had. Since, we couldn't do anything for Dailia we can't do anything for Etana."

Baraka nodded silently and shivered slightly. Would Etana die? Would they be burying a pride member? The thought was unthinkable. There hadn't been any deaths since Simba and Nala. Baraka looked at them and if someone looked close enough, they would see a pain in his eyes.

"So, there's nothing?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't crack.

Arif and Rafiki exchanged glances and shook their heads 'no'.

"Actually, there is," said Takata.

"Speak, Takata," Baraka said.

"My daughter, as you said Arif, is suffering the same symptoms as Dailia did. The pain that was in Dailia's body… now resides within Etana." He paused for a moment. "She's fighting it."

"Fighting it?" Rafiki asked. "What do you mean?"

Takata sighed and turned to Baraka. "Sire, might I have an audience with you outside? You and a few others need to know something." He turned again to Arif and Rafiki. "You two might want to hear this as well."

The shamans looked unsure while Baraka nodded in approval. "Alright Takata, but what about Etana, someone should stay here and look after her."

"It's alright my king," said Takata, placing a paw on Baraka's. "She will be fine; however it might take a while for her to heal…"

"She can stay in here as long as needed."

"Thank you," Takata replied. He walked up to Etana, his eyes moistening. Though he had seen her take on the pain of others in the past, him being the first, the fact that she would take on the pain and now the illness of one's fever surprised him. It was proof she had a good heart. "Etana," he whispered. "Be careful please. I don't want to lose you." He sighed, sniffed and turned, heading towards the cave entrance. "Sire…?"

Baraka nodded and began to follow. The shamans, still reluctant and hesitant, also followed but Baraka let them go ahead. He stayed for a moment, staring at the gray lioness's still form. He bowed his head, feeling torn and conflicted. He cared about her. He couldn't deny that. He had worried for Dailia but she was healed now thanks to the lioness, who, now lay on the floor of his cave.

"Ancestors, please, keep her safe," the king prayed.

When he emerged from the den, Takata had gathered those of the pride that had stayed, Baraka's friends among them. The king looked at his father and came down.

Takata watched. He breathed deeply. What he had to say would take a while to tell, followed by answering the questions that would be asked.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Sabiha, come on, let's play. It's a new day!" Sharif said. He nudged his sister but she pushed him away. The cub's face fell. "Come on, what's wrong? Mom's okay now. She's not sick anymore."

The second born female of Kadiri and Dailia just lowered her head, sighing. Sharif groaned and went back to his friends but among the royal cubs, Prince Adisa, who saw the gray male's gaze, walked up.

"What's wrong with Sabiha?"

Sharif shook his head. "I don't know. She seemed so… happy when mom came out and now she's sulking. Maybe you can talk to her?"

Adisa pulled a face but it wasn't one of resignation, merely one of, 'I can't believe you just said that!' He thought for a second then nodded in agreement. He put a paw on his friend's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'll do what I can." Sharif nodded numbly and walked off to join the others. With a sigh and a now unsure expression in his eyes, Adisa came to Sabiha and sat down beside her.

They were silent but the laughter of the other cubs was hard to block out.

Adisa rubbed the ground with his paw. He felt nervous and he was only talking to a friend. "Sabiha," he started carefully. "I… Your mom's okay, you know. Miss Etana healed her."

Sabiha didn't respond. She turned away and shut her eyes.

Adisa tried something else. "My brother and sister are playing with yours. Why don't we join them?"

No response.

The young prince thought up of another way to cheer her up. After a minute, he chuckled. "Have you noticed how your aunt has been acting? I thought adults were supposed to be mature and not act like cubs. I'm surprised my grandma to give her a bath! She has dirty fur."

Even though she was in a usually and unexplainable bad mood, Sabiha smiled and slowly faced him. Adisa noticed. "They're supposed to be," Sabiha said softly. "And I don't think Princess Kiara would like that. Dad says Aunt Hasira has been known for an unclean coat. It'd take Miss Kiara weeks to clean her tongue."

"It's nice to see you smile."

She eyed him. "You make jokes, it's hard not to."

"At least I got _some_ happy expression from you."

"My brother asked you to talk to me didn't he?"

"Yes and I'm not leaving until you're feeling better."

Sabiha lowered her head. "Then you'll be here a while."

Adisa stared ahead. "It's okay. I can wait."

"For the whole day," Sabiha asked.

He met her gaze and carefully moved closer. "If that's what it takes."

"You're crazy."

"And you're my friend. It goes both ways."

They stayed in their positions while their siblings watched from a distance.

Dhani and Njozi looked at each other while Adabu and Sharif exchanged glances. Neither cub spoke; they weren't sure what to say. A moment later, the Princess and her companion walked away from their brothers, needing to be on their own. The males didn't mind, they needed the solitude too.

Their lioness watcher looked up, seeing the cubs separate. She wondered what was wrong. She had never seen them not play or be happy. She grew worried. She wondered if they were ill. She looked towards the Prince. Adabu had turned, seeing the worry look even though he and Sharif were a few feet away. The Prince gave her a nod of reassurance and the lioness returned the gesture and put her head back down to rest.

Adabu looked at Sharif. "You were worried for your mother weren't you?"

Sharif gave him a look. "Of course I was, if it were your mother, wouldn't you be?"

"Yes, I would but what I don't understand is how you can be so calm, how you were so calm. She…" He paused and said in a low whisper, "She would've died."

"I know and I was worried about that," Sharif admitted. "No one wants to lose a parent so early in life. It's unthinkable but with Mom…" He bowed his head. "The sad thing is, it can happen and when it does, life is hardly ever the same again."

"No, it's not. Sharif… I have to ask, why did you keep yourself calm?"

There was a pause. "I don't know," Sharif said, pawing the ground. "I mean… I noticed that Dad was really upset and since I am his son, the only son and the oldest one of my sisters, I felt responsible for keeping everyone together. I'd do it again too."

Adabu stared at his friend, amazed at the words but the words were true and if his own parents, or one of them, had fallen ill, leaving the other parent in distress, Adabu would do all he could to keep his siblings in good spirits and protect them. "Yes," he said after a silence. "I know what you mean. We're the oldest of our siblings and we each have a responsibility on our shoulders."

Sharif smiled. "It's good you understand."

Adabu chuckled and came up, placing a comforting paw on Sharif's shoulder. "That's why we're friends, you and I. We're alike."

Sharif only nodded.

On the other side of where they stood, their sisters were also in conversation.

Njozi approached Dhani. "You okay?" she asked carefully but Dhani didn't flinch, nor did her red eyes flash. She was calm and like her brother and sister, she was worried and relieved.

Dhani turned to face her friend. "I'm okay," she said softly. "I was just thinking of Mom. I'm glad she's alright but there's something that's confusing me."

"What's that?"

"That lioness, Etana," Dhani started. Njozi nodded. "Somehow… I believed she could help, even before your uncle told the pride. I saw her go inside the den."

Njozi sat down. She pondered for a moment. "Dhani… I know how you feel."

"How," Dhani asked, curious.

The Princess chuckled. "I can't really explain it. I just… felt that Etana could help your mom. I looked at her too but it was before she went in. I saw the look on her face, I saw how she sat. There was just something that told me she would be able to help."

Dhani was quiet for a few minutes, shuffling the grass in front of her with a paw. Her ears flickered. She smirked. "Isn't it a little weird that you and I somehow know in our hearts that Etana is probably more than what she seems? Just a day ago my mom could've probably died from a fever, Etana says she can help and the next day, today, my mom walks out of the cave brand new again."

Njozi shook her head. "No, it's not weird. We just have, open minds that's all." Dhani laughed. "And, I agree with you that Etana is more than just being blind. Dad tells me that her name means 'strong'. I think she is. I don't think anyone could accept not being able to see the way she does. She walks as though she can see and now she has some sort of healing power that takes away your mother's fever? Yeah, she is more than she seems which is good."

Dhani nodded her head, smiling. "My mother is alive. I have Etana to thank for that."

Njozi placed a paw on her friend's shoulder. "We all do Dhani," she said gently. "We all do."

A while later, the six cubs rejoined, Sabiha looking better than before. She gave Adisa a fond smile and nuzzled him gently. The friends didn't play, but talked instead.

Their lioness watcher, noticed them interacting and smiled. Whatever had been bothering them, it was no longer. She sighed in relief and rested again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The day continued and when the sun started to sink, the lioness watcher and the cubs returned home, the rest of the pride arriving with the kills at the same time. The cubs ran to their parents and sat down beside them. As Adabu and his siblings came to theirs, he sensed a strong tension between his mother and father. The Prince shivered. He hoped nothing was wrong.

The kills, zebra, were laid in the usual spots. Kovu and Kiara stood in front of the meal and Kovu met stared at Mabaki, who stood straight, ready to do anything the Prince asked. Kovu nodded and Mabaki departed, going into the den.

A small while Mabaki was in front of the king's chambers. He scratched at the floor. There was no answer. Hesitating, the white lion walked in but didn't see Baraka. The guardian sighed. He knew the where his friend was. He was being king. Mabaki knew the importance of Baraka's position. As he walked further, he saw Takata lying in the midst of the chamber, a few steps away from Etana. He approached and gently nudged the older lion.

Takata stirred after the second nudge, opening his tired eyes. "Oh, Mabaki, what time is it?"

"The sun is beginning to sink… its late afternoon. The pride is assembled and the kill has been presented but we're waiting for Baraka. Prince Kovu asked me to come get you."

Takata yawned. "Thank you. I'll be out in a moment."

Mabaki smiled and turned to leave.

Takata moved up and whispered in Etana's ear. "My dear daughter, dinner has come. I promise, I'll return." He was tempted to lick her cheek but stopped himself. He didn't want to break her concentration. He rose and walked to the entrance, his heart pounding with every step he took out of the chamber, into the den, out of the den and amongst the pride.

When he joined them, stepping beside Mabaki, Baraka had arrived. The king looked on his pride, smiling weakly. He cleared his throat and placed his paws on the kills. He gave the blessing and stepped back. The pride rose and everyone got their shares. Kadiri and Arif got large pieces to share with their families. Baraka watched and when his parents had their shares, he stripped off a piece smiled to them and walked away. The pride didn't watch. They knew where he was headed. When he moved up to the den, Takata was at his side. Baraka set his meal down.

"Sire," the lion said nervously. "You don't have to go in there. She's my daughter, my responsibility."

Baraka nodded. "Yes, that is true but you've been keeping an eye on her all day. You care about her, yes. You have to. You're her father. I care about her too. I consider her a friend and she is a member of my pride. I care for all the members. She healed one of my childhood friends."

Takata understood. "I know. Well, who am I to stop the King of the Pridelands from entering his own den? I apologize."

Baraka smiled. "You were concerned. I will not fault you for that." He picked up the meat and walked inside.

Takata watched him then went towards the Regents and began to chat with them, hoping to take his mind off of his daughter.

Njozi chewed on the piece meat that Arif gave to his cubs. It came from the large piece had gotten for his family. Adabu and Adisa ate happily but Njozi ate slowly. Her mind was in a daze. She had seen her uncle go into the den. She knew where he was going. His steps and movement told her everything.

"Don't worry Uncle Baraka, Miss Etana will be alright," she whispered.

Akase looked down. "What was that dear?"

"Nothing mom," she replied, looking at her mother with a smile.

Within the den, Baraka walked into his chambers. His eyes grew sad. Etana still hadn't moved. He made his way up and lied down, setting his piece of the kill in front of him. He watched, wondering how she was battling Dailia's fever within her own body. He hoped she was alright and would awaken soon. He started to eat and thought over what Takata had said.

Though she was blind Etana was someone who could feel a person's pain and _heal_ them? Baraka had seen his brother and the mandrill heal injured animals with herbs, juices, and powders but never had they healed someone with physical contact. Arif said that shamans couldn't. Rafiki added that it would take someone with unbelievable and unknown strength.

The small group, aside from Kovu as he heard the story the night before, had gasped but Dailia remained unmoved. She had only nodded. She understood and believed. The evidence of her pain being gone and Etana's weak voice was proof that the lioness had some special gift. She had watched her friends become silent but it was Baraka who spoke first. He'd said that Etana could stay in his cave for as long as needed. He'd left after that, attending to his duties but no one noticed how fast he ran through the grasses the pain in his eyes.

The pain was still there. It hadn't left. It surprised him that he was able to concentrate on helping the animals and walking the kingdom but as he did, he felt different, hollow and empty. Now, it was a mixture of all three.

He couldn't eat anymore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The evening air was cool and crisp with a clear night sky filled with stars. The moon was out, completely full, the rays shining the lands in a silver glow. The lion pride was in the den, everyone sleeping soundlessly but two figures emerged from the den and walked up the promontory. They didn't speak; the quietness of the lands soothed them.

At last the figures turned their heads.

Kovu and Kiara faced one another, regarding each other with unreadable expressions. In the darkness of the night it was hard to see the look in their eyes but both knew what the other was thinking. Their thoughts coincided for years and this night was no different but compared to past issues, their thoughts weren't on each other.

"He likes her," Kovu said.

Kiara looked up with a startled expression on her face. She nodded. "He won't admit it. You know that as well as I."

"He'll keep it hidden. He feels he has to, otherwise he'll show weakness."

Kiara silently agreed. Baraka's concern for Etana was evident to them from the start. "Kovu… We don't know what he's going through. You and I… we always knew about our feelings, as did my parents. The same goes for my great uncle and your mother, not to mention my grandparents."

"Not everyone finds their soul mate as fast as you or I…" Kovu said in a soft voice.

"It may take him years," Kiara said, her eyes lowering.

"We could help him but we have no advice to give. From what Rafiki said this has never happened in the Pridelands history…"

"Or he may never marry…"

"Kiara," Kovu said his voice firm. "Baraka just doesn't love lionesses. I tried talking to him but he refuses to speak."

She sighed. "But… you're right though. He does like Etana and, as I said, he won't admit. I think he's afraid."

Kovu turned to her. "Of getting hurt," he asked. Kiara didn't answer. He bowed his head. "Ki… we can't keep worrying over Baraka and his future. He's in control of it. If he never finds a lioness to share his life with, there's nothing we can do."

Kiara shuddered. "I know," she said quietly. She looked up at the sky. "I wish Daddy could tell us what to do about this."

He put a paw on her shoulder. "I think Simba would want us to do what's right. He would want us to step back and let our son handle this. It is his future."

"I know… it's just…" She closed her eyes, pushing back the tears. "It's hard to watch him go through a loneliness no one can imagine."

Kovu nodded. "Well, we should be thankful he didn't marry Hasira."

Kiara didn't reply. She looked at the stars again, silently wondering how to help her son. She prayed mindfully then turned to her mate. Tiredness showed through his eyes as it did in hers. She yawned. "Kovu, let's go back to sleep," she said, drowsily.

He nodded in agreement. They settled down in their sleeping spots a few minutes later.

The entire den was silent and unmoving but in Baraka's chambers, there was movement. The King of the Pridelands paced his cave, looking at the walls and mumbling to himself. His fur was soaked, his mane damp. He panted heavily, his eyes almost unfocused. He'd had the same nightmare that had been plaguing him for months. He wouldn't get rid of it. Not even the herbs given by Arif and Rafiki seemed to help.

He let out a pained, frustrated and tired sigh and flopped down to the ground. He looked around. The darkness was comforting but also, in its own way, frightening. He eyed Etana and his gaze frowned. He moved over to her, his mind in a whirl. He wondered how she was doing, if she was alright. How long he'd been in his cave, he wasn't sure but he couldn't leave, not until she was alright. Takata's word that morning had not been enough. He had to see for himself. She was in his chambers. He started to get drowsy. He had been awake for an hour. He yawned and fell asleep a few seconds later.

An hour passed and he stirred. He thought he heard a sound and rose. He walked around again, stopping beside Etana. He looked down at her and stared. Was it his imagination? Did she move her head? He kept looking. The lioness's ears flickered and his eyes grew. She _was_ moving!

"Etana, can you hear me? It's Baraka. You're in my cave. Dailia is well."

The lioness moved a little more. She opened her eyes slowly, a small groan emitting from her mouth. She opened her mouth, trying to speak.

He noticed. "No, don't speak. You've been… out for almost a day. I think its mid moon now. Rest, okay." He lied down beside her.

Etana tried to move but her body was weakened and she knew it. It was worth it, even if it now meant taking a few days to recover from the bodily battle. But she had done it; she got rid of the fever. Her body was hurting but she'd get over that. It was normal for her. She didn't respond to Baraka's statement. She simply closed her eyes, her breathing slow and soft.

Baraka smiled faintly then put his head down to sleep.

As he began to drift, he thought he heard her voice.

"Sleep well Baraka."

He smiled.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: The lionesses are healed from the fever and life in the land continues…


	8. Chapter 7: Stories and Memories

Author's Note: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. I do own my own characters in this story.

**Chapter 7: Stories and Memories**

_By early morning the lion and mandrill shamans were called to Pride Rock. When they arrived, they ran from into the den and into the king's chambers._

_Baraka and Takata waited outside the cave but neither spoke. The looks on their faces and in their eyes were enough. They were both worried. A small while later, the shamans came out and approached._

"_De symptoms from Dailia's pain have left Etana's body," said Rafiki amazed._

"_We would give her medicines but we're not sure how she'll react to them," Arif added, shaking his head slowly._

_The king nodded almost gravely but Takata said, "The only thing you can do is let her rest. She's done this before and has always been fine. Now that Dailia's pain is gone from her body she will need to recover."_

_Rafiki and Arif glanced at each other and looked to Baraka. The king thought over the black lion's words then nodded in approval. "Very well, Takata. Etana can stay in my chambers until she is fully recovered and when she is, she is more than welcome to sleep in the den amongst the pride, but if not the offer still stands."_

_Takata smiled and dipped his head. He was grateful to Baraka's constant kindness. He smiled softly knowing his daughter would be alright. After taking on someone's pain, the animal was cured completely, showing no traces of being ill._

"_Sire," said a voice. The lions and mandrill turned. Dailia padded toward them. "Sire," she said again. "If it's alright with you and Takata, I'd like to keep an eye on Etana while she recovers."_

_They all looked at each other but Takata wasn't surprised. Anyone Etana healed always wanted to keep watch. "Dailia," the black lion said with a warm smile. "Thank you. That would mean a great deal to me."_

"_Dailia, are you sure?" Baraka asked, surprised. "I'd thought that you would want to spend time with Kadiri and your cubs."_

_She smiled. "Baraka, Etana saved my life. It's because of her that I get to see my mate and cubs again. I owe her much and what better way to show my thankfulness than by watching out for her?"_

_There was truth in her words and no one disagreed. They all stepped aside and Dailia disappeared into Baraka's chambers._

The three days it took for Etana to recover came and went but nothing changed. Dailia, true to her word, looked after Etana whilst most of the pride hunted, the guardians patrolled, and the cubs played and the king tended to his duties with the animals. While Dailia took care of her, Etana did recover.

The first day she fully woke and started to eat what pieces of the kill were given to her and her keeper. She had been surprised to hear the guardian's voice but she expected it. The second day Etana was able to walk around the cave. Takata was relieved, Baraka glad. Dailia would be taken off duty when night fell and Baraka kept watch. By the third day Etana was well and the shamans didn't need to be present. When the third night came Etana returned to her sleeping spot outside the main den.

Even Etana herself knew that by healing Dailia and taking the fever that she found favor among the pride. But she was not looking for it. She had done what was right.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun had already risen, the animals were up and wandering but the lion pride was still slept peacefully in the den. Outside, Etana was also still sleeping.

A few hours later a cub left the den and headed up the promontory. It was Prince Adabu. The brown colored cub sat down and looked around the lands. He breathed in the fresh air, sensing that the weather was going to be to everyone's liking.

"Thank the ancestors for a day like this," he said softly.

"You're right Prince Adabu, it is going to be a good day," said a voice behind him.

The cub turned with wide eyes. He had been caught. He gasped then a look of relief and surprise came to his face. Etana walked up and sat beside him. Adabu shivered. He had never been this close to the blind lioness. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. After a minute, he slowly mussed up the courage to look at her. To his displeasure, he stared at her, stared at her eyes. He trembled and not from fear. He looked away, feeling sorrowful.

"It's not fair," he whispered. "She deserves to see, like all animals…"

"It's alright young prince. With my ability to feel movements in the earth I can see as well as you."

He snapped his head up to her, his mouth opened a little. She heard him. He should've known that. Because she had no sight, her hearing was amplified to an extent that she could hear even the softest whisper. "Yes, my uncle told me and my siblings about that. That helps? You feeling the movements in the earth?" he asked politely.

She smiled and looked down at him. He wasn't afraid to stare into her sightless eyes. "Yes it does. My paws are my eyes. They guide me."

"That's… good that… your paws can see for you." Adabu wanted to be careful with his words. He was afraid that one wrong word or move could bring offense to the lioness.

"Yes it is and I am grateful. Are your parents still asleep?" she asked, turning her head back to the lands.

"They are and so are my brother and sister. I wanted to wake early but I didn't want to disturb them."

"Very wise and decisive of you Adabu… Not many cubs would care about their parents or siblings like that. From what your uncle tells me, Prince Adisa and Princess Njozi are the same way."

"We try to be," Adabu said softly.

"Your parents have taught you and your siblings well."

"Yes, they have."

There was a pause, followed by a silence. During the quietness, Adabu was silently pondering on Etana. He looked at her again and sniffed the air. For a rogue, he admitted to himself that she kept herself well groomed and clean. He had heard stories of rogues, of how very few cared for themselves and their coats. As he continued to stare, he felt that Etana and Takata were not ordinary rogues. He felt that there was something different and special about both of them but what it was, he couldn't place. He watched her pose, how she sat straight up, her paws firm on the ground, her head high. He turned away, a thought coming to him. He shook his head, knowing the thought was impossible.

Etana's ear flickered and she turned her head down to him, concern on her face. "Are you alright Adabu?"

The prince shut his eyes then reopened them. "Yes, I'm… I'm fine."

She was unconvinced due to the tone in his voice but she let it go. He would tell her later if he wanted to. "Okay."

"Thank you," Adabu said, smiling. He turned his head back to her.

Etana returned the smile and they stared at the lands some. Adabu was mesmerized while Etana pictured what it looked like in her mind. She smiled again. Even in her mind's eye, without someone explaining it, the sight was beautiful.

A moment later Adabu pawed the ground, nervously. "Um, Miss Etana…?" He saw her turn her head to him. "My Dad or Uncle Baraka would usually do this but… well I'm…" He stopped.

"You want to get a drink at the waterhole?" she guessed.

"I am a little thirsty," Adabu said sheepishly.

Etana chuckled and rose, starting down the promontory. "Let's go."

The cub eagerly followed. As he watched the lioness go down the stairs, he looked up at the den. He shivered. Would his parents worry about him? What would his uncle say? When they woke, would they send out a search party? In the moment he remembered that Etana slept outside beside the den. If they looked at her spot and saw it empty, there would be no reason to worry. He smiled softly and walked down the stairs.

"Don't worry about your parents or uncle," Etana said as she heard him step into the grass and walk up beside her. "I think they'll understand."

Adabu nodded and they started walking.

From above, in the den, two lions came out and saw the lioness and cub in the savannah.

"Will he be alright?"

Baraka turned to his brother, giving a gentle smile. "Yes. Etana is trustworthy; though this is the first time she's spent with the cubs."

Arif just nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Adabu drank deeply from the waterhole with his 'caretaker' standing close. He lifted his head and sighed. "That was a good drink," he said as water dripped from his chin and whiskers.

Etana smiled and took a drink herself. Afterward she stepped back and lied down. Adabu sat a few steps away. The warmth of the sun was comforting and the coolness of the shade, given by the few trees around the area was even better.

"_So peaceful,_" the cub thought. As much as he loved playing with the other cubs, just being alone once in a while was almost heavenly.

He came over to Etana and lied down in front her. "Thank you for taking me here," he said politely.

"You're welcome Adabu. I'm glad you thought of it. I needed a drink too."

He laughed and took a breath. To his surprise, he managed to breath in her scent. He sniffed again. Her scent was unlike any of the others. The fact that he felt there was something different about her made him want to ask questions. In his mind, he knew she wasn't a rogue, but she had lived a rogue's life so why was, it that he was almost desperate to know anything else.

"You seem curious Adabu," Etana said after a moment of silence. He looked at her. "I can tell by the way you're breathing. You seem to be full of questions."

"I…" Adabu started. "I'm sorry. It's a cub's curiosity but… I've never known any rogue lionesses, except for my mom but… you're the first actual rogue lioness I've ever known and when I see you walk, it's different, almost… royal but that's impossible right? You've been a rogue your whole life." He would've continued but the realization of his last words struck him. He bowed his head, his ears low. "Forgive me, Etana, where are my manners? I shouldn't have…"

He felt her place a paw on his head then moved it to his cheek until it rested under his chin. She tilted his head up to look at her. There was no anger on her face.

"It's okay Adabu. I can understand why you're curious," she said simply and with a hint of sympathy.

"But… I… Never mind," he whispered.

"Never be afraid to speak your mind Adabu. You're very intelligent. Don't be afraid to show it."

Adabu purred under the gentle touch. "I won't."

She smiled warmly. There was another silence then, at a good length, she spoke. "You're also very smart. Tell me, do you like hearing stories?"

"Yes."

"Alright…" Etana shifted herself, getting into story teller position. She cleared her throat. "In a large area in the mountains, there resides a kingdom with no name." Before Adabu could ask, she held up a paw and said, "I'm thinking of a name for it," she said gently.

Adabu nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"This kingdom, like many have a king and queen. Under their rule, the lands were plentiful, the herds at peace and the pride satisfied. During these times, the queen was giving birth to her first litter of cubs. When the shaman came to examine the cubs he was distraught and saddened to tell the new parents that their first born cub, a daughter, was blind."

The cub didn't respond. She could tell he wanted to hear more.

"But there was a son, the second cub and he, however, wasn't born blind. The king was distressed and angry and he refused to acknowledge his daughter as the next queen and vowed to train his son instead."

Here, Etana paused.

Adabu lowered his head. "But why," he asked, sadly. "Why would the king be so cold to his child? So, she was blind but did he really have to… take away her inheritance, the kingdom and the leadership because of that?"

Etana shuddered. "Blindness ran in his family. His own father, the last king, was blind as was his father before him."

"Oh, so… um, what happened?"

"The cubs grew but the king's temper towards his daughter became worse with each passing day. He would say cruel things to his daughter and at times wanted to hurt her. He thought of her as a cursed member of the royal family, cursed to carry on the blindness of his family. The queen was getting fearful for her daughter but the princess was strong and with the help of her brother, mother and many of the pride members, she was able to walk the lands without tripping or bumping into stuff. She could even tell who everyone was by listening to their breathing and the sound of their pawprints. She wanted to show her father that she wasn't weak or cursed."

"What did he say or think?" Adabu asked, with all politeness. He could hear hesitation in her voice, almost as if she was hiding something. He shook his head. There was no reason to suspect that, not from her.

She bowed her head. "He didn't. He didn't care and the queen was getting more and more fearful. One day she arranged a meeting with the most trusted pride members. The prince attended and they talked about the future, mainly that of the princess's. By the end of the meeting it was agreed that for her own safety, the princess was to be taken from her home and either raised by a good caring pride or a gentle, non blood thirsty and non power hungry rogue lion or lioness."

Adabu was silent for a while, his mind twirling the story so far in his head. Etana was also silent, her body shaking. The cub didn't notice; he was patting the ground. A tear came to his eye and he let out a sigh until a minute passed and he found his voice.

"Who… who took her away? Did the king find out?"

"I can only answer the first question. The second… I'm trying to work that out. The first question's answer is the mother, the queen herself, took her daughter away."

"Did she find someone decent to raise her cub?"

"Yes," Etana replied. "A rogue lion, one with a gentle and loving heart…"

Adabu sniffed, the story overwhelming him and he looked up at her. "Does the story have an ending?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

"It was a sad story, but I liked it. Thank you for sharing and I hope you can complete it."

"So, do I…" she whispered.

A minute later, Adabu yawned tiredly. He saw Etana pat the ground beside her with a welcoming paw. He rose, walked over and settling himself comfortably beside her.

They put their heads down for a nap.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rafiki's reputation for being the shaman of faith and all knowing had changed in the last few years. The mandrill still, at times, couldn't believe that he had lived to see another generation of Prideland royalty assume the throne, nor had he believed that the new royalty was one not two. For as long as he lived in the Pridelands he crowned many kings and queens, presented any cubs they had, performed last rites duties for any animal who died and took care of those who were sick.

He lived an amazing life and had helped the kingdom in its darkest of hours. Scar's reign had been the hardest. The deceased ruler was king for two years, maybe three, but it was long enough that Rafiki would never forget. Now he lived to see three generations of leaders give the Pridelands the peace they deserved. Simba restored the Circle of Life when he returned and helped keep the balance when Zira, Scar's mate and ex Prideland queen plotted to train her second son to kill Simba and become king in the name of Scar.

Rafiki shivered. He suddenly remembered the night Kovu had been born.

"It was an unusual night…" the old mandrill whispered to himself. He stared off into the distance, allowing his mind to wander…

_He had been confined to the Tree of Life for almost two years. He wasn't allowed to leave unless he was sent for by the king himself._

_Rafiki walked around his home, his yellow eyes gazing on the paintings of past Prideland rulers. He stopped as he beheld the near fading form of the last good king. He put a trembling hand on the image and a tear of sorrow and regret fell from his eye._

"_Oh Mufasa," he whispered, casting down his head. "For such a short reign you did so much good and now…" He paused, sniffed and lifted his head, allowing himself to look on the devastation that was once so full of life. It tore him apart to see the Pridelands in ruin. "And now your brother has destroyed your work… If only things had been different. If only you hadn't died… and your beloved son, Prince Simba with you." He put his other hand upon his heart, feeling it beat slowly. "I miss you my friend."_

_He sniffed sadly but was thrown out of his revere when he heard a howl. He cringed. He knew the howl well and what it stood for. The shaman's presence was required at Pride Rock. He quickly gathered his medicines and jumped out of the tree._

_The journey had been hard and silent but both animals made it safely. While the hyena joined his companions Rafiki made his way up to the cave. He paused at the entrance but in the darkness he could see Scar's hunched form, his mane hanging around his shoulders, his head lowered._

_Rafiki cleared his throat. "You called for me, your highness?" he asked carefully. He remembered a hyena who had addressed Scar in the wrong manner. The king had been in a raging mood that day and smacked the hyena into the cave wall, near killing it. Rafiki had taken care of the injured animal telling him that he suffered a broken rib._

_Scar didn't lift his head. "Check the cub," he said lowly._

_He nodded his head silently and approached a very tired Zira. He leaned downward and began his examination. Rafiki was shocked, thinking he was seeing a ghost. The cub resembled Scar when the king himself was a cub, newly born. The same beautiful and handsome brown pelt, though this was little darker… The mandrill wondered what color the cub's eyes would be. Rafiki shut his eyes. The cub looked like Scar so he guessed that the cub's eyes would be green but with a possibly darker shade of green._

"_Rafiki how is it?" Scar asked in a hiss._

_The mandrill jumped and leapt away from the queen and cub. He turned, his head bowed. "He is well, sire. De cub is in perfect health."_

_He didn't see Scar give a nod. The shiver increased._

_Rafiki sensed that Scar knew that the cub was not his, yet the likeness… but it wasn't possible. Everyone knew it. They all had to stay clear of Scar in recent months. The last cub Zira had was a girl, a successor Scar did not want. Then there had been the cub before who was named Nuka. Nuka was a good cub and tried to please his father but Scar disowned him, saying that Nuka would never be his heir because he wasn't quick to catch things as he was. He said he never wanted him and was ashamed to know that Nuka was his son._

_When the second cub, the girl called Vitani, by Zira herself, had been born, Scar's refusal to name her the heir was due to gender._

_After these 'failures' Scar assured Zira that he would have an heir. And here the queen had once again given birth. The question that was floating around now was who the father was._

_Rafiki trembled and not from the silent tension. A rogue lion but how, when? Rafiki shut his eyes. He couldn't think about that. He heard a grunt and from the edge of his vision, he saw Scar walk past him to Zira and the cub. Rafiki watched and wondered._

"_Scar… my love," Zira managed to speak. The birth had tired her but when she heard the cub squeak after he was cleaned, she had been relieved. She was not ashamed of her action. She loved Scar so much that she would use a complete stranger, a rogue, to give him a worthy heir._

_The king looked down at the cub, studying. What amazed him was the face, the face that reflected his own. The cub would be strong. The evidence of that was clear. He heard Zira speak his name and looked at her. For the first time since he found out of her pregnancy, he allowed himself to smile. He came up and nuzzled her, purring with love. He moved around and lied down beside her._

_Together they looked down at the cub, smiling._

_Rafiki saw the scene. Though he and everyone else were living in dangerous times, the mandrill felt a smile. It was as though there really was a glimmer of real happiness from the rulers. He hadn't seen such affection between the rulers since the days of Mufasa and Sarabi's reign, right before he presented their one and only cub, Simba. But unlike the deceased prince's presentation, where it was full of life, love, hope and peace, the soon to be presentation of this cub would be the opposite. No animals would be there to greet him or bow to him nor would the sun shine down, to anoint him._

_A moment later, Scar spoke. "Let it be known Rafiki, that this cub, my adopted son shall carry on my name. His name shall be…" He paused and turned to Zira who looked up at him with her eyes and giving a weak nod but strong smile. Scar turned back to the mandrill. "His name shall be Kovu, Prince of the Pridelands, my heir and the future king."_

_Rafiki nodded and Scar told him to leave. As he returned home, gathered his paints to add the new prince to the tree wall of Prideland royalty, he felt a deep and terrible shudder._

_Scar's legacy would live forever…_

The old mandrill snapped out of the memory as he heard Arif call his name. He shook his head. He felt that he had relived that night all over again. He looked at himself, seeing his knees shake and his hands quiver.

"Rafiki are you alright?"

"Yes," he said weakly. "Yes, I'm fine, Arif." He looked at his apprentice and tilted his head. "De question is now, are you alright?"

"Actually, that's why I came to you," Arif admitted sheepishly. "Rafiki, if you don't mind can I be excused today? For some reason I can't concentrate on anything…"

Rafiki put a paw on the lion's shoulder. "It's okay Arif. I know de reason. Dese past weeks have bothered you and I must say, that even though de burden you're carrying is hard, you will find a way to embrace it and not feel guilty. I've had my share of secrets too. That's just part of being a shaman. Go and take de day off. Nothing's going to happen anyway. Go on, you need to rest."

Arif smiled and hugged his teacher; Rafiki wrapped his arms around the lion's neck. Arif pulled away. "So do you," he said gently and with another caring smile, he leapt out of the tree.

Rafiki watched. The mandrill prayed that the elder prince would be alright. He wished he could know what it was that Arif had to keep secret. He lowered his head and sighed. "Ancestors, if you gave him a message it is for him and no one else. Give him de strength to endure it…" Rafiki whispered to the air.

He turned away from the openings and walked to the tree wall. He gazed at the faded paintings of past leaders. He touched the faded images, and using his forefinger he traced the images all the way to the current leader, King Baraka.

Rafiki touched the image with his whole hand. "Will you ever find a mate, Baraka," he said softly.

No wind came, no trees rustled. There was no reply.

The mandrill shivered. He hoped something good would happen. He feared that if Baraka never married or married the wrong lioness that the Pridelands would fall.

He trembled. After Scar's reign, he never wanted to see the kingdom shrouded in darkness again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The hours passed and the sun was starting to sink. Arif was walking home with two animals, a lioness and a cub. The sun's sinking light turned the lions' coats into different shades of their fur color.

"Did you enjoy your time with Etana?" Arif asked his son, who walked beside him.

Adabu nodded. "I sure did Father. She's really nice and she tells good stories. I think Adisa, Njozi and the others will like her too."

Arif smiled. "I'm glad son, I'm glad. Maybe Etana could cub sit you and the others one day."

"That'd be nice," said the cub.

"I'd be honored to cub sit for your cubs Prince Arif," said Etana as she walked with them.

"You don't mind," Arif asked, surprised.

The lioness laughed softly. "Not at all… Your son is a very kind cub and I enjoyed my time with him." Her ears lowered. "I haven't been around cubs in a long time." Her voice was low.

Arif gave a single nod. "I see. Well, the cubs in the Pridelands are very well mannered." He looked down at Adabu with a smirk.

"We try to Dad," said Adabu, chuckling.

A while later, the three lions arrived at Pride Rock and saw the pride assembled, the kills made and Baraka standing in front of the carcasses. Arif looked at his brother and bowed his head in apology for being late. Baraka just nodded. Arif and Adabu joined their family while Etana walked to her father. The king gave the blessing and the pride stripped the carcasses.

For some the dinner was eaten in silence, for others it was in conversation.

Arif had once again left his family and was now sitting next to his mother. He could talk to her about anything, except one. He shook his head quickly and tried to meet her gaze as she spoke.

"Arif, son, I understand that you're having problems with Akase," the Princess Regent said carefully.

"It's nothing, Mother," said the Prince as he turned his face away.

Kiara smiled a bit. "Don't tell me that Arif. I know you and in knowing my sons I can tell when something bothers them. Now, what's wrong with you and Akase? She's telling me that you're not communicating with her like you used to and she's getting worried."

Arif shuddered and scoffed something Kiara never knew him to do. "She should join the community then Mother. I have too many things to worry about right now." His voice was like a snarl.

Kiara was taken back. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Arif," she said keeping her voice firm. "Is it work? Is Rafiki-"

"No, that's all fine. It's not work… It's shaman stuff Mom."

"Arif… what does shamanism, have to do with not talking to your mate."

The question sparked a flicker of anger in the Prince's eyes. His eyes grew and he barely managed to keep a growl from rolling in his throat. "_It has more to_ _do with it than anything_ _Mother,_" he bitterly thought. He lowered his head, seeing his forelegs tremble. He breathed in the air with a hiss while his mane hung over his shoulders. "Mother, I do love Akase, but there are just some things I can't talk about with her."

Kiara placed a comforting paw on his but he pulled it away. "Arif, honesty and trust is what makes a marriage last, as does communication."

"Then maybe we don't always need honesty, trust or communication," he muttered. Before Kiara could reply, he rose and walked off, going somewhere else amongst the pride. Kiara watched him and her ears and expression lowered sadly.

"Arif," she said quietly. "You love her, I know you do. Akase is only worried _because_ she loves you."

She returned to Kovu who had a worried look on his face when she lied down beside him. She just shook her head.

Kovu understood and silently watched as his younger son idly nodded at whatever Akase was saying. Kovu tilted his head as he stared at the family. It looked to him as though Arif wanted to listen but the look in his eyes was one of fear and slight boredom. The elder Prince watched as Arif allowed wandered to his cubs. He smiled and it was genuine and full of love.

Kovu shuddered. He feared a coming martial dispute between his son and daughter in law.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The stars were out and so was the king. He stood on the promontory stone with tired eyes but he couldn't sleep. The evening air was cool and refreshing. He breathed in the air and sighed peacefully.

_So soothing…_

He lifted his head up to look at the stars. "Grandpa… are, you up there tonight?" he whispered. "I could use your guidance. Am… am I doing a good job as king?" The question was hard for him to answer. He felt like he was failing all past rulers of the Pridelands. He looked down at the ground, now embarrassed to look upon the stars glory and beauty. "They all did something that made them great…" the lion muttered. "What have I done? Nothing so far, nothing that helps."

"I think they know you're trying sire," said a voice.

Baraka's ear flickered but he didn't turn. The owner of the voice was familiar. He waited. He heard soft paw steps. At his left side sat a gray colored lioness with unseeing eyes. He slightly turned to her.

"Good evening Etana," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She turned to him. His gaze met hers. "You didn't. I felt you come out here. I figured you could use some silent company. If… you did want to talk, I'll listen."

He only nodded but pawed the ground. He was having a problem and he knew that the stars couldn't answer. He couldn't talk to his parents. They'd tell him the same thing. That he was doing all he could, that he was making them proud… He didn't feel he had anything to be proud of, nothing at all. But what he would do now, happened all too quickly. He began to talk. The offer was there and he took it. He began to tell her of his worries, of the chances he would fail.

True to her word, she listened to everything he had to say but she flexed her paws on the ground, listening to the vibrations in the earth. She felt his voice rise and fall with emotional pain and anger. By the time he was done, she weighed the words in her head.

"Baraka," she said, choosing her words carefully. "It seems that you have lived a good life, but you seemed to have lived up to everyone's expectations. You're the first born. The leadership was supposed to fall on you, not Arif. Truthfully, though your brother is a good and kind lion, I could never imagine him as king. He doesn't have the drive for it, the spirit. He was supposed to be the shaman. That was his calling. You were destined to be king. You've been given everything to make it so. You have the knowledge, the wisdom and the strength. But…"

Baraka flinched. He knew that was coming.

"But, you tell me that you have unknown reasons for not marrying," she continued.

Baraka closed his eyes and turned away. He knew something else was coming and he heard it too much.

"Whatever those unknown reasons are they are no one's business but yours. The pride is worried, your parents are worried and your brother is worried. Everyone is worried. It's only because they care and don't want to see alone. You cannot fault them there. You'd be worried too if any of your family dealt with that, right?" He didn't reply. "Perhaps there is a reason for it," she said.

This caused Baraka to turn to her again.

She continued. "Everything, good and bad, happens for a reason. Maybe you'll find someone to spend your life with, maybe not." She nodded her head up to the sky. "But they'll know you tried your hardest and you will be rewarded for your work."

Baraka nodded, surprised at the words. In his amaze he too looked up, seeing the stars, many he knew were his ancestors, in a different light. A moment later he managed to speak. "Thank you for your words. They were… different and… helpful."

"You're welcome Baraka, you're welcome," she said gently.

He smiled and looked back at the sky. Her words gave him a bit of hope which was something he needed now. He bowed his head, feeling sleepy and tried to suppress a yawn. The yawn came.

"Baraka, I think you should return to your chambers and sleep. Even kings need their rest."

"Yes, I know. You need yours too." He paused. "I haven't asked this yet, I should've. How are you feeling?"

Etana shuffled a paw. "I'm better, thank you."

"Good, I'm glad." He rose to his feet. "Shall we?" he asked.

Etana nodded and rose. Together they walked down the promontory towards the den. Etana walked over to her sleeping spot and settled herself on the ground.

"Goodnight Etana," said Baraka.

"Goodnight Baraka, rest well."

"You too…" And the king departed into the den.

The night continued. A few hours later, around mid moon a large figure left the den with quick steps but his departure was not unheard.

Etana, from her sleeping spot, spoke in a soft whisper. She knew who the steps belong to. "Arif…"

She was right.

Into the lower cave, the shaman prince dashed inside, breathing heavily. His face was pale, his eyes wide and his breathing was heavy. He looked down at his forelegs. They were shaking. He groaned and hit the floor of the cave in frustration and in his wide eyes was a snap of anger and almost rage. He hadn't slept. There were dark circles under his eyes.

He growled and lowered his head. "Akase… I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you what's bothering me. Not even in sleep. I'm sorry. For my own good I must stay away from you."

He sighed and choked back a sob then lowered himself to the ground, his body heaving with more cries. He put his head on the ground and breathed deeply with a shudder. "Ancestors, why did you let me carry this burden?" he whimpered.

There would be no answer. Arif sighed heavily and sniffed. He rolled over to his side and allowed his emotionally torn body to carry him into a deep sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: Emotions boil over while others are used for painful purposes…


	9. Chapter 8: Emotions Scattered

Author's Note: I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. All other characters in this story, however, are mine.

**Chapter 8: Emotions Scattered**

"What was your dream about?" Adisa asked his sister.

The royal cubs stood in another part of the grassy area, their friends were on the other side. The area as a whole was large. A lioness had brought them all there to play. When they arrived Njozi announced that she wanted to talk to her brothers privately. Sharif and his sisters understood and Njozi lead her brothers away.

"You both may think I'm crazy," Njozi said, sitting in the grass.

Adabu walked up and put a paw on his sister's shoulder. "We would never think that 'Jozi."

"Yeah, we're your brothers," added Adisa. "We gotta help each other through all times, good and bad." He sat behind Adabu. "What was your dream?"

Njozi sniffed and Adabu stepped back. Njozi tensed. What she had to say would not be easy. "We were all home. It was mid afternoon and we had gotten through with dinner. Everyone was doing their own thing. The lionesses were around Pride Rock, resting on the platforms or in the shade under the promontory. The guardians talked with our grandparents and Uncle Baraka. Mr. Takata and Miss Etana were napping near the den. As for us, including Sharif, Sabiha and Dhani, we were romping and playing in the grasses. Then I pulled myself away…"

She stopped. Adabu and Adisa looked at her curiously. Before they opened their mouths, she held up a paw and resumed speaking.

"I don't know why, but I began to shiver. I felt that there was something different with the pride." She watched her brothers' faces. They were patiently waiting. She drew in a breath. "I never saw Mom and Dad. I told you guys I'd be back in a moment that I was going to look for them. I walked up the stairs and found myself heading towards the den. I don't know how or why. I felt guided. I stopped at the entrance but before I could go in, Etana spoke."

"What did she say?" Adisa asked respectfully. He didn't want to interrupt, but she had stopped to catch her breath.

Despite the inward shivers, Njozi smiled faintly. Adisa had such a way with words. "She said, 'Don't go in there your highness. There are two creatures inside and they're not happy with each other' I turned to her only to see she was still sleeping."

Adabu looked up, his mouth open. He was hesitant to speak but Njozi saw he had something to say. She nodded to him. "Etana told me that while she sleeps even in deeply, that she can still feel someone's steps, even if they're quiet." He chuckled. "Her gift is a little frightening, but in a good way. At least you don't have to wake her when you need someone to talk to."

They all shared a small laugh. Njozi was grateful to her brothers. She didn't have to get to the point. They wanted to hear what she had to say in full.

"What she said surprised me but I promised to be careful," Njozi continued. "She didn't say anything after that so I went into the den. When I was almost towards the end of the den, near Uncle Baraka's chambers I heard voices. One was angry, almost pleading and the voice was a male while another voice was female and she replied with a hurt tone. I ran to a corner of the cave and from where I hid, I noticed through the darkness that the creatures were a lion and a lioness."

She stopped again, her breathing almost heavy. Adabu and Adisa looked at each other, allowing the words to sink in. They pictured what she was saying in their minds. Everything was crisp and clear. They imagined the pride doing exactly what she said and in their images there was no sign of their parents. In their minds they saw the den, saw the lion and lioness.

Njozi pawed the grass. "I couldn't make sense of what they were saying but their voices began to rise. While I tried my hardest to listen, I heard them each speak one word." Njozi struggled to remember. She only had the dream a few days ago but having it prevented her from talking to anyone the morning after. Now, she just couldn't hold it in. She felt that the only ones who would understand were her brothers. She let out a pained sigh. "'Akase,' said the lion. "'Arif,' the lioness replied."

Adabu gasped, his eyes growing wide. "Njozi," he said, almost breathless. "Arif is our father's name and Akase is our mother's. You're right. I saw it in my mind. Mom and Dad weren't with the pride or anywhere below Pride Rock because they were in the den. They were the lion and lioness and they were the ones arguing."

Adisa was surprised but he had seen it in his mind as well. He nodded to his sister, silently saying that he agreed with Adabu.

Njozi lowered her head, a tear falling down her face. "Yes, they were brother," she said, her voice weak with emotion. "I don't know what they were arguing about but…" At this Njozi stood and turned from them, unaware that her legs were shaking. She didn't speak for a while then suddenly she shook her head, feeling it pound, her heart along with it. Telling of the dream was worse than having it. She began to sob and fell to the ground on her stomach and wrapped her paws on her face.

Adabu and Adisa ran over trying to console. The Princes' purred soothingly, using the same method their mother used when they were sad or upset.

"It… it's not possible right?" Njozi asked, choking back another sob. "Or… Have you noticed how they haven't been talking?"

"Yes, we have," said Adisa quietly. "We've wondered why but it's not our place. We don't know what's going on."

"They probably wouldn't tell us anyway," Adabu noted. "You know how adults are. In their eyes we're too young to understand."

"Maybe," Njozi said doubtfully. "So, whatever's wrong, they'll work it out." She looked up at her brothers, tears streaming down her face. "They have to work it out right? They _need_ to work it out." Worry and slight hysteria entered her voice, making it drift. "It was just a dream right? It's not gonna come true. Dreams don't do that…"

Hearing the tone, the brothers gently nudged her up to her paws. They walked together; Njozi's head resting against Adisa's shoulder as Adabu lead them to a large waterhole. He walked in and Adisa followed with Njozi. The color in her face was almost pale.

"Drink some water sis," said Adabu kindly.

The princess nodded weakly and began to drink but when she lifted her head upward again the orange color in her eyes was different. They looked shattered and torn. Adabu walked up to her and she leaned against him. They climbed out of the water and on trembling legs, Njozi fell in the grass. Adabu rested beside her, licking her on the forehead gently. He then looked up at Adisa. The second prince understood and ran to their friends.

Adabu stared at his sister. His worry increased. He had never seen her like this. He prayed that this wasn't a bad sign but he had to wonder. His parents were hardly talking to each other. That morning they woke to find their father gone. Adabu shivered. Njozi's whole body was shaking. He moved closer but was stopped by a paw on the shoulder. He looked up to see Sharif staring down at him.

"Let me look after her Adabu," said Sharif kindly.

The prince couldn't speak. He was stunned and smiling he rose, nodded his thanks and joined the others. He stood in between Adisa and Dhani. The four cubs felt helpless.

Adabu and Adisa exchanged worried looks, both thinking the same questions. Could their parents work it out? They had to for the sake of the cubs. Then another question came, sending cold shivers from their heads all the way to the tips of their tails. They gave another glance to each other, their eyes fearful. What if their parents _couldn't_ work it out? Would they separate? What would happen to _them_? Could they choose between their parents?

"Adabu…" said Adisa fearfully. His mouth went numb and he sobbed in Sabiha's shoulder.

"Adi-" Adabu couldn't finish the word. He collapsed and put his forepaws over his face, tears falling.

Dhani lied down at his side and licked his face. She looked up at her sister. Together they turned to Sharif who met eyes with them. They didn't speak. There was nothing they could say.

Though in emotional pain, the royal cubs' minds had another question but the answer was too painful to think of.

What if Njozi's dream came true and what would the outcome be of their parents' argument?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. Please?"_

"_Go Akase. You've taken the hunt now for two weeks. You need a break and I need to lead once in awhile. Go rest and if you need, take a few more days."_

Akase drank deeply from a waterhole and lied down in the grass, her head on her paws. She felt guilty for leaving the party but her mind was clouded with thoughts of her mate and how he was acting. When she woke, along with their cubs, Arif wasn't among them. She growled and splashed the water angrily with a paw. Grunting, she rose wondered idly through the grasses.

Her cubs came to her mind unbidden and Akase found herself smiling. Her children were growing fast and their birth was one of the few happy memories she had in the Pridelands. Arif had been so thrilled and happy then…

The Princess bowed her head. Arif still refused to talk to her and anyone who asked him what was wrong. Akase shrugged and shivered. Was there something wrong with him or the cubs? She trembled. She hoped the cubs were alright. She hoped he was alright. In that moment, she wanted to go to the Tree of Life and talk to her mate. She stopped and shook her head. That would interrupt his and Rafiki's work. Not wanting to do such a thing, she kept walking.

As her paws touched the grass Akase looked up at the sky. Her eyes were pained and her heart suddenly ached. "Mom… Dad… Are you proud of me?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

Her throat tightened. She rarely thought of her deceased parents. She'd known her mother her whole life, knew her father as a cub but still had fond memories of him. She saw much of him in her eldest son, Adabu. When her father died at the paws of a cruel rogue, whom he led away from his family Akase remembered how her mother had been crushed at his death. When Akase was old enough her mother said she was with her mate in his final moments. His last words were that he loved her and their daughter.

Akase sniffed. If anything ever happened to Arif she would go on for the sake of her cubs. Her mother had done the same.

For four years of her life, Akase and her mother traveled from kingdom to kingdom searching for a place to settle down. None of them seemed right and they kept searching. Akase still remembered the suggestion she made to her mother to go the Pridelands then she remembered her mother's reply.

"Let's give the Eastlands a chance," she had said. And Akase that night had bowed her head, nodding softly. She remembered sleeping under a tree while her mother had gone to walk around the kingdom. That was the last time she ever saw mother alive and talking.

The next morning…

Akase stopped and stared at the grass, her eyes burning. Her heart began to pound again, the beat louder than before. It was like a strange, eerie echo. The fur along the back of her neck bristled involuntarily. She growled and pawed at the grass viciously. Her tail lashed behind her.

"Mom… if only you had listened to me, you would be here now!" she hissed. "You would see your grandchildren… You would see my mate… You would be part of a pride…" Without realizing it, she clawed at the grass, her teeth bared. With a snarl and sudden wild eyes, she looked all around the area, searching for something to vent her frustration and pain on. Then she saw a tree some few feet away.

Akase ran towards it, sat down on her hind legs and scratched the tree in angry strokes with her front paws. Strips of bark fell from the tree and onto the grass and dirt. She didn't care. The sudden words directed against her dead mother had surprised her. She lowered her ears. Her words were true. The anger in Akase's body intensified and with her claws still buried in the tree she dragged them all the way down.

She did that for a few more times until, after one last scrape Akase panted heavily and sank to the ground. "Mother!" she hissed again, her body heaving up and down with emotional pain. Hot tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her mind was tired, her body would soon follow.

She growled and clawed the grass, clutching the blades in between her paw digits. Just as her mate hadn't been sleeping well, she hadn't been either. The day she had found her mother's torn body on the grass of the Eastlands never left her.

The strange and familiar scent in the still air… Following it and finding a battered body… Blood covered the grasses beside and under… Falling over the body and crying…

Akase shut her eyes. She had thought about it and hoped the image wouldn't come to mind. It was the last thing she needed.

When she was in the Eastlands, the image had come frequently in her dreams when she stayed in the pridal cavern, then in her own chambers.

And being in the Pridelands, the memory hardly entered her mind. The Pridelands gave her a sense of calm and relief but her first few months were hard. Arif had helped her through it, giving her medicine herbs to help her sleep. They had worked and the dreams weren't nearly as bad. When she fell in love with Arif, was named a Princess of the Pridelands, gave birth to three beautiful cubs, her life had been put back together. She never wanted to let to let her mate and cubs go. She had lost too much in her life. To lose them would be unbearable. Her life would simply have no meaning.

"She'd be proud of you," Arif had said to her one night as they looked up at the stars. It was the night after their wedding.

"I know," Akase replied softly.

Arif had seen her bowed gaze and nudged her gently. "She was there this morning," he said kindly. She turned to him, to see his red eyes glowing brightly in the darkness. "I felt her presence yesterday. She is proud and she wants you to live your life to the fullest."

She nodded softly and nuzzled him. She had hoped he was right…

Akase sighed. She remembered that night. She had to wonder now if her mother was proud. Was she? Was she up there now, looking down on her? What of her father? Was he proud? Was he there with her mother? Akase shuddered. She was exhausted and weak but not from clawing the tree.

Slowly, she felt a wave of sleep overwhelm her. She began to close her eyes, hoping a nap could ease her senses. Akase shook her head. The sleepiness was strong now. After a moment she allowed herself to lose touch with reality and the world around her. She flexed her paws in the grass and stretched, rolling onto her side to sleep. Her head fell in the grass, her ears flickering. Her breathing slowed, her body growing calm and relaxed. There was no shuddering.

She was at peace.

An hour later, she was still there. No one disturbed her, not even the passing animals. They knew better than to wake a predator from its sleep, especially if the predator was a lioness and a princess. A few more hours passed and Akase was woken by a touch on the shoulder. With still tired eyes, Akase shook and lifted her head to see someone standing beside her. She looked up in deep surprise.

"Hasira… what brings you here?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The king and his advisor walked back from the meeting with the leopard and cheetah delegates.

Baraka sighed, hanging his head tiredly. The discussion with the delegates had not gone well. For three days they argued about the waterholes in their areas and about how much water each species used per day. The cheetahs claimed the leopards used too much and vice versa with the leopards.

Kahuni glanced at him. "I'm sorry sire. I wish I could do something…"

Baraka smiled faintly. "You are. You're advising me on problems such as this. That's all I can ask of a good advisor Kahuni."

The cheetah nodded but his eyes were unconvinced. He still wished he could do more.

They walked on in silence.

"Sire," said another voice. "One of the delegates is lying."

Baraka turned to see Etana on the other side of him, walking slowly. He smiled at her, feeling relieved that she was there. Early that morning when they walked to the waterhole, he asked her to come with him. She had been surprised but accepted. He was glad. It would give her some insight to how he ran the kingdom. So far, from what she sensed and heard, she was impressed with how he took care of the animals small problems. The cheetah/leopard problem was the biggest issue so far. She had wanted to help but it wasn't the time.

"How do you know that?" the king asked.

"Call it an educated guess sire," she said.

Baraka only nodded.

Kahuni gave a small side glance. He was surprised at how different the king was with the blind lioness. "_Perhaps…_" Kahuni began thinking then cursed softly. It wouldn't happen. He knew it wouldn't. Baraka didn't want a mate and he had made the point clear to anyone who asked, sometimes more than once. Kahuni himself had asked once and received a growl of warning. He never asked again. He didn't want to test Baraka's patience. To let the lions have space and time to talk, Kahuni walked ahead.

The Lion King noticed his advisor's movement. He smiled, silently thanking him. "You heard everything then?" he asked the lioness, his voice slightly firm.

Etana gave a nod. "Yes and, as I said before, one of the delegates is lying."

Baraka was surprised. He had been going over this matter in his head for a day. He'd listened to both sides but it was difficult to determine who was telling the truth. "Etana…" Baraka began and she turned to him. He was almost hesitant and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Would you like to come with me tomorrow? If what you say is true, that one of the delegates is lying…"

She smiled. "I'll be glad to help sire."

They continued to walk until Baraka stopped. There was something else other than the cheetah/leopard conflict on his mind. Etana stepped up beside him. Ahead, Kahuni rested in the grass.

"Are you alright?" Etana asked.

Baraka looked up at her. "No, not really," he muttered. He grew silent, his thoughts gathering. "I'm… worried for Arif. He's not been himself."

"How?" she asked in a soft tone.

"He hasn't been spending time with his mate and cubs and he's refusing to answer any questions our parents ask him, even if it's not about shamanism. I tried asking what was wrong but got nowhere. He's avoiding, like he has a secret. He told me he does but that he cannot say…" Baraka trailed off and pawed the ground.

"Arif is a good lion and a good shaman. He's doing his best I'm sure."

"He does try," Baraka admitted truthfully then sighed heavily. "I just wish he'd talk…" He felt a paw on his shoulder and turned to see Etana's blind gaze stare at him.

"Even if he doesn't, don't hold it against him. As a shaman he is bound. He has a special gift. The ancestors know what they're doing when they give an animal the special techniques to be a shaman." Baraka was about to speak but Etana added, "And about your sister-in-law… If Akase is a good lioness and a good mate to Arif, and I know she is, then she should respect her mate and not pressure him. It won't do them any good."

"How did you know that?"

"I hear things, Baraka. Without my eyesight my hearing is better than most."

He smiled faintly, chuckled weakly then nodded slowly. Her words about Arif made sense and he accepted the fact that Arif didn't speak to him or their parents but what of Akase? It was clear that she was kept out of the loop. Baraka knew that his brother couldn't tell his own mate what was going on and Akase was pressuring him to talk. Baraka's ears fell. He feared that if Akase kept begging Arif would blow. Baraka didn't want that. He didn't want to see his brother angry. There had been snippets of his anger in the past but nothing serious. Arif had everything he ever wanted for his life: a good position in the Pridelands, a mate and cubs. Baraka didn't want his brother to jeopardize it. Was this secret something that could threaten that? Or was it something that only a shaman was supposed to know? If the second question was true then the king felt his sister in law should step back and not bother her mate.

Baraka shrugged. He hoped his brother could do something soon.

Etana noticed how quiet Baraka had become. She stepped away from him to stretch her tired legs. A second later, he too stepped forward. She heard him and turned.

He bit his lip and smiled, his eyes genuinely moved. "Thank you. I just hope you're right…"

She smiled back and heard Baraka walk ahead. The smile fell from her face. "So do I Baraka, so do I," she said to herself when he was out of hearing range.

"Kahuni," the king said with authority in his voice as he approached the cheetah, who, stood up immediately.

"Yes my king?"

"Are there any more problems?"

"Yes sire…"

Baraka sighed. This was going to be a long day. The last meeting took two hours. "Alright, let's carry on."

The cheetah bowed and started to walk. Baraka followed but turned towards Etana. She also followed. They walked side by side and Baraka found himself feeling better. He gave a side glance at her then shook his head.

Etana felt his eyes upon her but didn't speak. Her paws touched the ground as she felt a shiver across her body. She felt that something was going to happen and the results would not be well in anyone's favor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What brings the Princess out here and away from the hunting party?"

Akase sighed. The question couldn't be avoided. They had done nothing but walk around the Pridelands for an hour in silence. "I… I was feeling sick," she answered, hoping the break in her voice wasn't evident. It was only half truth.

Hasira nodded. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Does Arif know?"

Akase's stomach churned and she turned her face away. Why was Hasira here if only to ask personal questions? "No…" she said at last. "He left for Rafiki's home early this morning."

"So he doesn't know?" Hasira shook her head. "You'd think he'd care," she muttered but Akase didn't see the glint in her eyes.

"He does care!" the princess insisted. "He's just… busy at the moment."

"Busy enough to be at the Tree of Life at all hours of the day but not enough to check on you when he gets home? I thought I knew your husband better than that." Her voice was soft.

"What do you mean?" Akase asked, turning her head back to Hasira. Her eyes narrowed. "Arif is a good lion, a good father and a good mate. I love him dearly."

"Do you really?" Hasira wondered aloud. Akase snarled quietly. "I mean, it's clear you do, I'm just saying that…"

"You think I don't love him? I do. I left the Eastlands for him." Akase's ears fell. "Being a shaman must not be easy."

Hasira scoffed. "You think that with him being a miracle worker that it's keeping him from you? What makes you think there isn't more to it? He grew up with three other lionesses for gods' sake. He could've fallen in love with any of them."

Though what Hasira said was true Akase shook her head frustrated. "Yes, he could have, but he didn't."

"Which, shows he has good taste… you're an exceptional lioness Akase. Arif chose well."

Akase wasn't sure to take the statement as a compliment so she just nodded.

They continued to talk, mainly of how different Arif had become the last few weeks. Akase was surprised and slightly disturbed at Hasira's words.

"Doesn't it seem strange that your husband is acting so strangely around you, his parents, and the king, his own brother? And all within the appearance of that blind rogue and the black lion?"

Akase let a soft growl emerge in her throat. "Etana saved your sister's life! You should be grateful."

Hasira rolled her eyes. "Yes, my sister is alive, but Baraka should have let Arif and Rafiki do their jobs as shamans and not let some stranger enter our den and his den to take care of her. Gods only know what else she did besides this so called healing."

"Dailia says she's alright."

"My sister let a rogue 'heal' her. How can she be fine?"

"She's alive isn't she?" Akase asked irritated.

Hasira groaned. "Alright, alright, don't get snappy!" She huffed. "But still, doesn't surprise you just a little?"

"No, it doesn't. Etana and Takata being in the pride, has nothing to do with Arif's sudden change. As I said earlier, he's probably just worrying about his work."

There was a silence between them as each lioness was wrapped in her own thoughts.

Finally Akase spoke. "I know you don't like Etana," she started but was cut off.

"That blind rogue doesn't know how to live in a pride," the other lioness growled. "And he… He spends his mornings with her."

Akase bristled. The statement could've also applied to her as well. She herself had been a rogue once but Hasira had no quarrel with her. But she knew who Hasira meant by 'he'. Baraka, their king and Akase's brother-in-law… Akase sighed and lowered her head. "Baraka is king Hasira," she said quietly. "He can do what he wants and spend time with who he wants. Who are you to say anything or make judgments? You're not the queen…"

"I could've been."

Akase shrugged. This had been the lioness's attitude since Baraka became king. She wished Hasira would put her anger aside but it was the meaning of her name. To let the meaning go wouldn't be easy, if it could be done.

"Speaking of spending time," Hasira began again. "You and Arif don't seem to."

"He likes his time alone," Akase said, defensively.

"Yes, but what of time with you? It's obvious he doesn't. Does he talk with anyone else?" Akase didn't reply. "Or does he like talking with other lionesses…"

"If he does, so what…? He's allowed to."

"Even if they're lionesses he's known all his life? Lionesses he probably once had feelings for?"

Akase stopped and Hasira walked ahead. Her jaw quivered. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice a whisper. She stepped up and Hasira turned around. "Did the lionesses, those he grew up with… Did they have feelings for him?" The look in her orange eyes was now insistent.

Hasira shut her eyes but not in the way Akase wanted. It wasn't in sympathy. She looked away. "One may have," she whispered. "A long time ago and at that time, he considered it, considered her and a possible future."

Akase felt her heart go into her stomach. Hasira remained silent until Akase snapped her head up, her breathing heavy and shallow. "Who," she asked in a shudder.

"Does it matter?" Hasira asked, lifting her head to meet the Princess's gaze.

"Yes!" Akase snapped, surprising herself. She recoiled and shook her head quickly. "I mean, no. No, it doesn't matter. It… doesn't. It's in the past, right?" She stared into Hasira's eyes.

"We learn from the past, but sometimes the past as a way of catching up to us and with that, even the oldest of feelings can return. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Arif does love you."

Akase, feeling her heart pound, walked past Hasira, the lioness watching every step she took.

"Where're you going?" Hasira called after her but Akase didn't answer.

Hasira saw her break into a run.

She, however, headed in the other direction.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Rafiki…"

The mandrill turned to see the bedraggled lion approach. "Arif do you need more herbs?"

"No but the ones you gave me earlier should help."

Rafiki put a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "For your sake, I hope de do… Is it Akase?"

"Yes," Arif replied, his voice low.

"And your father, brother and mother have tried talking to you but you're still unable to speak," Rafiki said, studying the lion's tired gaze. "And dere worried about how this matter is affecting your relationship with your mate."

Arif turned away. From the edge of his vision he saw the lands and felt a wave of nausea. He was dizzy and forced himself to think of something, anything other than his problems.

The shamans were silent and after a few minutes Arif spoke. "Yes and yes. Rafiki I don't know what to do. I love Akase with all my heart but…" He trailed off and sniffed. "I…"

"Arif, you need to talk to someone."

"It doesn't do any good. Mom, Dad, Baraka…"

Rafiki smiled gently. "I don't mean your parents and brother. I mean someone who is not of your blood, a non family relative." The mandrill thought for a moment. "A friend… someone who will not pressure you…"

Arif pondered. He had yet to talk to those he grew up with but who of his friends could he talk to? Kadiri, Dailia and Mabaki were performing their duties as guardians of the Pridelands. That left only two others: Hasira and Saada. Arif sighed. He would never tell Hasira anything. She was too hung up on Baraka and hating Etana for no reason.

At the mental mention of Etana Arif wondered if he could talk to her. His brother spent his mornings with the lioness and was always different in the afternoons. He was somewhat happier and mingled with their parents and friends. In his mind, he believed that Etana was the one lioness Baraka could be open with and if that made him a better lion and king, Arif was happy, but what of him and his problem? He couldn't ask her.

That left only Saada… Could she help him? Arif laughed softly. Saada's name meant help and she lived up to it. "_And she's been the sister I've never had,_" he thought. "_I could tell her everything_ _when we were young and even as we_ _were growing up._"

He bit his lip and turned back to Rafiki. His eyes were still sad but his gaze was almost hopeful. "You're right. Thank you, Rafiki. Would you mind if I… I mean, I don't want to leave but…"

The old baboon laughed for a moment then grew serious. "Arif, it's okay. You cannot concentrate with a worried heart and mind. Go on now."

The Prince stood. "I'll make this up to you, I promise."

"Even if you can't, it's alright. Go. Your peace of mind is more important. Even de Kings themselves understand dat."

With a grateful smile Arif leapt out of the tree. Rafiki watched, putting his hand over his chest. "Oh, Great Kings, why would you allow dis poor lion to carry what appears to be a heavily burdened message, knowing he has a family to provide for?"

Sighing, the mandrill returned to his work at the tree wall.

And sometime later, Arif found himself sitting at a large waterhole beside a lioness who wasn't his mate. This lioness was golden brown with white rimmed ears and tail tuft with the same color. He looked at her pretty sky blue eyes and sighed. He was glad to have found her. Rafiki was right. He could talk to her because she wasn't of his blood family. She was a friend and he loved her like a sister.

After a slow greeting, he told her everything and she listened. She always did. He was so grateful to her. She never spoke while he talked; only nodding her head to let him know that she was indeed paying attention to his words. When he was through she was still silent, going over everything in her mind. Arif was also quiet. He didn't know what to expect.

Then, she spoke. "Arif… you've been given a heavy burden." He flinched slightly. He knew she'd say that. Everyone did, aside from Rafiki. Her next words, however, surprised him. "I can't imagine what you must be going through and I cannot say I understand. I don't, but this message, whatever it is, has been placed on you for a reason. I don't blame you for being so distant."

"Even from Akase?" the lion asked, his voice quiet, almost far away.

Saada put a paw on his. "Even from Akase… I know she's your mate but there are some things you cannot tell her and this is one of them."

Arif bowed his head. "That's just it Saada. I love her so much that I _don't_ want to keep this from her. But I'm bound. I don't want to anger the ancestors. I want to talk to her but I'm afraid, afraid I might spill." His face grew somber and pained. He looked at her for a moment then turned away. "You must think that this is stupid. That I'm being a coward."

Saada shook her head and nudged him kindly. "Arif, for as long as I've known you, you have never been secretive. You always spoke your mind. Even when we were cubs you weren't afraid to that. Remember those times you spoke against Hasira for the way she treated Dailia and for how she used to follow Baraka? Of course, that got worse as we grew older…"

"She still thinks he loves her," Arif said quietly. "He doesn't, everyone knows that. She's too wrapped up in her own little world, where they rule the Pridelands."

Saada chuckled. "You know if they did rule, I'd leave the Pridelands?" Arif turned his head to her, stunned. "I'm serious. I would. I love Baraka like a brother and his orders I could live with but Hasira?" She shook her head ruefully. "No, there'd be no chance. I think I'd kill her before she got the chance to order me around."

Arif shivered. He never heard her speak this way. It frightened him but she was right. If Baraka did marry the wrong lioness, like Hasira, there would be dire consequences, which is why he was thankful that his brother didn't marry but he was also saddened. He would never see other cubs running around the Pridelands. He would never hear the words 'Uncle Arif' from any cubs' lips. It pained him to know and realize that it would simply never happen.

"I wouldn't blame you and lucky for all of us Hasira is not Baraka's mate, nor the queen."

"Arif… you're doing what you have to do." She paused and spoke again, her voice soft and quiet. "Akase should understand that."

"I shouldn't speak ill of her but she just wouldn't understand. I'm scared Saada. I don't want to lose her because of this…" He shut his eyes and seeing this, Saada nuzzled him. Her nuzzle was one of sisterly affection and he welcomed it. She allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder. Arif sighed heavily. Being near his dear friend gave him comfort and strength. Saada always had that presence about her, even as a cub.

In that moment the two began to reflect on their old lives. While they talked, Arif started to feel better but the inward agony was still there. He wasn't sure how he was going to resolve it without hurting Akase's feelings. He would have to talk to her eventually, a point Saada made in their conversation.

"You're a good and kind lion Arif," she said gently. "And if Akase is a good mate then she will understand when you talk to her."

"And if she doesn't?"

Saada would've replied but knew he wouldn't like what she said. "She will," she reminded him. But her voice was hesitant. Akase wouldn't understand. Saada knew that as well as anyone. Silently and almost unaware, she allowed her front claws to come out and she tapped the ground in thought.

"You okay?" Arif asked looking over at her after a small pause.

It took a long time for Saada to respond. She liked the princess but she was also and in an impossible to explain way, jealous. Saada shut her eyes tightly. Jealousy was such an ugly thing to possess. She loved Arif like a brother, always did from the time of their cubhood so why did he come to her with his problem? Why did she allow him to rest his head on her shoulder? His action didn't make sense. Of all the members in the pride, his parents and brother included, not to mention the mandrill, he came to _her_. Saada sighed silently. The answer was obvious. He trusted her… trusted her so much… but why? Why so much to share his burden, though he didn't tell her what the message was about? Why so much that he laid out his fear of Akase not understanding?

Saada found herself in a daze. She would've spoken but her throat constricted and her heart sank low into her stomach. She trembled and hoped he didn't see.

"Saada," Arif asked again.

She couldn't speak. The tightness in her throat increased. She felt like she was choking. Her emotions allowed themselves to build up in her system and she turned from him, her head low. She shuddered.

"Saada, are you alright?" No response. He tried again and reached out with an outstretched foreleg, his paw about to make contact with her back.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped and whirled around, standing up right, her forelegs spread out.

Arif stopped. He saw the look in her eyes. It was of fear and slight anger.

"Don't… touch me!" she breathed, her chest heaving up and down.

"Saada…"

She began growl. "Go to her Arif. Go and tell her. If she's a 'good mate' she will understand." She lied down. "Leave me alone now. I've done all I can to help you."

He would've spoken but her tone scared him. Sighing he did as told and left the area but he turned, looking back at her. He bit his lip, his expression sorrowful. "Thank you Saada."

She grunted in reply and her ears flickered as she heard him leave. She let out an emotional sigh and sniffed.

Tears fell from her eyes.

But neither she nor the departing Arif heard the soft movement in the tall grass.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The afternoon sun started to sink but the atmosphere in the air was still warm. The pride gathered around, the kill of the evening in front of them and their king on the other side of it. Baraka stepped forward and gave the blessing. Each member of the pride arose, taking their pieces. Dinner was eaten in soft silence and the occasional conversation was done amongst those who couldn't stand silence. The cubs barely ate which made their parents wonder aloud what was bothering them but each one, looking up into the concerned eyes of their mothers and father said in no uncertain terms that nothing was wrong, that they were fine and that there was no need for them to worry.

After the meal the pride lounged around Pride Rock. The lionesses rested on the platforms and chatted. The king informed his parents of the day's events. As the Regents gave advice to their son, Baraka found himself looking upward, ahead of them to see Etana and Takata heading towards the den but they didn't enter. Instead, Etana settled down in her sleeping spot and put her head on her paws. Takata joined her. Baraka smiled softly. The lions were tired and needed to rest.

The cubs left their parents sides to talk again in the grasses. They all still had the worried looks on their faces. Nearby Kadiri and his mate turned to each other. They wondered what seemed to be troubling their cubs and the cubs of their friends.

Meanwhile Arif, who set himself away from the pride, silently left going into the den. A moment later, another figure followed.

Arif sat down in the darkness. He shivered. The darkness made him feel cold but it was comforting. He could see the opening at the back of the den that led to the ledge. He would've gone out, but a voice from behind stopped him.

"Arif, we need to talk."

He flinched. He knew that voice. Sighing softly, he rose and turned to meet the irritated eyes of his mate. "What is it Akase?" he asked, his voice low.

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me for so many weeks and I want to know now." She didn't want to beat around the point with him any longer. She got straight to it.

Arif sighed, clearly expecting this. "Akase I love you, you know that…"

"How do I know that Arif, it's not like you say it with meaning anymore. You've been avoiding me. You don't want to spend any time with me. What did I do? Have I done anything to offend you?"

"You haven't. It… it's me okay? I've got a lot on my mind."

"Well, what is it? You _can_ tell me." Arif turned away. This infuriated her. "Don't turn your back on me Arif. Look me, right now, in the eye and tell me what's wrong."

He refused to move. "I can't. It's a shaman thing."

She threw her head back and laughed but it wasn't humorous. "'A shaman thing', is that all you care about? Is your work more important than me and the cubs?"

Arif's eyes widened and he managed spun around. "What? Of course you and the cubs are important. You're everything to me."

She pawed the ground wishing she could believe him. "You need to take some time off from your work Arif. Is that possible?"

Arif paused, hesitant. He wasn't sure. He needed _something_ to keep him busy and healing meditating and helping Rafiki did that. "I… I don't know Akase…" he answered, slowly lowering his head.

"I'll talk to Rafiki then."

"No!" Arif said insistently, lifting his head up again. "Don't. Akase, he… He needs me. He can't do it forever. He needs someone to succeed him."

Akase snarled. "_I_ need you Arif. _Our_ cubs need you. They need their father." In her snarl, her voice began to break. "I grew up all my life without a father. I don't want them to go through the same thing."

"They won't Akase. I love them and I love you."

"You hardly show it. You're hardly home. We almost never see you. You're not even sleeping in the den with us anymore. Why?"

"It's complicated," he whispered.

"What's complicated about it? Tell me, please?"

He lowered his head. "No. You… you wouldn't understand…"

"Oh I wouldn't? Try me. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were. And it's a shaman thing. Respect that."

"No," Akase said pointedly.

He looked up at her, his eyes different, almost angry. "What?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" She repeated the word to make sure it registered in his head. "I won't respect that. You're making your work to be your whole life. Because of that, your cubs, _our_ cubs, have been pushed to the side and so have I. If something is bothering you then you should tell me instead of hiding and avoiding."

"It's not that easy Akase. Please, respect me and respect the fact that my work as a shaman is important." He tried not to show his anger but she wasn't making it easy for him.

"Who did you marry Arif, me or your work as a shaman? What's really more important to you?"

"My family _is_ important Akase. Why are you asking me this? You think I love being a shaman more than you and the kids?" He shook his head. "Don't make me choose."

"I _am_ making you choose! Your work must have something to do with why you've not been talking to me. I wouldn't be surprised if the kids are concerned."

"Akase…" He walked up and tried to nuzzle her. She stepped back. "Akase, I do love you but there are some things I just can't say. Yes, it has something to do with my work. I'm sorry that I'm being so secretive, but I have to be. Shamans… we have to be that way at times…"

"Why?" she near yelled.

"Akase…" he said in a near warning tone.

She groaned in frustration and walked past him. She stopped her head low.

"I saw you with Saada," she said after a tense silence.

Arif became still. He knew what was coming…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The afternoon sun was almost gone and the skies colors started to change. The pride was still outside. No one entered the den, as if they knew who was in there. The king and his parents spoke softly as the night began to make its appearance but Baraka had told the pride earlier to not enter the den for awhile. Aside from Hasira, who was angry at this, none of them minded. The cubs were still in the grass and still talking. Njozi was feeling a little better now with the words her brothers and friends spoke but she still felt cold. She knew where her parents were. She hoped nothing was wrong.

"They're probably talking nicely," Sharif was saying.

The princess was about to respond when they heard shouting from inside the den.

"Akase, it wasn't like that! She was trying to help me!" the voice was of Arif shouted.

Akase was almost out of the den then stopped and whirled around to face her mate. Her eyes were angry. "I'll bet she was!" Akase snarled her tail lashing furiously behind her. "That's what her name means right? Arif… I don't care anymore. It's clear you can talk to her more than you can to me! I'm done trying to reason with you. You care more about shamanism than your own family."

Arif was about to speak again but Akase was already out of the den.

The lionesses outside all lifted their heads to hear the last few words and see Akase run past them and down the ramp. Arif followed then stopped, hanging his head low in defeat. The lionesses exchanged mixed glances but didn't speak. They merely returned to their now quietly reduced conversations. Baraka, Kovu and Kiara turned to see Arif with a distressed look on his face, watching his mate run through the grasses. The prince groaned and hit the ground with a paw.

The cubs had their eyes glued to the retreating form of the adult princess. Sharif and his sisters lowered their heads sadly. They knew what this meant.

Adabu and Adisa were speechless. Slowly, they turned their heads to their sister who was standing, looking almost frozen. Adabu rose and approached. "Njozi," he asked.

She was still for another long minute then managed to meet eyes with her brothers. They stared at each other, Adabu and Adisa seeing the shattered look in her eyes again. The cubs all watched as Njozi walked away from them but she wasn't heading towards her father who was at that moment busy deciphering on whether to follow his mate or not. Instead, she walked over to Kadiri and Dailia, lying down at their paws.

Dailia rose from her spot and put her paws on the cub's body. Njozi squirmed away, scooting herself towards Kadiri. The two guardians looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say. Dailia only watched as Njozi rested her head in the comfort of Kadiri's mane, Kadiri looking down on her with pity and sympathy.

"Mom…" Dailia looked down to see her son with a pained expression. Sharif nestled himself close to her side, his sister joined him. Dailia nuzzled them.

Adabu and Adisa walked up to Kadiri and lied down beside him. The lion saw nothing but fear and pain in the cubs' eyes. The princes' came close to their sister but their bodies were still near Kadiri's. The warmth of the guardian's body gave them comfort.

Kadiri and Dailia looked at each other again. This was bad and they knew it. The only thing they could do now was comfort the cubs as best they could.

The three royal siblings nestled together. Their bodies shook but a soothing purr from the guardian helped easy most of the pain. Njozi however couldn't control herself or the shakes of her emotionally torn body.

Tears ran from her eyes and she buried her head in Kadiri's mane, sobbing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Next time:** Emotions are finally released and have painful and questioning affects about the future…


	10. Chapter 9: Future Fears

Author's Note: I do not own the Lion King or any of its characters. I do, however, own my own characters.

**Chapter 9: Future Fears**

The atmosphere in the Pridelands was deathly still.

No one in the pride spoke or moved, the silence chilling them to the bone. Up above the lionesses the Regents stared on their sons, the youngest with a hung head and torn eyes. The eldest had a grim look on his face as he stared ahead, afraid to look his brother in the eye and speak. The evening light made King Baraka's red mane turn to a darker shade. His own facial expression was stern and thoughtful, his tail swished softly behind him.

Below the lionesses the royal cubs and their friends were being comforted by the two guardians. The young princes and princess refused to look anywhere. Kadiri continued to purr, hoping that it would help ease their pain. Dailia nuzzled her cubs, silently telling them that everything would be alright. The adults met gazes again. They knew everything would not be alright. Not until the elder prince and his mate resolved their situation.

Finally the Prince Regent turned to his mate. From out of the corner of her eye, Kiara faced him. They stared, reading the other's expression. They were the same. They knew what the other was thinking. Giving silent nods Kiara walked up to Baraka.

"Baraka," she said in a soft tone so no one could hear. "Allow the pride to go into the den. They cannot stay out here all night. They need their sleep."

The king still stared ahead but his ears flickered at every word his mother said. At a length so long that Kiara thought he hadn't paid attention, despite the ear flicker, he slowly nodded gravely then looked into her eyes almost pleadingly. Kiara gave a warm smile and nuzzled him affectionately.

Silently, she went to inform the pride while he looked toward his father and brother.

Baraka sniffed. He felt sorry for Arif and wished he could help but what could he say? He'd never been in this situation and knew he never would be. He would've spoken but instead he watched, seeing Arif pace in front their father.

"What does she want from me?" Arif growled.

Kovu looked on with a quiet and thoughtful expression. "Arif… you and Akase…" He stopped. He wasn't sure what to say, or how to help. He pawed the ground and tried again. "Arif, she only wants you to be honest. Admit it son, you have been distancing yourself not only from her and your cubs but from your mother and me as well."

Arif snapped his head up. Kovu remained strong and still under his son's angered gaze. He was prepared, not for a physical attack, but for a verbal attack, though it wasn't against him.

"I have my reasons father!" Arif snarled. "You know that. She doesn't. I can't make her see. I want her to. I love her." His voice broke with hurt. "I don't want to lose her…" At this, he shut his eyes, fighting his emotions and the tears that threatened to fall. He stood still, afraid to move.

"Arif… you're a shaman," Kovu said gently. "You - you have responsibilities…"

"She does too and you don't see or hear me snapping! I would never do that." He paused, breathing heavily. "She… she wants me to choose Dad…"

"What?"

Arif shuddered. "Akase wants me to choose between her and the kids… or being a shaman…"

Kovu froze. He hadn't expected his daughter-in-law to give Arif such an ultimatum. It was unthinkable and surprising. What had gotten into her? She was fine about Arif's shamanism not long ago… so what made her change so suddenly? He approached his son and with an outstretched foreleg, rested a paw on the young lion's shoulder. He felt Arif shake and without warning, the prince turned and buried his head in his father's shoulder. Kovu purred soothingly.

As they talked the pride departed into the den. Mabaki and Takata were last but before he entered, the black lion looked to his daughter who was still near the entrance.

"Etana, do you wish to come in tonight?" he asked but the blind lioness shook her head.

"You know the answer to that Father," she said with a small smile. "I need to be out here."

Takata nodded and gave her fatherly lick on the cheek and continued on his way but he wondered if Etana had a plan to help.

The king watched both scenes and when he saw his mother come near, he dipped his head graciously. They bumped heads and Kiara sat down beside him. A moment later Kiara glanced at her son.

"Baraka… your brother needs us."

The king shook his head in resignation. "Unfortunately Mom, 'us' means you and Dad. I can't do anything."

"Baraka!" Kiara was surprised immensely. "If you were in Arif's place-"

"I'm not. I have no idea what he's going through. It's best he talk to you and Dad. You can do so much more."

Before Kiara could reply, Baraka left, heading down towards the ramp. Kiara watched him go and sighed, her ears going back, her expression falling. Both her sons were suffering and neither she nor Kovu could lift a paw to help except to advise them. At last the Princess Regent walked to her mate and second son.

Arif pulled away from his father's embrace and looked up at her. Letting out a breath, he began to tell them of his and Akase's argument but from the edge of his vision, he saw his brother walk away. Though he fought the inner feeling, it came anyway. He was suddenly angry at Baraka and as he talked with his parents, his blood boiled and his red eyes snapped.

But Baraka didn't notice his brother's burning stare on his retreating form. The king leapt down the stairs and once his paws touched the grass, he began was panting.

"Sire, are you alright?" said a voice that made Baraka turn to meet the sea green eyes of Kadiri.

"Yes Kadiri. I'm… I'm alright, thank you," Baraka said, putting on a smile which instantly fell as he saw his nephews and niece by the guardian, fast asleep. He eyed them and spoke. "Kadiri… Dailia, on behalf of Arif and Akase thank you for looking after them…"

Kadiri looked at the sleeping cubs, smiling sadly. Both he and Dailia looked up at Baraka, bowing their heads.

"We are honored to do so Baraka," said Dailia. Her own cubs were asleep by her side. Inwardly, she sighed. She never realized how connected her cubs were to Arif and Akase's but it didn't surprise her fully. Both she and Kadiri were connected to Arif and Baraka. Like her children and Arif's, she and Kadiri played constantly with Baraka and Arif. Their children were just like them. Knowing this made her smile.

"Baraka… do you think they'll be alright?" Kadiri asked, knowing the question couldn't be ignored or unasked or avoided.

The king sighed heavily, feeling his heart pound. He looked into the eyes of his friend, unsure what to say.

Kadiri stared down at the cubs. "We'll take care of them Baraka," he said. "For as long as needed."

Baraka turned stared. He heard his friend and nodded. "Good" was all he said.

They watched him silently leave and they stared at each other again. A few moments passed then Kadiri spoke. "Dailia," he said quietly. "I think it's time we took the cubs up to the den. They need their sleep, as do we."

Dailia nodded and carefully tore herself away from her cubs. Kadiri did the same then said, "Dailia, place Adisa and Njozi on my back and I'll do the same to you with Sabiha and Dhani. We can carry Adabu and Sharif in our mouths. That way we won't have to make three trips."

She gave another nod and they began to place two cubs each on their backs. When that was done they picked up the last two cubs in their mouths and made their ascent up the stones. Upon entering the den the lionesses were all spread out, some sleeping, others talking quietly so as not to disturb their companions. The lion and lioness, along with their charges walked to their corner of the cave. They set the males down to the ground then Kadiri set the cubs on his mate's back next to their siblings.

When the last cub on Kadiri's back was near her sister and brother Kadiri settled down beside them once again. Dailia prepared to join her mate for a rest when a voice stopped her. She cringed and Kadiri growled softly.

"What do you want Hasira?" Dailia asked as kindly as she could. Of all people, she did not want to talk to her, even if she was her sister.

"Is that any way to address your own flesh and blood? Come on Dailia, we are family. And I do want to talk… alone."

Dailia shut her eyes but the touch of Kadiri's paw on hers reassured her. She turned and followed Hasira to the back of the den and out to the ledge. They sat down. The stars were out but the night was still early. "Why did you drag me out here?" Dailia asked, trying not to show her irritation.

"Do you know why Arif and Akase were arguing?"

"No, but it's none of our business. Whatever is wrong, they'll get through it. They have to." Her voice grew soft. "For the sake of their cubs…"

"Ah yes, and speaking of which, why are you and Kadiri looking after them? Surely their parents will return."

"I'm not so sure of that. It's clear that Arif and Akase need to be alone for awhile. Kadiri and I are looking after the kids because Arif is our friend. He'd do the same for us."

Hasira smirked. "Of course he would. He's a good lion… or is he?"

"What do you mean?"

Hasira put on a worn face and with an exhale of a breath she spoke, telling her sister something she knew would frustrate her completely. She knew Dailia would listen. When the first words left her lips, Dailia was in a daze.

The minutes passed, seeming like hours and finally Hasira stopped speaking. Dailia was in a whirl, her mind spinning. She stared out into the dark covered lands. The two stayed in a chilling silence. They didn't speak but not able to bear the silence any longer Dailia turned again to Hasira. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Surprising, isn't it sister?" said Hasira, her voice emotionless.

Dailia shook her head, the whirl turning into pain. "Hasira, how do you know this? Saada…"

"… Loves Arif, she always has. You and I know that as do Mabaki and Kadiri."

"Wait… Hasira, you told Akase of the future Arif wanted to have, am I right?" Dailia's eyes narrowed. "You told her that Arif once thought of a future with Saada didn't you?" She began to snarl. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

Hasira lifted a paw to her chest innocently. "I didn't mention Saada's name. I just said that he once considered a future with one of the lionesses he grew up with…" Before another word could be spoken, Hasira found herself on her back and the snarling face of her sister looking down at her, her paws buried in her chest. "Dailia, easy now… Remember, I am your sister."

Dailia growled, her red eyes snapping with rage. "Why _sister_?" The word was pronounced like a bad taste. She resisted the urge to spit in Hasira's face. "Why would you purposefully make trouble for Arif and Akase? What did they ever do to you?"

"They didn't do anything to me and besides Akase would have found out even without my 'services'."

Dailia snarled and slowly allowed her front claws to come out of her paws but they didn't touch Hasira's chest. "'Services'… What is wrong with you? Tell me why and tell me now!" She showed her teeth. She was not playing.

"She would've found out eventually. We all know that Saada is hung up on him anyway, even after all these years. It's amazing don't you think?"

The fur along the back of Dailia's neck rose and in her anger she was unable to inflict damage to her sister. With a vicious snarl, she got off of her and walked toward the den with a hung head. Hasira rose to her paws and watched her sister's departing form but Dailia turned around, her eyes angry and sad.

"If this is about Baraka…" she began her voice hoarse. "If this is about him, you're gonna tear the royal family apart. Is that really what you want, all because Baraka has no mate?"

"How can one brother be married and happy while the other isn't? If Baraka had married, maybe this wouldn't be happening."

"You're a terrible person Hasira. And I'm ashamed to be related to you. I'm even more ashamed that my children are related to you."

Without another word, she departed into the den, leaving Hasira behind. The slight coolness of the den was comforting to the heat Dailia felt within her body. With heavy paw steps she approached her mate who was asleep. She managed to smile at him but her face frowned, her ears lowering. Tired emotionally, feeling the anger and rage against her sister making her body more tired, Dailia lied down next to him, burying her head in his mane.

Slowly, she cried.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kovu and Kiara rested on the promontory, lying side by side. Their sides touched. The night sky shrouded them and they looked up at the stars and allowed their gaze to stare into the lands. Kiara stared hard with her red eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of either one of her sons in the grass. Nothing was seen, the grass was too dark and so were they, their pelts anyway. Not even Baraka's red mane could be seen in such darkness.

"Kiara," said Kovu, breaking the silence between them. She turned to him, seeing a shadow of pain come across his face. The Prince Regent bowed his head, his green eyes almost shining in the darkness. "From what Arif has told us… is he right? Do you think Akase wouldn't understand? He didn't even say what the message was about or where he got it from and yet…" He paused, unable to say anything more.

"I know how you feel Kovu," Kiara said, her voice soft, her mouth sad. "Arif has wanted to be a shaman all of his life. Rafiki himself said that there was something special about him." Her ears fell, her mouth beginning to quiver. She lowered her head.

"Ki," Kovu said, worriedly. "I love Arif and I love Akase but, do you think he made a mistake?" Kiara snapped her head up to him. Kovu looked at her. There was no anger in her eyes or face. She must've been thinking the same as he.

"Marrying Akase?" she guessed. Kovu didn't reply. Kiara looked down at her paws. She thought for a moment, going over her question and his question in her mind. He had a point. She didn't want to think or say anything bad of her daughter-in-law but in recent weeks, she too had to wonder if her son made a mistake. She bit her lip. "You heard what he said didn't you?" she asked, her voice soft again.

Kovu nodded and rose, turning away, walking down the promontory. He stopped when he was almost near the den but with his head down, he turned his head to the side. "He said that he wasn't sure if he knew her as well as he thought." He let out a heavy sigh. "What if he was right? Or maybe he is right. They…" His voice fell. "Kiara… they waited almost a year. They had all that time to get to know each other then…" Kovu wasn't one to show true emotion. For so many years he had to be strong now he felt like he could never be strong again, not while his second son was in this much pain. "Maybe it was a mistake but it can't be erased now. They have cubs to look after; cubs that still need both their parents. I grew up without a father. I don't want to see our grandchildren go through the same thing…"

Kiara had also risen and walked down to join her mate. She heard his words and looked at him frowning. The amount of pain in Kovu's face was too much to take in. She thought for a moment, flexing her paws on the stone ground. "Arif loves them. They know that. They won't lose him…" She trailed off. She too tried to remain strong but the events and the words they'd heard were taking its toll on both of them. Their hearts ached with pain. Trying to come to terms with Baraka's lack of a mate, they could handle. It was, after all, his decision even though it was hurting them that he was miserable and refused to show it. But this, hearing and seeing Arif's problem with his mate, wondering whether he had made the right choice when he married her, thinking that he was wrong, thinking he probably could've done better was difficult to grasp. With another sigh Kiara said, "Kovu, let's stay away from the den tonight." She leaned over and nuzzled him, trying to comfort not only him but her own self as well.

He managed to smile and nuzzled her back. She purred. He returned it. Maybe a night away from Pride Rock, away from the pride was what they both needed. It had been awhile since they had any time to themselves. Talk of the problems their son was having would only depress them more. Together, side by side, the Prince and Princess Regent walked to the stone steps.

Neither noticed Etana with her head down but her open eyes. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but feeling vibrations in the earth worked even when she was asleep. She felt sorry for the Regent parents. Though they were gone and had talked on the promontory stone Etana felt their history on the ground. She sensed that Kovu and Kiara were a couple that had endured many trials in their lives, at one time separated and at another time all the way up to now, together, one. Now they were dealing with two separate problems and were worried.

Etana wouldn't admit to anyone, not unless she had to, but she had felt everything that went on in the den with the elder Prince and his mate. There had been anger and nothing but that. She sensed that Arif wanted so much for Akase to understand but the Princess simply refused.

She let out a yawn and tried to sleep, but it wouldn't be simple. Sleep wouldn't come for her. And it wouldn't come for those inside the den, or for the two lone lions who were torn mentally and emotionally about the day, for their parents confused and trying to find a way to clear their heads, and for the princess who would never understand her mate's job.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

There was no moon, only the stars to be his guide. As the King of the Pridelands strolled through his lands, a saddening expression on his face but it was a mixture of agony and fear. He growled softly but not in anger. It was in pain. Never in his life had he seen Arif act the way he did. It was unbelievable. For so long Arif had been this caring, always talkative. He never cared what anyone said about anything as long as it was appropriate. Baraka smiled instantly. Thinking of the way Arif was in the past made him wish he were that way now. Arif had been so happy then. He loved his work as a shaman so much then…

Baraka sighed. He knew where his brother's change had started. He lowered his head, feeling a terrible pain in his body, a pain that seemed to flow like water along the shore of the ground all up and down within him. It made him feel sick with grief. He loved Akase like an almost sister. He admired her for making Arif happy but there was something different about both her and him. Baraka knew the reason why as did his parents. Arif was a shaman and as such he would be given special assignments and those assignments were not to be in full view for everyone to know about. Akase just didn't understand that and Baraka felt sorry for her.

Was she possessive of Arif? Did she want him to share everything with her? Yes, she was his mate but did everything have to be out in the open? Baraka himself knew that that wasn't true, that there were some things you didn't have to tell your mate. Baraka suddenly stopped. He knew it was true but he had no experience in it. He pawed the grass. By thinking of this he was making himself depressed.

With a heavy sigh he continued on his walk until a few minutes later he saw a waterhole and walked over to drink from it. He loved drinking at night. There was something about the water that tasted so different and this time it was soothing. He licked his lips and prepared to leave until he saw a figure on the other side. With a tilted head, Baraka walked around to the other side and paused.

It was Akase.

He slowly walked over and sat down beside her.

She eyed him without turning her head. "Unable to sleep again Baraka?" she asked, her voice rough yet fighting to be soft. Baraka heard the tone. It sounded as though she had let out her pain over the argument with Arif by roaring. Wherever she had done that, it must've been far, so far that even he couldn't hear it.

He smiled sympathetically. "I haven't been to sleep. I've been walking. I needed it."

"Yes," Akase said quietly. "So did, I…" She looked ahead then down at her paws. There was an unusual glow in her eyes. They didn't have the same sensible kindness. It had been replaced by something else.

Baraka also stared ahead. He wasn't about to talk first for fear of saying the wrong thing. He didn't want to antagonize Akase further. He shook his head a bit. Akase may have been antagonized by all this but it was Arif who was suffering more. The question that came through his head now, was she suffering as much as his brother?

"You heard didn't you?" she suddenly asked. "Everyone did, right? No surprise."

"Akase… You…" He was baffled. He wasn't sure what to say. He swallowed a lump in his throat and tried again. "Don't you think you were being hard on him?"

She looked up at him but Baraka was unmoved. He saw her eyes snap. "No, I don't Baraka! Don't you miss him? He is your brother. Our cubs are your nephews and niece. They need their father!"

"Yes, that is true and I think Arif is doing the best he can. Akase… You - you don't know him like I do, or like the others do… Before he met you, he was a different person." Seeing her surprised face he held up a paw. "Not that I'm saying you're a bad person. You're a good lioness and a good mate for him and I am happy he met you but… Akase being a shaman is something Arif was born for just as I was born to be King of the Pridelands. He was to be my shaman from the very beginning. Mother said that when Rafiki baptized us, he told her and our father that he and I have this special connection that goes beyond being brothers. He said that we were destined for great things, that the bond we have is all but unbreakable…"

"What are you saying Baraka? That I should just accept what he does for a living?"

Baraka sighed. He knew Akase was stubborn but this was ridiculous. He couldn't lie to her even if the truth did hurt and he knew it would. He had to be honest. "Yes, you should." He looked her in the eyes and slowly reached out to place a paw on hers. She drew it away. "Akase… if you love my brother, I think you should accept it. Whatever his reasons are for keeping this message it must be of great importance. Please, just accept it. It will be hard, but if you really love him, accept what fate has given him, what destiny gave to him from the time of our birth."

Akase drew in a breath. "Baraka… You're only saying this to me because he's your brother and you don't want to see him hurt."

"Arif is my brother and I love him dearly… But with the way you're treating him…" He turned away. "I'm sorry."

She bowed her head. "I'd expect no less from a good brother, which you are."

"Akase, what of your cubs…? Didn't you see how your behavior to Arif and his behavior towards you, is affecting them? Or… have you even noticed?"

"Of course I've noticed! They're just as surprised by Arif as I am."

"I don't think so. Yes, they're worried for Arif but they're worried for you too. They love you both so much that it's hurting them. When you took off, did you see them or were you too blinded by your anger at Arif to care?"

Her eyes widened and she slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. He was not just a brother but an uncle. He loved her kids, she knew. "Baraka… how can you say that? Of course I…" She paused and closed her mouth. He was right. She hadn't seen them. She had been too angry to notice. "I…" She stopped.

"They're alright," Baraka said gently. "Kadiri and Dailia are looking after them, along with their own cubs. They said they didn't mind."

She nodded slowly. She was relieved that her cubs were alright. "Good," she managed to say.

They were silent for a long time, the stillness wrapping around them like a breeze but there was no breeze, just the stillness which made everything sticky. Baraka's mane clung to him but he didn't mind.

"How much did you hear?" she asked after a while.

"Not much," Baraka said honestly. "You said something about Arif talking with Saada?"

This earned him a growl. "Yes!" she snarled softly. "He talked with her about what it is he cannot tell me."

"He's not cheating on you if that's what you're thinking. He could never do that. He and Saada grew up together, along with me, Kadiri, Dailia, Mabaki and Hasira. They have a close friendship. Let me ask you; is it so wrong that he found solace in her?"

"He should've come to me outright instead of avoiding."

Baraka let out a loud sigh. "If you were in his position…"

"I'd have trusted him!" she interrupted. "It's clear that he has no trust in me."

"It's not about that, not necessarily. This message of his must be a heavy burden. Akase, he loves you a lot. He doesn't want to keep this message to himself but I don't think he has a choice. He didn't ask for this but it is done. He must carry it and keep it, even only to himself." He was quiet and silently looked at her. Her face didn't change. Instead of softening it only seemed to harden more.

"Baraka… I do love him…"

He smiled. Maybe there was hope. He hated to see his brother unhappy and his nephews and niece heartbroken. But his smile fell as he heard her next words.

"But I can't accept this message he carries, that he cannot tell…"

"Akase…"

"No Baraka. I don't like secrets."

"Then how can you love him? Honesty is good for a marriage…"

"You're not married Baraka, so don't lecture me on honesty."

She didn't gasp at what she said. It was as if she didn't care that she'd just hurt her brother-in-law's feelings. Baraka groaned softly, trying his hardest not to be angry. What was he going to tell Arif, if he could tell him anything to relief the pain? If he couldn't get through to her no one else could.

So silently, he left the clearing.

His brother deserved a far better, more understanding and supporting mate than her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rafiki had never been one to be woken out of a sound sleep. But the sounds, as soft as they were, to the clawing at the base of the tree, the old mandrill slowly rose from his grass bed. He stretched his arms out and yawned. With a soft grunt he walked over out to the opening of his home and looked downward. In the darkness he could barely make out the form of a large creature at the base. Squinting harder he noticed the figure to be that of a lion.

"Who goes dere?" he called out. The voice that answered surprised him but this was someone he knew well. Who was he to turn even his successor away? When he beckoned him up Rafiki noticed a shadow in Arif's eyes and it wasn't from the darkness. The lion looked up at him, his mouth shaking. "Arif… what's wrong?" the mandrill questioned quietly.

"Rafiki…" Arif said his voice barely above a whisper. "Can I stay here for awhile? Please? I cannot be near home right now, as much as my cubs need me."

Normally there would have been a question and answer session but Rafiki noticed the tone of sadness and break in the lion's voice. He put a hand kindly on Arif's shoulder. There would be time for questions later. With a sympathetic smile Rafiki led him to a large corner in the main part of the tree just a few steps away from the wall. He watched as Arif lied down on his stomach, his tired head now resting on his paws.

As Rafiki stepped away and walked toward the opening again he heard Arif mumble in his sleep. He turned his head to see the lion's left hind leg twitching.

"Akase…" Arif breathed. "I-I'm so sorry… Please… my love…"

Rafiki continued to look as the Prince of the Pridelands, brother to the King, whimpered like a saddened cub. He lowered his head and shook but not from cold. There was no cold air. This coldness came from another place, or from a person. Rafiki wished he could relieve the pain Arif seemed to be in. He looked back out to the lands then raised his head upward, seeing the stars.

"Great Kings… help dis poor lion through his sufferings. He cannot do it alone. He needs help. Give him de help he needs. He's been a good boy. He has cubs to provide for. Do not abandon him. He needs you all too."

After he said this prayer, the mandrill bowed his head and walked back to his own sleeping spot a few feet away from Arif's. He fell into sleep right away but didn't dream as he usually did. Instead he forced his mind, body and spirit to hope for Arif's well being now more than ever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The night carried on the inside the den, many of the pride members were restless. It was though many of them felt what the atmosphere was like in there hours ago. A few lionesses tossed and turned, others dead to the world around them but if one looked closely enough, they could see those who were still, were in fact shaking. The guardians were there among the pride. The King was not in his chambers. He was gone as were the Regents but to the lions and lionesses it was no surprise. They understood and knew the reason. Baraka, Kovu and Kiara were suffering from this far more. Baraka was Arif's brother and Kovu and Kiara were the parents to both.

The whole den was utterly silent and still.

Kadiri, his mate, their cubs, along with Arif and Akase's cubs were in deep sleep, all except one, Njozi, who was sleeping a small distance from her brothers and caretakers. No one heard her soft cries or mutters as she slept.

A moment later, however, one of the pride lionesses awoke. Her ears twitched and she lifted her head. Her ears suddenly perked. She heard the mutters and cries so she strained to listen. She turned her head, looking all around until her eyes fell upon the cub princess. A worried gaze came to her and she rose, carefully making her way to the cub. She gently touched her with a paw.

"Njozi… Njozi, wake up," the lioness said quietly.

The cub was jolted out of her sleep. Her head snapped up as she gasped for breath. Her eyes were wide and looked almost frightened. She managed to look up at the lioness. She was stunned.

"S-Saada?" the cub asked, also quietly.

"Come with me out to the ledge. We can talk there."

With that, Saada turned, leaving Njozi with a confused expression but she got up and followed just the same. She needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand. She didn't want to wake her brothers, as tired as they were about everything that went on earlier. They walked out from the back entrance to the ledge and sat down, Saada staring at the sky, Njozi looking down at her paws, feeling embarrassed that she had woken the lioness.

"I'm sorry Saada," she said at last.

"For what," Saada said, looking down at her. Njozi still had her head down. Saada smiled gently and warmly. "It's alright. You were dreaming." She saw the cub flinch and she reached out, wrapping a paw around Njozi's body. The princess didn't pull away. She welcomed it.

They were silent for a while until Njozi, pawing the ground in front of her idly, looked upward breathing a shuddered sigh. "Thank you," she said softly, "for waking me up. I… My dream was suffocating…" She paused then asked, "Aren't you going to ask me what it was about?"

Saada shook her head. "No. You can tell your parents when you're ready. I only did what a good cub sitter would do. I've made sure you're alright." There was a tone of hardness in her voice.

Njozi nodded numbly. "Um… I could tell my father this… My mother, I don't think so. She… She's not like Father. I wish she were." Another pause, then, "Saada, please, can I tell you of my dream?"

The lioness looked down at her. Njozi looked back up at her. There was no slight disgust, no hint of anger or boredom. Saada smiled again. "Yes, you can. But don't rush, take your time, okay?"

With another nod and a sigh, the princess began to tell Saada everything of her dream. As she spoke, her lips quivered and she had to stop a few times. During those stops she had cried and Saada held out a foreleg and Njozi buried her face in it. Afterwards, Njozi continued, her face grim by the time she was through. Saada sat there speechless. Njozi turned away, her body shaking, her shoulders tensing and trembling.

A tear slid down the cub's face. "Go ahead, say it Saada," she said, her voice short. She sobbed.

"Say what?" Saada had no idea what the cub meant.

"Say it was just a dream; that nothing will happen. Go ahead! It's what my mom would say."

"Does she know of your dreams?"

Njozi shook her head. "No. I haven't told her… I can't." She shut her eyes. "I'm afraid of what she'll say…" Her emotions rose again.

"What?" Saada asked gently. She noticed how much Njozi was struggling to keep control. Saada shivered. _Akase… your daughter is pain and you're not here!_ "I'm sure she wouldn't-"

"Yes she would! I'm just like him, just like Dad. I can feel it and… I like it. It means I have a purpose, right?"

Saada wasn't sure what to say so she nodded. She smiled a bit. Njozi and Arif were alike. Arif was the youngest of his parents' litter as was Njozi. Arif was and is a shaman but what would that make Njozi, if she wanted a position like her father, a position that would be her calling in life just as it was his. _Like father, like daughter… _She looked down at the cub. "Yes, you do have a purpose in life… All cubs do and Njozi, you're a very special cub. Your dream, I will admit, was a little scary, but… I don't think you're crazy or wrong. Dreams can be strange things and can tell us of things yet to come or things to come."

Njozi breathed heavily and bit her lip. She found herself grateful to Saada for not judging her or calling her a cruel name. She was afraid her own mother would say that. "So… should I tell her? Tell my mom?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"That's up to you. If you do, that's fine. If you don't, that's fine too. The decision is yours and yours alone. No one can force you."

Njozi lied down, her head bowed. "I know… I want to tell her and I want her to believe me. But I don't think she will. I've heard Dad talk about a message he got but that he can't say what it is. I know how mom's been acting toward him. I hate it Saada. I hate seeing them distant but Dad is a shaman and… there are rules, right?" She shut her eyes and began to cry again, her little body heaving with sobs.

Saada noticed and lied down beside her, gently wrapping an arm around Njozi's body, pulling the cub towards her. She purred to ease the cub's cries. It broke her heart to see and hear it. In her heart she felt a chill. If Akase kept such behavior towards Arif up, making her cubs, her daughter especially hurt in the process she would have a few words to share and they would not be pleasant.

A while later, Njozi fell asleep in Saada's embrace. Instead of taking the cub back to the den, Saada stayed out there. The princess was safe in her care and being out of the den was what they both needed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At midnight, though he presumed that's what the time was, Baraka walked up the stone stairs to Pride Rock. When he reached the last one, his forepaws, touching the platform that would take him either into the den or up to the promontory, he looked up at the sky. Still stars but no moon. He sighed. The lands were so beautiful when the silver rays of the moon shined down. Baraka hung his head. He so wished the night had gone differently, gone better. He'd wanted to find Akase and talk to her again but knew it wouldn't do any good.

Baraka shut his eyes. The same thought that came to him as he left her at the waterhole was the same thought that had stayed with him for the however many hours he'd spend out in the Pridelands walking, was still there even as he beheld and stepped up onto his home and had gazed on the stone where many kings, queens, princes and princesses had been presented and where he himself had been crowned.

Sadly, the thought was the cold, hard truth. Arif did not deserve a wife like Akase.

With a shudder Baraka lifted his paws and moved towards the den but before he entered, he turned his head towards where Etana slept. He watched her, unsure why. She was sleeping almost peacefully, her sides going up and down softly. Her left ear flickered, causing him to smile with admiration and shaking his head almost amused at this sight. For some reason, half unknown to him, he was tempted to wake her. He wanted to hear her voice, hear any words she could give to help ease the heartache he was feeling over his brother's situation. But he didn't want to do that. She needed her sleep just as he needed his. With another sigh, he made a step to move into the den until movement caught him out of the corner of his left eye. He stepped back and watched to see her right ear flicker and her eyes open. He was surprised. Did he wake her? He hadn't made any noises that he knew of. His surprise increased as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I can sense your tiredness Baraka, so I'll be quick. We're all worried for Arif and Akase. I cannot tell you that they will reunite or not but I can tell you that… though I do not know either of them well, that Arif is a good lion with a loving heart. The ancestors have given him a special gift and a message that only he is to know. Akase is someone who doesn't like secrets but… Arif is bound. He cannot speak it. Does Akase love him? It's hard to say. I could tell you something about that but it is not my place. What I can tell you is that because of all this Akase is changing and not into a good mate or mother to her cubs." She paused and Baraka, standing strong or trying to, swallowed hard. She continued. "I hope she can see that she is in the wrong and return to Arif and tell her cubs that everything will be alright."

That was it. That was all she had to say. Baraka watched her put her head back down onto her paws, her sides going up and down softly once again. Baraka was frozen in place but in the agony of his heartache he was feeling better. Her words had brought him comfort but left him with a question. What if Akase couldn't see she was in the wrong? What she and Arif didn't get back together.

The King shook his head. Too many questions… there would always be too many questions. He opened his mouth a bit and smiled faintly. He looked at her and said, "Thank you Etana. I really hope you're right." He saw her smile.

"Sleep well Baraka," she said.

He managed to chuckle out of relief for himself. "Sleep well Etana."

He walked into the den, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. As he made his way towards his chambers, stepping carefully over the lionesses as he did so, he looked to the large corner where Kadiri and his family had made their spot. The gray guardian's cubs were at his side sleeping peacefully; his beloved brown colored mate was on the other side of him, her head buried in his mane. He smiled at them then noticed his nephews sleeping near their friends but there was no Njozi. Where was she? He turned around, looking on the sleeping pride members. He noticed his parents weren't there in their spot. Was Njozi with them? If she were, surely he would've seen them as he headed back but no, so where…

As he scanned the cave and the pride with his eyes he saw someone else was missing. He walked toward the back entrance and saw Njozi, her little body wrapped in the embrace of… Saada…? At this Baraka was confused. What were they doing out there? He shook his head, thinking that Njozi needed to be away from the pride and that Saada went out to check on her and they both fell asleep. It was a logical conclusion and an understandable one.

His dear niece had been through so much in these many last hours. He couldn't blame her. At least his nephews were able to sleep better than she but it was nice that Saada, out of her own free will, went outside and made sure Njozi was safe. Baraka was happy and angry. It should've been Akase out there with her daughter, not that Saada was any less suited for the job. Akase was Njozi's mother. She should've been there, out there with her cub.

Baraka shook his head and left the sleeping lioness and cub alone and he made his way up into his chambers.

The moment he stepped in, his heart pounded and his breathing was heavy. He thought he was hyperventilating. With snapping green eyes he walked over to the back wall of his cave and with a forepaw full of his claws, he ran them down the stone. The fur along his back rose and a growl emerged from his throat. His tail lashed behind him. Then, he began to feel the tiredness. A pained look came to his face as he came to his sleeping spot near the side wall and lied down. He heaved a sigh, which became a soft sob. He lowered his head down to his paws and a tear fell from his right eye, another forming and falling from his left soon after.

As he forced his tired body to fall asleep in the back of his mind were many questions but he forced himself to block them for the time being. He had to sleep. He needed to sleep.

A few minutes later, his eyes closed but he shook with fear. How was his brother? That question came unbidden. How was Akase? At the moment, though he loved his sister in law, he could've cared less. She didn't understand her mate or his position or the message he had to keep. She was the reason his brother and only niece were in pain right now.

In his sleep, his fore claws came out and he clawed the floor of the cave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: Dreams and truth is hard to grasp but can truth be accepted in the form of a dream?


	11. Chapter 10: To Dream

Author's Note: I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. I do own my own characters.

**Chapter 10: To Dream**

Saada watched the cubs. Three played while the others walked around aimlessly, as if searching for something or someone. Saada sighed. The royal cubs' behavior was obvious and almost contagious to those who knew Arif and Akase. Saada, however, did not know the elder Princess well enough to express her feelings or emotions but she knew Arif. She felt sorry for him and wanted to help but this was something he had to do alone. Saada felt her heart sink. That was the problem. He was doing it by himself. He was suffering, his children were suffering.

_And you Akase… are you suffering like your mate and cubs?_ Saada thought without warning. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to think badly of her best friend's mate but it was getting hard. She remembered her talk with Arif like it happened yesterday but in reality it was three days ago.

Saada sighed heavily. Was it only three days? Her front claws emerged and she clawed the grass. Her blood began to boil and a soft growl came from her throat. Why was Akase being stubborn about her mate's work? Did she have something against it? Saada's heart pounded and she tried, or willed, the bad thoughts of Akase out of her mind. She liked Akase didn't she? Akase made Arif happy didn't she? Saada was saddened. She wasn't so sure of that anymore. Why would Akase put him through such agony? Three days passed since the argument and Arif still wasn't home but Akase returned the next morning. She refused to speak to anyone though she thanked Kadiri and his mate for caring for her cubs.

Saada eyed the royal ones. She could see that Princess Njozi wasn't looking well again.

The night after her parents' argument, Njozi refused to eat the kill. Her brothers, friends, grandparents and uncle begged her to eat but she was too heartbroken. The whole pride had worried. Njozi was taken up into the den by Baraka where her brothers watched over her. Near the entrance Baraka talked with his parents about getting Arif. He was their father and a shaman but Etana entered the den. Baraka allowed her to help, knowing this wasn't an ailment that could be cured by medical herbs. While Etana lied down beside the ill cub, Njozi's brothers followed their grandparents out from the cave where they heard Baraka inform the pride. The king's words were strong and clear but this time Hasira didn't object. Dailia gave her a warning glare. The pride slept in the lower caves.

But Akase wasn't among them or in the den.

In the midst of the memory, Saada turned to see Njozi lying beside her. Saada smiled and nuzzled her. Njozi relaxed and shifted her body to look up at Saada with a faint smile to speak. "Thanks for taking care of us Saada."

The lioness smiled. "You're welcome Njozi. I love watching over you and the others. It gives me something to do."

Njozi laughed genuinely, the first real laugh she had given in three days. Saada's heart lifted. They didn't speak anymore after that. Instead they basked in the comforting silence.

Up ahead, Adabu found himself smiling at the site and at the peaceful look on his sister's face. He had been so worried about her but the same question on his and his brother's mind. Where was their mother and when was their father going to return home? Adabu lowered his head sadly. Did they still love their mother? Adabu knew he did, didn't he? What about Adisa and Njozi? Did they?

Adabu lied on the grass, his body overwhelmed with pain. He swallowed. He had to be strong for his brother and sister but the pain was too much. He shut his eyes, his body shaking. A moment later, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Through tear blurred eyes he looked up to see Dhani staring down at him. Without speaking, she lied down at his side and nuzzled him kindly. Adabu sighed and rested his weary head upon her shoulder. He was glad she was there.

Nearby Adisa watched his brother. His jaw quivered. Would his family ever be the same? Would his parents get back together? The questions were too painful. He shook his head. Now he was the one who had to keep balance but he wasn't sure what to do. He had never seen Adabu breakdown and it frightened him. Would he be next? He wouldn't be surprised if he were. He looked at Sharif and Sabiha. They were concerned too. Was there no end to this pain? He came over to them.

And Saada watched, her heart melting. She turned to Njozi. "Njozi…" The cub lifted her head to meet the lioness's gaze. "How would you, Adabu and Adisa like to go see your dad? I bet you-"

At this, Njozi jumped up to her paws. All pain in her eyes was gone and there was a smile. It was the same has her laugh had been, genuine. "That'd be great Saada!" the Princess said, her tone full of joy.

The other cubs, including Adabu who leaned against Dhani, walked over. "What's going on?" Adisa asked.

Njozi faced her brother. "Saada's going to take us to see Dad!" she said excitedly.

Adabu and Adisa exchanged glances then their faces lit up. They all laughed happily.

Saada looked down at Sharif. "Are you three okay with this?" she asked.

"Of course we are Saada," said the grey cub. "One of the most important things to us is Adabu, Adisa and Njozi's happiness. What kind of friends would we be if we selfishly denied them a visit to their father?" His sisters agreed with nods.

Sharif's words never stopped to amaze Saada. _Kadiri… I foresee a future Prideland guardian in your son._

With another smile the lioness rose and the cubs followed. Njozi and her brothers ran ahead but not wildly or too far. They were just excited. Saada couldn't blame them. At the mention of having the cubs visit Arif, her heart had skipped a beat but she ignored the feeling. She couldn't tell him now. What good would come of it? It was too late. She was too late. It pained her.

Moments later, they arrived at the Tree of Life. The cubs gathered, three on either side of the lioness. Saada called loudly, "Prince Arif, you have visitors!"

The head of the lion Prince appeared from out of the tree. He stared down, his mouth agape and eyes wide. He saw his children, their friends, and Saada. His eyes were misty and his heart pounded. He was about to speak but the words caught in his throat.

Then, "Come on up," he said, his voice filled with emotion.

As the cubs began to climb up one by one, Saada watched intently to make sure they didn't fall or hurt themselves. Arif smiled as he also watched but his eyes drifted to the lioness. Saada was so good with his cubs and Kadiri's cubs. Then as Saada started her climb, her voice rang in Arif's ears. He closed his eyes and trembled slightly but not from fear.

When they were all up the three royals ran to their father, nuzzling him fiercely. Arif kissed them, then looked up at Saada and smiled. The lioness, along with the other cubs, joined Rafiki near the tree wall to give the Prince and his children time alone.

Arif stared down at his children. "I'm so sorry…" he started.

"For what Dad," Adabu asked.

"The reason your mother and I are fighting is because of me."

Njozi placed a paw on his foreleg. "Dad, you're a shaman. You have a duty and we know how important it is."

"And we know that you make as much time as you can for us," added Adisa. "We love you."

"Adisa, Adabu, Njozi, you all know that I love your mother… but lately…" At this, he hung his head. He didn't want to breakdown in front of his children.

The cubs exchanged glances. Adabu and his brother turned to Njozi and noticed that there was a new glint in her eyes. Adabu stepped closer. "'Jozi, I think its best you talked to Dad," he whispered.

Njozi was shocked. "Adabu, don't you and Adisa want to talk -"

Adisa held up a paw. "You and Dad have a special connection. You understand each other and you can help him more than us. He doesn't know of your dreams and this is the perfect time to tell him."

Njozi nodded slowly. "Thank you brothers," she said then turned toward Arif.

Adabu and Adisa silently went back to their friends. "Was that a good idea?" Adabu wondered softly.

"We can talk with him later. Njozi needs him more."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka stared at the cheetah and leopard delegates. He did not want to be here but Kahuni insisted. The cheetah advisor had sat beside the den of Pride Rock waiting for him to come out. When he did, Kahuni informed him that the two feline delegates would no longer wait to get their dispute settled.

"_They won't wait any longer sire," said the cheetah. "They say that you're king and that it's your job to settle issues they can't."_

_Baraka walked forward and stared at the lands. He'd been lucky the delegates waited this long. He wasn't in the mood for this. He was worried for his brother and his brother's family. After a long silence, he turned to face Kahuni._

"_They want this settled today?" he asked. The cheetah nodded. "Alright, go and tell them to meet in the same place." With a bow Kahuni ran down the stairs and Baraka watched, his gaze deepening._

"Your highness, this animal refuses to tell his people to stop drinking so much from the waterholes in our areas," the cheetah said, rising.

Before Baraka could speak, the leopard snarled. "Sire, _he's_ the one at fault. His people are rude and they push the elder leopards out of the way."

The delegates began to argue and Kahuni yelled for order which made the two felines stop. "You're acting like cubs and in the presence of your king no less. Both of you settle down now!" the advisor snarled. The delegates calmed down and glared at each other.

Baraka silently thanked Kahuni. He pawed the ground, closed his eyes and thought. A few minutes later, he lifted his head and said, "Etana, would you come here please?"

Sitting on a nearby rock ledge was the blind lioness and hearing the king's voice, she leapt down to stand next to Baraka. "Sire…" Inwardly she knew what he wanted.

Baraka turned to her. "Three days ago you said you'd be glad to help… Is that offer still available?"

"I mean what I say sire. If you want me to help, I will."

"You said that you believed one of the delegates was lying…"

"Yes."

He smiled. "Then by all means, help me…"

Without another word the gray colored lioness walked up to the delegates and the advisor. Kahuni didn't speak. He knew the king trusted her.

The leopard stepped forward, his voice filled with scorn. "Sire, what is the meaning of this? Why would you bring a lioness to these proceedings and a blind one at that? Who is she?"

Kahuni lost his patience without warning he leapt, pinning the leopard to the ground. He looked down at him. "Don't ever insult this noble lioness in the king's presence!" he snarled, his teeth just inches from the leopard's neck.

"Kahuni, let him go," Baraka said firmly. He watched as Kahuni, with much hesitance, got off the leopard and return to his spot. Baraka eyed the leopard as he got to his feet and stood once more next his opponent. With a breath, the king spoke. "Leopard delegate, this lioness is here at my request. I am unable to come to a rational decision for this case and have asked her to help." He looked to Etana, his eyes concerned. He knew she didn't mind the insults but he did. He hated it. He didn't care if she was blind.

The delegates watched as the lioness walked to them but then, to their surprise she circled them. They weren't embarrassed, though the leopard was annoyed. She walked on the other side of the cheetah then turned again so she was facing them and placed her feet firmly on the ground. She bowed her head and concentrated. The earth rumbled under her feet and she smiled. There was a physical reaction. She turned, pointing her face up to Baraka.

"The leopard delegate is lying, your majesty," she said.

The leopard wanted to protest but Baraka held up a paw for silence. "Continue Etana."

She did. She relayed everything she had heard, including her knowledge of the leopards and how they operated. The cheetah smirked. He was enjoying his opponent's doings being laid out.

"Sire," Etana continued. "Leopards are known for drinking too much. They don't mean to but they have a tendency to just lay by the water and drink when it's not needed."

Baraka was in thought but he heard every word. He rose. "Thank you Etana." The lioness bowed and sat on the sidelines. Baraka sighed. He had all the facts before him and the help he needed. It was time to make a decision. "Leopard delegate," he began his voice authoritative. "It is clear to me that you and your leader need to control how the water here is used and how much so my ruling is as follows… For one month the leopards will drink the way any animal in these lands should. We cannot afford to have a run out of water in these lands. The wet season has not come yet. If any leopard is caught drinking more than they should, they're to be dealt with accordingly. Understood?"

"Yes, your majesty," the leopard said bowing his head.

"Cheetah, do you have anything to add?"

"Nothing sire," the cheetah delegate said. "But I will tell my people to not drink as much water, to only drink that which is needed."

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned."

The delegates bowed and departed. Baraka walked down the hill, Kahuni and Etana following. When they left the meeting place, Baraka asked Kahuni, "Are there any other problems today?"

The advisor thought for a moment then shook his head. "Nothing sire…" He paused a moment. "If I may, I mean if it's alright…"

Baraka smiled. "You may take your leave Kahuni, and thank you."

"The honor is mine sire," said the cheetah. He looked to Etana. "Ma'am, thank you for helping, you truly are a noble lioness."

"Thank you Kahuni," Etana replied. "I can understand why Baraka chose you as an advisor. You're very good at your job."

Kahuni bowed. "Thank you. Good day. Your highness, take care and if you see your brother, tell him I am praying for him and his family." With that, the cheetah bounded away.

Baraka had given a smile and watched him go. He side glanced at Etana. It was just them now. They continued walking together, going in no particular direction. Baraka was happy that the dispute between the leopards and cheetahs was over and he had her to thank. He wouldn't have been able to make a good decision without her help.

"Etana… thank you for your help," he said slowly.

"You're welcome Baraka. If you need help again, let me know."

He smiled appreciatively. "I will."

They were silent for a while then Baraka broke it. "I… never thanked you for helping Njozi."

"No thanks needed. Those cubs have been through a lot. It'd be too much for anyone to bear."

Baraka shook his head. "I've heard both Arif and Akase's stories and I have to agree with Arif… Is that wrong?" His voice was a whisper.

"No, he's your brother. You should stand up for him and you are. I don't know Akase that well but…"

"I don't think he does either… or any of us for that matter. She's a good lioness, but her kids… She wasn't there when Njozi needed her…"

"Baraka… Akase is just worried." Etana then grew quiet. She didn't know what to say.

Their walk continued and though no more words were exchanged, at least for the present time, Baraka was comfortable in Etana's presence and once again, he was feeling better.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Why didn't you tell me about your dreams sooner Njozi," Arif asked, as he and his daughter walked through the grass. He told his sons that he wanted some time alone with Njozi and to his surprise the brothers didn't mind. In fact they encouraged it, saying they would spend time with Arif later. Arif had to smile. He was amazed at how caring his sons were and at such a young age. Then, the words Prince Kopa had spoken came back to him…

"Your children are special…"

Arif shook his head slightly. The late Prince had been right. His children were special. He looked down at Njozi, who opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't know Dad. I guess I was scared."

"Scared why?"

"I was scared you would think I was crazy or that I was a freak." Njozi stopped and trembled.

"Njozi… you're my daughter. You're blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh." Arif chuckled a little. "You're more like me than your brothers… Does your mother know of your dreams?"

"No. I can't tell her. I think they may scare her." She lowered her head, her jaw quivering. "Dad… I'm not normal. My name means 'dream' and I'm living up to it against my will. I can't stop the dreams; they just come without warning but only when I'm asleep." She lowered herself to the ground. "Dad…" she trailed off.

Arif lied on the ground next to her. With a wrapped around her tiny yet still growing body, he pulled her close and purred. "Njozi, you're Akase's daughter, but you're also my daughter. You will grow into a beautiful lioness one day…" He looked down at her. "I want you to promise me something okay?"

Njozi looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. She sniffed and nodded. "Okay, Dad."

He smiled warmly. "Okay. You have these dreams for a reason. You may or may not already know this but these dreams of yours, are something very special. Now while they may scare you at times, they will also fill you with joy and happiness. Things happen for a reason honey. Sometimes they're good, sometimes they're bad."

"I have to endure them Dad. It hurts…"

"I know, sweetie… believe me, I know."

"Is… is what I'm going through like what you're going through?"

Arif was stunned. He hadn't expected her to ask that. He licked his lips. "Sort of, but see where you have dreams, I have a message and I cannot reveal it to anyone, not even your mother."

"Is that why she's so angry at you?"

He felt the heartache again. "Yes," he said, drawing the word with caution. He looked at his daughter, expecting to see a flash of anger and look of disappointment but there was none. Instead, Njozi leaned against him, her head all but disappearing as she rested it upon his mane.

"It's not your fault Dad. Is the message important?" Arif gave a nod and Njozi also nodded. "Oh… okay. Dad… would it be wrong if I told Mom about my dream?"

Arif leaned down and kissed the cub's cheek with his tongue. "I don't think it would be. I've always told you and your brothers that honesty is always good, but… when you get older you'll find it's not so good to be openly honest. Njozi… I love your mother and I love you and your brothers. Your mother was right about one thing… my job is important but not as important as you, your brothers or even her." His ears lowered and his voice drifted. "If I could, I would quit and be a full time father and husband, but I can't…"

"Dad… I wouldn't want you to quit something you love just for us. That wouldn't be fair…"

Arif smiled. "You have a kind heart Njozi, both you and your brothers. I am indeed blessed with good cubs."

"Dad, please don't quit. You're a good shaman and Rafiki would be sad if he lost you…"

He looked down at her, his eyes confused and shocked. "You really don't want me to quit?"

The cub shook her head again and the look in her eyes was truly serious. "No Dad I don't and if Adabu and Adisa were here, they'd say the same. You do spend time with us, even if it's a short amount but it's better than nothing."

"All three of you feel this way?"

"Yes."

"Njozi… I love you. I love you and your brothers with all my heart."

"We know Dad, but we can't be selfish. We like things the way they are… or used to be."

Arif nuzzled her. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Dad… please don't, you're doing just fine."

Arif shrugged and nodded. He rose. "Come on; let's go back to the Tree but first a question. Are you feeling better?"

Njozi thought for a moment then nodded deeply. "Yeah, a little…"

He smiled. "Good. And don't worry about your mother. If you decide to tell her, I'm sure she'll understand."

But in the depths of his heart, Arif wasn't so sure.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Tell me Hasira. How is everyone?"

"They're the same. Nothing has changed. They know you're gone. Arif is too."

Akase nodded lowly as she lied in the small cave she had found on the eastern side of the Pridelands. It was a well hidden place. She had been there for almost three days. Hasira found her just this morning. She wasn't surprised but she was glad it wasn't Arif.

"Where is he?" the Princess asked.

"At the Tree of Life, he's been there for three days. Would it surprise you to know that your daughter was sick two days ago?"

Akase looked up, her eyes widening in fright. She rose to her feet. "She was? Two days ago? Why, what happened?"

Hasira turned away. "Something about heartbreak over you and Arif…"

"Of course… They're worried. They love him…"

"And what about you, surely you still love him?"

"I don't know anymore Hasira. He's changed."

"Yes, he has but I know him well. Akase… don't you think you're being hard on him?"

"What do you mean?"

Hasira looked up, her eyes almost snapping but she held the Princess's gaze. "You know what I mean!" she near snarled. "Why is it wrong that Arif enjoys his work and… still hangs out with the lioness he used to like?"

"It's not. I… I just wish he were home more often…"

"And you? What about you? You're leader of the hunting party for gods' sake. You tell him he's all but abandoning his family and look at you." Akase looked down at the ground. Hasira, in frustration stepped forward, staring down at her with a cruel look in her eyes but if one looked close enough they could see gleam. "You accuse him but you're just like him!" She stepped back and walked out of the cave.

"Why did you tell me?" Akase suddenly shouted as she leapt to her feet and followed.

Hasira turned. "About what," she asked, as if pretending she hadn't heard.

"Don't play stupid Hasira. Why tell me about Arif and Saada?"

"I didn't tell you about Arif and Saada. I said that there was a lioness Arif grew up with that he wanted a future with. Did I mention any names? No."

Akase shook her head. "Well this lioness you told me about wasn't Dailia. She has Kadiri. It couldn't have been you. You claim to love Baraka-"

"And I do love him!" Hasira spat.

"No you don't. You know it and so do I. Not to mention the entire pride."

"Whatever, think what you want about me and Baraka."

"There is no you and Baraka. I merely asked you how everyone at the Rock is and you open this up…"

"You wanted to know so I told you."

Akase was seething but she forced the anger into her stomach. "Back to the topic… You mentioned something about my daughter being sick. What happened exactly?"

Hasira pawed the ground. "Like I said before, she was upset over you and Arif's fight and she refused to eat. She was taken into the den."

"Was Arif informed?"

"No. Baraka felt that if Arif was told and you were there…" Akase scoffed. "He must've wanted to spare Arif any pain. But anyway, instead of Arif taking care of her…" Hasira's eyes grew hard and her jaw clenched tightly. "That blind rogue healed her."

Akase looked up sharply. "Etana healed her?" Hasira nodded. "Why? Why wasn't Arif there?" She began to pace the grass while Hasira sat across from her.

"We both know the answer to that but the question I want to know is why weren't, you there?"

Akase stopped pacing. "I…" She was hesitant. "I didn't want to see Arif…"

Hasira smiled softly. "Of course you didn't, just as his reasons for not being there are the same as yours I'm sure."

"What are we doing?" Her voice was soft. "Yes, we're angry at each other but our cubs are suffering…"

"Do you love him?"

It took Akase a long time to respond. She wasn't sure if she did love Arif anymore. She began to ask herself if she ever did. Did she? Wasn't he the reason she left the Eastlands?

Then finally, she said, "Yes."

Hasira was unconvinced. The Princess's tone didn't sound so sure. "And… he loves you… I think."

"What does that mean?" Akase snapped, her eyes flashing with anger.

Purple eyes met with orange as Hasira spoke her next words. "Nothing, or at least I hope not but, Saada has been caring for your cubs lately and…"

"What's your point? Saada is their cub sitter. I'd trust no better lioness, except for Kiara."

"Even if she's the lioness Arif clearly thought of having a future with? If I were you, I'd be weary of all this. You can't avoid him forever and your kids are still young. They still need their mother. You don't want them thinking Saada is their mother now even though she spends far more time with them than you do." With that Hasira walked off, leaving Akase alone.

The Princess stood still, her face frozen. "Hasira!" she suddenly called. The voice caused the grey brown lioness to turn around. "How is Njozi?"

"Other than missing her parents and being cared for along with her brothers by a lioness who is not their mother…"

"Just tell me!" Akase growled.

"She's fine," Hasira replied with a groan. She continued on her way back to Pride Rock.

With a breath of relief Akase sat down in the grass. She was glad Njozi was alright but felt a deep anger at her mate.

She lowered her head and clawed the grass viciously with her paws.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Thank you for looking after my cubs."

Saada looked over at Arif, smiling. "My pleasure Arif, they're good kids. You should be proud."

The Prince watched his sons and daughter play with their friends. He smiled broadly. "I am. So proud… and sad…"

She knew what he meant. She was silent for a while. "Arif, did Njozi tell you-"

"Of her dreams, yes she did. I'm not surprised. I knew her name means 'dream' but I never expected her to actually live up to it."

"I don't think she did either," Saada said quietly. "She's told me of one she had the night of… Of your and Akase's argument…"

Arif flinched but he grew concerned. "She had a dream then too?"

Saada nodded. "Yes. I was the only one in the den who woke to her soft crying. I woke her up and we went out on the back ledge and talked. I stayed with her out on the ledge all night." She lowered her ears, almost embarrassed. "I hope that's alright. I just didn't want to…"

He put a paw on hers. "Thank you Saada," he said gently. "I can't tell you how much you doing that for her means."

She smiled again and looked into his eyes. She felt her heart pound and turned her face away. Now more than ever she wanted to tell him how she felt. _No!_ She thought. _I can't!_

"Saada, are you alright?" Arif asked worried.

"Yes, I'm okay." She trembled slightly but gained control, just barely. "Sorry. Anyway, I'm glad I could help her. She's afraid to tell Akase you know."

"I know. She told me. It's her decision. Whether Akase believes her or not is another thing. We all know what happened with me…"

Saada's eyes snapped. "She should understand Arif. If she's a good mother, she should!"

"I'll be there with her when she decides to tell Akase. I won't let her go through it alone."

"Arif…" He turned to her. "Did Njozi tell you she got sick a few days ago?"

Arif's mouth dropped. "What, when?"

"The night after you and Akase fought. She refused to eat so Baraka took her into the den where…"

"Why didn't he get me?" he growled but the growl subsided a moment later as a realization struck him. "Oh… He figured Akase would be there and that if I showed up…"

Saada shuddered. "Arif…" She paused and flexed the grass with her paws. "Akase wasn't there…" She could see he was stunned and ready to explode so she put a paw to his lips and nodded ahead of her, behind him.

Arif turned his head then back to her, nodding. He knew what she meant. He looked toward the cubs. "Kids, Saada and I will be over there in that patch of grass talking privately. You all be careful and play nicely."

Adabu, who heard his father, agreed with the bow of a head. "We will Father," said the young Prince.

The two lions walked away and faced each other and stared with uncertain expressions.

Finally, after a minute or two, Arif looked up at Saada. He let out a breath and there were shadows under his eyes. "Saada… Please, tell me what happened the night Njozi was sick…" His lower lip trembled.

Letting out her own breath, Saada told him. Minutes later she watched as Arif turned from her, his shoulders tensing, his head hung low. "She didn't return home," Saada heard him say, his voice sounding like a hiss. In that moment she couldn't speak and again wanted so much to help him, to speak with him but again he was in pain.

Sometime later, Arif turned to her, his eyes red and she could see a few tears leaking from his eyes. Saada walked up and gently nuzzled him.

They called the cubs. The sun was going down. It was time to go home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arif was greeted kindly by the pride. He noticed that many of the lionesses had grave expressions. He wasn't bothered by them. He knew the reason. At one side of him were his cubs, at the other was Saada. The other cubs, once seeing their parents, ran over to them without first telling the Prince, the lioness, and their friends good day. Arif told his cubs to take their place and he walked over to Kadiri.

The two guardians looked up expectantly. Arif smiled warmly. "Kadiri, Dailia, thank you for taking care of my cubs while I was… away. If there's anything I can do to repay you for-"

The gray lion laughed and bumped heads with his friend. "Arif, there's no need to thank us. We were just doing what any good friends would do."

"But you're welcome anyway Arif," added Dailia.

With another smile the Prince walked away, returning to his cubs. As he heard Baraka give the blessing, there was a chill in the air, or at least to him. He looked to the side. It was weird not having Akase near him. He wondered where she was, wondered if she was okay. And yet he felt… Arif shook his head. What kind of thought was that? He missed her, didn't he? So why was it he was relieved? Why was he relieved that he wasn't seeing orange eyes looking back at him?

The blessing was given and the pride rose, one by one, to get their shares of the kill.

Arif got his, a piece big enough that the cubs could also eat off it. As he watched them, Adabu stared up at him. "What's wrong son?" he asked.

The young Prince looked down with an unsure expression. "Dad… can Saada eat with us?"

He was surprised but shook his head in response. "Go and ask her." A few minutes later, the brown cub came prancing back, the light brown lioness in tow, with a smile. Arif patted the ground beside him and Saada lied down. "He wanted you with us," Arif said, still in a state of surprise.

Saada smiled at him. "It's okay, I don't mind." She began eating. _I'd rather be here anyway, _she thought.

Arif also ate but as he did, he looked at her. He felt a small shiver work its way across his back. _No… You like her as a friend, that's it, _he thought to himself.

"You okay Arif?" he heard her say. He side glanced at her and swallowed. "Y-yeah, I'm alright," he said softly. He felt his emotions gather but he forced them back into his stomach.

She sensed there was more he wanted to say but let it go.

The cubs ate in silence, but they were relieved that there was no tension. They exchanged glances then looked up at their father, seeing how relaxed he was. They had to wonder whether it was due to being home and with them or from Saada's presence or both. Whatever it was, it made their father act differently and better. They loved seeing that. It made them feel better. Njozi looked down, sighing with peace. Her brothers nuzzled her affectionately.

The pride ate their meals in a warm comforting silence, though many of the pride members talked.

When night approached, the pride returned to the den to sleep but two figures remained outside. They stood beside the den, looking at each other in the darkness.

"Baraka, I'm sorry for this but I needed to speak to you privately," said Arif.

"It's okay Arif. You're my brother, my family. I always make time for family. Are you sure your kids don't mind?"

"I told them I'd be back soon. They didn't mind. It's almost as if they knew…"

Baraka smiled. "I'm not surprised. Your cubs are smart… and special. I know you're proud."

"I am. And Saada's with them…" Arif smiled and from what Baraka could tell, it was a gladdened one. He bowed his head. "Come on. Let's talk in the grasses. We don't want to disturb Etana."

Baraka turned to where the lioness was sleeping. Again, he watched her, partly amazed at how she was able to sleep so soundly and still feel their presence in the earth. The other… The King shook his head vigorously. _It's still impossible, right? How is it that I…_ A shake broke him out of his revere and he blinked his eyes and shook his head again. He turned again, facing Arif, whose own face was concerned.

"You alright?" the Prince asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm, I'm alright. Let's go."

The two brothers walked down the stone steps.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Arif, what's going on?" Baraka said as they stopped in the middle of the savannah.

Arif turned from his brother. Then, he spoke. "Brother… I want to apologize for my behavior a few days ago. It was wrong."

Baraka was silent. "Arif, it… it's alright. I know you and Akase didn't-"

"It's my fault," Arif whispered in the darkness. "I'm a terrible mate and father. I should spend more time with my own family."

"You are not a terrible father or mate. Those cubs love you. I think Njozi worships you. She respects you. Your sons admire you. You know as well as anyone else that they understand that you have to work. They accept that. You do make time for them, as much time as you can."

"Tell Akase that," Arif huffed. "She thinks I'm the worst father ever!" He bit his lip and smirked aloud. "You know, you're right. The cubs do love me. You know they even said today when Saada brought them to the Tree of Life, that they didn't mind me working? That they understood I had to?" He smiled. "Am I lucky or what?"

Baraka smiled. "I'd say you are. You have good cubs Arif. I'm proud to be their uncle."

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to fix things with Akase. She's so angry at me. Maybe I should give up shamanism altogether and spend more time with the cubs…"

"No!" Baraka said firmly. It caused Arif to turn around. Baraka stepped up. "Arif… you're a shaman. It's all you've ever wanted to be from the time we were cubs. It's your calling. If you give up now who will succeed Rafiki when he joins the stars? There's no one else in the pride only you. And what about this message you've been carrying around? It's obvious no one else can carry its weight but you. If you give up shamanism now, you'll regret it. You'll miss it."

Arif's head felt heavy and it took so much strength for him to nod. His brother was right. Being a shaman was a part of him, something that defined him. "You're right Baraka," Arif said softly. "But… what if Akase returns and sees me then asks me to quit…"

Baraka placed a comforting paw on Arif's shoulder. "Then be up front and honest with you. You're a shaman, it's who are you." He gave a sad smile. "Grandfather told us in times of hardship, we must remember who we are so that we never forget where we came from and who came before us." He stared Arif in the eyes. "Brother, who are you?"

Arif found himself trembling. His jaw quivered while his mind was in a whirl. He turned from Baraka and walked away. He sat in the grass and looked at the stars. He remembered the times when he and Baraka were cubs. How different things were then! Everything had been so peaceful and now… Arif bowed his head. Now things were a mess and he wanted to fix them. He wanted to repair the damage of his marriage. He wanted to show Akase that he was a good mate and father. He shut his eyes and forced his mind to remember a time when life was so peaceful.

But there were so many…

Finally, one special memory came to mind…

"_I hear you're going to become a shaman my Prince…"_

_Arif turned to see Saada coming toward him with a smile. He smiled back. "You heard correct my lady."_

_Saada made a face. "My lady…? Arif, I'm not royalty, you know that."_

"_I'm being polite Saada."_

"_I know, I know. You're always polite." The lioness sat down beside him. "You'll make a great shaman Arif. What do your parents say?"_

"_Thank you. And my parents are happy and proud. I thought Baraka was gonna tackle me. He didn't expect it and now he thinks I'm gonna go crazy and talk to the spirits in the open and in my sleep." Arif shook his head amused. "But he knew something like this would happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time really."_

_Saada chuckled. "Yes but this means you've found your place in the pride and since Baraka will be our next king he won't have to travel to the Tree of Life for spiritual advice." She paused. "Arif, will you be living in the Tree from now on? Isn't that where all shamans live?"_

_The lion nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think I could. Pride Rock is the only home I've ever known. Rafiki says it's up to me in the end but he doesn't want to see the place he's lived in for so long be abandoned you know?" He sighed. "I may move in there but I'm not sure."_

_She nuzzled him gently. "You have time to decide though right?"_

_He looked at her, his eyes shining. "Yeah, I do and it's okay. If I do move to the Tree of Life, I want to spend as much time here at the Rock as I can and with those I care about."_

"_Even me?"_

_His eyes grew serious. "Especially you Saada…" He nuzzled her affectionately, feeling his heart beat._

_She smiled and nuzzled him back, also with affection. "Thank you Arif."_

_Together, heads against the other, they watched the sunset on the promontory…_

"Arif, are you alright?"

The voice of Baraka made the Prince jump. "What? Oh, sorry. I was… thinking." He turned and stared Baraka in the eyes, his face serious. "You ask me who I am…" He took a deep breath and let it out. "My name is Arif, son of Kiara and Kovu, Regents of the Pridelands. I am a Prince and shaman of the Pridelands. I am also the father of Prince Adabu, Prince Adisa, and Princess Njozi. I am the mate of Saada…"

Baraka's mouth dropped. "Arif, what did you say?"

"I'm the mate of Saada."

"No, you're not. Your wife's name is Akase."

Arif made a confused face. "Didn't I say that?"

"No."

With no words Arif looked around until he saw a waterhole a few feet away. He ran towards it and plunged his head into the cold water. Baraka followed and watched from a distance. Arif's mane was dripping wet, his whiskers the same but the look in his red eyes was frantic. He was stunned by what he had said. Saada… She wasn't his mate, Akase was. He swallowed and shuddered. What in the world possessed him to say that he was Saada's mate? He was afraid to move. He looked up at Baraka, confused and pleading.

The King walked over and stood beside Arif. He watched as his brother put his head on his shoulder. The walk home was silent but it didn't last long. Arif finally spoke, his voice eerie and far away.

"I shouldn't have said that but I've been… thinking about her… a lot."

"You have?"

"Ever since I told her I had a message to keep and that it was hurting me to keep it from everyone, even Akase." He sighed painfully. "Baraka… I still like her. She gave me the strength to talk to Akase. I was…"

"Yeah and Akase thinks you're cheating on her but I told her the night you two went your separate ways that you weren't. We all know you love Akase."

Arif shut his eyes. "I'm not so sure of that anymore Baraka. As I've said many times Akase doesn't understand my position. Saada… She does and it's so easy to talk with her. She knows me too well." He heaved a sigh. "Baraka I was so hoping to avoid this. Saada and I have always been close, almost as close as Kadiri and Dailia, but we were friends, nothing else. Yet now I…" He stopped and cried quietly.

Baraka remained silent. He didn't know what to say. He also knew how close his brother and Saada had been over the years. But was Arif all but admitting that he no longer loved Akase? That he might possibly love Saada? From his point of view it made sense. Saada understood him better than anyone. So, what now? Would Arif and Akase reconcile? Given everything that happened, Baraka foolishly prayed they wouldn't. Things wouldn't be the same if they did, it'd be worse. Arif didn't deserve the treatment Akase was giving him. He didn't deserve a mate like her.

Then the cubs… The king shook his head sadly. They didn't deserve a mother like Akase. He knew they loved her but how could they love someone who despise their father's work? And what of their father and Saada, did they know about that? If they did, what were their thoughts?

Baraka stared at his brother. There was no time to ask these questions in his mind. There would be time later on. With a gentle nudge and the jerk of his head in the direction of their home, the brothers resumed their walk.

By the time they arrived at the den, Arif faced his brother. "There is more I must tell you but for time being…"

Baraka smiled warmly and gently. "It's okay. You can tell me later. For now, let's go inside and get some sleep."

Arif nodded and walked in. Baraka prepared to follow but was stopped by a voice. He had to smile and turn.

"There is more he will tell Baraka. He's a good lion with a strong and independent mind. He'll have hard times now, but in the end, he'll be alright." Etana was awake, her eyes open and her head on her paws.

Baraka gave a deep nod. "I still worry for him. He is my brother. I will help him when he asks but only then." He looked at her. "Sleep well Etana."

She smiled. "I will and you do the same."

He walked into the den and made his way up to his chambers. He stopped at the entrance, turned and looked around. The pride was sleeping contently. In the darkness he managed to see Arif, his cubs crowded around beside him. A few feet away from the Prince and his family, was Saada. Baraka smiled sadly. He would've been so happy if Saada were his sister in law, the wife of his brother and mother to his nephews and niece. Baraka's ears fell and he turned again, going into his chambers.

Once inside he went to the wall and lied down. He sniffed loudly and a few tears leaked from his eyes. He felt sorry for his brother. He wished things had been different. He wished Arif had married Saada. He knew Arif's life would've been easier and he knew deep down that Adabu and his siblings loved their mother but it wasn't the same kind of affection a cub had with their mothers. He counted himself and Arif lucky but their parents never went through anything like Arif and Akase.

Then there was him. He was also lucky that he didn't have his brother's problems but he was saddened and shaken. While Arif had someone to love, to turn to, he still had no one. Or did he?

"No!" he reminded himself with a quiet snarl, "No one!" His green eyes snapped for a moment then moistened.

As he did so many times at night, when he prepared to sleep, he rested his head on his paws, closed his eyes and sniffed.

He felt his emotions gather in his throat and let out a pained whimper.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Next Time: **Confrontations are hard but are needed, but is confronting memories harder?


	12. Chapter 11: Confrontation

**Author's Note:** I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. They belong to Disney. The other characters in this story, however, are mine.

**Chapter 11: Confrontation**

"Njozi are you sure you want this?"

"Yes Dad. She needs to know."

Arif sighed. He had been home for a week. He'd spent every moment with his children. He played with them, told them stories of the past, something Njozi and Adisa thoroughly enjoyed. He was still surprised at the cubs' attitude regarding his work. They had no need or want to judge him. They'd only said that they understood.

On the night of the seventh evening, Njozi wanted to talk to her father privately. Adabu and Adisa, in their constant support and love, went into the den, leaving their father and sister alone in the still warm air.

Arif had looked down at his daughter seeing an animal familiar and strange. Yet now, as he stared at Njozi in the morning sun, the strangeness and the familiarity was still there. At a silence, he spoke. "Okay 'Jozi I need to ask again. Are you sure you want to tell her?" He stared at the ground. "You know what happened with me… Your mother doesn't listen to things that are… spiritual."

The brown cub put a paw on his foreleg. "Dad… she's in my dreams like you are. With everything-" She paused, her eyes moistening. "With everything that you both are going through…" Her ears fell. "Dad, I'm afraid that if she keeps distancing herself from you, me, Adabu and Adisa that she'll…" Njozi trailed off.

Arif pulled her close with an outstretched foreleg. "It's okay," he whispered. "And we'll never know what she'll say unless we go. Are you ready?"

Njozi only nodded and with a warm smile, Arif walked to the stairs, his daughter following.

As they left, a figure came out of the den and stood atop the ramp, watching the lion and cub in the savannah. Baraka sighed. He knew of his brother's plan to see his mate. Hasira had told Arif where Akase was residing. The Prince was grateful. After almost two weeks, he had to face her sooner or later and he felt Njozi's dream was of great importance. Baraka could only hope that his sister in law was willing to listen.

The king smiled as he thought of his niece and how special she was. He believed she would be like her father and become a shaman. _That would be nice for the pride and the family. Have the shamanism be a family trait. Njozi would be perfect for it._

"Njozi's a cub with a good heart Baraka. She'll be fine whether Akase believes her or not."

Baraka smiled. He looked to the side to see Etana standing beside him. He dipped his head. "Morning," he said warmly.

"Morning," Etana replied with a smile. "Akase is hardheaded but if she wants to keep her family, she'll listen to what Njozi has to say."

"And if she doesn't?" he asked softly.

Etana was silent.

"I don't want to see Arif or his children in anymore pain," Baraka said finally. "It's hurting all of us. If Akase is that hardheaded and stubborn to not even listen to her own child then she does not deserve to be their mother, much less Arif's mate." His eyes snapped.

"When I healed Njozi…" Etana began again slowly, "I felt her suffering in the mind, body and spirit. Her mother's behavior towards Arif is affecting her in all ways possible. And…" She paused, unsure of how to proceed.

"And what…" Baraka wondered.

"And if this continues, the princess's dreams will get worse and she will never be at peace."

Baraka shivered angrily. "Akase," he muttered. "Why couldn't you just accept?"

"She's afraid and confused," Etana intoned. "It's all about fear. And her fear is pushing her from her mate and cubs. She's embracing it day by day and the more she stays away from Arif, away from his position, the more she may decide not to return home."

"How do you know that?" Baraka asked, a small wave of pain washing over him.

"What other reason or explanation is there, sire?"

Baraka sighed. He didn't have an answer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dailia walked beside Kadiri with a hung head. She dreaded this day every year. It was like reliving the past, a past she'd just as soon forget. She rested her head against Kadiri's mane, letting out a pained sigh. Kadiri looked down at her in sympathy. He always accompanied her. He felt it was his duty as her mate. She would do the same for him.

As they made their way to their destination, Kadiri saw a speck out of the corner of his eye. A speck of gray and brown… "Dailia," he said gently. She lifted her head and followed his gaze. "Do you want me to go this time?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I will, but thanks." She smiled at him and left, walking towards the speck. As she got closer, she wasn't surprised and knew Kadiri wasn't either. It was expected. At last Dailia approached her sister with careful steps. This day was just as painful for her as it was on Dailia. "Hasira," she said softly.

The lioness grunted. "You know what today is right?" she asked gruffly.

Dailia nodded slowly. "Yes. Why don't you come with us this year? Maybe it'll help…"

"No!" Hasira's fur rose along her back. "You know I can't. She wanted me dead. She'd always hurt me, but never you. She thought I was a disappointment." Her ears lowered. "Dailia… I never meant to hurt you, especially when we were younger. It… It was the only way I could deal. She'd verbally abuse me, then I'd hurt you, even if I was playing. Then she'd find out and beat me…" Hasira shut her eyes. "You're not gonna change my mind. Don't even try. I hated her when she was alive and I hate her in death. Even when I die I will always hate her."

"Hasira…"

"Go!" Hasira suddenly rounded on her sister. "Go on! Pay tribute that mother of ours, but leave me! I don't want any part of it Dailia! You hear me? No part!" Her eyes were wild, her face angry and fearful. She bore her teeth but did not attack.

Dailia lowered her head painfully. She understood but it still hurt. This was something they were supposed to do as sisters. They were the last of their mother's line, aside from Dailia's children.

"Okay Hasira," Dailia said quietly. "Okay. Your reasons were understandable then and they are now. You want me to say something in your stead?"

Hasira snarled. "You know the answer to that. It was the same last year, the year before and the year before that. What makes you think it'll be different now? When she died, I was free. Free from her cruelty and we were both free from her insanity."

Dailia felt like crying. What Hasira said was indeed true. She silently left and walked back to Kadiri.

"Will she ever be alright?" the gray lion asked.

"No and I will never blame her for feeling the way she does." Dailia sniffed. "In a lot of ways Kadiri… I hated our mother too. And like Hasira, I too have my memories…"

Kadiri nuzzled her and against the will of her mind and heart Dailia's mind wandered to a painful past though in the back of her mind, she knew Hasira was remembering too.

_The past can hurt…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hasira and Dailia's lives were not what any animal would call happy. In fact, their lives were almost a living hell. The reason was all too clear from day one. Hasira and Dailia had been born to their mother not long after Princess Kiara had given birth to twin sons, Prince Baraka and Prince Arif. A few days later, two other lionesses also had given birth. One had a son named Kadiri while the other had a son and daughter named Mabaki and Saada.

The lioness who birthed Hasira and Dailia knew her daughters were twins and very different as was she. Some say she had split personalities. There were days she'd be happy and other days she'd be sad, violent or depressed. When her children were born, Kovu, as leader of the pride, went to inspect the new cubs.

Kovu entered a cave almost towards the end of the den. There was another cave on the other side, a bigger and spacious cave, but the lioness had chosen this one. He approached the exhausted female and saw the two newborns cradled in her legs.

"They're beautiful," he said kindly.

She stared at him and Kovu could see mixed emotions. She smiled and looked down at her cubs. "Thank you."

"What are their names?"

The lioness pointed to one cub with her nose touching its little body. "She's a girl, the firstborn. She will be called Hasira."

Kovu's mouth dropped a little in surprise. "That means 'anger'. She's so young, so innocent. Are you sure that's a good name?"

Her eyes snapped and she looked up at Kovu. He didn't move. He knew that look. Everyone did. It made an animal stand still, afraid to move. "Why? You got a better name?" she snarled. "I'm her mother, Kovu and you are most certainly not her father! Who are you to lecture me on what name to give my child?"

Kovu swallowed but remained unfazed. "I'm sorry Weusi. What you name her is no business of mine."

"Her name will be Hasira," the lioness continued, ignoring Kovu's statement. She looked down at the other cub and the Prince saw no snap in her eyes. The lioness smiled motherly and gently then touched the next cub in the same manner. "This cub is also a girl, the second born. She will be called Dailia."

Kovu sighed inwardly with relief. That was a good and better name. He smiled warmly. "'Gentle'. Nice… fit Weusi."

She looked up at him, smiling in return. "Thank you Kovu."

He left the cave silently. Weusi stared at her cubs. A strange flicker played in her eyes and she tried to focus. There was a mixture of pain, happiness, joy and anger. It was hard for her to pick the better emotion but she vowed to love them.

As the months passed, the cubs grew. While five were all healthy, two were far from happy. The Princes', Kadiri, Mabaki and his sister had families who loved them deeply while Hasira and her sister had to deal with an entirely unstable mother.

They had seen her happy, sad and angry and when she was angry Hasira paid for it. Dailia was never touched and it pained her to see Hasira harmed and when their mother would leave muttering incoherently, Dailia comforted and licked her sister's wounds.

The behavior continued, hardly seen or heard by anyone. When someone would ask why Hasira was lying in a crumpled heap and crying Weusi would reply, "Oh, it's nothing, she rubbed herself against the cave wall too hard and was scratched she'll be fine."

When they played with their friends Hasira was cold, ruthless, and would play hard to vent her own anger, pain and frustration. Only Dailia understood and never struck back. She couldn't for fear of what their mother would do. The others didn't understand what went on or the reasons why. It was none of their business but they couldn't help but wonder. The young Princes' especially… They believed something was wrong.

One afternoon when the cubs returned home, each going to their families, Dailia and Hasira went into the den and towards the cave that was their home.

Weusi strode up to her cubs and nuzzled them but looked down hardly at Hasira. The cub flinched. She knew what was coming and what her mother's question would be. "Did you cause your sister or the other cubs any trouble today?"

Hasira hesitated. She didn't want to lie or be truthful but there was no choice did she have? She pawed the floor. "N-no Mommy," she answered softly.

The next thing she knew she hit the wall of the cave. She whimpered and heard the cry of her sister, "Mom, don't! She didn't do anything, really!"

Hasira groaned in pain and was slapped in the face. She didn't whimper. It would only get worse if she did.

Dailia could only watch in fear. Getting help was a bad idea. It would only put her sister through more suffering. "Momma please, she was good. We both were, honest!"

Weusi was about to give Hasira another strike but Dailia's words made her stop. She turned to the shaking cub and smiled at her kindly. "I know you were honey," she said soothingly, her eyes loving. But the sweet look didn't last. Her eyes grew hard and she faced Hasira again who was slowly rising to her paws, shaking the dizziness from her head. "As for your sister, I'm not sure I can believe that. Bad cubs deserve to be punished, which is why I'm glad you don't cause trouble for your friends."

"But she doesn't either," Dailia insisted.

"You're wrong," Weusi said, breathing heavily as she turned back to Hasira.

Before Dailia could speak again, she heard her sister cry out in pain. Not being able to help, for fear of also getting hurt, the young cub ran out of the cave. A few minutes later, she returned.

"Weusi, get away from your daughter immediately," said an authoritative voice.

The lioness turned with fearful eyes. She swallowed. "Ki-Kiara, why what are you doing here? I was just…"

"Doing exactly what I've feared," said the Princess Regent, her red hazel eyes narrowing in anger. "Why are you doing this to your daughter? Do you see me hurting my sons? Or Kadiri's mother hurting him, and what about Mabaki and Saada's mother, do you see any abuse from them towards their cubs?"

There was a deafening silence. Weusi was exceptionally quiet but after a moment she looked up at Kiara. Her eyes were snapping but the Regent was unmoved. The look never frightened her. She knew that if Weusi attacked, the lionesses would rally to defend her. She was their leader. To attack her would be suicide.

"No," Weusi said finally. "But that's different. Cubs need discipline. Surely you know that."

Kiara growled lowly. "Wrong answer Weusi and now I must take action. Prince Kovu and I do not look kindly on abuse of any type, especially against cubs. Your children will stay with me and mine."

"What? But my lady I assure you that-"

"That you're an unfit parent Weusi. Your cubs will be safer in my care. I hereby give you an opportunity to prove yourself, to prove that you can take care of your cubs and treat them with the respect they deserve. If you can, then you can have them back. Until then, they'll be staying with me. Is that understood?"

Weusi felt anger welling deep within her body but her eyes looked somber. She had no choice. She bowed her head. "Yes, my lady."

"Good," Kiara said firmly. "Dailia, help your sister then I will take you out for some air and if you wish you can play with my sons." She smiled gently.

Dailia nodded and, making sure not to walk anywhere near her mother, she went to the cave wall. "Hasira, can you walk?" When she nodded, they walked up to the Princess, Hasira leaning against her sister.

Kiara noticed the open wounds on Hasira. She sighed and turned again to Weusi. "I don't know how long it will take you to get your act together Weusi, but for your cubs' sake I hope it's soon. They need their mother."

Weusi didn't reply. She only watched as Kiara led her children out of her cave. She clawed the ground, breathing heavily.

When Kiara took the cubs outside she told them to play with Baraka and the other cubs. As they did, she watched Hasira. She felt sorry for the cub and wished there was more she could do. "_But sometime away from her mother is what they both need now," _she thought. "_That's good enough."_

She went to Kovu and quietly informed him on what had happened. By the time she was through he was pacing and muttering. "I'm sure you told her that she will not get them back until she behaves?"

Kiara nodded. "Yes, I did." She paused. "Kovu, you know I am not a violent animal, but… if the kids hadn't been in the cave, I'd have hit Weusi. Thank goodness I was able to control myself before I yielded to the feeling. I wanted to badly."

Kovu nuzzled her. "I'm glad you didn't." He pulled back. "How long will it take until she realizes?"

Kiara shook her head and watched the cubs. She could see Kadiri, Mabaki and Saada comforting their friends. Arif and Baraka were in deep conversation. She would speak with them later.

In the late afternoon Weusi's cubs ate from the royal family's carcass. The Regents watched them, completely and utterly amazed. It was as if the girls hadn't eaten a decent meal in days, maybe longer. Kiara's ears fell. No cub deserved to suffer in any way. Once Hasira and Dailia were returned to Weusi, Kiara would keep watch.

"_If she so much as touches their heads in an attempt to strike she will lose them permanently," _the Princess thought.

That night Dailia and Hasira slept near the royal family. While her sister slept fitfully, Hasira woke and looked around. To her, this was almost paradise. It felt good not seeing her mother anywhere near her. She looked up at the Regents then at the princes' who were curled at their mother's side. Hasira smiled sadly and eyed the eldest son, the one destined to be future king. Prince Baraka… Hasira couldn't put her paw on it but there was something about him.

When Kiara explained to her sons why the females were there, Baraka expressed his kindness and sympathy. Hasira thought that was sweet, which it was, but afterward, he withdrew himself. She had been surprised but not enough to ask why. She found herself liking the prince for his kindness. But that was all he showed, just kindness, no other words, except, "My parents will look after you. They're good lions and they believe in equality."

It struck her at how such words could come from a young cub destined to be the next king.

"_He would make a good king,_" she thought as her eyes began to drop. A minute later she fell asleep and for the first time in months her sleep was peaceful and fitting.

For over two weeks, they stayed with the royal family and outside with their friends, they were happy, though Hasira at times was cold and played too hard. Aside from that, everything was well. In the afternoons Dailia and Hasira avoided their mother, but it looked like Weusi was missing her children. Kiara had once heard her mumbling in her cave, softly saying that she was indeed sorry for harming Hasira.

After talking with the cubs and the lioness separately, Kiara allowed Weusi to have her cubs back. But in the Princess's heart, she wished she hadn't.

Weusi's mistreatment of Hasira continued. Knowing this had placed Kiara into a state of depression making her believe that she failed to keep the cubs safer longer. But Kovu helped her through it.

And Hasira, still taking the beatings found a way – and to her it was the only way – to make the pain go away: attacking Dailia and when things got too hard, too painful, she'd lose control, not caring who she hurt.

Dailia took her sister's attacks but never raised a claw. It allowed her to feel what Hasira felt day in and day out from their mother. And there were so many times she wanted to not live up to the meaning of her name, to go against herself and her peaceful ways and attack her mother. Why did she hate Hasira? What did she ever do, aside from being born?

As the next few years passed it only got worse. Weusi was entirely unstable and when her daughters celebrated their first birthday, she was nowhere to be seen. The young lionesses stayed in their cave, grateful for the peace. It was incredibly soothing. Hasira had slept wonderfully.

If only it could've lasted forever.

Weusi returned almost a week later and accused Hasira, who was alone in the cave, of taking over. Weusi had beaten her, almost violently. Kovu and Kiara intervened and told Weusi to stay in the lower caves where she would be under guard. She stayed there for three months.

Life continued and Weusi - after her confinement to the lower caves - didn't abuse Hasira as much, everyone was weary. No one could take a chance. The young lions and lionesses continued to grow and Hasira, during this time, was calm. She didn't attack her sister too often either. Things were looking up. While everything was peaceful, the pride celebrated Prince Baraka and Prince Arif's second birthdays, along with the birthdays of their friends. Sadly, during that day, Weusi was in a depressed mood. No one came near her. Hasira and Dailia still avoided her at all costs. They chatted with their friends long into the night.

The next day, the Princes' started their training. Prince Baraka spent time with his parents preparing for the day he would be king while Arif was under the tutelage of the mandrill shaman Rafiki. The blackmaned prince had announced that he wanted to be a shaman. No one objected. Kovu and Kiara were proud. The others, Kadiri, Mabaki and Dailia, pledged their loyalties to the Pridelands and wanted to serve the kingdom and leaders. Kovu and Kiara gave them guardian positions, which they took while Saada, Mabaki's sister, joined the hunting party.

Hasira just wandered. She didn't know what she wanted out of life for herself but there was one thing she did want: Her mother dead. But was there something or someone else?

_Baraka…_

The name of the Prince always came to mind. Did she like him? Possibly, but did he like her? He never showed interest but she felt he would in time, if they spent more time together… But every attempt was the same. He'd pull away when she'd nuzzle him. He just wasn't interested. But she never gave up. She felt the kindness he had showed when they were cubs meant something. She continued to try and in one failed attempt attacked Dailia, who later, she learned, realized her feelings for Kadiri. Hasira was given a punishment for that but didn't care. She learned to tolerate her mother's beatings with ease.

The days came and went but for Weusi, the days were growing short. The lioness had gone to Rafiki because of an increasing pain in her head. The mandrill, with the help of his trainee, examined her. He asked her to chew on a yellow flower and spit it out. When the chewed substance was put into a gourd, which Rafiki stirred with a small stick, the remnants was thin. Rafiki knew it wasn't a good sign and he diagnosed Weusi with an incurable problem. She was dying and with the pain being so bad that she couldn't see straight, Rafiki said she would have a week at most. Weusi was half surprised and relieved. It was as if she wanted this to happen.

She told the pride and many of them, including the Regents, were upset at the news. Dailia, although sad in her own way, was relieved. She would miss her mother but also knew that she would no longer be suffering and neither would her or her sister. Hasira had mixed emotions but they were all the same. She was glad! The cave was theirs now and she wouldn't have to be beaten day in and day out. In Hasira's eyes this was a miracle. Unlike her sister, Hasira never spent her mother's last days with her. She felt that if they were in the same area, Hasira would kill her, as she wanted to so many times.

A week later, Weusi passed away in her sleep. The pride mourned and Kovu and Kiara gave a kind speech. They knew Weusi was a terrible mother but she was part of the pride and deserved the respect all dead deserved. Dailia cried softly on Kadiri's shoulder but Hasira remained emotionless. She kept her gaze on Baraka. She hoped to be become his mate. She still felt that it was him and his kind words that made her believe she had a reason for living, a reason to at last prove to her now deceased mother that she was not a disappointment or a mistake.

But she was still angry. Even with her mother gone, she was not about to change her name. Because of the way her mother treated her, almost killed her on several occasions, she was not about to change. She would always live up to her name as her sister did and act out on it.

And if Baraka would ever admit he had feelings for her, her life would have _some_ meaning.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akase looked to the side. She had a feeling he'd find her. It was only matter of time. _But why did he bring Njozi? _She asked herself. Finally, she faced her mate and daughter. She tried a smile.

"Hi Njozi, what brings you here with your dad?"

The young princess pawed the grass, her face uncertain. She did not want to speak but it was time. She couldn't keep this forever. Letting out a sigh, Njozi looked up at her mother while praying she would not start crying. Just being here and seeing her mother was hard enough.

"W-well Mom… I asked Dad to bring me here. I have something I need to tell you…" Shyly, she turned her eyes to Arif. Her father only smiled but in his eyes she could see his worry. Turning back to her mother, she drew in a breath.

Akase was confused. What on earth did Njozi have to say that Arif was with her? "What is it Njozi?" she asked.

Before the cub could speak, Arif said, keeping his voice as calm as he could, "Akase… I kindly suggest that you not speak and listen to her." He saw Akase's eyes narrow and sighed inwardly. This would not be easy. "Okay, Njozi, you can speak."

Njozi nodded and drew in another breath. At a lengthy pause, she spoke.

Arif sat down watching closely and listening to his daughter's words. They spun in his head. He remembered feeling this way when she first told him. But unlike his mate, he did not have a bad reaction. He pictured Njozi's dreams in his mind. He saw everything she saw, heard every word she heard. Everything was crisp and clear, so crisp and clear that he felt he had lived it just as she had. That thought alone was a little scary but he was not about to call his daughter a liar or a fool, which he sensed Akase would when Njozi was finished. What struck Arif hard the most was that even though he and Akase were fighting and now separated was that Njozi's dreams seemed to foretell it. The question was why? Why would his cub, his own flesh and blood, have dreams of her parents fighting?

It seemed now that Arif's burden of carrying his message had become Njozi's burden too, but not in the way he would've wanted. She really was like him. He had a burden about the Pridelands' future and she had a burden about his future with Akase, her own parents.

He closed his eyes, feeling tears come but he forced them away as he heard his daughter finish. He looked up.

"So Mom, please, return with Dad and me. Come and see Adabu and Adisa. They miss you. Grandma and Grandpa miss you. Uncle Baraka misses you. We all miss you." Njozi was finished. She panted for breath. She sat down, breathing heavily. She felt her father sit down beside her. She put her head into his foreleg and Arif addressed his mate.

"Now it's time for you to decide Akase. Things have been turned. I have not abandoned my family. You have. Njozi's dreams are almost prophetic. They're coming true." Arif stopped, feeling himself tense.

Akase stood still. She didn't speak but instead turned away. Arif and Njozi looked at each other, both unsure if to speak. Finally, the lioness spoke but not in words. Instead she laughed. The laughter echoed across the clearing. The animals nearby lifted their heads, confused but after a while they returned to their routines of eating the grass and drinking water from the watering holes.

The adult Prince and the young Princess did not move. The laughter rang through their ears in a mock, which it was. It was mocking. Arif felt his mouth curl into a snarl, a soft snarl.

"Why are you laughing Akase?" he asked, hoping to keep his tone reasonable and kind.

She chuckled. "You know why Arif." Slowly, she turned. "Do you have any idea how ridiculous this sounds?" She stifled another laugh. "First you say you have a message that you cannot speak out and the next our daughter begins having dreams about us, about our fights and where they may lead if things don't change?"

Arif would've spoken about Njozi spoke instead. "You don't believe us Mom? You don't believe me?"

"I… It's not that I don't sweetheart, it's just… a little hard to accept…"

Njozi bowed her head sadly. She saw that coming. So did Arif and he was far from happy. He sympathized with his daughter. If it had been Adabu or Adisa with Njozi's gift of foresight, he'd sympathize with them too. They were his children. _And hers too, _Arif thought. He looked down at Njozi. "Njozi, I need to talk to your mother privately. Can you stay here?"

Choking back a disappointed sob, the princess, after wiping her eyes with a paw, turned to her father, nodding.

Arif smiled kindly and nuzzled her and walked up to Akase. The look on his face told her that he needed to speak with her alone. With a frustrated groan, the lioness followed. Njozi watched them, her heart breaking and all but sinking into her stomach. She lied down in the grass but watched as her parents left.

In the depths of his heart, the shaman knew his daughter was watching. He wasn't surprised but he forced his worry for her into his stomach. Finally, he turned to Akase, his reddish eyes burning with surprise and anger.

"I take it a dream being a little hard to accept is far worse than not being able to accept my message carrying huh?" he started. He didn't care if he was being rude. She was rude first, but not just to him, to Njozi as well.

Akase shook her head. He had to bring that up. "That's different Arif. She told me about her dream. You didn't tell me anything of your message. But that's right, I forgot. You're bound by shaman law!"

"It's not different at all," Arif replied. "You seemed open enough to listen. She just wanted you to know."

"You talked her into it didn't you?"

"What?"

"This and coming here…"

"No. It… it was her idea. She misses you and so do our sons." He paused, knowing exactly what his next words would bring from her. "Akase… are you still so angry with me that you would not return to Pride Rock to make sure our daughter is alright after she is taking ill by our fighting?"

"Hasira told me. She said that you didn't heal her, Etana did. Why?"

"I think you know the answer to that. You were afraid you would see me and we'd start arguing again, which is the same reason I didn't go."

"So Etana to heal our daughter instead…" She shook her head. "It should've been you Arif. You're her father."

"And you're her mother. You should've been there too." He sighed. "Akase, are you ever gonna forgive me? Being a shaman is my destiny. Our kids understand that and they're alright. They know I'll always be there for them… and for you, even if you don't believe it."

Akase studied him. "What about when you're really busy?" she asked.

Arif groaned softly. He had a feeling this would not end well.

And still in the same spot she lay in, Njozi also had a feeling that her parents talk would not end the way it should. She closed her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. But she knew there was no other way. It was now, after all, her mother's decision to believe and it was clear to the young cub that she didn't and or wouldn't.

"Njozi, you okay?"

The cub turned to see Saada at her side. "Hi Saada, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the area and saw you." Saada noticed the cub's tilted head. She laughed. "Seriously, I was." She lied down. "Your brothers are with your grandparents today so they're alright." A still silence filled the air. "How are things here?"

Njozi's ears lowered. She drew in a sharp breath. She didn't want to say things were alright. They weren't. If her mother didn't believe or chose not to things would just get worse. Njozi licked her lips, looked up at Saada and began to speak. And as she expected, the light brown lioness listened to every word. There was no falseness in her eyes, no condemnation written upon her face. It was the same as the last time, the night they talked on the ledge at the back entrance of the den. Again, it was so easy to talk to her. Njozi had spoken slowly at first but under Saada's caring look the cub's voice grew more confident and strong. When she was through Njozi rested her head against Saada's shoulder and Saada wrapped a comforting paw around the cub's body, purring softly.

"Thank you Saada. Thanks for listening," said Njozi, whispering.

The lioness smiled softly. "You're welcome Njozi."

The Princess smiled back then heard the voice of her mother. "What are you doing here Saada?"

Saada looked up at Akase. "I was in the area and saw Njozi alone…"

"Arif and I were a few feet away. If she needed us she would've come," Akase said sharply.

"Yes, but I –"

"Akase, Saada was making sure Njozi was okay," Arif interrupted. He looked at her, almost hard. "Please, treat her with a little more respect."

"Why?" Akase wondered. "The moment I leave she thinks she can take over."

Saada was surprised. She stood up. "Akase, I assure you, I'm not trying to take your-"

"Akase please, let's not do this. Especially in front of Njozi," Arif intoned.

The lioness groaned. "Fine, do what you want Arif. You always have right?" She turned and began to walk away but she eyed Arif, her eyes burning. "Is she really just your friend? I'm beginning to think she's more than that."

"Akase," Arif started but she continued on her way. He sighed and slowly moved his head, lifting it up to Saada and down to Njozi. He smiled weakly at her. "I tried 'Jozi," he said softly.

She looked down. "I know Dad, I know."

Arif nuzzled her. "You know I believe you, right?"

The cub sniffed. "Yeah," she said, looking up at him. "Thanks Dad." She entwined herself around his forelegs.

Arif looked up at the sky. It was almost sundown. "We should go home now. By the time we get there the meal will have already been caught."

With no words spoken, they set off. Njozi walked beside her father. Her mind was abuzz, her thoughts spinning around in her head. Meanwhile Arif and Saada were in a quiet conversation.

"I don't know if you were really in the area just for being in the area or just worried about me and 'Jozi, but thank you," Arif said as he looked at Saada with a grateful smile.

Saada smiled in return. "You're welcome Arif and yes I was just in the area and Njozi looked as though she could use someone to talk to."

"Well, again, thank you." He was silent for a moment then, "I'm sorry about Akase. Njozi finally told her of the dreams." He looked down. "She didn't take it well. She…" He stopped.

"Arif… you tried to convince Akase didn't you?" No response. "I believe you did and that counts for something. You stuck up for your daughter because you know she's telling the truth. And her dreams do mean something."

"I've been thinking about that," Arif said softly. He eyed Njozi then turned back to Saada. He moved closer. "And I'm not sure what it is but… I am glad that she is able to confide in you."

"She's a good cub and you're a good father and lion, whether Akase sees you that way or not."

Arif nodded slowly. "Thank you Saada. That means a lot."

She smiled. "You're… you're my friend Arif and what I've said about you being a good lion and father is true. I don't lie." She trembled slightly, feeling her heart beat fast. She swallowed a lump in her throat and her jaw quivered.

"Saada, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She felt her stomach churn. She wasn't fine. She just lied and she said she didn't. But about him, regarding him and who he was? No. That wasn't a lie. She could never lie about him. The thought alone was unthinkable and unbearable. She felt him walk closer to her until their sides touched.

He could tell she was not alright and needed someone to lean on.

Saada licked her lips and took a chance. She only hoped Njozi wouldn't get the wrong idea of her intentions or her father… She couldn't help it now. Arif being so close was tempting. Saada sighed and rested her head against the Prince's mane.

Arif smiled and purred softly.

Njozi looked up at them. Where most cubs would possibly feel weird or angry, she didn't. And if her brothers were there, they wouldn't either. It struck her in an unusual time but she truly believed, as would her brothers, if they hadn't already, that their father would be happier with Saada.

_So would we, _she thought.

When they returned home, dinner was eaten by all in silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Night came. The moon was out and full. The stars were out shining brightly. All herbivore and predatory animals the kingdom was asleep. The lion pride was also sleeping in the comfort of Pride Rock's den, all but one.

Baraka lied in his chambers, tossing and turning. He whimpered as if he was in pain and a sudden jerk of his body woke him. His head snapped up and he gasped, precipitation covering his face and mane. With wide eyes he stood up and left. The moment he stepped out of the main den he was relieved. The air was cool that it woke him fully. He breathed the air and sighed almost contently but he was far from alright. He wanted to walk up to the promontory and sit but not even that could clear his head.

He shook his head and licked his dry lips. He swallowed. His throat was dry. That's what he needed: A drink from the waterhole. He went towards the stairs but stopped and turned towards to the side of the den. His ears dropped. He wished Etana could join him. Baraka shook his head again, surprised at his mental wish. He couldn't wake her up now. She needed her sleep and he couldn't ask her to accompany him every time he had a problem… That was rude. He had to face at least one of his problems on his own sometime.

Why not now?

He headed down the stairs and began walking to a waterhole. Just as he knew, the water quenched his throat and softened the inside of his mouth. He loved drinking water at night. It was always so cool and refreshing.

With a pained sigh, Baraka began his way back, dreading the fact that he had to go to sleep again. The dreams were getting worse, almost driving him to the decision of never sleeping. But that wasn't good. He needed the sleep and without it… Baraka shut his eyes. No. He would not go without sleep. Even if he didn't get much sleep, every little tiny bit could help him.

He continued his walk home until he saw a figure heading in the same direction. Baraka stopped and peered closer. No. The figure was heading towards him. The figure was a lioness. It was none other than Hasira. Baraka sighed. What was she doing out here?

"Hasira," he said his voice strong. "Why are you out?"

"I'm allowed to be out Baraka but the question is, why are, _you_ out here?" said the lioness as she stopped, standing in front of him.

"I couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same as you… couldn't sleep either."

Baraka nodded. "Well… after a nice drink I think I can. Goodnight Hasira." He started to walk away but heard her call his name. He turned. "Yes?"

Hasira lowered her head. "I heard you talking to my sister. She told you didn't, she?"

"Yes, she did. I… I understand why you didn't go. She wasn't much of a mother to you…"

Hasira's eyes hardened. "She beat me Baraka! She probably would've done the same Dailia if she had been named differently. Only your parents cared about us. And you… you cared." Her voice was soft.

"I felt and still feel that no one should suffer from abuse under any means."

"Baraka, come here, please."

The lion was unsure but he came near anyway. She leaned against him, sighing sadly. Baraka was taken aback. He had been this close to her before but that was when… His eyes widened, his mouth open a bit.

"H-Hasira…" he started. He sniffed the air.

"Baraka…" she said seductively.

The king swallowed and trembled. _No… not now…_ He jerked away.

She looked up at him. "You alright," she asked, watching him walk from her.

"Don't," he said, stopping a few feet away.

"Don't what?" She went over and rubbed against him.

Baraka clenched his jaw tightly. "You know what," he almost in a snarl. "Leave me alone!"

She seemed partly surprised but not enough. "Baraka… we've known each other all our lives. Come on. I've lost too much of my life due to my mother. Dailia has too and she has Kadiri to make up for her lost childhood and innocence." She paused for a moment. "Me? I have no one, aside from Dailia, but she's my sister. Baraka…" She reached up, kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Baraka… I love you. I love you so much."

He cringed as her tongue touched his cheek. It sent shivers down his back and made his body shake and tremble. He smelled the pheromones but was not affected. He was willing himself not to be. "Hasira… get away from me."

She pressed herself up against him. "Come on Baraka, admit it," she said, her voice low.

Baraka turned his face away. "I like you but as a friend and I don't know where you got it in your head that you're in love with me, 'cause you're not." Slowly, he turned to look at her. He was unfazed by her seductive stare. He would admit mindfully that she was pretty in her own way but not aloud. That would give her an even better reason to move on him again in the future.

Hasira eyed him, her head tilted in an amusing way. "And how do you know that? We never spent much time together when we were young to find out." She nuzzled him again, her tail draping around his hind legs, preparing to intertwine with his tail. "Please Baraka," she whispered. "You have feelings for me. I know you do."

"I like you as a friend nothing more." He felt his head swim from dizziness. He felt sick.

She circled him, her tail brushing his legs until she stopped, her head near his and Hasira buried her head in his soft red mane.

"No!" Baraka said, roughly, barely able to keep a growl from rising in his throat. The smell from her was getting too much.

"You've always been the strong one," she said, nibbling his ear. "You never showed weakness until your grandparents died. When you were sad…"

He turned his head away again. He resisted the urge to throw up. "That was different. Just because I was upset didn't mean I loved you." He closed his eyes and felt his forelegs shake. "Hasira… I don't love you, not in the way you want me to."

His words seemed to go either unheard or ignored or both. Hasira licked him passionately. "You could. We're alone…"

Baraka gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing in the darkness. "Hasira, you're not my mate. You're asking me for something I cannot give you." He stood up walked away but he heard paw steps from behind. He growled softly.

"Baraka, you need a queen. There's no one else, at least no one your age. Dailia has Kadiri. Saada is, in her own way, pining for Arif even though he and Akase are having trouble and then there's me. I could help. It's what you need."

Baraka shuddered. He was trying desperately to fight his inner emotions, the emotions that threatened to show themselves. He wouldn't let them. He forced them down. "You're my friend, but that's all. You cannot be my queen. We both know you have no interest in ruling or the responsibilities."

Hasira chuckled softly and whispered her voice passionate. She kissed his muzzle. "Please Baraka, I need you. Oh gods, I love you."

"It won't undo what your mother put you through Hasira."

"I'm not claiming. I do love you."

Baraka wished he heard the sincerity in her voice. But there was none. It was the lust talking. She didn't love him for him. She was only interested in his position of power, nothing more. He was getting tired and not from the lack of else. Again he pulled away and began walking. He heard her follow. No matter how hard she tried, he would not submit. He couldn't. How would it look? She wasn't his mate and could never be, not even in name. He simply did not love her.

The burning sensation in his eyes was beginning to grow. He felt her nuzzle him again, kiss his cheek, her tail touching his hind legs. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Roughly, he pulled away and knowing she would come up to him, he faced her with a vicious snarl and hit her with a paw. His eyes were blazing with fire, his chest heaving, and his breathing heavy. He was surprised at his action but he had to do _something_.

Hasira looked up at him, mildly surprised. "Baraka… my love…"

He growled lowly, his tail lashing. "I don't love you!" he near roared. Before she could speak again, he ran for the safety of Pride Rock.

When he arrived, his heart was pounding in his chest, his blood boiling. He stumbled and fell on the platform, the platform that held the stairs up to the promontory and the den. Baraka sighed. He didn't feel like going up the stairs. He was angry and tired, more tired than he had ever been in his life. He couldn't believe Hasira tried to seduce him. Sure there were the occasional nuzzles and slight kisses on the cheek but never like this. She wouldn't take a hint. In the past it was different but this time she had been determined.

Baraka shut his eyes, grunted then rose, searching for a nearby place to sleep. He didn't feel like going into the den. He knew what would happen. But the same would happen no matter where he slept. He saw the lower caves. _Good a place as any. _Sighing, he went inside and settled down almost comfortably on the floor but he wouldn't have a peaceful sleep.

He put his head down on his paws almost immediately. His head felt heavy, his body the same way. The dizziness was almost gone but his vision swam. He closed eyes a few seconds later, the exhaustion over what had happened only moments ago overwhelming his tired mind and body.

But his sleep would not be pleasant. The dreams haunted him again and they were worse than ever. He didn't even whimper.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next Time: Baraka is lost and confused. Will a trip to a sacred place where the haunting of a terrible event dwells, cause him to examine his life?


	13. Chapter 12: Phantoms

**Chapter 12: Phantoms**

Baraka slowly woke. His eyes were bloodshot, almost drained of their beautiful majestic green color. His face looked tired and worn and his whiskers were bent. Waking from sleep alarmed him but was relieved. His sleep had not been pleasant, in fact it had been the worst sleep he'd had in a long time. How he so desperately wished for a peaceful night!

He looked around the cave, his face falling. The lower cave had been a good place to sleep Baraka would not stay there and cut himself off from his pride. He simply would not do that. He would not be like his great-great Uncle Scar, he was grateful enough to have taken one of the side caves in the main den as his private home.

Breathing softly, the king slowly rose to his feet, his body and legs aching from pain. He walked out of the cave, stretched, then walked up the stone stairs. He saw the den but didn't go in. The pride was still asleep, so no one would be up but the sun would be in a matter of minutes. The sky's colors were becoming bright. Then he looked down at Etana. She was still there, beside the den, sleeping peacefully. He was tempted to wake her but shook his head. He had to stop acting so needy. What was wrong with him that every time he had a problem or needed someone to talk to, it was always her?

Baraka shut his eyes, feeling pain and guilt. He couldn't think about it. Opening his eyes again, he noticed a figure on the promontory. With natural curiosity, he walked up and sat down just as the sun began to rise.

"Good morning Father."

Kovu smiled. "Good morning Baraka. How are you?"

"I'm alright."

Kovu wasn't a fool. The tone of his son was different, soft and in pain. "No, you're not. When I woke you weren't in your cave. Have a bad dream? Did you sleep in the lower caves?"

"No… not really… And yes, I did sleep in the lower caves."

"Okay, but if you need anything, let me know alright?" He smiled gently.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a long time. As the sun continued its beautiful ascent into the sky, the two lions were in awe.

For Baraka it was the start of a new day, something he needed. Last night had shaken and confused him. What was he doing with his life? Why was he avoiding all lionesses, avoiding the thought of marriage and parenthood? What was he afraid of? Baraka closed his eyes. The light of the sun fell on Pride Rock and it warmed the Lion King's body but on the inside, he felt nothing. No warmth. All he felt was the coldness he had endured the night before. After that, he wasn't sure if he could ever sleep with any amount of peace again.

But Kovu had to smile broadly at the sunrise. It always gave him a sign of hope for his future and his family. But it also reminded him of a special memory, one he still thought of whenever he'd always remember…

"_Kovu… Kovu, wake up."_

_The brown lion groaned. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked up to see a golden form staring down at him, its red eyes carrying a proud gaze. "Simba," asked Kovu, rubbing his tired eyes with a paw. "What is it?"_

_The Lion King smiled. "Come with me. It's early but there is something I need to show you." Before his son-in-law could speak, the great lion turned and walked out of the den._

_Surprised and confused, Kovu got up carefully. He didn't want to wake Kiara who was sleeping with their newborn sons, Prince Baraka and Prince Arif in her forelegs. He smiled at them and followed the King, but walked at a respected distance. After a few minutes, Kovu noticed that they were walking up the side of Pride Rock's highest stone. He wondered why Simba was taking him up here but pushed the thought out of his mind._

_Simba sat on the flat platform. Kovu sat beside him. The golden lion looked around. The sun would rise at any moment due to the mixture of purple, pink, orange and red colors. And that would give him time to think. This place brought so many memories, some bad, and some good. He had brought Kovu up here for something very special but being here now reminded him of his last fight with his late uncle Scar, the last Lion King to rule the Pridelands._

_Such a brutal fight…_

_Simba remembered throwing his uncle from the edge of this platform. He looked at Kovu and shivered. Though Kovu resembled Scar in looks and name alone he did not have the attitude. Kovu was kind, generous and thoughtful. He wanted to rule but not for power or revenge. He wanted to rule peacefully. Simba smiled and looked down sadly. His mother, the late Queen Sarabi, mentioned to Simba telling him, a month before she passed to the stars, that Kovu was the lion Scar had been when he was younger._

_Whatever happened to that lion, Simba wondered even now. But that question wasn't worth wondering or even asking about out loud. Things were righted again and for the better._

_At last Kovu broke the silence. "Why did you bring me here?"_

_Simba stared out at the lands, knowing that any minute they would be shrouded in an amazing glow that not even Kovu would object to seeing. "Just watch Kovu," he whispered. "Just watch."_

_With a disgruntled yawn, the Prince shook his head and grumbled. He still didn't understand why he was here or how Simba did this every day. Waking up so early just to watch the sunrise? Kovu remembered waking at dawn every day for years but not to see a sunrise. Kovu shut his eyes. He hadn't thought of his old life since he returned to the Pridelands but the memories were still there and always would be._

_Then, finally, the first signs of the sun started to show. As the golden orb rose into the sky, it completely changed the whole of the Pridelands. Everything from the grass, the waterholes, trees, hills, even the darkest corner of the kingdom - which lied on the Northern side of the Pridelands and was still to this day forbidden due to its name - was covered in an amazing golden light._

_Simba sat still, his breathing soft. He looked at Kovu. Was he unmoved? How could he be? Simba shrugged. He hoped not and turned back to his lands. He purred quietly._

_Kovu was taken aback. How could something so warm to the touch turn the Pridelands into a place of pure beauty? He had seen sunrises before – at least as much as he could when he wasn't training – but never like this. The whole thing in itself was too much for him to take in. Everything was bathed in golden. Everything shined. Even the darkest places could not escape the light. Kovu lowered his head and eyes. He felt emotional and it wasn't the same emotion he had when he saw his sons for the first time and they were born a week ago. This new feeling was so hard to describe and too much to bare that he turned away, his back facing the sun._

"_Kovu," Simba asked quietly._

_The young lion shook. "Why did you bring me here?"_

"_To show you something you've never seen and to tell you something important."_

"_Well, you've shown me the sun," Kovu muttered. "What do you have to tell me?"_

_Simba took a deep breath. "Kovu, please look." He waited for a response or sign of movement. There was nothing. Simba continued. "Kovu, everything the light touches belongs to the Pridelands which in turn belongs to the lion or lioness who is king or queen."_

"_Kiara is your heiress Simba. She will rule the Pridelands after you. I'm just the lion she married and fathered her cubs, one of which will rule after her. Shouldn't Kiara be hearing this? I'm not your heir nor am I your son…"_

_Simba sighed. "Kiara has already heard this. I told her everything my father told me and now I am telling you. You need to hear this so that one day, you and Kiara will be able to tell it to your sons. Even if one is going to be king, they both need to hear it. A king and queen's time as rulers rises and falls just like the sun rises with each morning and falls with each night."_

"_Yeah, and?"_

"_And one day the sun will set for me and Nala as leaders of the Pridelands and will -"_

"_And will rise for me and Kiara…" Kovu whispered. Knew it would happen one day, he could live with, but hearing it was hard. Would he be ready? Would Kiara? How would it look from the animals' perspective? Would they want him as their king? Was there a way he could rule without taking the kingship in title?_

_Simba nodded. "Yes. It is our Circle of Life. It is who we are. We are bound by it."_

_Kovu fought to keep himself under control. He knew that Simba and Nala wouldn't step down from leading for a while yet… but… He couldn't stay away from the light anymore. It had spread. It was everywhere now. What would Kiara say if she wanted to come up here and watch the sunrise with him, or their cubs as they got older?_

_Biting his tongue, Kovu slowly turned to face the sun and its light. His mouth dropped. It struck him as the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life. It was breathtaking. He had no words. What could he say to describe this? The sun's light truly made everything bright and beautiful._

_Simba smiled. "Kovu…" There was no response. The King shook his head in amusement and lied down. He sniffed the air and smiled. He smelled a familiar scent. "Father…" he whispered._

_Sometime later the King and Prince left the stone and walked through the grasses of the Pridelands…_

Kovu was deep in the memory that he failed to feel a nudge at his side.

"Dad," Baraka yelled.

"What," he said, startled then looked at his son. "I'm sorry Baraka. I was… lost in thought, a memory. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. Can you rule in my place for awhile? For today at least…?"

Kovu was surprised but nodded. "Um, well… alright, I can do that… But, are you okay? You're not yourself."

Baraka rose. "No, I'm not. And no, I don't wanna talk about it. It's… hard to explain, so please?"

"I can take over for as long as you want me to. I just hope that whatever is wrong, that you'll be alright."

"Yeah, me too… Thanks Dad," Baraka said as he walked away and went towards the stairs.

Kovu had also risen, followed his son, and watched him go down. The Prince Regent sighed and shook his head. "Baraka," he whispered. A moment later, he disappeared into the den. He knew Kahuni, the royal advisor, wouldn't arrive for at an hour or two, which gave him enough time to tell Kiara of his taking over for the day.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Rafiki," Arif said, approaching the old mandrill carefully.

"What is it Arif," the shaman replied, turning to face his successor. He noticed the worry and grim look on the lion's face. "Worried about your cubs? Or is dis about Akase, or both?"

"Both," the lion replied sadly. He felt Rafiki place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He shivered. "Rafiki… I don't think I love Akase like I used to," he began, the words bringing him pain. "What am I saying? She's my mate…" He looked down.

Rafiki scratched the back of his head. "Arif, you've been through a lot in dese last weeks. And I understand where you're coming from and why you feel this way. Tell me and be honest. Do you want Akase back?"

That question struck Arif hard. He stood and walked to the opening. His legs were shaking; his heart thudded in his chest. He thought over the question in his mind. Did he want her back? Did he still love her? What of their sons and daughter? Did they still love her? Did Njozi, even after Akase told him that their daughter dreams were nothing? Akase had told him then that Njozi was possibly losing her mind and that he was to blame! Arif bit his lip. What about Saada? It was clear to Arif that Akase didn't like her. She openly insulted her and would've done worse if he hadn't been there.

Rafiki sat down on the ground, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. He didn't speak. He knew the Prince's answer.

At last, Arif turned, his head down and eyes pained and dull. Rafiki expected this. The old baboon watched Arif's lips tremble. He held out a hand and pointed to the floor.

Arif sighed heavily and lied down. Another moment later, followed by a silence, the lion spoke. "Rafiki, I'm… almost sure that I don't love her anymore, at least not as a husband and partner." His heartbeat slowed. "I think I love her as a friend but with the way she's acting, especially to Saada and Njozi…" Arif shook his head. "I can't even love her as a friend. And she's blaming this whole thing on me. She hates me for 'choosing' my job over my family. I can't talk to her. I can't make her see. My cubs know that I love them with all my heart but they don't want me to quit. They say that if I do, there won't be anyone to take over for you." He put his head down on his paws. "Is this really my fault as Akase says it is? Should I not have accepted the message? And it's not Baraka's fault that he isn't married. He just hasn't found the right lioness. I won't pressure him. No one will. Am I a terrible father? Am I a terrible husband?"

The mandrill closed his eyes, his mind absorbing the words he. To Arif, it looked like Rafiki was meditating. Maybe he was.

When he opened his eyes again, the baboon had a gentle smile on his face. "Arif, you are not a terrible husband or father. You're doing de best you can for yourself and your family and dat is all anyone can ask. I may be de shaman of faith and or wisdom, but dis is something I do know, so listen carefully. As I've said to you many times, de day you and Baraka were born and I baptized you I saw something very special. Like your brother I knew you were destined for great things and I see de same in your children, your daughter mainly, more so, even." He chuckled but then his eyes grew serious. "Are you absolutely sure of your words and that you really mean what you're saying?"

The Prince was stunned at the depth of seriousness in his master's eyes. He nodded. "Yes, I am. I loved her once and I know she loved me once too. She understood my position even before we married. She understood when she was pregnant and when the cubs were born. She understood all those times!" His voice broke and he hit the ground in frustration with a paw. "Did I change? Did she? Even if Baraka _was_ married that this would've happened anyway!"

Rafiki walked over and sat beside the lion and pulled his large head gently into his lap. He stroked Arif's mane. "You have done nothing wrong Arif. Sometimes being a shaman requires sacrifice or support. Akase isn't supporting you de way she should and from what you've said, your cubs and family are more understanding." He paused. "I am so sorry Arif. I am sorry you have to deal with this."

Arif shuddered. "Rafiki, I do want her back but not if she won't support me and accept my position. Is that wrong?"

"No. You're trying, she isn't. The burden is not on you. You were destined to be a shaman and my successor. I could think of no better animal to succeed me than a Prince of the Pridelands."

Arif smiled as tears streamed down his face. "Thank you Rafiki." He grew silent for a moment. "Rafiki… there's something else." He slowly lifted his head out of the baboon's embrace and looked at him with a mixture of anxiety and confusion.

Rafiki put his arm around the lion's neck. "What is Arif? You can tell old Rafiki anything." He smiled broadly, which sparked a smile from the lion but the smile soon fell, replaced by worry.

Taking a deep breath, the Prince spoke but his words were a whisper. "I think… I'm in love with Saada…"

The old mandrill just nodded, as if he saw this coming.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

His paws touched the dusty ground. There was still some green but underneath was nothing but brown earth. Baraka looked at his surroundings. Why was he there? He didn't remember walking in this direction. His mind was still clouded and it was getting harder for him to think. He continued walking but didn't change the course of his direction. Baraka looked up at the sky. He could see that there were a few clouds but there was something else, something odd. He then noticed that the air around him was getting thick, almost foggy. In a few moments he couldn't see anything and walked blindly.

After awhile the air began to clear and in the Lion King's vision what he saw made his mouth fall open.

Some ten feet ahead was a large hole, a deep crevice. He realized he had walked to a gorge, but… which side of the Pridelands was he on? Baraka turned his head only to see that the foggy atmosphere in the air had completely closed him in.

Baraka turned his head upright, heaving a loud sigh. He started walking again until he stood on a large ledge. He stared down, feeling a chill flow through his body. Was anything down there? What did he expect to find? Groaning and thinking he had really lost his mind, Baraka prepared to turn when something told him to look down into the gorge again.

Wait. Was that… Yes!

It was a cloud of dust that was… moving? Baraka noticed some ledges that would take him down into the gorge. He didn't know why this dust cloud interested him but he had nothing else to do. He leapt down the ledges. The further he got, the more closely he could examine. The dust had seemed to settle and now floated along the ground but Baraka had a long way to go before he even touched the gorge's floor.

Baraka stopped on a small ledge. The chill in his body had risen. He felt cold and his legs were shaking. The dust took on a different form. It didn't turn into a cloud. It seemed to separate… and… run? Looking harder Baraka noticed that in the separate parts of the dusty fog each looked like a wildebeest. Baraka shook his head quickly. What was he seeing? Rubbing his eyes with a paw, he looked again. His eyes grew. Now the forms were taking on the body and colorations of wildebeest. They were running but what for?

What in the name of the Kings' was this?

_No… no! This… This has to be a dream, _the king thought mindfully. _This can't be real!_ Then, suddenly, Baraka's ears rose has a large and loud voice filled his ears. The words, though muffled at first echoed across the large gorge.

"Hold on S-im-baaa!"

Baraka drew a confused and perplexed look. That name… Simba, as in his late grandfather, the former King of the Pridelands, _that_ Simba…? He shook his head again. _Am I going crazy? What the h-_

He heard a scream but saw nothing except the dust wildebeest. He would've moved but his paws were in place. All he could do was watch, whatever this phenomenon was. In the midst of this the King thought he saw the image of a golden colored lion running frantically. Before he could blink an eye his mouth dropped as he watched the form of the lion leap up and through the 'wildebeests' and catch something. Baraka shook his mane. Was that a cub? Was that in fact the cub whose name he'd heard just a moment ago?

_This isn't real… _the young lion kept reminding himself. He wanted to turn, to leave but his paws refused to move, his mind refused to think of anything and anyone else. He continued to watch as the large lion ran with the cub in its mouth and at the same time, for no reason or any clear cut explanation, Baraka found that he was moving too, jumping from ledge to ledge and walking all the while his mind's eye was focused on what was happening below. The further he followed; the images were coming in crisper and clearer.

When Baraka leapt on another ledge he saw the golden lion with the cub in his jaws and place him on a ledge not too far from the one Baraka stood on. The King sighed, thinking that this would end happily but it didn't. He watched in horror and disbelief as the lion was taken away by the flood of wildebeest.

"Dad!" the cub cried horrified.

Baraka held his breath. _Dad… _He thought for a moment. _Simba…? Dad…? _Slowly the pieces started coming together. He was seeing was his great grandfather saving the life of his grandfather. The Lion King watched as he, like the golden cub, searched for any sign of the lion. Was this it? It couldn't be. Just when he believed and feared the worst, he was stunned to see the lion jump through the stream of wildebeest, through the dust filled air, and grab onto a wall of the gorge, his claws digging into it hard. Baraka smiled and sighed in relief. But he also noticed the scratches, cuts and bruises' the lion suffered and how incredibly exhausted he looked.

The cub, at this point, frantically turned and from what Baraka could see, began climbing over rocks to get to the other side. Baraka lifted his head, looking around to see if he could do the same. After a minute or two, he saw a few ledges that lead to a longer one, which seemed to go a long way from where he stood. Without thinking, he began his climb.

When he reached the ledge he was looking for, he ran on it but stopped dead as heard, "Scar!" coming from the wall of the gorge. His mouth fell as he saw the vision of a lean bodied brown furred and black maned lion with a scar over his left eye. Baraka shook his head, thinking it was his father but… No. That couldn't be him. This lion was much skinnier and didn't have a tuft of mane over his face.

No, it couldn't be… but it was.

"Scar," Baraka whispered. "Scar… Scar…" It was then he understood everything. Was this it? Was this where the Pridelands last great king Mufasa met his end at the paws of his own brother?

"Brother! Help me!" cried the golden Lion King as he hung on desperately to the wall, his eyes frantic and fearful while his hind paws grasped for any part of the gorge he could place his claws in.

"Help him grandfather! Help him!" Baraka found that those words came from him. He was calling out in desperation but it was useless. They couldn't hear him. It was impossible. Has hard as it would be, he watched.

Then, in an instant, he saw Scar reach out to his brother and viciously placed his fore claws into the other lion's forelegs which forced Mufasa to roar out in severe pain and look up at Scar with terrified eyes. The words of the brown lion came slowly and menacingly. Baraka felt all time stand still in that moment.

"Long, live, the king…" Scar said with no remorse for his actions in his voice.

Baraka's eye pupils shrank just as Mufasa's had.

Scar pulled his fore claws away without a second thought. He watched as his brother fell, his paws wanting to grab hold of something, anything at all. But there was nothing.

Mufasa's final cry was so loud that it echoed in Baraka's ears. He watched, tears falling like rain from his eyes. He couldn't look anymore. He turned his face away and cried. He couldn't speak and was weak all over. When he collapsed, burying his face in his forelegs, the sobs wracked his entire body. Then he lifted his head and peered down into the gorge looking for something, any sign of the golden lion who was his great grandfather. There was nothing but dust.

With tear blurred eyes, the Lion King slowly rose and ran down any ledges to get to the bottom. Once he was there, he walked. He didn't know where he was going. The entire area was eerie and deathly quiet. The dust was now reduced to the same brownish fog that had trapped him at the top of the gorge.

Baraka searched for any wildebeest, but there was nothing. He coughed until his ears snapped up at the sound of a voice.

"Dad…!"

For a moment he thought his eyes were playing tricks. But he saw the cub, the cub that his late grandfather had been so long ago. Confused and hurt by what he had witnessed, he followed the golden brown form through the dusty fog. He heard the cub call out, "Dad" in hope but all he received was a lone wildebeest running past him and towards a broken tree with a large body lying underneath.

Baraka walked up to the body but so did the young Simba. Baraka sat down, and watched, his heart breaking. So this was his great grandfather's final resting place? The young king felt a terrible chill run up his spine and spread throughout his body. It was so intense that he sank to the floor with quivering legs all the while, the young form of his late grandfather tried every possible way to awaken his dead father but nothing worked. Baraka sighed. He'd have done the same with his own father.

Tears filled his eyes as the cry of 'Help' sounded from the cub. Baraka lowered his head, wishing that this was physically real. He wished it were so that he could've prevented this. But it was impossible. It wasn't real. But he didn't understand why he had seen Mufasa's last moments on earth be played out before him as it actually happened. He still didn't understand why he was even at the gorge.

Had Hasira's advancements shaken him so much that he was hallucinating? Was he really that put off? Most lions would… He shook his head. He wasn't like most lions, let alone kings who surrendered to their lionesses'.

He lied down as Simba wrapped himself in his father's paw and fell asleep from grief and exhaustion. Baraka sighed heavily and sniffed then right before his eyes, the visions of the two lions disappeared. Mufasa's body had been replaced with a large bed of grass. Baraka rose and walked to it. Something told him it was real. With a pained sigh, his body completely drained of any more urges to move, the young king slowly rested himself upon the ground. A tear leaked out of each eye but more followed.

Why oh why did he see the death of his great grandfather? Was it to remind him of something or tell him something? The Circle of Life wasn't fair that much he knew. Was it to help him and if so, how? How could that, such a tragic, event help him? He shivered, as if feeling the pain and suffering that had taken place here so many years ago.

Baraka sobbed from pain, regret and remorse. He felt isolated from anyone, and everyone, and anything down here. Was he here so he could sulk, to let out his pain, and misery? Could he return home? Did he have the strength? He didn't want to return weary as he was when he left… Did anyone of the pride miss him? He was their king, so _wouldn't_ they miss him? Was he a failure? He had no mate, so he believed he was.

He felt defeated and low. Exhaustion took over and at last, he fell asleep, feeling the fog settle down enveloping him.

At the top of the gorge, two lions - once kings, but always brothers - stood.

"Mufasa," said the first lion. "Was it a good idea to let him come here? Considering…"

The other lion smiled gently. "This will help him. Maybe not now, but in time it will. He will be stronger for it." He saw the pained look in the brown lion's eyes. "Scar…"

"I shouldn't have done that brother. You're my flesh and blood. I shouldn't have done it."

"We can't change the past. It was meant to happen and if it hadn't, neither he nor his brother would exist. And what he is going through, what they're going through wouldn't be happening. You know that the Circle isn't always fair or kind."

"Still…"

"No more stills, no more buts. Everything, good and bad, has its purpose. We cannot change it."

"I wish we could help him."

Mufasa put a paw on Scar's shoulder. "We can but not in the way you want. He will get through this on his own."

"You think he knows? That he has feelings… for her?"

"I think so, but he's afraid, just as she is. Things will work out. They always do." Mufasa gently nudged Scar in the shoulder. "Come, it's time to go. He will go home, but later." The gold lion began to turn.

Scar, looking on one more time, breathed a sigh into the air. "Baraka… my great-great nephew… know we're always with you and have sent help." The former king of the Pridelands closed his eyes, pain still evident. "Please, don't wait too long or forget entirely. Whether you know it or not, she needs you and you need her…"

"Scar, we must go now," said Mufasa.

Scar sighed and sniffed then turned, following his brother. They disappeared into the dusty atmosphere a few moments later.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The pride rested in the coolness of the den. Everyone ate from the three kills the hunting party, under Kiara's leadership – though the Princess Regent did not participate, but merely lead and gave directions – had brought down. No one complained and they praised the lionesses for their work and the Princess for her leadership. The lions, lionesses and cubs, talked quietly but outside, the Regents and their shaman son spoke in private.

The lion shaman paced the floor, while his parents sat side by side. "Where is he Dad? He never leaves without saying something. I understand why he told you but… why didn't he come to me for help?" Arif's face and his eyes were clearly hurt. "I am his shaman. How can I help him if he won't…?" He trailed off and sat down on his haunches, his head lowered.

"Arif," Kovu spoke, "Your brother told me that he needed to be on his own for the day. He said that he couldn't concentrate. And I said that I would lead in his place. When he will return is unclear but if I know Baraka it's that he will not under any circumstances abandon us. He's not that kind of lion. You know it, I know it, and your mother knows it. Whatever is bothering him, he needs to deal with it on his own."

"How Dad, he doesn't talk to anyone except…" Arif paused and slowly turned. Etana was in her sleeping spot beside the den and eating her kill. To him it was like she wasn't paying attention. She couldn't see, but she could hear and very well from what Baraka had told him the few times when he wasn't wrapped in his problems. Was she listening? Did she know where Baraka was? Arif sighed. He couldn't ask, nor would he.

Kovu and Kiara knew what Arif was thinking. Kiara cleared her throat, then said calmly, "Arif… don't be angry with him. Your father and I are worried just as you are but he needs his space…"

"Mom, he's king, _our_ king. He's your son and my brother. You'd think that he'd turn to his family, to me."

"He's under a lot of pressure Arif, you know that," Kovu said, keeping his tone reasonable.

Arif's eyes snapped. "Yeah, well so I am too Dad." Before his parents could speak, Arif walked back to the den, his heart beating with painful pounds in his chest.

The Regents sat in place, exchanging glances. Neither spoke. Both their sons were suffering. Were they blind to their problems? Had they been so involved with their positions that they didn't see it for so long until it started to boil?

Kiara turned to her mate. "Kovu," she whispered.

But Kovu didn't speak. He moved closer and rested his head against Kiara's. He purred softly for a moment when suddenly, his green eyes snapped. "Hasira…" he hissed quietly. That was it! Why didn't he see it earlier? Baraka was usually soft spoken but this time he was quiet and cold. He could only have turned that way if Hasira… Kovu shivered. Of course! Hasira tried to…

The Prince Regent gulped and he was so in thought that he didn't feel Kiara move away from him. At that moment he felt sorrowful for his son. Were the gods keeping Baraka from having a mate, someone to support and love and care about him? Someone he could share his life with? Why? Did his son do something wrong? Did he? Did he and Kiara fail somewhere, somehow, some way?

Kovu swallowed and lied down. He was a strong lion and wasn't one to show emotion unless he had to. Well this time, he had to and did. He cried softly.

Kiara, meanwhile, walked up the promontory. The stars were almost out. The crème golden colored lioness sighed heavily, her own face covered with a pain similar to her mate's. She shuddered.

"Dad, please… help me," the Regent said. "I wish you and Mom were here now. I don't know what to do." Her heart ached. "Have Kovu and I done something wrong? Why are they going through this? Why is Arif's mate forcibly pulling herself away from him and her children when they need her?" From behind, she heard her mate's soft cries. She knew how he was feeling yet she couldn't bring herself to shed any tears, though her eyes did begin to moisten.

Kiara looked down. She felt low and irresponsible. She felt like she was failing her ancestors and parents. She couldn't even look at the stars without feeling sorrowful and defeated. Had she failed? Had Kovu failed? Were their sons meant to suffer? Were they meant to pay for sins of the past? How, and most importantly of all, why? They were not Mufasa and Scar, everyone knew that. There was no brother conflict between them.

Kiara was torn to the depths of her soul. Dipping her head, she allowed herself to fall on the stone cold ground. Emotion and pain enveloped her, blocking all other senses. Like her mate, she buried her face in her paws and cried.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka roused, his senses returning. He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. Was it night already? How long had he been down there? How long had he been asleep? Through the darkness, he couldn't see any dust. Did it clear? It must have. Baraka cleared his throat and with an urge of strength, he rose and touched the bed of grass with a paw and felt something. He knew it wasn't the connection he shared with a lion he never met; just a lion he heard about, a lion after his own heart, a lion that shared the same blood as he. It wasn't that. It couldn't have been. It was something else. An almost unbreakable bond between… kings? He was a king and so was the lion who died here, a lion who had become part of the earth.

"Mufasa," the young lion whispered. He felt unworthy to be here now. Here was a lion who sacrificed his life to save the life of his only son. And who was he? He was just the son of two Regents with no cubs of his own. What kind of example was he showing to his nephews and niece, to his pride and the animals and the kingdom he ruled over? That he was nobody? His parents had each other; his grandparents – on both sides of his parents - had one another, and his great grandparents had each other!

Something had to change in his life. He couldn't spend the rest of his life alone. How could he move forward, find a lioness right for him? There weren't that many candidates - or lionesses - he'd be willing or honored to spend the rest of his life with. Was there really anyone? Baraka bowed his head and stared at Mufasa's grass grave. He rubbed the blades with a paw.

"I promise," he whispered. "I'll do what I can. Even you know I'm not perfect."

He sniffed and turned away. Now, he had to search for a way out. In the darkness, he began to walk back the way he had come, that is, if he could remember.

Not even thinking, Baraka allowed his paws to take him to the nearest ledge and work his way upward. He found that nearest ledge and began his ascent up. It was hard because of the still tiredness in his legs but he made it. At the top, Baraka turned and stared down into the gorge. No shiver rolled across his back. He didn't feel fearful. He felt… How did he feel? The whole thing was hard even for him to describe. It was… something that much he knew. Maybe there was no word to describe it. Maybe he was just simply supposed to feel this way.

Shaking his head with a small smile he lifted his head up to the sky, which was clear. The stars were out and shining brightly.

"Thank you Mufasa," the young king whispered to the cool air. "Thank you."

With a new since of reality and feeling, Baraka headed towards home. He knew where to go.

Sometime later, the king of the Pridelands arrived at Pride Rock and climbed the stone stairs. He stopped at the den and looked around. Everything was quiet. He looked down at Etana. Again, she was sleeping peacefully. He wanted to wake her, to ask how things went with his absence. He ruled against it and walked into the den, carefully stepping over the lionesses who sprawled out on the floor of the cave. He made his way into his chambers but didn't look back. He didn't have the energy. He was just too tired.

Baraka walked over to the wall of his cave and lied down, paws folded in front of him, tail curled at his side. He licked his lips and yawned, the tiredness overwhelming him. Slowly he put his head down on his paws and closed his eyes. He shivered slightly but the feeling soon past, only to be replaced with an unusual and foreign feeling.

Whatever the feeling, he was, at long last, able to sleep fitfully. And for that, he was deeply thankful.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next Time: The point of no return has been set. And Arif is at the crossroad…


	14. Chapter 13: Crossroads

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters. I do own the other characters in this story and they are not to be used without my permission.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Life never ceases to catch up but here is a new chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13: Crossroads**

Arif was never an early riser. Has a cub he would wake to watch the sunrise with his late grandfather. Baraka had done the same. It ran in the family. And Arif wasn't surprised to know that his children followed the same 'royal tradition'. They'd said that watching sunrises were happy moments other than playing.

At this, Arif worried. His children – or at least his daughter – hadn't been playing with the other cubs. The reason was obvious. They were worried about their mother, if she could even be called that now.

Arif shuddered. He knew he shouldn't think that way… but… _It's true._

Akase certainly wasn't the mother she used to be. She had changed so much and her asking _him_ to change…? Arif simply couldn't. His parents, brother, friends and cubs found no reason, yet she, his _wife_, had?

It didn't seem possible. And it was the most painful thing he'd ever know. With all this he was fully sure that he no longer loved Akase. He admitted that to Rafiki yesterday. And though the words had terrified him he had been feeling this way for a while.

And why shouldn't he?

Arif sighed heavily and stared at the lands, now covered in the golden color of the rising sun. This was what he needed: some time alone on the promontory.

As he looked out, a new thought, or name entered his mind: _Saada_.

Arif closed his eyes. The name had come half unbidden. He wasn't surprised. He'd found himself thinking about her a lot. And not just recently, and not after he told Rafiki that he thought he was in love with her. It was long before that. And to the depths of his soul it was true.

Now, this truth scared him. He dreaded telling Saada and was tempted every time he saw her. He knew she had feelings for him. But she was afraid, just as he was. Arif found this ironic and he chuckled. Could they be any more alike or meant for each other? For as long as he could remember he had leaned on her for support and she gave it to him without question or hesitation. She knew him so well. She was there for him during his bouts of despair, self doubt and self questionings on his future.

He wanted so much to tell Saada how he felt but the timing was wrong.

And what would this mean to his 'relationship' or 'acquaintanceship' with Akase? The way he saw it, there was nothing and whatever there was, it died. What was he supposed to do? Wait it out or just wait until Akase came to her senses? There was no chance of that.

Arif bit his tongue, finding himself at a crossroad that could determine his future, and the future of his cubs. He was a shaman, a father, a brother, and a son, but most important, he was a lion who wanted nothing but peace and fulfillment in his life.

Was that too much to ask?

He didn't hear the paw steps. He didn't turn his eyes away from the lands. He wasn't sure who was coming and didn't care. At a length, Arif turned to the right, his eyes wide with surprise. The figure beside him was not who he expected at all.

It was a lioness with dark gray fur and white markings on her muzzle and legs. Her eyes were also white with gray film. Arif's mouth fell. What was _she_ doing here and sitting beside him? Did she even know that he was not Baraka? He was about to speak but she spoke first, answering the question he would've asked.

"It's alright Arif. If I'm correct, your brother is in his chambers asleep."

The Prince nodded numbly. She was talking to _him_? Why? Was there a reason?

"You need help Arif," she continued. "And it's the kind Rafiki cannot give."

Arif was overwhelmed. Why in the world was she here with him?

"It's still early if my time sense is correct. You speak when you're ready. I will listen."

Arif let out a breath. This was so odd and yet… he felt like he needed to release his worry and pain. And only she could help him. With another exhaled breath, his heart beating fast, he began to talk.

And true to her word, she listened.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Unlike his brother who did not have leadership set on his shoulders, Baraka _had_ to be an early riser. But this time he did not. The last two nights had shaken him. But he had slept well, better than he had in months. He had no dreams. It felt good to rest easy again. Would it happen from now on? Oh, what a relief that would be!

Now he was awake, and staring at the darkness. It was comforting, soothing and what he needed after his experience in the gorge. He wasn't sure what triggered it but whatever the reason, it was meant to happen.

He rose and headed out the main den. Before he stepped out into the morning light, the Lion King turned and looked on his pride. Everyone seemed to sleep the way he had: peacefully. He could see his parents in their corner; Kadiri and his family in theirs; and the other two lion guards, Mabaki and Takata, on their respective sides. The lionesses were sprawled out but with room to walk.

Then, Baraka saw one sight that made him smile with love. Near the cave where Hasira and Dailia grew up were Arif's sons and daughter, with Saada lying beside them. The cubs - Njozi especially, at least from what Baraka could see - was curled up at the lioness's side. Baraka noticed that his niece looked calm. Maybe she was. Maybe all three cubs were. It didn't matter to him. He was happy and sorrowful.

It should have been Akase there, not Saada.

He walked outside and looked up to the promontory. He was stunned. There was Arif talking with… Etana…? _What the heck was he_ _doing with her?_ Baraka pushed the thought away. They were just talking.

_Maybe Arif needed help with a problem, _Baraka thought then he smiled. If anyone could help Arif with his issue, it was Etana. Rafiki had probably tried but couldn't get anywhere. Who better to help his brother than the one who helped him so many times!

Baraka lowered his head, his smile growing. _Thank you, Etana…_

Taking one last look, Baraka leapt down the ramp and took off through the grasses. He was feeling drawn. Maybe Arif's problems and concerns were finally coming into focus. Baraka swallowed and allowed his paws to guide him. His mind ran rampant with thoughts. And they were all the same but this was no time to dwell.

After awhile, Baraka smelled a familiar scent. He sniffed the air and smiled faintly. He didn't intend to find her, much less think on it. But since he was here, and against his own will, he began searching. When he found her lying near a small waterhole, he gently nuzzled her and stepped back as she stirred. He grew heartsick.

She was frail and looked thinner than the last time he saw her. Was she eating? Her eyes were bloodshot with dark circles underneath. Was she having trouble sleeping? Was her inability to sleep the same as Arif's and Njozi's? Somewhere along the line, he doubted it. But he was amazed at how much she changed. She had been a rogue from birth, and lived in two prides – one for a few months – and this one for almost two years – and now she was back to where she started.

Baraka sighed, knowing where this conversation would lead but he had to try. He was doing this for his brother, nephews, and niece.

"Akase," Baraka began with authority and concern creeping into his voice. "We need to talk."

"What about," Akase asked groggily. She rose to her paws, stumbling to sit down.

"About you and how you've hurt your family."

She scoffed. "The only one who has hurt my family is Arif. Talk to your brother!" Her last statement was a snarl.

"I would, but he doesn't want my help and I won't force his paw."

"And you think you can force mine?" Akase snorted. "You stick up for him too much." She turned away. "Brothers…"

Baraka tried to keep his emotions low but he was disappointed and infuriated. This was his sister-in-law, wife of his only brother, and mother to his nephews and niece. It didn't seem possible. This wasn't a Princess of the Pridelands. To him, it looked as though Akase had stripped herself of her royal status by living out here and away from her family.

_Once a rogue, always a rogue… _It was a terrible thought, but it was true.

"Akase," he began again, "I'm not here to force you. I'm merely saying that you have a choice. You can swallow your pride. You can fix things with Arif. He _wants_ to fix things. You can spend time with him and your cubs. They need you. They're suffering. Njozi is _heartbroken_!" He paused. He didn't mean to get upset but seeing his brother and those cubs going through all this was far too much. "You're not handling this right way," he said, quietly. "You could have, but instead you let your anger rule you."

At this, Akase whirled around and faced Baraka with blazing eyes and a set jaw. "_My_ anger… I had every right to be angry with him! Instead of talking to me directly, he turned to Saada! Why her? She is not his mate!"

"No, but she is his friend. They've been friends all their lives –"

"Come off it, Baraka! I've seen the way they communicate!"

"And that's a bad thing to you? You're…" Baraka stopped.

"What?" Akase near shouted, the fur along her back rising. "I'm what?"

Baraka sighed. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. "You're blind to Arif's position. You're blind to Njozi's gift. You've brought this on yourself. It is not their fault. As for Saada, I'm glad Arif can confide in her and that the kids, _your kids_, can do the same." The king sighed again, pain evident in his eyes and quivering voice. "I came here in hopes of changing your mind, but I can see my trip here was wasted."

He bowed his head, turned and walked away.

Akase didn't call after him. She growled and left the clearing. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and not from hunger or thirst, nor from the pain of missing her family, if she did. It was something else, something she couldn't place. Whatever it was, it was burned inside of her, making her blood boil.

And as Baraka made his way home or to make rounds on this side of the kingdom – the latter being what he'd do – he felt a chill in the air and not from the atmosphere.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Njozi had asked for private meeting with her brothers.

Sharif and his sisters were sympathetic and left them alone but Sharif turned back. A look of pain fell on his face for Njozi. She had suffered so much recently and he couldn't help her. What kind of a friend was he? Could he offer any words of hope or encouragement? He wanted to do something!

Sometimes he envied his parents and their healthy relationship, but he'd rather that than what Njozi's parents had: Anger, pain, frustration and separation. He knew it wasn't Prince Arif's fault. He was a shaman with a message to keep and his own wife couldn't accept that and just left?

It surprised Sharif to know that someone could be so cruel to the one they love and turn against another loved one due to having almost the same gift. In Sharif's eyes, that was what Njozi's dreams were: a gift. And she seemed to embrace it, and he was glad of that.

With a sad shake of his head, he walked to his sisters and instead of playing, they talked. Sharif was thankful that they were as understanding to their friends' problems as he.

Not far away, the royal cubs spoke.

"You must have the same thing on your mind as we do, 'Jozi," said Adabu.

"That depends, brother. What _is_ on your mind?"

"You're worried about Dad and Mom." Adabu spoke carefully. "Adisa and I are too, but we can't do anything. They have to work it out on their own-"

"That's the problem," Njozi snapped. "_Dad_ wants to work it out but Mom won't give him the time of day! She _hates_ him! And she thinks that my dreams are his fault because he's a shaman!"

The brothers exchanged glances. It wasn't their father's fault. It wouldn't be even if he weren't a shaman. Life had callings for all and being a shaman was their father's. Who were they or their mother to say anything?

"She mocked me," Njozi said, softly. "She thinks I'm crazy." The young Princess's voice cracked with hurt. She sank to the ground and cried quietly.

Adisa rushed to her side and purred soothingly.

Adabu, meanwhile, battled his own emotions. He couldn't believe that his parents' relationship was falling apart. He didn't let it show, but he was angry that his mother didn't come home when Njozi became sick. He was, however, thankful to have Adisa and that they could help each other, their father and sister through this.

They had wanted to talk to their mother several times but Arif had been hesitant. Adabu couldn't blame him. For the first time in his life, Adabu never realized how stubborn and cold his mother could be.

He lowered his ears but some of Adisa and Njozi's conversation captured his attention. He walked over and sat on the other side of his sister.

"You don't think that's weird?" Njozi was saying. "Does it upset you?"

Adisa was in deep thought. Then, "No, I don't think it's weird, and it doesn't upset me. It's obvious she likes Dad. And he likes her. They've known each other since they were cubs. It makes sense that they would have such a close bond."

Adabu understood. They were talking about Saada! He decided to speak. "Well… this may sound wrong but, with everything Dad and Mom are going through… I can't imagine them – Mom and Dad – being together anymore. Just picturing it…" The Prince shuddered. "It makes me sick."

Njozi smirked. "You're not getting visions too, are you Adabu?"

He smiled gently. "No, sorry, though I wish I could. It'd be easier on you."

Njozi shook her head. "No, this is my gift, not yours, or Adisa's. Tell us Adabu… we all love Mom but she hasn't –"

"Hasn't been there for us the way Saada has?" Adabu nodded. "Yes, I know." He paused. "Don't you ever get the feeling that our lives, and Dad's, might be better if Saada was our mother?"

Adisa and Njozi looked at each other, and nodded. A silence passed for a long moment until Njozi broke it. "Remember when I told you guys how after Mom insulted Saada, that Saada and Dad were walking close? And that Saada rested her head on Dad's shoulder?" She took a deep breath. "I knew then that Dad would be happier, us too. But…" Njozi's ears fell. "That may not happen."

"I wish it would," Adisa muttered. "We'd be better off. However, I wish no ill toward Mom." He shook his head. "Why are we feeling this way? Why now?"

"Maybe we always have, that is, since Mom and Dad started arguing." Adabu turned to his sister. "'Jozi, you were the first of us to receive some real, almost motherly comfort from Saada. How did that feel?"

The Princess searched her memory. "It felt… good. It was nice to have someone, other than you two, actually listen. Saada listened to everything I said. And I saw no cruelty or mockery in her eyes. I was drawn to her."

Adabu and Adisa nodded. "That's how we've been feeling," said Adabu.

Njozi shook her head and walked towards the waterhole. The vision came without warning. She fell to the ground, putting her paws over her head in pain. Adabu and Adisa rushed over but she did not hear their words. She shut her eyes, but the pain worsened.

What she saw in her vision terrified her. Her body began to grow weak and numb.

Within seconds, Njozi lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Saada watched Prince Arif and his cubs from a respectful distance. She was feeling isolated but wanted to give her friend time alone. After all, she wasn't part of the family. It made her emotionally sick. She wanted so much to spend more time with Arif and the cubs. She had no other family, aside from Mabaki.

She noticed Arif going to the cubs. She also rose, wondering what was wrong. She could see Arif lying down next to …Njozi? Saada felt her heart beating fast and hard in her chest. Did Njozi have another vision?

The irresistible impulse to go down and find out, to help in any way, if Arif wanted it, was too great but she stopped herself. She couldn't. It wasn't her place. She loved the cubs but that place wasn't hers nor could it ever be. Agony spread across her features.

The light brown lioness left the area, needing to be alone.

Saada didn't know where she was going but she needed time from Arif and the cubs. She didn't want to suffocate them. The thought alone was unbearable. She felt her heart ache in a way she never before experienced.

As she walked in a random direction, her chest felt heavy and her breathing short. Soon, her walk became a run. She needed it. Maybe it would clear her head. It did. She was thankful. She ran for a good long while.

She suddenly stopped and inhaled the cool air. Looking around gave Saada a surprised expression on her face. Where was she? She had never been to this side of the Pridelands. It was green and full of life yet there was a chill in the air.

In the distance, she spotted a lean figure. Was that a lioness? Saada felt her stomach twist and turn and recognition dawned on her.

_Akase…_

Saada shivered. She hadn't expected to run in the place Akase had made her home. But now she was there. Would she turn back? Could she? She tried but her legs wouldn't move. She felt frozen, her paws stuck to the grass and dirt. Then she realized she hadn't talked to Akase alone. Maybe with just her… She moved up to the Princess. "Akase?" she asked politely. When there was no response, she tried again.

"What do you want?" asked the hard edged voice.

"You need to see Arif and your cubs," Saada said. She watched as Akase stood and faced her.

Saada's heart sank. Akase had been gone only a few weeks and she looked like this? What was she eating? Was she sleeping? She looked… Saada shrugged. She didn't want to think about it.

The lioness grunted. "Now why would I do that? Thanks to Arif, my daughter may be a shaman when she grows up!"

Saada shut her eyes. She had to be truthful, even if it hurt. "Your daughter; you haven't been treating her like one. She needs her mother, as do your sons. But you're too blinded by your anger at Arif to realize that. Your children no longer have a mother. You stopped being their mother the day you left Pride Rock and Arif."

Akase narrowed her bloodshot eyes. "And you think you can just step in?"

"I didn't mean to. Njozi looked like she needed someone to talk to. She came to me, not the other way around. She trusts me."

"She could've gone to her grandparents!"

Saada turned away slightly, praying not to get angry. "Maybe Njozi was afraid that Kovu and Kiara wouldn't understand."

"And you would?" Akase near laughed. "Just because you and Arif spend time together, it makes you an expert?"

"No, it doesn't. Njozi sensed I would listen and not judge her. But you didn't listen, and judged her and in front of Arif. It's not his fault. Njozi is a gifted cub, gifted as her father."

"Like father like daughter!" Akase muttered. She looked at Saada, her face dripping with madness. "Let me tell you something Saada and I'll speak slowly. Stay away from my cubs."

Saada was unfazed. She met Akase's gaze with a determined look. "I can't do that. They need a mother. I'm not saying I will be, but I _will_ be there for them whenever they need me."

Akase's fur rose and a low growl formed in her throat. She chuckled ruefully. "As for Arif," she said at last, ignoring Saada's last statement, "you are not his mate! You had your chance!"

At this Saada was deeply hurt. Maybe Akase intended that. "I know …" Saada said quietly. "But I do love him. Whether he feels the same, I don't know. But you can't stop me from caring about him or the cubs. You can't stop me from helping them." Saada felt her throat tighten and she could see the deep well of rage in Akase's body.

This made her wonder. Would Akase attack?

Knowing she couldn't change Akase's mind, Saada only whispered but loud enough for Akase to hear. "You've broken Arif's heart and crushed your cubs' spirits. I feel sorry for you."

With that said, Saada turned and walked away, her head low, her mind clouded, and as she expected, her heart shattering for her best friend's emotional suffering.

Before Akase could even blink, she started moving. She was confused. Why was she…? Then, in a flash, Saada's words came to her mind, echoing. _But I do love him…_

The small bout of rage now spread all through her body. Her blood was boiling. Her vision became blurry, then sharp a moment later, and clear the next. Her lips curled into a soft snarl. Her front claws emerged and her tail lashed in fast strokes. Akase had no idea what happened next. She found herself running at Saada.

The rest was a blur.

Saada, however, did not hear the Princess, or ex-Princess's fast and hard breathing. She did not hear the sound of running of paws.

What she did feel was a crushing weight on her back.

Teeth sank deep into her neck and claws violently pierced her shoulders.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

By afternoon, the pride stripped the evening kill. Many ate leisurely, but there was no chatting. Everyone, even the cubs, was silent. Some wandering eyes turned toward the den. They wondered what was happening.

Kovu and Kiara rested near the lower caves. Arif's cubs were beside them.

Njozi, after she fainted earlier, said she was feeling better, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. She shivered and snuggled next to Kiara. The Princess Regent licked her granddaughter's forehead and gave a worried glance to Kovu.

The guardians stood in front of the den. It was only Kadiri, Takata and Dailia. They stood at attention, their faces filled with the duty their king had given. No one was allowed in.

Within the darkness and coldness of the cave, Mabaki sat shivering in a corner. His forepaws and his back were stained in blood. He forced gag down his throat. His eyes were full of grief but there was no news. It would be days, months, even years before he'd get the image out of his head. He couldn't understand what had happened or how.

He had been patrolling his assigned area. But the smell of blood in the air was hard to ignore. Like any good guardian, he went to investigate.

Lying in the grass, near death, was a lioness but Mabaki knew her. His own sister… His heart had sunk into his stomach. He'd tried waking her but got no response. Believing his sister had a chance; he gently picked her up, placed her on his back, and ran home.

Whoever did this, Mabaki swore they would pay. No one attacked someone he loved.

The question that embedded itself into the white lion's mind was: Who would do this? Saada was the most innocent person he knew. She wouldn't hurt anyone.

From what he had seen, the blood and marks on Saada weren't from an antelope or any other grass eating animal of the Pridelands. To him, they were from a predator. Could it have been a lone leopard… or a cheetah… a rogue?

No, that was impossible. The leopards and cheetahs were good animals and always loyal to the Lion King. No rogues had been spotted around the borders for months.

So who…?

Mabaki sighed and sniffed. Tears threatened to form. Then he remembered sniffing his sister for a scent. He had found it. The scent was unmistakable and unbelievable. He wanted to tell Arif but how could he?

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he heard the king and his brother speaking, near the royal chambers. Mabaki lied down and tried to distract himself. He started by licking the blood off his paws.

"Njozi said she had a vision of two figures fighting. She didn't say who or what type of figures but it was brutal," said Arif, pacing up and down.

Baraka was sitting patiently. He was worried for his childhood friend but couldn't let it show. "Was this just a random vision?" he asked. "Normally Njozi's visions are about you and Akase and now she has a vision that doesn't give her specifics?" He shook his head, refusing to say more.

"Why Saada," Arif suddenly asked, pain and hurt evident in his voice. He looked at Baraka, lips trembling, and eyes torn. "What did she do to deserve this?"

Baraka didn't reply. Even he didn't know the answer. He wasn't sure there was one.

Rafiki emerged from the chamber, his expression grim.

Arif felt his throat constrict and his heart beat slowly. "Rafiki… will she be alright?"

Mabaki waited. He felt his heart skip a beat and his body trembled.

The mandrill shook his head. "She will be, thank de gods. De wounds were pretty severe but de medicated leaves should heal them. As for her body…" Here, Rafiki paused. Then, "Physically… from what I examined, she took a nasty blow to de head. Her sides are also bruised. When she wakes, she will be in a lot of pain." He turned to Baraka. "I left some herbs in de cave, sire. If she's in any pain, give some to her, but I warn you, they may not be strong enough."

The king nodded. "Thank you Rafiki."

Rafiki bowed and walked to Mabaki. The white lion wrapped a foreleg around the shaman's back as the mandrill embraced him.

Soon, Rafiki left the den and Mabaki approached his friends. "Arif… I…" He stopped to see Baraka leave the den. A moment later, the king came back with Etana at his side.

"Baraka, you think she can –" Arif wondered, a hint of hope in his voice.

"Can she take the edge off?" Mabaki asked.

Etana stepped forward. "Believe it or not Prince Arif, I have felt your daughter's pain and worry over her vision. And Mabaki I felt your worry over your sister. Both will be fine. Arif, your daughter is strong in mind, body and spirit. She will grow into a fine lioness one day. You will teach her everything you know about shamanism and the spirits. And her dreams, or visions, are a gift from them. She does not take them for granted, which is good. Mabaki, your sister is also strong and with my help, she will live."

She walked in-between them and whispered in Mabaki's ear. "Saada has much more to do. Her time has not yet come." Without waiting for a reply, she walked up and into to the king's chambers.

The three lions went outside. Baraka gave the pride the same instructions he had given in the past. No one made any objections, not even Hasira, for which Baraka was deeply thankful but he didn't say that aloud.

Mabaki joined his friends, who expressed their sympathy and love.

"She'll be fine 'Baki," said Dailia. "Etana freed me from the pain of my fever. She can help Saada too. She's a gifted lioness."

The white lion just nodded, silently thanking her. But he shuddered. How he wanted to tell Arif! But was he right? Was the scent he smelled _hers_? True, there was no question. He'd always had an amazing sense of smell.

As the pride continued to eat, some now engaging in soft conversation, Baraka and his parents left to talk in the grasses.

Kovu was first to speak. "Son, does Etana feel comfortable healing Saada? I know she can do it but don't you think –"

"Dad… she felt me come out. She came to me, asking if she could help. It wasn't the other way around. In fact, she was very insistent. Who was I to say no?"

"Baraka, did Mabaki say anything?" Kiara asked.

The king nodded heavily…

That night, while the pride slept in the lower caves, Baraka and Arif slept beside the main den.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akase walked around at mid-moon. To her relief, the weather was cool. She loved the cooler evenings, especially out here. Everything was peaceful but she was not out from her shelter for the peace. She couldn't sleep. She'd been having bouts of sleepless nights ever since she arrived in this part of the kingdom. But in her sleepless nights she had no inkling to go home. She just couldn't. Not with Arif there. She could never face him again without feeling angry.

The question was who was she really angry at? Arif – for doing his job, and for keeping a message, or herself – for being hardheaded and all but driving an irreparable wedge in her marriage…?

Was there an answer to the question? Akase wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. But there was one thing she was sure of: She hated being in the dark, she hated secrets with a passion. To her, that's what Arif was keeping. Not a message but a secret.

She thought about her daughter. She thought about choosing a name. It was Arif who suggested that she be named 'Njozi' in the first place. He knew what it meant: Dream. Akase had been wary about such a name but it stuck, as did the names of her sons, names Arif had also chosen. But Njozi… how was it that she literally lived up to her name? It didn't make sense and it scared her to a deep extent and she still believed it was Arif's fault. She felt that not only if he hadn't become a shaman and that if he hadn't given Njozi such a name that this wouldn't have happened.

But the past couldn't be changed. She knew that better than anyone. And names… names couldn't be taken away. Once they were given, they stuck for life.

Akase had never been good at names, much less giving them to others. She never realized that her own mother and father had had names, and had never heard her parents speak their names aloud in her presence. She still marveled the fact that she had been given one. Why? Rogues didn't have names. They did not associate with anyone but themselves.

But in a pride, or all prides, everyone had names. Everyone was different. They had attitudes, personalities, hopes, dreams, futures, lives to live and families to watch over, love, and care for.

In all her time in the Pridelands, the past – her rogue life, the only life she had ever had and known – was completely washed away. Being in a place where you thought of others before yourself was overwhelming but Akase had fallen into it quite well. But now, it seemed her old life had caught up with her. How she wanted to go back, apologize to her mate and daughter, apologize to her parents-in-laws and brother-in-law for her behavior! Was there a chance? Could she go back?

Would Arif accept her again?

Without warning, Akase growled and shut her eyes. No. There was no way he would, not after what she did. Her heartbeat skipped. Did he know? Surely he must by now. She was surprised that he had not come to her, angrily demanding an explanation. What was there to explain? How could she explain it?

She looked down at her paws. Though in the dark she could not see the faded remnants of blood, she did feel it. No matter how many times she licked her forelegs or washed them in a waterhole, the feeling was still there.

What she had done was a crime. She had brutally attacked an innocent lioness and left her for dead. Worse, it was a lioness her mate had deep feelings for. She had worried for the rest of the day that the Prince would find her. But to her relief, he had not sought her out. Akase wondered how he was, and then mentally cursed herself. He wouldn't be alright. He was probably angry and worried.

She couldn't make amends now. She had crossed the line. There was no returning. No going back.

Akase stopped and looked around. Had she really walked this far from her cave? She was standing in tall grass, the tips of the blades coming up to her shoulders. She never realized what beauty the night could produce out here this far into the Pridelands. In the darkness and so much grass surrounding her body, she failed to feel something touch her foreleg. Suddenly, she hissed a bit in pain and stared down at the ground.

She could see nothing and perceived the bite to be nothing but a stick she had accidently brushed up against in her stop. Looking up at the stars one last time, Akase resumed her walk.

Without warning, she found herself stumbling and falling. She shook her head when a wave of dizziness came over her. Was she tired? Her eyes were heavy, her limbs aching.

"Maybe I'll rest here for the night," she said to herself, laying her head on her paws.

Within a fracture of minutes, darkness closed in on her and her breathing, once relaxed and deep, became slow, and another minute later, non-existent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Next Time: **Sadness, grief, remorse, and questions invade the Pridelands as the pride has to adjust to a tragic loss…


	15. Chapter 14: Grief

**Chapter 14: Grief**

The rise of the morning sun, with a thin layer of fog to accompany it, was a rare thing in the Pridelands. While the animals of the kingdom didn't seem to mind, the lion pride would. If the hunting party went out, it would be hard to spot a good sized herd of any kind. But for the moment all lions, lionesses, and cubs of Pride Rock were sleeping in the lower caves. The entire area that had housed a lion pride for so many generations was still and quiet.

And in those lower caves, no one moved. Only the soft breathing of the adults was heard. Even in the early hours of dawn, sleep was welcomed. After yesterday's news they needed all the sleep they could get.

Up above, lying beside the main den, in which the pride always used, rested two lions: the King of the Pridelands, and his twin brother, the shaman. The brothers' breathing was soft and deep, but on their faces was a mixture of relaxation and pain. The relaxation was for the fact that sleep was what they needed to keep their minds off what was going on in the royal chambers. The pain was worry. Inside the king's chambers two lionesses were unconscious. One was wounded, the other was healing. And they were both important to the king, his shaman, and the pride.

A few hours passed and some activity filled the lower caves.

The Prince Regent, Kovu, informed the pride on the new day's events. He kindly suggested that the hunting party go out, in spite of the fog. Kiara, with a small bit of hesitance, agreed with her mate saying that the time to catch new food was needed. Kovu now smiled as he listened to Kiara talk with the lionesses on the party and plan a strategy, but the smile soon fell from his face. It made him remember when they met as adults' years before when he was sent to kill Simba.

How long ago that was and what a different person he had been back then. He was an exile, a lion chosen to walk in the pawprints of the late King Scar. His mother, the late Queen Zira, trained him mercilessly to bring down the lion, the 'un-rightful king' who had killed her love. The only way to get into the Pridelands, into the king's circle, was to save his precious daughter, which is exactly what Kovu did. Thanks to his late brother, Nuka, and sister, Vitani, the rescue of the princess was a success, but in doing that things changed, he had changed. Kovu instantly shut his eyes.

Those memories, though they had a happy ending and he 'fulfilled' his destiny to be the next ruler, yet not in the way his mother wanted, had consequences. He had lost his only brother and mother. Kovu found himself shivering. He hadn't thought of the past in a long time, but seeing the love of his life addressing the lionesses caused him to go back. Kovu chuckled. Kiara had no idea how to hunt properly back in those days, but with his help, and the help of his sister, Vitani, Kiara proved herself an excellent huntress and a capable leader. She had done Simba and Nala proud. And she had done him proud too. She always made sure that everyone came home safe and sound.

In the midst of all this, and the memories dredging up the images of his brother and mother in his mind, Kovu decided to make himself more useful by talking with the guardians, telling them who would go where to what part of the kingdom, and with whom. He wasn't surprised that neither the lions nor the lioness objected to his setting the schedule, but since his oldest son was not up, and probably didn't want to handle it, the Regent decided to take care of this matter and give his son some extra time to sleep.

Luckily for Kovu the cubs didn't need to be told what to do. They were always good, never causing trouble. But Kovu worried for his grandsons and granddaughter and how they had been suffering from their parents' separation and fighting. It always surprised him that Prince Adabu and Prince Adisa were calm and trying to keep their father and sister in good spirits.

Smiling at this thought, and knowing everyone would be alright and heading out to their jobs, Kovu went outside and made his way up to the den to check on his sons. He knew that Baraka and Arif only stayed so that everything inside Baraka's cave went uninterrupted. He also knew how worried they were for the two lionesses inside. When his paws touched the last stone, and he heaved himself up onto the platform, Kovu tilted his head. Arif and Baraka were talking. Kovu sat down and listened.

"I know you're worried Arif," said the young king. "I am too, but we until Saada comes out healed and healthy, we're not going in there and neither is anyone else."

The shaman just lowered his head, sighing.

Baraka eyed Arif and he could tell that his brother had not slept well. He hadn't either and wasn't surprised. How could they? Arif's reasons were clear. He wondered about his dear friend and so did Baraka, but not as much. He knew Saada well but didn't have the friendship with her as Arif.

In truth – even if he admitted this to himself – Baraka's main concern was for Etana. He had seen her battle a fever of one of his friends in her own body, which had taken all of her energy, and he had been there when she woke, around mid-moon if he remembered correctly. And now she was taking on the pain of yet another friend of his, someone he knew his brother was deeply in love with, and this time it was brutal attack. Baraka wondered how this would end. Would Saada be well as Dailia? How long would it take for Etana to get rid of the pain in her body? Would it take longer than a day? The king shuddered and prayed she would be alright. He nearly lost a friend yesterday. He couldn't take losing another today.

"With Etana healing her," Arif began again, his voice almost a whisper, "I know she will. I just…" He paused and closed his eyes. Just the thought of Saada dying was unbearable and if she ever did… _I love her, _he thought to himself. _I should've married her when I had the chance, when things were well and less complicated._

While Arif was in his thoughts, Baraka had a few of his own.

_Etana is a lioness with an extraordinary gift. Should she not be able to –_ He suddenly dismissed the thought, knowing the blind lioness would take away Saada's pain, battle it in her own body, and recover. But what if she…? No, no, no, no! Baraka told himself. He couldn't think of the possibility of Etana dying. He had asked Takata if she ever came close to it when battling pain and the black lion said no. The king had been relieved. That possibility – even such a small one – made him sad. She was his friend. He confided in her, trusted her.

To lose her, possibly the only lioness who understood him, listened to him and counseled him…

"Brother," Baraka managed, his voice quivering, "We must not focus on what _could_ happen. We must focus on what is and right now Etana is healing Saada. When they're healed I do not know. All I know is that I trust Etana and her gift and you do too. I know that you believe she can heal Saada. Look at Dailia and that was weeks ago. Dailia is just fine. She does her job, takes care of her family, and enjoys life. She acts as though nothing happened. Saada will do the same."

Arif nodded. "I know you're right, Baraka." He sighed again and looked up at the sky. There was a bit of sun. "I should go to Rafiki."

"Yes, and I should check with Kahuni on any issues in the Pridelands."

"You don't have to worry about the guardians, son," said a voice. "They have their assignments and are performing them. Your mother has taken the hunting party out. And Arif, your cubs, along with Kadiri's, are with a lioness and they're all off playing."

The brothers turned their heads, surprised to see Kovu coming to them with a gentle expression. It took a moment for the king and his shaman to speak but when they did, their voices were grateful, and thanking their father, they left to perform their duties.

Kovu walked up to the den and lied down with the intention of guarding it. For an early morning, the Prince Regent felt he'd been up all day.

_But it was worth it,_ he thought with a smile.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arif was relieved that the day wasn't dragging, though when he got to the Tree of Life, there wasn't much to do. Oh, a few animals came to him and his mandrill teacher, some wanting herbs for a muscle pain, others in need of sprains in their legs.

Aside from that, Rafiki was at the tree wall painting and looking up, down, and around it, probably Arif guessed, to reflect on the changing times.

Arif smiled a bit. Times were indeed changing.

While his master was busy with that Arif mediated, sometimes lying down, and sometimes sitting up. Now, his spirit almost refreshed, he stared out into the lands. He flexed his paws. Every day Arif set paw into the tree, he felt filled with the spirit of past healers and spiritual leaders. He considered it an honor – a gift – to know what those from the past knew and put it to good use and to help others as they had.

He dedicated his life to this, to his own place in the Pridelands.

Simply put, Arif wouldn't have had it any other way if he could help it. He'd always been eager to learn new things and to advance in his studies of medicines to help the sick, to be enlightened in life and to know so much more of the realm after death, to know of the possibilities over what existed beyond this world. But his own special trip into heaven itself, the place where all good animals went, was not for his well-being. It was for the well-being of the Pridelands and his brother, the ruler.

Now gazing upon his home, looking on the animals he and Rafiki helped day in and out, Arif wondered if things would go well for Baraka. He knew, as did anyone and everyone in the pride, that there was something between their king and the blind lioness, but what, was unclear and would remain so until an announcement was made. And if anything did come out of their friendship, he would be happy.

His brother deserved _some_ happiness.

At this, the smile faded and was replaced by a cold shudder that passed through his body. _Happiness…_ The word tasted terrible in his mind, and would have been worse if he had said it. After everything he was going through with Akase, Arif wasn't sure if he knew what happiness meant anymore. It sounded so foreign and what bothered him was that he couldn't go out, find his wife, and once again convince her to come home.

He couldn't prove that his message was true, not without exposing the fact that he knew the lioness – the one his ancestors spoke of – that one Baraka would possibly marry, that is if things went well and Baraka admitted any feelings. Arif looked down. "_The 'right lioness' was and is under everyone's noses and no one even realizes it! Wait…_" Arif pawed the ground, thinking. Did his parents know? It would be obvious. Parents knew everything about their children, even when they grew up.

He understood Baraka's patience and admired it and it made him wish he was more like him. After talking with Etana the day before, he understood why Baraka trusted her and came to her with any problems he had whether personal or of royal business. She was a good listener and for someone who couldn't see when she turned her head to his, Arif sensed that she could look into his eyes, face and his soul, see his problems and offer solution.

Arif was grateful… so grateful he had not spoken that morning when she was through. He had nodded and left to spend the day with his children.

Arif shook. That day had started out with him worrying, being counseled by a lioness he somehow knew his brother was – is – meant to spend his life with, and then his daughter suffers another vision that gave no explanation until he returned home… And his best friend, a lioness who he admitted to his teacher having deep feelings for had been brutally attacked. Arif was sad and torn emotionally.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew who did it but he couldn't bring the words to speak aloud. He didn't want to make a scene. That's why he didn't go out and find Akase, for fear, out of rage, he'd hurt her badly. It wouldn't do any good. He wasn't a violent creature. Shamans were peaceful but did fight only when needed and to fight out of hatred and pain was not a shaman's way.

Arif sank to the floor, his entire body shivering. He felt cold from the inside out and the outside in. His front claws appeared but he didn't scrape them on the floor. Rafiki would have a fit if he did and that was the last thing the lion needed. Instead, his mind whirred as he searched for any reasons as to why Akase would do such a terrible thing.

The answer came, like his head had been slammed into a large rock. Of course! Why hadn't he seen it before? The last time he and Akase spoke, Saada had spoken to Njozi. The look Akase's eyes when she saw the golden brown lioness was menacing, cruel, and vicious. The way she had spoken sent chills down Arif's back and the way she had spoken to him had made him want to slap her, to demand that she, his own wife, treat his friend with respect.

Arif shut his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. His heart beat pounded hard, the emotional pain overwhelming him. But there was another reason other than Saada comforting his daughter after her mother said that the cub's dreams were nothing but a joke and that it was Arif's fault. Saada had been there for him and his children when Akase wasn't. Whether Saada sought her out the previous day, in order to help him repair things, or the other way around and not for good reason, he did not know.

Arif felt his blood boil, felt the fur on the back of his neck rising in a deep anger, an anger he hadn't known he possessed. Now more than ever, he wanted to find her, to set her straight and to show her the damage she had inflicted on an innocent lioness.

He shook his head. Thinking of a way to get back at Akase for wounding him like this wasn't going to help. That was not the way of a shaman, but after everything Akase had put him through…

Arif rose, stretched, and turned to join Rafiki, who was now meditating. The lion looked at his teacher; now thinking some more meditation would do him some good and calm his confused mind and help to mend his heart.

An hour later, Arif was lying down, his eyes closed, his breathing even and deep. His ears twitched a little as he heard Rafiki working behind him. Sometime later, a call from outside at the base of the tree snapped the lion shaman out of his meditation. He growled lowly. He hated being woken or disturbed out his mental communion.

Arif rose and walked out to the opening and looked down. Kadiri, Baraka, and the royal advisor, the cheetah, Kahuni were there, the lions with solemn looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hoping his irritation did not show in his voice.

"We're sorry to interrupt you, Arif," said Kadiri. "Can you come down?"

Before Arif could speak, Rafiki turned. "Go, Arif," he said.

The lion leapt out of the tree. "What's wrong, Baraka?" he asked, facing his brother.

The king looked stricken. "Arif…" he said softly. "Come with us. There's something you need to see."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kadiri was shivering maddeningly as he walked. Refusing to meet eyes with anyone, he focused on the task. He couldn't believe it. Baraka was just as shocked and what of Arif?

_This is going to crush him. How's he gonna take it, how's he gonna tell his cubs?_

With all these questions running through his head, Kadiri decided that the only way he could help his lifelong friend was to do his job. Was this real? Was what he had seen a dream he and the others would wake up from? Kadiri shook his head. This was real. He could feel the strain in his legs, the numbness growing, his head feeling heavy. The reality was weighing hard on him and would settle on Arif, and shake him to his core. Surely this would put him and his family to the ultimate test.

Kadiri felt sorry for his shaman friend and he wished to help. But he and his beloved wife, doing their jobs, serving their king and keeping their home safe from rogues, caring for their cubs, being respectful to each other, would help Arif through this time. Kadiri prayed it would be enough. Meanwhile the gray lion kept his head low and remained quiet until the cheetah, Kahuni spoke, his voice soft and quiet.

"This is it, sire," said the cheetah, addressing Baraka. "Isn't it, Kadiri?" he then asked the gray lion.

The guardian was slightly startled and with a quivering mouth, he looked up at the advisor, then the king, and the shaman. He nodded his head and turned his head upward and down a bit. He felt like he was going to throw up and pass out. Just seeing this again would give him nightmares but not as much as it would Arif.

Finally, he found his voice. "This is it, yes," he said softly, his eyes moistening. He stepped back, as did Kahuni. Only Baraka and Arif walked upward.

Arif's heart pounded in his chest, his breathe shortening, but he was afraid to let it out. He wasn't sure what he should be feeling but he stared at her body. It was all he could do. He was, for the first time in his life, he guessed, at a loss for all words. She looked like she was sleeping, her tail curled around her, her head on her paws, her facial expression peaceful. Trembling, he reached out a paw to touch her, but set it down in the grass. He shut then reopened his eyes. There were no tears, but a deep emotion that not even Baraka could see. The king took a step back, but Arif didn't notice. He was too focused on the sight he knew would not leave his mind anytime soon, if ever.

Here was his wife, his partner, and the mother of his children, lying in the grass asleep, but Arif knew this wasn't true. Something inside him told him that something was wrong, as he, Kadiri, Baraka, and Kahuni made their way here. Somehow he knew in the depths of his heart that Akase had passed on. He felt sick to his stomach during the walk. Surely she didn't have any unknown illnesses. She was in good health. So how did this happen?

"Kadiri," the shaman asked with a toneless voice. The guardian stepped beside him. "How did she die?"

The gray lion flinched, but duty came first. Emotion would later. He'd have to tell Dailia. He cleared his throat, getting into guard character. "From what I examined, the bite was from a snake… the poisonous type, I'm guessing."

"Did she suffer?"

"From her position, I'd say no. And, I don't think a snake could've bitten her without her feeling it. I'm also thinking that she must have been walking and brushed against something, a small tree branch and…" He paused, knowing Arif would figure it out.

"All right, thank you." Arif swallowed a growing lump in his throat, one he knew that if let out, he would show emotion. He did not want to, not yet. His entire body felt hot inside and out. He was feeling… what? _No time to wonder about that._ "Baraka," he asked, after a silent moment.

"What is it, Arif," the king asked with respect. He was stunned that much was true, but he was also relieved, and worried for his brother. Arif would need him now more than ever now as would his nephews and niece.

"Will there be a memorial?"

Baraka thought long and hard. Arif wanted a memorial? Would anyone attend? Akase didn't find that much favor with the pride and splitting up from her family that made everyone believe she was not the right mate for the prince/shaman after all. And the fact that one of their own lionesses, one of the prince's best friends, comes home on the back of her brother unconscious with deep claw wounds puzzled them deeply. And they all wondered.

"Will there be?" Arif asked again.

"You want one?" Baraka wondered.

Arif was silent. Akase was a princess, his mate, and a mother. She was a member of the Pridelands.

_And all dead deserve to be remembered… even if they weren't liked or loved by the pride or the animals._

At last, he spoke, his voice soft, but firm. "She should have one. She was my wife, and a princess of this kingdom."

That was all Baraka needed to hear. He nodded. "Then she shall have one. Would you like to have it tonight, in the early evening?"

Arif gave a thick nod as a response. An early evening memorial would be fine. "Brother," he then said. "Please, leave me? I need to be alone right now."

"Okay," Baraka replied and he left with Kahuni and Kadiri. The king whispered to his majordomo to tell all animal leaders of a death in the royal family. "Can you go alone?" he asked. "I'm not feeling well and my father is home. I need to tell him and summon the pride."

"Not a problem, sire," said the cheetah with a gentle smile. And with a swift bow, he took off.

"Kadiri," Baraka said after the cheetah left, "if you can't work –"

"I'm alright, sire, really. I'll be okay, and if you're not feeling well, then I can't either. I'll take care of things and inform the other guards. You go home and rest."

The king smiled, head bumped his friend then walked in the direction to Pride Rock.

Kadiri watched him go. True, he was not feeling well but he put Baraka's needs before his own. He'd be alright, when he found Dailia.

_What a day this is turning out to be…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arif continued to stare at the body of his mate. Could he give in to emotion now that the others were gone? Slowly, he lied down in the grass. "Akase," he whispered to the still air. "I… I'm so sorry. If only I had… If only I had explained a bit to you -"

But he knew even a bit of the message was impossible to share. What he did, he did rightly. It was she who couldn't accept. Was this really his fault? Was this some kind of punishment, given to him by the gods because he failed to be a good husband? Was Saada, lying in Baraka's chambers, in the care of Etana's power and fighting for her life, another punishment because of the temptation to blurt out his feelings for her? Feelings he should've expressed years ago?

He loved Akase at one time, of that he had no doubt, but with recent events, and seeing her like this… He now realized he regretted. Was him being a shaman the cause of this? Why did he want it and take it if it would cost him a loved one? Could he have known this was going to happen? He wasn't a predictor. No, his daughter, Njozi, was. But this wasn't her fault either. She had had no visions of this. Surely, she couldn't have known.

Arif was beginning to understand that no one, neither in heaven nor in earth could have known this was going to happen.

_Things happen for a reason… _How true that statement was starting to be. But this… what, if anything, good or bad, could come of it? He just lost his wife and his children… Arif sighed painfully. The cubs… How was he going to tell them? How can you say to your kids that their mother is dead? _I have to tell them. God… please, give me the right words and the strength to help them through this. Above all else, give me the strength to get through this._

He reached out and tenderly licked Akase's cheek. He shivered. Her cheek, as well as the rest of her body he guessed, was almost cold to the touch. "I love you," he said softly, but whether he meant has mate or friend, the latter being truer, he wasn't sure but the words were true, no matter the meaning. He did love her.

He rose, sighing heavily, and left. No one would come near the body. He knew Baraka gave orders to the advisor who would carry them out and the animals would listen and obey and respect them. They always did; to not would be disrespectful.

Now, he walked in the direction where his cubs resided. This would not be easy, but he had to do it. He was their father, the only parent they had left.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka walked up the stairs of Pride Rock slowly. His mind felt like it would explode at any minute, but he had so much on it he wouldn't be surprised if it did. His brother's mate was dead, and now his nephews and niece no longer had a mother. He didn't like Akase, no one did really, but why did this have to happen? What did Arif do wrong? All he did was his job, and in Baraka's eyes his brother did his job well. Arif never faltered. Never failed to do what was right for the animals or the lions of the lands. He was – is – a good father and husband. So why was he suffering an ultimate loss such as this?

Baraka wished he could put himself in Arif's place but that was impossible. He had no idea now what Arif was going through. He didn't want to. Seeing Akase lying there… That was an image he wouldn't get out of his head for weeks, if that. And this gave the king another reason to not marry. He would never want to lose someone so close to him, but Akase and Arif were not that close. They didn't share the same values.

Now that Baraka thought of it, they were entirely different people, but one thing prevented them from fully divorcing. That had already been done verbally. The cubs: the princes and princess of the Pridelands. Baraka thought of them. The three young ones had been through so much. He admired them, his nephews especially for their strength and love. How would Njozi take this news? He worried for her the most. She was the dreamer and Akase, from what Arif told him, rejected that thinking it was foolish and Arif's fault.

That's why he defended his brother and niece so much against Akase. He loved them dearly and hated to see them in such heartache. But this would send them spiraling. The coming days, weeks, and even months, would not be easy.

Baraka was so enamored he failed to hear his father's voice. "Baraka, why are you home so early? Something wrong, son?"

The king had a pained stare in his eyes. He looked up at Kovu, who was getting concerned by the second. Suddenly, Baraka ran at his father and nuzzled him fiercely. Kovu was taken aback but nuzzled his son back, and purred. He felt Baraka shudder. That was a first. Baraka never shuddered during nuzzles from him, or his mother. Kovu figured that something was wrong and a moment later, Baraka pulled away, his head down.

"Son, what –" Kovu began to ask, but Baraka told him everything, spilling it out as quickly as he could. Kovu stood there, surprised, stunned and worried.

"He said he wants a memorial. I suggested early evening. I imagine he's either still there or telling the cubs." Baraka sighed.

The Prince Regent found his voice. "Arif is a lion of responsibility…" he mumbled.

Baraka didn't reply. His father was right. He moved toward the den.

"Want me to roar for the pride?"

"Do what you want, Dad," Baraka answered over his shoulder. He went into the den and lied down near his chambers.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sons and daughter of Prince Arif looked up at their father gravely. As expected, the one torn was Njozi. When the words were uttered, the young princess, with tears streaming down her face, left the clearing. Adabu and Adisa exchanged glances and made movements to retrieve her but Arif held them back.

"Don't my sons. Let her go."

The princes' just nodded and Adabu broke the intense small silence. "Dad, did Mom suffer?"

Arif shook his head. "No, she didn't."

"It was a snake that –" Adisa stopped in mid sentence, afraid to say it.

"Yes, a poisonous one. Your mother couldn't have known. Snakes are clever creatures."

"Dad," said Adabu, putting a paw on his father's foreleg. "It was an accident. Kadiri believed that Mom was walking at night, right?" Arif nodded solemnly. "Well then, it was an accident. It wasn't on purpose or anything." He paused and his ears fell. "I'm just relieved that she didn't suffer."

"Me too," said Adisa.

Arif was silent.

"Dad," Adabu said, looking up at him. "We loved Mom dearly. Yet after all she put you and Njozi through, we didn't view her as a bad lioness. All we wanted was the family back together again. What happened between you and her was not your fault. You wanted an understanding and 'Jozi wanted to share the dreams with Mom, but she refused and rejected both. By doing that she didn't love you as you are." Adabu sniffed.

"And that hurt us more than anything, which is why we remained strong for your sakes," Adisa said, taking over. Tears fell from his eyes. "But we knew she wasn't going to come back, but we never gave up hope until you, 'Jozi, and Saada returned home that day."

"We'll always love her, and miss her."

Arif nodded, his lips trembling. The mention of Saada's name brought a tear to his eye. "I will always love her too, and I shall miss her."

"We know you will, Dad," Adabu continued. "At first, it was hard adjusting to her not being there after your fight, and especially when Njozi got sick –"

"I should have been there for you," Arif said, miserably.

"We understood, Dad," said Adisa, putting paw over Arif's. "But Njozi got better, thanks to Etana. Not to mention the warmth and love from Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Baraka, and the rest of the pride has helped us. Dad, even in death, she's still our mother, but there have been times, just recently, we haven't thought of her as that, and…" He stopped, not wanting to say more.

"And with this, she's at peace now. We know she is," said Adabu softly, Adisa agreeing with a nod. Adabu continued. "I know that she missed us and maybe wanted to come home. But, maybe she was afraid, I don't know. She did love us, and she loved you."

"Dad, this entire thing was an accident, a misunderstanding that was no one's fault. You and Uncle Baraka say that the Circle of Life isn't always fair. That everything, all things, existed in a special balance. Life and death is part of that balance, a big part. We're all bound to the Circle, to its blessings, and its unfairness." Adisa paused and pinned his ears back. "But, I for one am not mad. Yes, mom is gone, but she'll always be part of me, part of all of us. But we have to move on, that's also part of the Circle: change. Whatever happens will happen, just as long as we live each day to the fullest."

A small while later, Njozi came back. Her eyes were red, her face tired. To Arif, it looked as though she had been crying a lot and digging her paws into the earth in frustration, anger, and pain. No couldn't blame her, or would. Njozi had more right to be angry about than any of them.

Arif stared at her, concerned. "Jozi, you okay?"

The brown cub nodded stiffly. "Dad, I'm mad at her for not making things right between you and her," she said, her voice cold. "I'm also mad for not making things right with me." She turned to her brothers. "And for not seeing you two…" She shut her eyes, hoping to keep some of her anger in. "But… I know getting mad won't bring her back. I'm not expecting it to. What's done is done, right?"

"Njozi –" Arif began but his daughter held up a paw.

"Dad, please, let me finish. We all loved her in our own way, as did she with us. Now while I am mad, I will forgive her. You taught us that forgiveness leads to healing. Let's start now."

A tear rolled down Arif's muzzle. These were his children? And they were taking the death of their mother like this? Most cubs would be crying their eyes out, asking the unfair questions, and or blaming someone, but not these cubs, not his. They were so young and understood how life worked, that it can be unfair, that the Circle could be unfair, and they accepted it? How blessed was he!

"Dad," said Adabu, his strength almost breaking. "Mom is at peace. I humbly ask that instead of really mourning, we should be thankful that she didn't suffer and celebrate the fact that she was our mother and your wife. Only then will we be –"

Finally, the eldest cub prince broke down and ran to his father, burying his face in Arif's mane. He began to sob hard. Adisa and Njozi looked at each other, for they never saw Adabu cry, but he had been so strong for them throughout their parents' problems and hearing that their mother was gone forever, had finally pushed the weight from his shoulders. The reality spread through their hearts, and their eyes welled up with tears.

They joined Adabu, sharing in the grief.

Arif lied down, and embraced his cubs. He looked up at the sky, feeling his emotions come. "Akase," he whispered. "I really hope you are at peace."

Tears spilled from his eyes and he wept.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The early evening skies fell upon the Pridelands. When that happened, the procession of the lion pride headed out to the sight. Baraka, as king, was in front. Arif and his cubs followed. Two guards were behind them with the lionesses following, and Kiara and Kovu, their former rulers, also behind them, and flanked by the final two guards.

When they arrived, Baraka went to Rafiki. The old mandrill wrapped his arms around his king and nodded sympathetically to his student, who at this moment was not his student but a grieving husband and a father to his hurting children.

The lionesses gathered around, some sitting, others lying in the grasses, others standing. When they heard the news they couldn't believe it. Like anyone else, they were stunned. Many were relieved for the Prince's sake and the cubs'. As they got into position, no one spoke. This would be a quiet ceremony.

The guardians stood in the back, each one looking at each other with different expressions. Takata didn't know what to say to his fellow guards so he remained silent. The others, however, since they were friends of Prince Arif, had to address their reactions, but did so quietly.

"I feel sorrier for him, than for Akase," said Mabaki.

Dailia nodded. "As do I, but she was his mate, and their mother," she said, gesturing ahead to the three royal cubs. Her, and Kadiri's were near Takata.

"You're right about that, but it's good that she didn't suffer," the white lion said, but his fur bristled with anger. In truth, he wished the former princess had suffered. He wished that she somehow felt the same pain his dear sister had. _Akase… be glad I didn't find you!_

Kadiri sighed and sniffed. He couldn't speak. He had done plenty of that when he told Dailia and Mabaki and he had cried, not out of sorrow, but like all the others, it was of relief. He didn't have anything to say about Akase. He didn't really know her. None of them did, aside from Arif. What could he say other than, 'I'm sorry,'? Or 'I'm around if you need me'? Anything else would be a waste of breath.

The gray lion and his friends cleared their throats as they watched Rafiki.

The baboon walked up to the body of the princess, eyeing it carefully. This was her, no doubt of it. As the evening light made its rise, the mandrill began to hum, many assumed a prayer, but it was Arif who knew. His teacher was humming an ancient saying that was used by past shamans, a saying he himself would one day use, but not tonight. He couldn't. He knew the deceased.

The pride watched, some fascinated, others with mouths agape as the mandrill shaman spread some grass over the lioness's body, then sprinkled some dust. He bent down and smeared some red substance on her forehead, still murmuring.

Prince Arif looked down at his cubs, who returned his gaze. He watched Njozi, watched for any sudden burst of emotion. There was nothing, and if there was it was well hidden. Arif made a move to wrap his paw around his daughter but ruled against it. If Njozi was feeling the same as he, then it was clear that the young cub needed to handle it alone. He bowed his head and shut his eyes. He felt low, the worst kind any lion could feel. This was his wife's memorial and there was someone missing.

He shivered. Again she came to mind. She always did. How he wished Saada was here right now! He needed a shoulder to lean on. And her shoulder would do it. In the corner parts of his mind, Arif wondered how Saada was doing, and if she was awake yet. Her being at his side would help him through this. He felt cold, distant, and emotionless. Then, the words Rafiki murmured soon could be heard on the cool evening air.

"Born from and to hardship," said the mandrill.

At this, Takata flinched. The words reminded him of his few years as a rogue.

"Suffered loss much too young…"

Arif bowed his head. Akase had indeed suffered tragedy too young. He felt Adabu nuzzle his foreleg and cry a bit.

"But she was given a second chance through another fateful loss. De gods spared her a cruel and brutal demise. From de orders of a peaceful king, she came here, fell in love, eventually married and become de mother of three special cubs…"

Adisa found himself smiling at that sentence. He considered himself and his brother and sister to be very special cubs. He also considered them lucky to have a loving father too and a pride that loved cared about them.

Rafiki's tone grew somber. "But again, fate found you. No one can tempt it nor stop it. Fate is like nature. It must run its course." He slowly looked up at the Prince and his family, his eyes near tearing. "At least, fate was kind enough to not make you suffer." Then, he lifted his eyes to heaven. "Ancestors, dis child is in your care." He touched the lioness's forehead, gave a sad smile, looked up at the lions, Arif mainly and stepped back.

Baraka nodded to his pride and one by one they all came, some bowing, some muttering or speaking their respects softly.

When it was Arif and the cubs' turn, everyone silently left, including Kovu, Kiara, and Baraka. Rafiki moved to an area nearby but pretended to be busy. Arif smiled at him then looked down at his cubs.

"It's alright, go ahead," he said quietly.

The cubs walked up to the body, their emotions racing, their hearts beating fiercely.

"Mom," began Adabu, as he was the eldest. "I hope you're at peace. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." He stepped back.

Adisa went next, saying almost the same then joined his brother.

"Mom," Njozi said, her body shuddering. "It hurts that you refused to accept my dreams and change but…" She paused and sniffed, a tear tracing down her cheek. "But… I forgive you. I will always love you." She wanted to nuzzle the body but didn't. Shakily, she stepped away, her brothers now on each side of her, nuzzling her.

Arif didn't speak. He had already paid his respects. He called his cubs to him then looked to Rafiki. He gave a nod and they left the clearing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The moon's light poured down into the Pridelands, making the grass, waterholes, and trees shimmer in silvery brilliance. The place where the former princess Akase was, her body now covered in grass, was quiet and still.

But someone approached the newly fresh grave, her eyes sad. The lioness sighed. "I hardly knew you, Akase. I forgive you for attacking me, though I wish there was some way I could have helped you. Don't worry about Arif or the cubs. I will look after them." With another pained sigh, and a tear rolling down each of her cheeks, the lioness left the area.

Has she walked, she looked up at the stars. "You're up there," she whispered with a smile.

During her trek to Pride Rock, Saada felt better than she ever had. She still couldn't get over it, not even walking to pay her respects. Somehow, she knew something must have happened. It was a feeling she had had when she first woke up and it pulled her to Akase's grave. In her mind, she wondered how Etana was doing. All Saada could remember was opening her eyes, feeling no pain and seeing the gray lioness at her side.

"It's alright, Saada," she had said, her voice weak. "You're healed."

Saada had been astonished. Was this what happened with Dailia? Saada knew Etana took away others pain but to experience it for herself and under such circumstances was unbelievable. To Saada, what Etana had done was a miracle. Saada smiled to herself. She would get the same reactions as Dailia. It didn't matter to her. She was healed and she had Etana to thank for it.

When Saada reached the lower caves, she was tired. Carefully stepping over her pride sisters and brothers, she made her way back to where Arif and his cubs were sleeping. She looked down at them sympathetically and lied down near Princess Njozi. Her heart ached, but that feeling was overcome by tiredness. Saada yawned quietly and closed her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka stared at the surrounding darkness in his chambers. He was half glad to be in here, but the reason why moderately puzzled him.

He had been sleeping outside the main den when a soft nudge woke him from sleep. He smiled faintly. Saada had woken, and was healed completely. After nuzzling his friend, Baraka informed her of the day, his voice breaking a bit. Saada took it hard. He knew she would. She didn't know Akase that well, yet he could see she was wounded emotionally. Whether it was for Arif or for herself because she couldn't convince the princess to return home, he wasn't sure and didn't ask. Saada had asked where Akase was buried, and once told, she left Pride Rock.

When she was gone, Baraka wasted no time and entered the den, and his chambers.

Baraka let out a sigh and turned his head. She was still there, her chest barely rising. The lion walked over and sat down, watching, his eyes never leaving her face. He shivered on the inside. He felt cold. He felt useless. But he had to be here when she woke up.

He hoped she would. He prayed that like Saada and Dailia, she would be alright and also fully healed.

Baraka pawed the ground but his eyes never left her. He bit his lip, feeling it quiver. He found himself shaking with emotional fear. Saada had woken late. Did this mean Etana would too? How he wished she would wake up now. This had been the worst day of his life and he needed someone to talk to. Arif would have Saada to console him, who did he have, other than Etana?

Looking down at the lioness one more time, Baraka sank to the ground, stretching his legs and body. When he was relaxed, he put his head on the cold stone ground, but his eyes wandered back to Etana's still form. He felt his eyes well up with tears, but they soon closed, giving him the sleep he so desperately needed.

But during the night, he twitched and moaned softly, and wept in his sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: As life continues, Arif and his family find comfort in those they love…

I know that this chapter is a little heartbreaking and emotional for the holiday season, but this story is far from over. I will continue it when the new year is upon us. Until then, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	16. Chapter 15: Remorse and Regret

**Chapter 15: Remorse and Regret**

Baraka woke groggily the next morning. As he lifted his head to open his eyes, his vision blurred but soon cleared. He shook his head and stared, taking in his surroundings. For a split second he had no idea where he was. A sharp pain grabbed him, his head pounded. He groaned, yawned, and shook his head again, his mind in a fog. Where was…

Then he knew. He was in his chambers! Last night… what… Baraka shut his eyes. How could he forget last night? His brother's wife died, and he gave a memorial at Arif's request.

Arif…

Baraka wondered how his twin was doing, not to mention the cubs, who, probably wouldn't be playing with their friends, just as Arif wouldn't be seeing Rafiki. This would be a hard day including the days, weeks, and months to follow. Baraka hoped Arif could get not only himself, but his children through it. They would need each other now more than ever.

Keeping the thoughts of his brother, and all the while praying Arif had the mental and emotional strength to keep his family together, Baraka looked around the cave. Didn't he come in here the night before to look after – Wait, where was she? Alarmed, Baraka leapt to his feet, eyes frantically darting around the chamber until he saw her lying near the entrance, her unseeing eyes clearly fixed on him. She looked amused, as if she knew he would panic when he woke to not see her beside him.

"Looking for me, Baraka," she asked with a sly smile on her face. "I woke not long ago and did not wish to disturb you. You needed your sleep."

The king sighed in relief and irritation. He had thought the worst, that someone entered his chamber and taken her out. But no one would dare disobey any order he'd give.

He rose and walked over. "Yes, I did," he said. "How are _you_ feeling?" His eyes showed the seriousness of the question. He was concerned and it always seemed to come around whenever she finished her healings. This was the second time, and more would come in the future, he knew. And if they did, he would watch over her. No one, not even Takata, could stop him from doing that.

She nodded. "Better. Saada's pain is gone from me. And she is well, but you already know otherwise you wouldn't be here." She smirked.

Baraka smiled. "Yes, she told me and she's very grateful. Everyone else will be too." _Even Arif,_ he added in thought.

"Saada is a good lioness, Baraka; a good lioness with more to do in this life."

"Yes," Baraka said again, his voice soft. He idly began to wonder now what Akase's death would mean for Arif and Saada and how it would affect their 'relationship'. Baraka shook his head, scolding himself inwardly. That was something for the lion shaman and the lioness to talk about together and alone… just them, no one else, though Baraka would hope for his brother's happiness. After everything Arif had been through, gods knew he deserved it, and far more than him.

There was a silence until Etana broke it, much to Baraka's gratefulness. He was at a loss for words, and why not? Yesterday had wiped him out.

"You seem distracted Baraka," Etana said. "What's wrong?"

Wearily, he looked at her, his mouth quivering. Should he tell her, or should Arif? Would Arif be up to it? He doubted it and dismissed the question. After a moment, he found his voice, the words coming out in a stutter.

"I'm-I'm alright, Etana. I just…" He sighed, pain filling his eyes. He bit his lip. "Do you feel up to a walk?" he suddenly asked, hoping a walk would make him think more clearly.

His attitude surprised and troubled her but she didn't let it show. That would worry him, and it was clear he had enough to deal with. And he rarely spoke as if he had no idea what to say. Talking with and to her had come so easily for him. What troubled him so? Had something changed?

Etana nodded. "Yes," she answered quietly.

They rose and left the chamber, and when they stepped out into the morning light, Baraka was stunned to see his father with Adabu, Adisa, and Njozi. Surely they would have been with their father by now. Baraka shivered. Something was wrong. Arif wasn't with them.

"Father," Baraka said as he and Etana approached.

The Prince Regent looked up. He smiled at Etana. "I trust you're feeling better?"

The lioness bowed. "I am thank you, your highness."

"No, thank _you_ for healing Saada," the regent replied.

"It was nothing."

Baraka addressed his father again. "Where's Arif?"

Before Kovu could speak, Adabu answered, "Dad told us early this morning that he was going to Rafiki's."

"What, so soon? I thought he'd want –"

"We did too," said Adisa, his expression falling. "But he said that he needed to function, to do something, and to keep busy…"

"Uncle Baraka, as much as we want him home, and with us, he needs to… handle mom's death in his own way." It was Njozi who spoke these words, and they caused her to tear up. She forced the tears back into her throat. She couldn't get emotional now. She'd never stop. To distract herself, she looked up at Etana, realizing that the blind lioness did not know what had happened. She lowered her head, closing her eyes. She felt Adisa's warm presence beside her and allowed him to rest his head atop hers.

"So, we're going to let him," said Adabu. "We know he won't abandon us. We know he'll come home. He has us and the pride. He still has a family."

Baraka mused. "And what of you, kids? Do you want some –" He watched his eldest nephew walk up and put a paw on his foreleg. Baraka looked into those kind red eyes and understood. Has painful as it was for them to lose their mother they had to handle her death in their own way whether it was with their father or with each other. Baraka nodded. "Alright, I understand. Just, please be careful, okay? If you need to talk, I'm here. I always will be." He nuzzled each of the cubs.

"Thank you, Uncle Baraka," said Adabu, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yes, thank you," Adisa added, rubbing his face against the king's.

"We love you," Njozi said, giving her uncle a gentle lick on the cheek which he returned, then licked his nephews. He wasn't about to show favoritism. Like his parents, he did not believe in it.

"Kiara and I will look after them Baraka, and Arif already knows," said Kovu. "Everything else is fine. The guardians have their duties."

The king nodded then turned to Etana. "Shall we?"

The lioness flexed her paws along the stone ground. She knew the cubs' pain and was filled with sorrow. She wanted to embrace them, to let them know that she too would be there if they needed to talk. Instead she faced Baraka. "Yes, let's go," she said quietly.

"I'll be home in the afternoon, Dad. You three behave for your grandparents, okay?"

Adabu nodded. "We will Uncle Baraka, don't worry."

Baraka smiled and rubbed the cub's head gently with a paw. Giving another smile to his other nephew and only niece, he left them with Etana at his side and walked down the stones.

Once in the grass Baraka sighed heavily. "Etana, what Njozi said is true. Akase is dead. It happened yesterday."

"I felt some of their pain," Etana replied. She shook her head sadly. "Such heartache… Poor young ones and Arif… Their lives won't be the same. I hardly knew Akase, but this…"

"I know. It surprised us all."

Has Etana's paws walked through the grass, she felt something in the earth. Sadness… a need for peace of mind and a need for release… What it meant she didn't know. The air around her was calm and quiet.

"We're going to her grave," she guessed.

He didn't reply.

"Baraka…" She would choose her words carefully now.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for keeping watch over me again." She lifted her head to face him and smiled.

Baraka returned the gesture, and it was warm, kind, and genuine. "You're most welcome." Half realizing it, he felt his heart skip a beat. He wanted to walk closer to her, but he dared not. He didn't want to offend her or make her uncomfortable. It was the last thing he'd ever do.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arif wandered the Pridelands with a grim expression. His paws brushed the grass and dirt softly. He had been to this side of the kingdom so many times over the years. Not only did this place hold memories of his cubhood, and talks he'd had with his parents, but this was also the place where –

Arif stopped, a pain filling his body. The ache in his heart returned. This was where he and Akase first met. Arif smiled faintly. It seemed like a lifetime ago. He had been so young and still so new to shamanism. He remembered telling her about himself and becoming a shaman.

At this, his face fell. She accepted it then, so what changed? What tore their connection? What caused them to drift? They vowed to be partners and support each other in good times and bad? If that were true, how did everything fall apart?

He shut his eyes, hoping to keep the tears at bay. No such luck. A few seeped out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He bit his lower lip. His body felt heavy, nothing more than emotional stress.

Slowly, he sank in the grass. His heart pounded, choking him at every heartbeat. With every pound, he gasped in pain. When one beat felt like it was going to rip through his chest, he couldn't hold it. He simply threw his face into his paws and sobbed aloud, not caring who heard. He had cried yesterday with his cubs, but this was the first time he cried alone. It was proper now.

He was torn to the depths of his soul. The stark reality finally struck him and slapped him in the face with such force it knocked the wind out of his lungs. He couldn't breathe.

She was gone. Akase was truly gone. His wife, his partner, and the mother to his three children, was gone forever. More tears streamed down his face and Arif rolled to one side, put his paws over his eyes and wept. Could anything fill the void? Would he be happy again? How was he going to care for his cubs?

These questions made him fear the future. This was punishment. He had failed. He didn't deserve to be a shaman; he didn't deserve to even be royalty! Why was he born into a line of royals where someone close dies? Death had always played a part in the Circle of Life he knew, but this was unfair!

His mind burned with thoughts. He should never have married. He'd been emotionally attached. And that was something Rafiki avoided, and with good reason. Shamans were supposed to be separate from others. They had a different perspective to life, death, and the afterlife that no mere mortal could grasp. It'd be impossible, unless some special mortal was born with the gift and or knowledge to take everything in and use it.

And he, a prince with amazing knowledge had been ready to use it and for shamanism and to be separate from all others until he meddled in both areas. He had married a person who never bothered to listen to his words, or to be patient with him when he needed it the most. If only time could reverse. If only he could've made the decision to not be a shaman, he and Akase would've had a better chance.

_She'd still be here…_

He let out a pained whimper. The cold, wet reality ran down his face. Time could not be changed and neither could the bad things. The past could not be relived.

The red color in Arif's eyes was pale and he was drained emotionally, physically, and mentally. He felt paralyzed. Was everything he had been taught from his parents and the old mandrill shaman a lie? The Circle of Life was unfair sometimes, but he never stopped to consider how unfair it would be for him personally, or his kids.

How were they fairing? Were they alright? Were they asking for him?

Arif tried to move but he was too weak. He could barely lift his head. He was tired. He allowed the pain and grief to carry him into a deep sleep. Maybe when he woke, he would be well again and healed from this suffering.

_Ancestors please help me, _he prayed as his eyes began to close.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Njozi stared at her brothers, watching them play with their friends. Not far away, her grandparents, Kovu and Kiara, were also watching. She was only half glad. She loved spending time with them, but… She frowned, her gaze lowering.

Father should be here too. Where was he? Somewhere deep down, Njozi had the feeling that he wasn't working with Rafiki. Did he say that so he didn't worry anyone, them especially? He was grieving still. They all were. It would take him longer because he knew her mother longer. And he had more memories. What about her? What did she have? What did Adabu and Adisa have? They could hardly remember any special moments.

The young cub closed her eyes, anger welling up. She tried so hard to make her mother see the truth about her dreams. She was laughed at and mocked. That tore at her worse than yesterday's news. Oh, hearing her mother was dead had pained her, but it would never compare to the fact she had been abandoned, and called a freak in all but name. She and her brothers were left alone, and in the care of their grandparents. Her father was also abandoned, lost, and turning to a long time friend for comfort.

Saada suddenly crossed her mind. How was she? She hadn't seen her cub care taker that day, yet. Did her father? Was that where he was now, talking with Saada, and once again pouring his soul out to her, as she was the only person other than family who understood him? In the depths of her heart, Njozi prayed it was the case. She, like Adabu and Adisa, knew of the connection the light gold lioness had to their father. She wasn't upset. No one was, other than –

Njozi growled and pawed the grass. Tears of rage and grief threatened to form. She'd only cried the day before for her brothers and father's sake, but not for herself. She'd been scared she would make a scene, but here she was as alone as she could be. She fell to the ground, buried her face in her paws, and let it all out. The emotions she'd kept inside for the last few weeks all came from her tears and sobs.

By the time she was through, she was drained. Her shoulders sagged; her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't feel like playing at all. Would her friends understand? Would Adabu and Adisa? They knew that she was more torn over their mother dying. _Of course they would! They had so far!_ She reminded herself of all that mentally.

Slowly, and knowing her grandparents could see and were not worried, Njozi closed her eyes intent on taking a nap when she felt a gentle paw tap on her shoulder. She looked up behind her to see Sharif's compassionate green eyes staring at her. He was concerned, and it showed in his features. He wanted to help, and if she didn't let him he would be devastated. Silently, and without hesitation, she patted a spot next to her, and the gray brown cub lied down beside her.

They didn't speak. There was no need. Sharif read her face. She would grieve for a long time. Sighing sadly, Njozi put her head down, but she did not shudder as Sharif gently stroked her back with paw, and purring softly to ease her pain. A moment later, Njozi closed her eyes. Sharif nuzzled her kindly and carefully and lied his head down near hers. Njozi snuggled up to him and smiled. Sharif returned it.

Kovu and Kiara exchanged glances as they watched the cubs. It came as no surprise to them when Adabu and Adisa found themselves in the same position as their sister. Sharif's sisters, Dhani and Sabiha were at their sides: Dhani at Adabu's, and Sabiha at Adisa's. They had all seen Njozi let out her agony and pain, had seen Sharif come up and comfort her. They were all relieved, and Adabu and Adisa felt free to express their own grief, and like Sharif, Dhani and Sabiha were there to comfort.

Kiara was grateful to Kadiri and Dailia's children. Like Arif's, they had good hearts. And they'd spent more time with her grandchildren than she, not to mention Akase.

Showing a flash of temper she never revealed unless needed, Kiara growled lowly. What had gone wrong with Akase? Was it marrying royalty? Birthing royal cubs, or getting the impression that her husband loved shamanism more than anyone else? Kiara knew the last part was false, but Akase had believed it. Or was hearing about Njozi and her gift of foresight, though she heard that after she and Arif separated.

Kiara sighed sadly. There was no right answer. Akase had brought her death on herself. It was a sad statement, but also true. She'd been stubborn and selfish, but did not stop to consider that it would lead her down the wrong path. Kiara's ears fell and she counted herself lucky that she'd been able to handle her children's gifts and problems.

"Kiara, are you all right?" Kovu asked. He saw the sadness and frustration in her eyes.

She sighed and sniffed then nodded to him. "I'm okay, dear. I'm just… thinking." She tried a smile.

He nuzzled her and she rested her head in his mane. "They'll be okay, and so will Arif," he said with a purr.

Kiara didn't speak. Her heart went to the cubs, as did Kovu's.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Prince Arif, awaken."

The voice came from everywhere. His ears twitched, his tail flickered and something inside him stirred. Inside, he was warm. He thought he heard the voice from within as well. Slowly, and with a moan, he opened his eyes. What he saw made his jaw drop. His eyes widen in astonishment and he closed them for a moment and reopened them. Were his eyes playing tricks on him or his mind due to exhaustion?

Two beings were in front of him, auras shining around their bodies. They were not lions, but lionesses. He recognized them and felt a connection. He had seen them before. He understood. He had seen them in heaven, standing proudly beside their mates. His eyes filled and he couldn't help it. The tears fell from his eyes.

The first lioness, her eyes loving and gentle and her face was full of deep wisdom, but her face… It was so familiar. He felt like had known it all his life. Her eyes were like his, fiery hazel red. She had brown rimmed ears and her fur was a medium darkened desert color. She stood with a powerful grace that anyone she walked passed would probably bow. She was beautiful and looked frighteningly similar to his mother, but his mother, Arif knew, had golden colored markings, not this rich and dark desert color. She also had no rimmed ears either.

Arif knew who this was. She was a queen and someone of his own flesh and blood. She was an ancestor of his, and he was her descendant.

"Sarabi?" he asked, still his eyes. She was here on earth and staring down at him, her grace pouring into him, and his soul.

The late former queen of the Pridelands smiled. "Arif," she said, her voice tugging a chord in his heart. The way she said his name made his heart melt.

When he was able to tear away from his great grandmother, he saw the eyes of the other lioness. Her eyes were crimson red like his firstborn son's. She too, was also familiar and he felt the same connection as he had to Sarabi. He stared hard at her features. The lioness's body was different than Sarabi. Her body was sharp and angular, strong and swift. She looked almost like his aunt Vitani, except her fur color was desert brown, and she had a dark brown stripe that started in the beginning of her forehead and…

Arif swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew the connection. This lioness was of his blood, another ancestor, and a former queen of the Pridelands. "Zira… Grandma…" Arif stammered. This was his father and aunt's mother, and his and Baraka's paternal grandmother.

Was this a dream, or was he about to physically go into heaven again? But were they going to escort him? Last time it was Simba who had come down and gotten him. Where was he and why were Sarabi and Zira here?

Before he could speak, the wife of Scar looked at him, her smile kind. Heaven had certainly changed her, and she had paid for her sins when she died in the river. "Don't be afraid, Arif," said the desert lioness. "Sarabi and I are here to help you through losing Akase."

His heart sank at the mention of Akase's name. Wait, they were here for _that_? While he slept, did he pray for release? Was this the answer? They must've come to him for a reason. They were, after all, his family.

"I… understand." Confusion played in his eyes. "But why are you two here?" Surprised at how the question sounded, he held up a paw. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything…" He smiled at that. "But it's just that, the last time –"

Sarabi addressed him. "The last time it was Simba who woke you and took you into heaven?" She chuckled. "Yes, well, they felt it appropriate that one or two of your blood ancestors, who lost a mate, help you. Now get up Arif, we have much to talk about."

Without waiting for a response, she and Zira turned and started walking through the grasses. Arif was still in shock, but he found himself able to move. Much of the emotional pain and anger was gone, but not all. His head still pounded. He rose and began to follow.

"So… you know of Akase?" he asked, then felt foolish. Of course they knew! They were spirits, who lived and reigned with the gods, and the Almighty One Himself in heaven! She was a spirit now too, of that he was sure.

Sarabi turned. "Yes, we know, and we were just as saddened and surprised as you were. She was a good lioness."

Arif nodded numbly. "Does she know? Does she know that I… I still love her…" The question tore at his heart.

Zira answered this. Her expression was soft and slightly grim. "All I can tell you, Arif, is that she knows, and that the love you once changed. Same with her love to you…"

"A friend love, right?" Arif guessed, pain engulfing him. He hadn't meant for his love for Akase to drop so much. He felt responsible for that. She had been right. He had put work before family.

She nodded. "Yes, Arif… But your love lives in on your children. She's proud of them, even Njozi. It was just… hard for her to accept such truth about her only daughter."

"I know how that feels," he said quietly. He looked up at Zira, his eyes serious. "But I wasn't about to turn Njozi away or say she was crazy. She's not. Akase should've known that! She was her mother for gods' sake!" He snarled angrily then regained control. He didn't mean to snap. He sighed and lowered his head. "What was I supposed to do?" he whispered and shivered. "I – loved Akase but seeing Njozi hurt…"

"You were looking out for your child. No one can fault you for that."

There was another question he wanted to ask but he was fearful.

"Ask any question you wish, my grandson," said Zira, seeing the hesitation. "Sarabi and I will do our best to answer."

He sighed heavily, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat increase. His breath was short, but he had to ask. He had to know if he had a future, if his children had a future. "Will I –" He paused and scolded himself. He couldn't! What if the answer wasn't what he wanted to hear? He would be rearing himself for more disappointment.

But the lionesses knew. Zira eyed Sarabi and dipped her head, allowing her sister-in-law to take up the question. Sarabi smiled at her and walked closer to Arif, the glow from her body illuminating his side. "Speak Arif, it's alright. There is no reason to be shy or quiet."

Arif was shaken and nervous, but permission was given. He exhaled a breath, his stomach churned. Once the question was poised he couldn't take it back. _Here it goes…_ "You… know about Saada, right?" He flinched. "You, you must know that I…" He stopped, bowed his head, and let out an anguished cry.

Sarabi and Zira looked at each other. They knew. Sarabi approached the pained lion and purred soothingly beside him while Zira answered the question.

She nodded with her sharp red eyes neither angry nor condemning. "Yes, Arif, you have feelings for Saada. We're not surprised. We always knew you two had a special relationship. Akase was, as we said before, a good lioness, and she did give you three remarkable cubs." She stopped and Sarabi took over.

The graceful lioness nuzzled Arif and licked his cheek. "Every animal has a purpose in life. And as a shaman, you know this. We all have our parts in the Circle of Life whether they're big or small. Akase's was small. Yes, her death was hard, but be thankful she didn't suffer."

"I am," Arif answered, panting. He was thirsty, but the information he was receiving tasted like water from a newly created pond. Where was the freshness? Was it yet to come? "I am deeply thankful. That was the last thing I ever wanted. But… me, and Saada… is there a chance? Will they accept it? Will Akase? She never liked Saada as it was. I sinned against Akase. I betrayed her and lost her trust." His voice broke.

The lionesses put a paw on both sides of him. They looked at each other, feeling his inner agony. They had never seen a family member so lost and defeated.

"You have not sinned, Arif," said Zira, looking at him point blank and hard in the eyes. Her own eyes snapped a moment, filled with the harshness she had when she was alive. Who knew that being on earth again reminded a person of who they once were? Zira had thought she'd been passed that. She had a new body and mind when she got into heaven. _Some things never change._

"She's right, Arif," said Sarabi. "You have not sinned. You only thought of a future with someone you loved long before you realized it. You did not act on your feelings for Saada nor did you lust after her."

Arif shook his head. "I think I did, or I was only dreaming of her. Is that wrong?" Despair clouded him. "I can't help it."

Sarabi nuzzled him. She had to do something to ease his pain. "It's not your fault. Your bond with Saada has been there from the very beginning. It's just been… dormant."

Zira agreed with a nod. "You and Akase loved each other, yes, but you were strangers, and different. You and Saada, however, are one. She has supported you for years, and she loves you, even without revealing her feelings. She also cares for your children and thinks Njozi's dreams are a gift."

He looked his grandmother in the eye, his gaze serious, and hopeful. "Will she? Will I?"

Zira met his gaze, unfazed. "That depends on you."

It wasn't the answer he hoped for. He tried something else. "What about Akase? When I leave this world, will we –"

Sarabi intervened. He wasn't ready for that. "It is not for you to know, but you will when it is your time to join us in the stars." Her voice was sharp, something no one hardly heard from her. She was always so soft spoken.

But Arif got the gist, and didn't ask anything more related to him and Saada. Zira was right. It depended now, solely, on him. He would have to approach Saada himself. The question that edged its way to the surface of his mind now, was would she listen and accept him? Again, Arif shook his head. That was possible heartache for another day. As he stared at Sarabi and Zira, he felt the rest of the emotional and pain lifted from his shoulders and his body. He felt good again, and felt he had the strength and endurance to continue loving his children, his family, and his life, and continue the work he was granted as a shaman of the Pridelands. Maybe one day, he hoped, he could train Njozi in the way of a shaman.

There was a moment of silence and Arif looked up at Zira and Sarabi, his eyes different, almost completely and openly understanding. His mind seemed to adjust to everything he had said and heard. All his questions were answered in full. He smiled for the first time since yesterday. Now, there was something to smile about. His life would go on, and if him and Saada getting together, depended on him, then he was willing. He would not fail or abandon it again, but he wouldn't say anything either. Not until the time was right. He would miss Akase, that much was true, but he would not dwell on how things could've been if something had changed. All things happened for a reason and Akase dying was one of them.

"I think we have helped you, haven't we, Arif," Sarabi said with an all knowing smile.

The shaman chuckled and he was grateful. "Yes, I think you have. I was torn up about Akase's death and believed I could sleep the guilt and pain away. But all I needed was a push from my family, both living and in the other realm." He walked up and nuzzled Sarabi, then Zira. "Thank you, both of you." Tears glistened in his eyes.

Zira smirked. "Just don't expect us to come down here every time you have a crisis, Arif. Otherwise, your grandfather, Scar, and I might have to come down and –"

"Zira," Sarabi reprimanded. "You know better, and so does Scar, not to mention Nuka. We come down here when we're needed or when they think it's important. In this case, it was both."

"Yes, I know that," the desert lioness said rolling her eyes in annoyance, which caused Arif to laugh softly. "You have a long life ahead of you, Arif. So do your children. They need you, and they're fine. They're good cubs, and special."

Arif smiled proudly. "I know, grandmother. I will not fail them, nor will I leave or forsake them." He was sincere and serious. Sarabi and Zira believed him. He believed himself.

"About you and Saada," said Sarabi. "Only time will tell."

Arif nodded. He could live with that. He could live with life and raise his children in the best way he knew how.

Zira looked up at the sky, then to Sarabi. "It's time," she said to her companion, then turned to Arif. "Behave, Arif. Help your brother, love your children and take care of the animals." She smiled and winked at him.

Sarabi nuzzled him again. "Don't worry about Akase. She's in good care and so are you. Be safe, Arif. We'll always be watching over you and your brother."

Arif nodded, feeling teary. He had no words. The fact that what was said, questioned, and answered, had been enough to render him speechless.

"And your brother is getting close," Zira said. She knew Arif would understand what she meant.

And he did, even as he watched their bodies fade, he knew. A tear fell from each eye and down his cheeks. His heart soared and he felt renewed again. Then, somehow, he felt himself slipping away, fading like they had only he wasn't disappearing.

A few moments later, Arif opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the same place where he'd slept. He was confused. His brow furrowed. He was still in the same sleeping position. But seeing Zira and Sarabi… Was that a dream, or was it real? He silently pondered and as he did, he remembered everything, remembered every bit of the conversation he'd had with them. He still felt that peaceful feeling when his questions were answered, his worry reduced to nothing but a small smear. Was his experience something of the spirit? He didn't know too much about it, other than it rarely happened to shamans.

But it happened to him! There was no other way to describe it. He had literally been in the spirit, separated from his body.

He laughed softly and smiled. Being in the spirit and with a grandmother on his father's side and great grandmother on his mother's side had been a privilege, but it would probably never happen again. It was a once in a lifetime thing, just like his trip into heaven. He would never tell anyone, except Rafiki. Of course, he could tell… No, he couldn't. She'd understand, but it was too soon to start talking about his spirituality to Saada, that is, if she was even interested.

Arif yawned and stretched. He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun beginning to set. He rose, turned, and ran for home. His steps were very light and free. He felt better now than he'd had in weeks.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka did not mind his brother coming home late. The important thing was that Arif did return, and he looked better than ever. There was a spring in his step and a softer tone to his face that everyone seemed to notice. The moment he set foot on the main platform, his children gathered around him, and Arif embraced them and kissed them. The pride allowed the prince to have time with his family.

As Arif cuddled his sons and daughter, he lifted his head to see Saada. Though he expected his heart to skip a few beats, he gave her a warm smile, which she returned, then went to join her pride sisters. Arif was happy she was all right. Once again true and never failing to disappoint, Etana had healed another pride member that everyone loved. He would thank her later for that, and talk to Saada also later.

"Dad, how are you," asked Adabu.

"Are you feeling better?" Adisa chimed in, his head tilted to the side.

He smiled. "I am better, my sons, thank you. Njozi, how are you?"

The princess had tears brimming in her eyes and she rubbed herself against her father's right foreleg. "I'm okay too, Dad." She sighed in relief, her heart and soul rejoicing. She had been worried he wouldn't return. And she was so grateful to have been proven wrong.

With the pride assembled, Baraka roared, said a small blessing, and everyone had their fill of the evening kill.

When night fell, and the pride was asleep in the den, Baraka walked outside into the cool evening air. He sat down on the promontory, his eyes staring at the stars. He silently wondered what had come over Arif. Why was he so happy? He had just lost his wife! It didn't make sense. What had gotten into him? It was as if he returned a different lion. Had he gotten over the death as quickly as the cubs? How was _that_ possible?

Baraka shook his head. He figured that Arif being a shaman, he had access to the spirits. Did they help him? If so, he was grateful. He hated to see his brother in such turmoil. And now it seemed to be over.

He bowed his head. "Thank you, grandfather," he whispered to the night air. "Thank you."

"They hear you, Baraka. They hear, and I'm sure they were more than glad to help Arif."

A warm smile crossed his mouth. He was hoping to hear her voice at some point when he came out. He turned his head slightly. She was sitting beside him. "I didn't disturb you, did I?" he asked, feeling a pang of guilt. He'd have hated himself if he had torn her from needed sleep. She had been through so much already.

He was glad when she shook her head. "No, you didn't. I knew you'd come out here."

He nodded. He didn't have to ask. "It's Arif. He's different."

She put her blind gaze to the skies. "Yes, he is, and for the better I think. They knew what he needed and gave it." She felt his curious eyes on her. "He needed guidance, advice, and they gave to him. It shouldn't matter how, but he has it, and now he can focus not only on his work, but also on his kids, who now, are his top priority. Getting back into work will come."

Baraka was always so amazed at her knowledge. She wasn't even a shaman, yet she knew what must've happened. Was this a side gift to her foresight, or was she just naturally smart?

After a moment of silence, he found his voice. "Yes, I suppose you're right," he said softly, hoping his tone wasn't surprised.

"He'll be fine, and so will the cubs."

Baraka gave another nod. When she spoke he didn't have to convince himself. Somehow, he knew she was right, and in her own way, perhaps through her vast knowledge, was trying to tell him that, to clarify it.

He tried something different. "What about Saada? I know that after what Akase did –"

Etana shook her head. "Saada is not a lioness who takes revenge. She is upset, yes, but her…" She stopped, searching for the right word. "…Her bond with Arif and his cubs is far too strong to give in to revenge. And she herself is strong. I felt it when I healed her, and as I said this morning, she has much more to do."

He let the words sink in. He had known Saada all his life. And Etana was right. Saada wasn't the vengeful seeking type. She had the most compassionate heart of anyone he ever met. Maybe that's a good piece of the bond she and Arif had always shared throughout their lives.

"At least, everything is alright with Arif again," he said. "I've hated seeing him miserable. And the cubs, Njozi especially…"

"She'll be all right too, Baraka. She's as strong as her father, and like him, as a special gift. And whether she knows it or not, it saved Saada's life."

Baraka couldn't argue. His niece truly was special. He smiled. If he was her father, he'd be deeply proud, just as he knew Arif was.

"Feeling better?"

His mouth fell open as he considered the question. He admitted in his mind, that he was better, like this morning. She had such a way with words. And her words seemed to heal him in his most sleepless times. They made him think and hearing her thoughts about Arif sent a large airy wave of relief rolling over him. He embraced it, the cool air now caressing his mane.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, much better. Thanks."

She faced him, a smile also on her face. "You're welcome. It's not good for a king to be in worry or distress."

He chuckled. "Well, I think I'm free of that, thanks to you." As much as he fought it, he yawned. "It's time we rest."

He rose and walked back towards the den. She followed, as always, right there beside him. In his mind's eye, he wouldn't think of any better place to have her walk with him. She had such a soothing, yet mysterious presence. He shook his head with frustration. He'd been over this a million times in his head. There still was no way.

They stopped at the entrance and he watched her go to her sleeping spot and lay down. He bowed his head. "Sleep well, Etana."

She dipped her own head in the same gesture. "Goodnight, Baraka."

He went into the den, and walked heavily inside his chambers. Suddenly the warmth drained from his body. He was back in the cold darkness. He sank to the ground and buried his head on the stone floor. He was tired and in his own state of emotional pain.

When would it stop?

He shut his eyes and put his paws over his face. He choked back a stifled cry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next Time: Time and lives move on, and with the coming rain season, will some truth be revealed?


	17. Chapter 16: Pieces of Truth

**Chapter 16: Pieces of Truth**

_One month later…_

The cool, damp air hit Baraka in the face as he stepped out of the den. The pride was already out; the guardians performing their duties, the cubs playing with a lioness to watch over them, and Arif was at Rafiki's tree.

The king sighed with peace as he sat down on the promontory, looking over his lands, watching a few animals graze. Everything seemed normal. Baraka bowed his head, smiling. He was grateful for the normalcy again. But his smile slowly faded. What was normalcy anyway? Normal lives didn't seem to run in his family. His life was different as was his brother's. When he became king, he promised to protect his pride and keep order among the animals. Hadn't he done that for almost a year? What had changed? And more importantly, what had caused Akase to turn so hateful toward her husband and children?

He flexed his paws, his mind searching, and then he knew. The message Arif had gotten from the ancestors must have been so important that he was sworn to secrecy from everyone including Akase.

Baraka closed his eyes. He began to imagine himself in Arif's place, and trying to talk to his wife. His mind pulled him into the den the day when everything went wrong for Arif and his family. He envisioned himself in his brother's paws, feeling what he felt, seeing what he saw, and experiencing the painful and dreadful hurt. He imagined himself as Arif talking to Akase and trying so hard to get her to understand the burden he carried.

The image of himself as Arif was crisp and clear in his mind. In this one moment in time, he would be his brother, speaking like him, moving like him, and to another person's stand point, looking like him…

"_Akase, my love, please, I want to tell you, but I can't."_

_Through his brother's eyes he saw Akase in front of him. She addressed him, her words venomous._

"_Yet you can tell Saada your message!" she spat. "Are you two really friends or more? If you are more, why'd you marry me? I got news for you, Arif. She's not your mate, I am!"_

_He may have been Arif on the outside, using his voice and body language, but inside he was still Baraka. Only a few minutes had passed and already he was sick to his stomach. Why did he allow himself to do this? Was it because he loved Arif, and they were brothers? Whatever the reason, he wouldn't force himself back to reality. No matter what his mind screamed at him to say in Arif's voice, he wouldn't do it. He had to see this through, and in the way it must have happened. He had to understand._

"_Yes, I know, but I had to talk with Saada. I asked her if she could help me explain. This hasn't been easy for me –"_

"_This hasn't been easy for me either, Arif! I have been trying to figure out what's wrong with you for the past two weeks, and you keep pushing me away. What is this message, and why must you keep it a secret?"_

_He groaned, and his eyes snapped. He tried to speak calmly, but strain and frustration were evident in his words. "I'm a shaman, Akase. I took an oath. I am bound by shaman law to never speak what the ancestors have told me. Please, I am begging you, understand that. I don't like carrying this message but I have no choice. It was given to me, and only me for a reason."_

"_You shouldn't have become a shaman, Arif. It's tearing you from your family. It's driving you to another lioness!" She glared cruelly at him._

_Arif held his ground. He had to. He couldn't breakdown or away. "Akase, shamanism is something I've wanted to do since I was a cub. I'm supposed to help Baraka during his trying moments as king. I'm supposed to be his spiritual guide. He'll need me and my wisdom one day. Rafiki will not live forever and I have to take over for him." He paused, lowering his ears and his head sadly; the shock over what was happening overwhelmed him. Arif looked at her, tears near filling his eyes. "As for Saada, she is a dear and wonderful friend. She was there for me when I was having doubts about even becoming a shaman. She helped me through it. She encouraged me, supported me. Even now, I am thankful for the help she's given."_

_Akase growled softly and turned away. An intense silence filled the den, and Arif wanted to break it, to ask if she was alright, but he knew she wasn't. She was angry, and on one side had every right to be. If he were her, he'd have been angry too, but unlike her, he'd have understood, been reasonable, compassionate, and glad that she'd found solace in an old friend, even if it was another lion._

"_And how much help did she give you this time?" Akase asked quietly, her voice carrying a soft edge._

"_She gave me plenty."_

"_Uh-huh and how much time did you spend with her this afternoon?"_

_Arif's eyes grew, his mouth fell open. "Are you interrogating me? If so, there's no need. You know I would never cheat on you."_

_She huffed. "Do I?" Slowly, she turned to face him. "Tell me, Arif, how many times have you spoken with her since you got this message?"_

"_Today was the first."_

"_But it won't be the last?"_

_He saw her eyes snap, but he didn't reply. He knew what to say, but it would fill her with rage, if she wasn't filled already. He remained silent._

"_You and Saada are close." Hatred covered her face. "I wouldn't be surprised if you… found another companion in her."_

_Arif groaned. He couldn't believe this was happening, that she was suggesting these things. Didn't giving her his vows mean something? Why would she… He shut his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth then stared at her, his face firm and strong. With her questions, his heart was close to breaking._

_With the slow exhale of a breath from his lungs, he said, "She is my companion but only as a friend."_

_She looked as though she wasn't buying it, that every word out of his mouth was a lie. She bit her lower lip. Then, "Did you…" She stopped and gathered herself._

_Arif was puzzled. He searched her face. A minute later, he realized and glared at her, his red eyes glowing to a dark shade. Now he was angry, furious, and hurt. "What? You think that –"_

"_I don't know what to think anymore, Arif."_

_He found himself laughing, and then stopped. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you jealous of my friendship with Saada? Well, that's all there is, just friendship between her and me. We did nothing while we spoke. She comforted me when I talked, but it was nuzzling. We've done that for years. It means nothing."_

_The fur along the back of her neck rose. "Arif, nuzzling always means something! You've probably nuzzled her more than once and not in a friend like manner!"_

_With a swift turn, she ran out of the den, with Arif running after her, calling, "Akase, it wasn't like that…"_

Baraka opened his eyes. He let out a breath and looked around him. He was still on the promontory. He hadn't moved and he was amazed at what he allowed himself to experience. He understood everything Arif had done in the past two months, and understood what had probably happened in the den with Akase. She had gone too far. It was her stubbornness and jealously of Arif turning to Saada for advice and wisdom that made everything happen. It had nothing to do with the message Arif vowed to keep.

Baraka lowered his head, his body heaving and shaking uncontrollably. What an experience! It was far more intense than his dreams had ever been. Was this what Njozi went through with her dreams? Was she able to channel herself into another's body, seeing, hearing, and living everything through their eyes for a moment until the meaning was complete? He would ask her, but he also knew that he would never go through this again. He was shaken, but had a clearer understanding of it all.

Arif had done what was right the whole way through, and he was judged, persecuted, and mocked by his wife.

Baraka growled softly as he mulled over the moment and closed his eyes again. With Arif being his twin brother, and his worry, the reason he had such a vision? Was his blood connection the reason, or something deeper?

"Baraka…"

He reopened his eyes and turned to the right. She was there, staring at him with her blind eyes. Has he looked back at her, it was as if she was reading his soul.

"Hi, Etana," he said softly. "Sorry, I was thinking."

She nodded. "It's okay, I don't mind. How are you?"

"I'm fine, yourself?"

"I'm well." She flexed her paws. The air wrapped itself around her. It was - wet. She felt dampness sink into her fur and shuddered.

"You okay?" Baraka asked. He had never seen her shake.

Etana licked her lips. "The air is cooler today."

He looked up at the sky and nodded. "Yes. The cooler it gets, the closer we are to the rain season." He breathed in the coolness. "The dry season hasn't been bad, but we still could use the rain."

She swallowed. She hated the rain and with good reason. Should she tell him, or wait awhile? When would the rain season start? She couldn't wait until then to say something. Etana shook her head quickly and changed the subject. "Baraka, shouldn't Kahuni be on his way here soon?"

"I told him I'd meet him at the waterhole at mid-sun. It's not quite that time yet, so I have a few more hours to use freely."

"Excuse me for a moment, Baraka. Grasses…" She rose, walked down the promontory and to the ramp when she felt Takata making his way up. She met him half way. She was surprised but took advantage of his arrival. "Father, did you need the king for something? He's on the promontory."

The black guardian smiled. "Actually, I came to speak with you. I heard that the rain season is coming." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Have you told him yet?"

She let out a slow breath. "Not yet," she whispered back. "It's not the sort of thing you tell someone, especially a king…"

"And especially if a king is your friend," Takata added. "I know you care and trust him. You have to tell him not only about the rain, but the other thing too."

She groaned. "Dad, the first part – the rain… maybe you should tell him that. You can explain it better. I was only a cub, remember?"

Takata nodded. "Yes, I remember." He sighed. "Okay, I'll tell him. And now would be a good time since he's not busy –"

"No, not for the moment," Etana replied. "But he is meeting the royal advisor at one of the waterholes at mid-sun, so you still have time."

"Okay, good. I'll tell him that, but the other is yours."

She expelled a frustrated and worried breath. "Now that is something I _cannot_ tell him. Gods only know how he'll react." Her gaze fell. "What if he loses all faith and trust in me? What if he –"

Takata smiled gently. "What if everything turns out alright? What if his reaction isn't what you think it will be? What if he listens and accepts? He seems like the kind of lion who listens to his friends, family, and subjects clearly. Give it a shot, and give him a chance."

She thought on his words then gave a single bow of her head. "I will… and I'll tell him, soon. I can't put it off any longer." With her unseeing eyes, she glared at him. "And neither can you. Will you tell Kovu and Kiara?"

Takata nodded firmly. "Yes, I will. They need to know about me. And Baraka needs to know about you." He nuzzled her. "Everything will be fine." He purred soothingly to ease her fears. He also understood how she felt but it had to be done, and sooner was better than later.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Thank you for looking after them these last couple weeks," Arif said, looking at the lioness that lay beside him. They rested in the shade of a tree while his children and their friends romped and played.

Saada turned and smiled. "You're welcome, Arif."

No one ever put her in charge of the cubs. She always volunteered and considered it a privilege and on top of that the cubs enjoyed her company. Now she was surprised to see Arif. He should have been working but Arif had said that Rafiki had given him the day off. He quoted in the mandrill's voice and hearing his impression made her laugh. She'd patted the ground beside her and here they were together.

They had spoken much in the past month. Their first conversation was Saada telling him what had happened between her and Akase. She told him honestly that when Akase attacked her she did not fight, that doing so would hurt him more than he'd already been. Arif had said, "She would have killed you. And I'm glad she didn't leave a trail for anyone to follow." He had nuzzled her and sighed heavily on her shoulder, reflecting back. If Mabaki hadn't found Saada, he would have and he'd have gone to find Akase. And Saada was thankful her brother did find her and that things happened the way they did afterward.

Silence enveloped between them. Saada's ears fell. "I wasn't sure you'd let me take care of them," she said softly.

"Why do you say that?" Arif asked, stunned. "There are many lions and lionesses that I and Kadiri and Dailia would trust to look after the cubs, but personally, and other than my mother," He held up a paw, "I'd trust no better lioness than you to look after mine."

She quickly blushed. "Thank you Arif."

He smiled, then nodded, but turned away as her gaze bored into his. Faintly, he shivered. Looking at her gave him such warmth, a sense of being. The urge to nuzzle her, to feel her head against his mane overwhelmed him, and he had to restrain himself from moving closer. Once again, she tugged the chord in his heart. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He wanted so badly to tell her of his feelings, but was it too soon? Akase had only been gone a month… Would he be moving too fast? What would his cubs say? Would they want him to move on and be happy again? He shut his eyes. The questions were too much. He forced his feelings down. As painful as it was, he would wait.

"How are you doing?" she asked quietly. She had seen his pained expression. Despite the care she took to avoid it, she wanted to comfort him.

"I'm okay. It's still a little hard, but I'm getting by," Arif replied, his throat constricting.

"Good… and the cubs? How are they?"

Arif turned his attention to the still playing youngsters. He smiled. In truth, the cubs were doing far better than him. Njozi was back to her normal kind, loving self. He missed that. He hated seeing her miserable because of her mother. What he was most grateful for was that she'd had no dreams, least not terrifying ones. Adabu and Adisa were still the same. They were the leaders, the confidents, the strong ones. Through all this, they hadn't changed. Arif was proud. They would become good strong lions one day, maybe even join the guardianship. His smile grew, but remembering Saada's question, he spoke.

"They're fine, and doing better. I was worried they wouldn't."

"So was I, especially Njozi. This hasn't been easy for her…"

Arif shook his head. "No, but she's strong willed. And thanks to them," He gestured to the other cubs, "she'll be alright."

"And you," Saada added in a whisper. "You're her father, and she has you to help her too. She has a big family… we all do. The members of prides are supposed to look after each other, whether we're blood related or not. Prides' are supposed to be a family."

He shuddered. Her words were true. His heart pounded and half realizing it, he leaned over and nuzzled her deeply. Though his mind screamed he ignored the feeling.

Saada didn't mind his affection. She welcomed it. She nuzzled him back and purred softly. His purr joined hers. Their heads rested against one another. They had found solace and peace in each other. It was something they both needed, yet…

Arif slowly pulled away. He couldn't believe he did that. It felt good, it felt right, but it wasn't how he would reveal his feelings. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Saada lowered her head. She didn't speak, her emotions started to build in her system. She understood his apology, but it hurt. She wanted to say that he should never have to be sorry for nuzzling her. Nuzzling had always been a sign of the bond they shared.

He knew he inadvertently hurt her feelings. His heart sank. He didn't mean to and knowing he did that ripped him. "Saada," he said after a silence.

Trembling, she put a paw on his. "Don't worry about it, Arif," she said, with her voice on the edge of breaking. "We're just friends, right?" Tears brimmed from her eyes but she swallowed them down. She didn't want to be emotional around him, but it was getting hard. Last time she nearly attacked him. Remembering that day broke her spirit. She hadn't meant to snap when he asked if she was alright. But their bond had become so strong over the years that her emotions ran ahead of her mind. She closed her eyes, hoping not to show the tears that threatened to fall.

Arif heard her last question. He was more pained than ever. He didn't want to be just friends with her. Anyone else yes, but not her. And he also didn't want her to be just his cubs' caretaker either. After a moment he nodded, his head and heart hurting, his body numb.

"Yeah, we are," he said quietly. The words choked him. He hoped the cubs didn't notice what had happened. They were just getting their lives back together. They didn't need to worry about him any further than they did before. It would be too much. For him, it already was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Takata watched the king talk with his advisor. It surprised him at how much the cheetah had to remember and inform. Yet it seemed to please Baraka that he hired such a capable animal. Though a bird would have been more suited for the job, Kahuni had proven himself worthy of the title and the work it carried. He was loyal, trustworthy, and always ready to work for his king and the lands. The last majordomo, Zazu, had taught Kahuni everything from Pridelander law, which is, to the amaze of everyone, was the meaning of Kahuni's name.

Upon meeting the young cheetah for the first time before he became king, Baraka believed Kahuni was meant for something great. He told him that his parents gave him a good name. Kahuni had bowed and said, "I try to live up to it. I know all the laws for the cheetahs of these lands, sire."

The first impression was all he needed and one month before his coronation, with Kovu and Kiara's permission, and Zazu's insistence, but only based on how well the cheetah performed the recitation of Prideland law, Baraka named Kahuni the new Prideland Royal Advisor.

The black colored lion straightened as the king walked to him.

"Kahuni says the problems are minimal today," Baraka said, sighing with relief. He started walking. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Quickly, Takata went over everything he wanted to say, but it would not be easy. He would be telling a half truth. "Sire," he began slowly. "I heard from some animals that the rain season will start soon. I must ask…" He stopped in mid sentence and walk.

Baraka also stopped and turned seeing an unsure look in the lion's eyes. This wasn't work related. It was personal. "What is it, Takata?" he asked kindly but concern showed in his face. Was this about the lion himself or… His throat tightened. Was it about Etana? He refused to ask… but was it?

Trembling with fear and memory, Takata moved forward, his head lowered. "Sire," he began again, his lower lip quivering. "Has you and everyone else knows, Etana feels movements in the earth. She can also feel the past and any memory good or bad. Her hearing is so sharp that she can even hear the softest cricket chirp."

Baraka found himself smiling, his heart and soul being uplifted in an unexplainable way. Everything Takata said was true and he knew firsthand out of everyone in his pride that Etana felt the earth's movements with her paws and sharp hearing. It was amazing how not only the senses, but the spirits themselves, could give an unseeing creature such a gift. She was blessed… and so was he to know her.

"Yes, I know. She's an extraordinary lioness, Takata. And I know you're very proud."

"I am proud."

They were quiet for a long while, their own different thoughts filling their heads. Baraka broke the silence, eyeing the guardian carefully. "You didn't want a private audience with me for no reason, Takata. Something is clearly on your mind, and I'm guessing it's not just about the coming rain season but also Etana." Before the older lion could speak, he added, "And I'm also guessing that the two: the rain season and Etana are connected. Tell me, please."

He let out a sharp, slow breath. "Sire… Etana is able to feel movements in the earth only when the ground is dry. When she's out in the rain it doesn't work. She gets confused about where she is because the ground –"

"The ground is wet and there is no firm foundation for her to set her paws flatly and concentrate on her whereabouts or who she's with, right?"

"I… yes, that's correct." The answer caught him off guard. How did Baraka know? Did Etana already tell him? Or was it, perhaps, the way his daughter and the king seemed to spend so much time together that Baraka was picking up vibes and just knew? Was their connection so amazingly strong that one knew the other's thoughts, hurts, and worries? Getting over the shock, Takata continued. "I found out about her problems in the rain when she was a cub. We were…"

"Wait, please," Baraka said softly. He looked ahead and saw a nearby tree with plenty of shade. Though the air wasn't warm, only cool and still moderately damp, he wanted Takata to rest as it was obvious the lion was having a hard time concentrating on what he wanted to say. With a jerk of his head the two lions walked in the direction of the tree and its shade and lied down.

When he was settled on the grass, Takata started again. "We were walking through this large green area. There were trees, water streams… It looked almost like a jungle." He struggled to recall then his gaze softened in recollection. "Yes, it was a jungle and it was raining, not hard, just soft drops. Etana was beside me, as always. I looked down at her to make sure she was okay and as we walked she flinched. I thought it was nothing and we continued. Sometime later, she stopped, her paws glued to the ground. I turned, asking, 'What's wrong Etana? Are you tired?' Well, by that time the raindrops were coming down hard. As I watched her, she was looking around. 'Father, father, where are you?' she asked."

Takata sighed in pain and looked up at Baraka. "You can only imagine how I felt. I was standing in front of her and it was like I wasn't even there. I walked up to her and lowered my head to her ears. 'I'm here, sweetie. Father hasn't left.'" He gave another pause, his mind going back to that day. Etana had looked so fragile, frail and lost. "I saw her plant her paws deep in the soiled earth. She looked like she couldn't concentrate. I was standing right there in front of her and her head was darting all around. Her head wasn't pointed at me. That's when I knew something was wrong, or part of it. I told her that I was going to find shelter for us and her ears flickered. 'Dad… did you say something? Where are you? I can't feel your movements.'"

He looked down at his paws. Emotions enveloped him and he sniffed. "The rain tampers with her sharp hearing and ability to feel movements in the earth," he said softly, worry evident in his face. "She looked like she was in terrible pain. To this day, I think she was. Not many animals are born like her and I don't mean just blind. The spirits gave her so much to replace her eyes, but sadly they cannot be used in the rain." He sighed heavily. "So whenever it rains she has to find immediate shelter and wait it out. Oh sure, she can go out when it's not raining. Her hearing is well but the earth is still so wet that it's hard for her to walk around." He smiled weakly. "Whenever she was thirsty I'd take her out and she'd have my tail in her mouth. I did my best to care for her during those times, even as she grew up. And now, as an adult, she still can't be out in the rain. It hurts her too much. There were so many nights when we slept in the caves I'd found, I could hear her moaning in pain because the rain droplets outside made her ears twitch And with her sharp hearing, rain hitting a rock causes pain." His ears fell. "Rain won't kill her, but it does weaken her and her other senses. It cripples her."

He met Baraka's gaze, watching for any expression of mockery, for any sign that he would laugh at how foolish this all sounded. He examined the king's clearly deep thinking face and searched his cool green eyes. There was nothing. There was no trace of mockery or coming laughter, no calling him a stupid old lion. Takata carefully laid his head down on his paws. Telling this exhausted him emotionally.

Baraka lied there, facing the white-maned lion with no words. What could he say? He was stunned, surprised, amazed and saddened. Here this lioness was born blind, yet given not only sharp hearing to fill in her lost sight, but two special supernatural gifts and it was all useless in the rain? How or why, would the spirits bless her in such an incredible way only to have her be weakened by a weather change?

It didn't make sense to him, but before her and Takata's arrival nothing had made sense. Nothing had been clear. For as long as he could remember he had been trapped in a fog by day only to confront his fears and harsh reality in the form of dreams at night. He was still overwhelmed at how quickly he'd given permission for the two rogues to join his pride and how fast he took to becoming friends with Etana. He had taken her kindness, compassion, and presence as a gift. It was something he didn't even deserve yet here it was. But what in the name of all things did he do?

While he absorbed Takata's words, he remembered when Kadiri's wife had fallen ill and the shamans could do nothing. Etana had come in saying she could help and without thinking twice he let her and allowed her to stay in his chambers until she and the stricken guardian were healed. How did he know she could help? And what was it about her that made him feel so at peace when he'd been bothered or disturbed? What was it about –?

Baraka shook his head. Forget the 'what was it about' theories! All he knew was that Etana was a gifted lioness and he considered her one of his dearest friends, maybe more than those he grew up with. She was different and he both admired that. He knew her name meant strong and she certainly lived up to it in all ways possible, and even in ways not to a normal animal.

He also knew that just because she could heal by taking on another's pain and battling it in her own body, and being able to feel any movement in the earth, didn't mean she was invincible. He knew that couldn't happen. Everyone had some type of mortal weakness. Etana may have been gifted from and by the spirits, but she was still flesh and blood. She could hurt and be hurt and was just as vulnerable to the cruelties of the world as anyone, but rain wasn't an enemy. It brought life to dying grass and dried up waterholes… If Etana were not gifted she wouldn't care either way about rain but she was. And rain, clearly from the words Takata spoke and the images the words produced in Baraka's mind, was Etana's weakness.

He had to believe it. It had to be true, and he would not be dissuaded. He knew Takata wasn't a liar. This was true, even if the father spoke it. If Etana had, he'd still believe it. He had seen and heard too much in the last two months not to. He'd be a fool, a hypocrite and that was the last thing he would ever label himself has or anyone else for that matter if they were disrespectful enough to try.

Finally, Baraka cleared his throat. At once, the black lion's head shot up, anxiety and expectation to either hear good news or bad written on his face. Baraka's eyes were patient, his face hard to recognize.

"Takata," He spoke slowly. "I believe you. You would have no reason to lie to me about this. I know that what you have said is true, and I am glad you told me all this before the rain season started. Your honesty is honorable in my sight."

The guard smiled. "My deepest relief, sire… and I admit I worried about how you would react."

"Why? Did you think I would kick you out, kick Etana out?" The very thought of doing that angered him. He'd have exiled himself first. He shook his head. "No, my friend, I would never do such a thing unless needed. And you have been honest and I admire that quality in any animal. You would not have told me this if it didn't mean that much to you and if it didn't mean that Etana doesn't have problems in the rain. I believe that she does and I intend to do something about it, but," He held up a paw, "if you don't mind, I would like to tell Etana myself."

Takata's smile grew, his heart leaped for great joy. "I do not mind at all, sire."

Baraka smiled and nodded. "Good, good."

In that moment, Baraka found himself not only craving to speak with the blind lioness, but found himself healed from his inner struggles. Etana wasn't even here yet talking about her made him feel better.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rafiki often enjoyed his time alone, but at some points he hated it. He wished he had more visitors or more sick patients, or both. He sighed. Being a shaman was a hard and lonely life. Many times he wondered what his life would've been like if he had married and had children. How different would he be? How committed would he be to this work? Would he have been able to balance everything? As he pondered this, he walked over to the wall of the tree to his paintings of past Prideland rulers. He started from the beginning and worked his way through. There were so many.

The founding of the kingdom happened long before he was born, and this tree… There was something about it that seemed to draw animals to it, at least those who were different from all others.

His old master told him that the first shaman of the Pridelands was a mandrill and that, to Rafiki's amaze, he had traveled with that first king and helped him find the land they had claimed. Rafiki had to smile. He had understood for years why his master lived as long as he did, and the same applied to him. Mandrills had long life expectancies whether they were shamans or not, though Rafiki knew that animals who were not mandrills but shamans lived a long time as well.

His brow furrowed. So, how much longer would he live? Surely he was in the age where a mandrill's strength and endurance began to fade. How is it he was still around, still healing, and teaching?

Taking one last look at the wall he walked to an opening of his home. How long had he lived here? How long had his master lived here? The old baboon tilted his head back, looking up at the sky. The colors had changed. It would be dark soon. The sky was filled with late pink and orange colors.

"Ancestors, how long do I have left? Will Arif leave Pride Rock and stay here? What about his cubs? They still need him." He lowered his head. "They've already lost their mother… they don't need to lose their father too, not to this. Not to leaving the only home he's ever known!"

Rafiki shut his eyes, tears threatening to form. He'd only cried a few times in his old age. The first, that is, the first he could recall at this moment, was when Mufasa had died. How hard he and everyone in the Pridelands had taken that news! Even now it still pained him. But it was the past and his great king resided in the stars. Now that he thought about it, Rafiki hadn't talked to Mufasa in a long while.

Opening his eyes again he walked back to the wall, looking up at the painted forms of the current king and his shaman brother. He put his hand on the painted form of the king and looked across from it to see an empty spot. He did the same with Arif's portrait. That side had a faded formation of a lioness, the prince's late wife, Akase. Remorse overshadowed him and he sank to the ground, his knees up to his chest.

Now more than ever the old mandrill felt like crying. What did the two sons of such a famed royal line do to deserve such loneliness and tragedy? He began to wonder if Baraka was given the wrong name. It meant blessings. Didn't that also mean that the king was supposed to be blessed to the fullness of his life, to have the happiness royal lions and lionesses before him had? What went wrong, if anything? Then there was Arif… Rafiki knew that what happened wasn't Arif's fault. So what did that mean for him, for his family? With so many past royalties, he watched these twin brothers grow up, and trained one in the ways of shamanism. To see Arif going through this tore the old baboon's heart.

He could only hope now that the brothers would get through their ordeals, settle down with good lionesses and be happy.

"Mufasa," Rafiki whispered. "Help your great grandsons."

He buried his face in his arms which were wrapped around his legs. For the first time since Scar's reign he was at a loss for faith.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka could never talk to Etana with everyone around, Hasira especially. The last time he blew up at her for insulting Etana, the gray brown lioness had kept her distance. But that wasn't the only reason. It was after… He couldn't think about it. He'd just get angry, which was one of the reasons he was on the promontory, under the watchful eyes of the stars. He hadn't thought of that in so long. Now he was hoping Etana would join him. Their night conversations were something he always looked forward to. And after hearing what Takata had told him earlier that afternoon, he just _had_ to speak with her.

If he didn't, he would never sleep, and be trapped in the coldness. A question passed through his mind. What was it about her he found so comforting?

Finally she was there at his right side. He turned and smiled, his green eyes shining in the dark. "Good evening."

She smiled back. "Good evening. Sorry I'm late. My father and I were talking."

"It's alright." He paused, hesitating. "Etana…" She turned. "Would you mind… would you mind taking a walk with me?" There he said it. And now he waited for a response. Somehow he knew his question shocked her. It did him. He never asked her to take a walk with him at night or anyone else for that matter, at least not anyone female! He bowed his head, his heart hammering. For some reason he needed to be alone with her and talking on the promontory where anyone - if they dared - decided to listen was a bad idea. _Please… say yes!_

The request did shock her, but she wouldn't decline. As Takata pointed out just minutes before in order to tell him, she had to do it away from prying eyes and ears. Though none in the pride was the gossip or snooping type, there was one and Etana did not want her eavesdropping. She still remembered Hasira insulting her in front of Baraka. She also remembered how angry he had gotten, how quickly he jumped to his feet and demand she apologize. No one, other than Takata, had ever done that. Baraka had only known her a day and defended her without question. He had been there for her when she woke from healing others and herself. It was strange that she trusted him more than any other lion, except Takata.

She rose, and said, "Let's go. I need to talk to you about something anyway."

He walked beside her down the ramp. When they were in the grass they walked side by side though slightly apart and as they walked, Baraka looked at her closely. He thought for a moment that the moon's light was shining down on her, illuminating her gray coat in silvery light. She was like a pale gray ghost in the darkness and the glow from the light made her eyes glisten. He felt mesmerized, and then realized he was.

She must have felt his gaze on her. "What?" she asked.

He turned away, shaking his head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He shouldn't have done that, but could he help himself? Her voice, her presence, and his near constant need to seek _her_ counsel above all others… His emotions started to rise, but sank at his inner demand while his chest grew heavy. _No, _he reminded himself. _It can't happen! It's impossible!_

"Nothing, it's okay," he only replied.

She gave no answer but knew something was on his mind. Mentally, she scolded herself. She had to get this out in the open first, and then move on to help him, if she could.

They arrived at a waterhole a few minutes later and lied down in front of each other near the water. Baraka looked up at the sky, hoping to get rid of any tension. "It's a nice night."

The breeze around her made her nod. "Yes it is, very nice."

He smiled. "So," he began carefully. "What is that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Without warning, Etana got to her feet and turned from him. Her head was low. She trembled. How could she tell him? She had been here for two months and had told Baraka so much about herself but this would hurt him and possibly tear their friendship beyond repair. She didn't want to do that, but the truth could hurt. She knew that from experience and was about to share that with him now… if she could get the words out.

_Spirits… please help me, _she prayed.

He watched her, concerned. "Are you okay?" he finally asked. When she didn't respond, he slowly rose but didn't walk up to her. He just sat down and waited her out. It was clear by her hunched form that she was not alright. Fear etched its way in, sending chills down his back. Was she severely ill? He swallowed, his heart resonating against his ribs.

Etana swallowed. Emotions filled her and her own heart pounded inside her chest. She gritted her teeth. She _had_ to tell him! _Here it goes… _"Baraka… I wasn't born a rogue." She waited for the explosion, to hear angry and furious words. She would not flinch or cower. She had dealt with the explosions of kings for so long she was used to it. It would not come as a surprise to her if he kicked her out.

_What! Who are you then? I demand to know now! You lied to me!_

Just thinking of it made her flinch. One of the perks of being blind was that she didn't have to see someone get angry.

He looked at her and froze. What did she say? Not born a rogue? Instead of speaking he allowed her to continue. He wasn't about to explode based on one sentence. There had to be more.

"I'm royalty, like you," Etana continued. "I was born to a king and queen. And like you, I was the heir or _heiress_. I also had a brother, a twin, but he wasn't blind." She stopped and waited again.

Baraka's head was in a whirl, his stomach churning. He tried to grasp this news. Etana was royalty? She was the next in line to a throne, _and_ had a twin brother? How… what… why? His mouth fell open, his heart thudding hard in his chest, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. Was it true? If so, what happened? What about Takata… if he wasn't her father… What could he say? The words stuck in his throat.

Carefully, she turned to him and he looked at her. There was pain, worry, and a desperate, pleading look on her face. He simply stared, trying to read it. Was she asking him to give her a chance to tell him everything? What choice did he have? He couldn't say no to a silent request like that and wouldn't be able to if she asked him. After all the things she had done for him, his friends, and his brother, the least he could do was to let her explain. He had done the same for Takata. And he would show her the same courtesy.

Etana sat down, her gaze unsure, uncertain. She was silent, either gathering the next words or thoughts. Maybe it was both. She closed her eyes, wondering if this was still a good idea. Was she going to ruin their friendship by telling him the truth, even if it was painful for her? If so, she had to be ready before, during, and after but she could no longer hide who she was. It surprised her she had put it off this long.

"Baraka," she started but he interrupted.

"Etana… before you say anything, let me just say that I hadn't expected this." His tone was neither sharp nor soft. It was somewhere in between. She was one his friends, and one of three lionesses he admired and trusted so deeply. "Whatever your reasons are for telling me this now, you don't have to tell me. I don't need to know them. I'm just very thankful that you decided not to keep this from me completely." His gaze softened, and though she couldn't see it, his eyes were warm and kind. "You can tell me who you really are and where you came from. I will sit right here and listen. I will not leave. I promise."

If she could see, she would've looked into his eyes and saw truth in his words, but just hearing the words and truth behind them was enough. She gave a weak and grateful smile. Appreciation shined through it. "Thank you, Baraka." She turned, lied down, and took a drink from the waterhole. She needed the moisture, her throat was dry. When she sat up again, her posture strong and firm, she let out a sharp breath. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" She had to be sure, just in case.

Baraka nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay…"

True to his word, he sat there and listened. When the first words left her lips, he was completely immersed.

"I was born in the North Mountains…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Next time:** When a truth is told, memories from the past return. What reactions or consequence will it have?


	18. Chapter 17: Past Lives

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait. Life caught up, both in bad and good ways, but anyways, here is a new chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17: Past Lives**

_Queen Adila looked at the two cubs in her forelegs. One was a girl, the other a male. Adila smiled. Twins were a rare birth in the North Mountains, at least for the royal family. Slowly, she turned her head to the lion at her side, her mate, King Dharau. The gray lion's majestic head was lowered which made Adila shudder. The shaman had just left a minute ago, having come to check on the week old cubs. And he delivered heartbreaking news._

_The royal couple's daughter, their firstborn child, was blind._

_Dharau was in a daze, pawing the ground._

_Adila's ears fell. "He'll think it's his fault," she thought._

_Blindness ran in Dharau's side of the family, the royal line. His father and grandfather were born blind, but Dharau had been spared. He considered himself lucky, but now it was happening again to his children, his firstborn… the heiress. And Dharau would not accept a blind cub._

_Adila smiled sadly, remembering her late adopted father. The old king adjusted to his blindness. His senses were stronger and relying on them he could tell who was who. He was smart, wise and cunning. The animals admired him and the pride respected him. When Adila's mother died too early in her life, the old king and queen raised her._

_Dharau became king at the age of three and his parents died in their sleep seven months into his reign._

_Adila silently wondered how her parents in law would feel about their granddaughter. Another smile spread across her face. The old king would've taught the cub everything he knew and loved both cubs equally._

_There was a grunt and Adila felt her mate's tongue on her cheek. She looked up at him. Dharau stared at her gently and together they stared on their cubs. He spoke. "Adila… the girl cannot be my heiress. We can't have another blind royal on the throne. Since our son can see, he will be the next leader."_

"_But Dharau, the tradition is for the firstborn to be the next king or queen, and she was born first."_

"_She is blind like my father, but he was strong enough to endure and adjust. I'm not blind so I don't understand. She will never be able to hunt. What place could she have in the pride?" He trembled. "The times are different compared to my grandfather and father. There has never been, at least not that I know of, a North Mountain princess born blind, firstborn or not!" He let out a sharp breath. "Blind kings are one thing, Adila, but I don't think the pride will accept a blind queen. No lion would want her as a mate. She is unfit to rule."_

_Adila was unable to speak. He couldn't mean this. She had watched the old king; a lion she often called father. He got around, performed royal duties to the kingdom and cared for his family, her included. The old king conducted himself in a special way and it made no difference to his mate that he was blind. And what difference it had made to Dharau was gone._

_She bit her lip. "Dharau, my love, please… she's still your daughter, **our** daughter. I'm sure that with training she can –"_

"_I do not have the patience for that!" the gray lion continued. "Yes, my father was strong and independent… but I can't handle this…" He sighed and nuzzled her._

_Adila was frightened at his outburst but she had to be strong. As queen, she could never show weakness. She purred and buried her head in his mane. A few tears fell down her face._

"_I'm sorry," he said calmly and meaningfully. "I didn't expect this. I love you, I always will. And I will love our son, but her…" He motioned to the small gray colored female, closing his eyes in emotional pain. "… I don't think I can. She's like my father and his father before him. Any cubs she produces could be blind too…" He licked the top of Adila's forehead and walked out of the cave._

_Adila felt sorrowful. She loved Dharau with all her heart and would do anything for him. But this was the first time he showed how much he hated the blindness in his family and it made her fearful for their daughter. Questions ran through her mind. Would Dharau try to love their daughter or disown her completely? Couldn't he just teach her the things he observed from his father? There had to be something! She wasn't about to let her daughter have no hope of a future or a life._

_Perhaps with the right training, either from her, or the elder lionesses - the ones who knew the old king - her daughter could be a normal cub, a normal lioness and perhaps, queen of the North Mountain Pride._

_It was possible but for now, she smiled at her daughter. "Don't worry my girl," she whispered. "Whether your father loves you or not, I do. I will do anything to protect you. With my help you will become a healthy and strong lioness…" In that moment, she found a name. Dharau could name their son, but she would name their daughter. "Strong… you will be strong… my Etana."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_I was born in the North Mountains…"_

The words twirled. The North Mountains… he had never heard of that kingdom. For all he knew it was a pride that wanted to be left alone.

"Please, go on…" His words were quiet and he knew continuing would be hard. If it took all night, he wouldn't care. Learning her past would be worth losing rest. If he slept all the next day, it'd be worth it.

Etana flexed her paws. The name of her old home had stuck in her throat. She hadn't mentioned or thought about it in years. But the memories she kept buried for so long were coming back. If she wanted Baraka to understand, to have a clear picture, anything she remembered of her home and family had to be told. She trembled. If pain and hurt came.... Hearing Baraka's soft voice brought her out of her revere.

"My father's name was Dharau. My mother's was Adila, and my twin brother, Jelani." Her voice was soft.

Baraka nodded at each name. He knew what Dharau and Adila meant but didn't tell her. "'Mighty', that's the meaning of your brother's name. And yours means 'strong'." He couldn't help but look at her, admiration apparent in his voice. "You are strong, Etana. Your mother named you right. She sounds like a good lioness."

Etana smiled sadly. "She was, Baraka. She was one of the nicest, most gentle hearted lionesses I ever knew."

"Now I understand where you get your gentle qualities from."

Her ears flickered and her heart beat increased a little. That was the nicest compliment he'd given her. "Thank you, Baraka. While I'm more like her than my father, I can be stubborn and persistent."

That was new. He had never seen her act stubborn. But he also had no idea what she did or how she acted when they weren't around each other. Was she different? When Arif relayed his conversation with Etana about Akase and Saada, she had been kind, caring, and listened, offering not just advice but counsel when he finished. Baraka shook his head. Surely she was the same when they were apart!

"Your brother, Jelani wasn't blind?" he asked carefully.

"No, and because of that Father loved him more than me. Jelani was a good cub, and he knew I was blind. Our parents told him when they felt he was old enough to understand. But he never teased or bullied me. In fact for a long time, he was my protector against some of the cubs, and my comforter when Dad was angry. There was one day Jelani and I went out to play and I was attacked by two of the cubs…" She turned her head, her blind eyes locked onto something far and distant.

Baraka shuddered. He found himself immersed in her life…

_The prince asked if he and his sister could play. Worry had fallen over the queen's face. Her daughter was growing and using her other senses to get around. The young princess was able to tell all pride members – cub and adult alike – apart by listening to their breathing, scents and footsteps. No one taught her. Like her late grandfather, she tried on her own and succeeded._

_After much consideration, and the promise of her son that he would protect and watch out for Etana, Queen Adila gave permission._

_When Jelani and Etana got to the plain of savannah where the cubs gathered, they drank from a stream of water and joined their friends. The prince smiled politely at the lioness who was their guardian. She was an elder, a lioness who knew the last king._

_One cub came to the royal pair, scowling. "Jelani, what's she doing here? You can't expect us to play with the blind one!"_

_Jelani breathed sharply. "I thought I told you to never call her that again! She **will** be playing with us. She is my sister and you **will** be nice to her."_

_Before the male could react, his brother stepped up. His face was gentler, his sky blue eyes kind. "Don't mind him, Jelani. Etana is a cub like the rest of us -"_

"_Oh come on, she's blind for gods' sake!" spat a female. "How are we supposed to play with someone who can't see, and how many times have we had this argument?"_

_Three other cubs, two female and another male, were silent. Jelani saw them and got an idea. He looked at the blue eyes of the kind cub and jerked his head in the direction of the others. The cub left while Jelani whispered to his sister, "Will you be alright?" He hated to leave her with those who would scorn and possibly hurt her._

_Etana nuzzled him in reassurance. "I'll be fine."_

_The prince's meeting with the four other cubs was enough for him to know that they wouldn't harm Etana. They liked her and admired her strength, gentleness, and respect. The two females, who were sisters, said they would come to the princess for advice on issues they couldn't tell their parents or anyone else._

_Before Jelani could speak, he heard growling. He broke away from the group to see the scornful male and female lion cubs fall on Etana. Anger gripped him and he ran forward, pushing the male off. One lioness cub pulled the other female's tail, making her not only scream in pain, but get off the princess._

_The other two males ran up and the blue eyed cub growled dangerously at his brother. He watched the prince attend to his sister. His heart broke. Etana was so kind. She didn't deserve such treatment, especially from his family._

"_Dad and mom **will** know about this," he snarled._

_Jelani nuzzled Etana. "Are you alright?" he asked, helping her to her feet._

_She shrugged a little but didn't appear shaken or frightened. "I felt their movements, Jelani. I could feel the anger in their bodies. They just pounced and pinned me. No claws."_

_He rested his head on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have left you alone. Mom's gonna –"_

"_She's not going to know. If we say something she'll forbid us from ever playing. I won't put you through that."_

"_But –"_

"_Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. You don't need to protect me all the time…" She gave him a friendly lick on the cheek. "Thank you, Jelani. You're a great brother."_

"_I love you, sis."_

_She smiled. "I love you too, bro…"_

As the memory left a tear ran down the left side of Etana's cheek. She reached with a paw to wipe it but Baraka brushed it away with his. Shivers ran down her back. Why did he do that? He had never seen her shed any tears. But the memory was sending chills throughout her body, and she felt that pain all over again. She turned her head away again, her body shaking. She remembered what the cubs said.

_You're worthless blind one!_

_You don't deserve to be among us. Stay in the caves where it's dark. You can't see any way so it won't matter!_

She clawed the grass. Her blood boiled, but the memory was only one of many that she had of Jelani's love for her. Forcing back a sob, she found herself missing her younger brother and wondered if he was alright. He would be king now, which meant their parents were either gone from the world or retired.

Baraka saw the pained look on Etana's face… and he brushed a tear! He'd acted without thinking, but seeing her this way… She was always so self assured and self confident, and she shared it with others, himself included. He couldn't blame her for feeling emotional. All she wanted was friends and live a normal life. Though a few of her old playmates accepted her, the rest were mean by nature and hated anything different or anyone. He envisioned them pouncing and making fun of her. In spite of himself, he growled.

An awkward moment – if it was awkward in any way – passed. Baraka's lower lip quivered. He looked up at Etana. She was still turned from him, probably gathering more memories or washing the pain of the recent.

"Etana," he asked quietly, but loud enough so she could hear, "are you alright?" _You fool! Of course she's not! She just told a hurting moment of her life! Be respectful! _He bowed his head, aching to see her like this, and this was the first memory.

The memory and the words tore at her. She hadn't thought talking would bring all this. She shut her eyes, the pain overwhelming.

_Blind one._

From Hasira, it did not bother her. Hearing it as a cub was different than as an adult. Nowadays she let the words in until they sank from her mind. She tried it now. She relaxed and concentrated though Baraka's concern filled her ears. She ignored it. The pain had to go first. Silence filled the clearing when Etana opened her eyes again. The pain was gone and she remembered the king's words. Sighing softly, she turned to him. "Yes, I'm fine. That memory… I didn't think it'd have such an impact. It's been years…"

He walked up a few steps. "It's okay. Take all the time you need."

She managed a chuckle. "If you really mean that, we'll be out here all night."

"I _do_ mean it. And if we're out here all night, so be it."

"Okay…"

"Do you want to stop for awhile?"

She shook her head. "I can't. There's more…" They lied down beside the waterhole.

"Alright… tell when you're ready."

They drank from the waterhole and when their throats were quenched, she began again. "After that day, the two cubs never bothered me again. Jelani's defense, including the others', made them back off. I was grateful and things were okay. However, my father…" She stopped and hurt welled up.

He saw and knew. Her father chose one cub over the other, chose the second over the first, breaking tradition in royal view and family. Baraka sensed the hurt and allowed himself to share. In her own way, maybe she was asking him to.

"Your father had no right to disown you," he said softly.

Etana scoffed. "Yeah, well… he did…"

Once again, Baraka closed his eyes. He tried to keep his own emotional fury down all the while imagining the North Mountain Lion King and the young princess who tried so hard to get her father's love and acceptance…

_The night was cool, the perfect night for a star gaze._

_King Dharau considered it his private time. As a cub he shared these moments with his parents. As a young adult he shared it with Adila, but respectfully. For them, it was time alone, to think about their futures. Now he was here alone. He'd have wanted his family joining him but that would mean his daughter being there too. He didn't want her anywhere near him. Since his cubs' birth he wasn't sure how to love his daughter. Sometimes he wondered if he ever could._

"_She's blind," he reminded himself. "She's too much like my father!"_

_Dharau searched the stars desperately. Surely his parents were among those who were good throughout life. His father was a gentle lion, always caring for others. Many in the kingdom believed he could heal through the words he spoke to the weakened and pained. Dharau was trying to live up to him, but he was failing. He knew one of the reasons._

_His father loved all the cubs in the pride, even the ones who were not his. Raising Adila, a lioness that lost her mother, and never meeting or knowing her rogue father, was proof of that. She was the old king's adopted daughter. Dharau smiled. Maybe that's what made his relationship with Adila deep. For their whole lives they shared the love from royal lions. And once again, they were sharing the blindness on Dharau's side of the family, and within their own._

_Dharau trembled. He wanted so much to love Etana but his heart wouldn't allow it. If she was a male, perhaps he'd be alright. His blind father raised and taught a seeing male. Surely couldn't he, a seeing male lion, could do the same to a blind female. What was the difference? The question plagued him and he feared nothing could be done. With no guidance or hope, he couldn't teach her. And with that, she could not be his heiress._

"_Father… I wish you were still alive," he whispered. "Please, help me."_

_He felt a gentle rub at his shoulder. He turned with a grim face. It was her. She was nuzzling him kindly. He felt a small ounce of love but it quickly turned to hatred. Of all animals, why was **she** here? Jelani, he would've been happy with, even Adila, but Etana… Dharau suppressed a growl._

"_Dad, are you okay?" asked the gray cub, her head tilted in confusion and worry._

_Dharau stared into her blind eyes. His chest constricted. He couldn't speak. Instead, he rose roughly and walked away. He had to be anywhere but there, and away from her. He couldn't trust himself. The last thing he wanted was physically hurting her. His ears flickered, hearing paw steps behind him._

"_May I join you?" she asked._

_He flinched and growled. "Leave me alone, Etana. Go home."_

_She made another rub against him followed by a purr._

_Dharau pressed his eyes shut. He told himself not to get angry… "Etana…" There was another growl, a louder one. He tried to keep it down. "Go home now!" With a back paw, he pushed her away._

_She rolled in the grass, her face contorted with pain. She knew better than to ask again. His touch caused hurt. She could feel the anger and the want to cradle her close. She also felt the uncertainty of it all through his movements. He wanted so much to love her but fear and anger got in the way. This pained her even more. With tear filled eyes and a lowered head, she turned and left._

_Dharau watched regretfully. Again the emotion was replaced by heated anger. "She's blind!" The words repeated themselves in his mind. He felt like crying, like roaring. Why was he like this? He loved his father… He stayed outside the rest of the night. He couldn't go home._

_Etana, however, found the cavern her family lived in and fell into her mother's welcoming embrace. They knew what had happened. With Jelani's comforting words and her mother's gentle loving purr, she was calm, but her own heart was in a pain so deep they wouldn't understand. Her father hated her. She didn't need the words spoken to know. She felt it in the earth, and in the way his back paw touched her face. The touch was hard, unfeeling, and cold._

_Burying her face in her mother's foreleg, she cried…_

Baraka opened his eyes. His heart sank and he wiped a few falling tears with a paw. Her words, the images in his mind… It was all so overwhelming and emotionally draining that he drank from the waterhole for relief.

Etana's ears fell, her father words echoing. "_Leave me alone"_ What kind of father, king or not, would say that to his own child? Weren't fathers supposed to love their children unconditionally? She was heartbroken all over again. So much could be said with words. She stifled back a cry.

Baraka noticed her tension. He wanted to comfort her, to let her know he was there. Was her father's mistreatment and rejection the reason she didn't trust most lions or kings? Why was it then, she trusted _him_?! Did she sense a difference? In that moment, he got it. Her blood father believed the blindness a curse, but he believed it to be a gift. She could see things others couldn't, relied on her senses where others didn't. And he was raised to treat others, even enemies, as equals. Etana was royalty from birth. It was in her blood, and her legacy. Her father had turned her away, but he didn't, and wouldn't, even with this information about her life. His throat filled with a deep emotion, one he wasn't ready to express.

The weather had gotten cooler but neither noticed. They were too wrapped in the last memory to care.

Baraka saw the hurt in her face. How did she handle carrying it deep inside all these years? He was furious. _How dare you, Dharau! _All she wanted was acceptance from her companions and unconditional love from her family.

She felt his worry over her hurt, felt his anger over the love she never got from her father. Thinking about him, much less _talking_ about him made the past come alive… She hated it and hated telling him this. Why was she paining herself over something that happened four years ago? And why was she telling a lion that could have cared less, but wanted to know and was willing to stay? And why did she trust him so much?

Baraka could tell the emotions of the memory were eating her. They grabbed him too. He wanted to do something that would neither offend her nor bring more pain. He bit his lip and took a chance. It would probably earn him a swipe of her claws, but it'd be worth it. Maybe she'd understand. Hesitating, he put a paw gently on top of hers and watched closely for a reaction.

Confusion raked her. Was he so concerned that he would touch her paw, to physically let her know he was still there? He cared enough to do that even if she'd try to mark him? An unusual feeling of warmth passed through her body. His action was understandable. She had done the same for him when he was troubled. He was returning the favor and it made her smile.

Baraka saw the smile. It was false. She was in pain and needed to release it. _Even on me… _Despite his mind's protests, he moved closer.

His side touched hers. She was neither frightened nor worried. Anyone else, she'd have clawed. But him… the King of the Pridelands… she allowed his closeness. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Baraka leaned his head toward hers, and to his shock she rested her head against his. He didn't pull back. She needed this, as did he. He purred gently and soothingly.

Her purr joined his.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Adila finally called a meeting of the lionesses. No one was surprised. The king's behavior toward the young princess was evident and worrisome. Watching her daughter try to seek affection from Dharau made Adila's heart shatter. Even with the princess growing Dharau still wouldn't accept her. What would happen when she became an adult? Would Dharau see her as a threat?_

_The queen led the group to a secluded place on the eastern side of the kingdom. There was a stream of water to drink and trees for shade._

"_I've asked you here not as your queen, but as a mother." Adila tried to speak confidently. "You all know that Dharau hates the princess and I fear that one day he may harm her or worse…" She trailed off, tears brimmed her eyes._

"_You think he may kill her?" asked a lioness in front. "That's unthinkable…" The others around her agreed._

"_He's a fool," said another. "The princess would make a wonderful queen, even if she is blind…"_

"_Adila, do you really think he'd kill her because she's blind? His own father was and he seemed alright with it. This cruelty doesn't make sense." Murmurs of agreement rose again._

_The queen nodded solemnly. She remembered her mate's words after hearing the shaman's news. He had been so angry, and after all these months, he still was. One day he would act on that anger and if he did…_

"_Mom?" asked a voice. The lionesses looked up to the queen's left side. Prince Jelani stepped forward and nuzzled his mother._

"_Jelani, what are you doing here? Where's your sister?" Adila asked._

"_She's with our friends and one of the elders'. Don't worry, she's safe." The prince tried to smile but even his emotions regarding his sister and father were riding thin. He couldn't remain strong forever. He choked back a sob. The words he would speak tore his heart. "Mom… I think it would be in Etana's best interest, if she left the North Mountains…"_

_Adila stared at her son, mouth agape. "J-Jelani, why do you say that…?" _

"_Mom, you know as well as I that Father's hatred for Etana is going to get worse. She's accepted her blindness and has been using her other senses like grandpa did. I've seen her play fight with the other cubs. She's good at it, a lot better than me." He smiled feebly but then his gaze turned serious. He faced the lionesses, feeling not like a prince, but a brother who would do anything to protect and care for his only sister. "Etana is my sister and I love her deeply. I too believe she would be a great queen for these lands but with my father in charge that will never happen." He paused for a second. "Many of you don't know this, but Father has been training me to be the next king."_

_Surprise and shock fell over the small crowd. Dharau was teaching Jelani? Adila looked down sadly. She wasn't surprised. She also knew that there would be no changing Dharau's mind now._

_Jelani continued. "I think… its best that Etana leave the North Mountains. Father already sees her as a threat. He hates that she's blind, and if it were me, he would still act this way." Slowly, he looked up at his mother. "Mom, you know this is right. Take her far from these lands. Give her to either a good pride or a good lioness. She will have a better life. I know it. She deserves it." Tears streamed down his face. He came to his mother and cried quietly._

_Adila drew her son close. She sniffed, and tried to remain strong, and to shove out the possibility that her mate would kill their daughter because of a hereditary problem. But his attitude, his eyes, and the way he spoke… Adila's heart sank. She would have no choice._

_Her daughter, the Princess of the North Mountains, would have to be taken from her home for her own safety…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They stayed in that position for a long time. They had never been this close, but did not move apart. Most of her pain was gone. Being this near Baraka was overwhelming, but also wonderful and comforting.

"Is there anything else?" Baraka asked after a silence.

She swallowed hard. _Was_ there more? Did she have other memories to relive and share? Could she continue? So far, this was nothing but pain and remaining hurt. Now, if it wasn't telling Baraka, it was his reactions that were scaring her. Why was he so calm, so welcoming and caring about this, about her feelings before, during, and after each memory?

She closed her eyes, searched her mind. "N-no, I don't think so…"

"Etana," he said gently, "if you do its okay."

That was the problem! He was okay with everything and never objected. It all seemed too… perfect. Was there a catch?

"Baraka, I hope this doesn't–"

"Nothing has changed. Even if you were born a rogue I'd still care about you."

"You would?"

He pulled away with resistance and hesitation. He stared into her sightless eyes, sorrow filling his body. Thoughtfully, he wondered what color her eyes would be, but instead, he merely smiled saying, "Yes, I would," and gave her a gentle nuzzle.

Etana accepted his nuzzle and half realizing it, she buried the side of her head in his mane. "Thank you, Baraka."

"You're welcome."

They were quiet again, each basking in the comfort. There was a soft breeze.

Etana's heart pounded softly. Baraka certainly was unlike any lion she had ever known. She trusted him, found herself enjoying his company, and was always ready to help him and those he knew and cared about. Why? She liked him, that was true, but was there more or was it there and she hadn't realized it?

"Baraka… there is one more thing. How I met Takata…"

He closed his eyes. "All right…"

"I don't remember much."

"It doesn't matter." The only thing he wanted was for her to remember as best she could…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Adila and Jelani knew the time was near. Three weeks after the meeting, the queen and her son talked and had a plan. Adila would take Etana in the early hours of the morning while her mate and everyone else still slept. That day was now. The queen watched as Jelani said soft goodbyes to his only sister._

"_Mom is doing this for your own good, Etana. I just want you to be happy and fulfilled. May the ancestors bless you and protect you." The gray colored prince licked his sleeping sister gently on the forehead and looked up at his mother, tears in his eyes. "Be careful, mom…"_

_Adila nuzzled him. "I will be dear, and if your father asks –"_

"_You needed to take a walk and didn't want to leave Etana."_

_She picked up the sleeping female, gave Jelani a wink and left the cavern._

_The young prince bowed his head and prayed silently, praying that the right thing was done._

_Adila ran swiftly and she was amazed her daughter didn't wake due to the leaps and sharp turns. "You're a heavy sleeper," she thought to herself._

_Looking around with her eyes, she saw that she was on the northern side of the kingdom, a greener area. The border was straight ahead. The moment she stepped across it, she would be out of the North Mountains. Her body was tense, but she continued. It was strange being out of her home but there was no turning back. She walked on, her eyes darting in all directions, searching for any wandering lions and lionesses._

_Her throat was dry, her body tired, but she pressed on. Finally, up ahead, she saw a good sized pool of water. With a muffled sigh, she walked to it, set her still sleeping daughter down at her left forepaw and drank deeply._

"_Excuse me, miss," said a bass voice._

_Adila turned and with her chin dripping water, she growled. The lion stepped back. She looked into his eyes. They were red but did not look dangerous. She looked at his face. His white muzzle, and white colored mane, black body and gentle red eyes indicated that he would not cause harm. He seemed friendly, but looks could deceive._

"_What do you want?" she asked with a snarl._

"_I'm just wondering what a lioness like yourself is doing out here with a sleeping cub."_

_She lowered her defenses but only just._

"_I mean you or your child no harm. I promise." The lion backed away and lied down. "If you wish, you can tell me what brings you here. If not, that is alright, too."_

_The words of the stranger were unlike anything she had ever heard. Though she was still uncertain, her eyes met his as she lied in the grass. With an outstretched foreleg, her paw wrapped around the small body of her only daughter, Adila moved the cub to her._

"_What is your name?" she asked._

_The lion smiled gently. "My name is Takata, ma'am." He dipped his head._

"'_Pure' or 'clean'," Adila whispered, and then she spoke normally, looking up at him. "My name is Adila. I'm Queen of the North Mountains."_

_Takata bowed his head deeply. "My lady, it is an honor. And this is your child… a daughter, am I right?"_

"_Yes, this is Etana, Princess of the North Mountains, first born."_

_He smiled. "The heiress…"_

"_Not anymore."_

"_What? Ma'am, if she was firstborn –"_

"_You seem like a good listener, Takata. May I tell you something?"_

"_You may, my lady."_

_His politeness and manners astounded her. He was more kind than some of the guardians. Adila took a deep breath and spoke. She told him of the last king, of her childhood, of her mate's rise to power, and the birth of her cubs. Talking about Etana and her non-existent relationship with the king was the most trying. She stopped in some places, tears blurring her vision._

"_It's okay Adila, we have time. I'm not leaving."_

_And she continued, explaining why she was there, speaking her fear and desperation to give her daughter a better life._

_He was quiet, taking it all in. Adila was also quiet, tears falling down her cheeks as she beheld her cub._

"_I'll take care of her for you," said the black lion, his red eyes welcoming and serious. "She needs someone good and decent to care for her. I'm that lion, and I have experience."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Takata smiled lovingly. "She will be safe in my care. I will teach her what I know. I had a friend who was born blind too."_

_Adila stood and walked to the lion. She licked him on the cheek. Her tears anointed him. "Thank you." She sobbed quietly. "Thank you, Takata."_

_He nuzzled her gently. "You're most welcome, Adila. I will protect her with my life." He watched her go to the cub that would soon be his adopted daughter. He lowered his head and ears._

"_Etana," Adila began, whispering in her daughter's ears. "I hope you can hear me. I hope in the depths of your sleep you understand what's going on. Please, don't be angry. I'm doing this because I love you and want you safe and protected. I know that one day you'll make me proud, that you'll find the happiness and life you deserve. No matter what you go through, I will always be with you. Etana, my sweet daughter, I love you." She nuzzled the gray cub, stepped back and turned to Takata. "I can't thank you enough for this."_

_The lion rose and knelt. "The honor is mine, my queen. I wish you and your family well."_

_The North Mountains queen bowed to the rogue lion and ran in the direction she had come._

_Takata's heart dropped into his stomach. No mother should be forced to give up her child because of a disability. He shook his head sadly. "Dharau," he whispered. "You have made the worst mistake of your life." He walked over to the cub and lied down next to her. He looked down at her, smiled and lifted his head to the sky. "Ancestors, I will take care of her. Thank you for sending me here."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I heard everything my mother said that morning. I knew she was doing it to save my life. Takata kept his promise. He took care of me when I was a cub and watched out for me as I grew into an adult. I was able to tell him of my other gifts when I was young and he didn't rebuke me, for which I was thankful. It didn't take me long to call him father. He earned that title more than my real one."

"Takata is a good lion. I never would have guessed you weren't related."

"No one would. He's always been there for me. He was the father I should have had from the start, but if that happened…"

"You wouldn't be here."

"I've learned over the years that things happen for a reason, both good and bad."

Baraka smiled. "I've learned that, too." He shut his eyes and gave a soft yawn. "It's really late now. I think we should return." But he didn't want to move. Hesitating, he moved his head from hers and stepped back. The cold feeling returned.

Etana shook her head and turned to him. "Yeah, we should. You have duties tomorrow."

"I'll take tomorrow off. I need a break anyway."

They took one more drink from the waterhole and left. As they walked, Baraka looked up at the sky. There were a few clouds rolling in and if it rained… "Etana, I think it may rain tonight and Takata told me that rain disturbs your other senses."

"Yes, it does. I cannot sleep outside when it happens."

"I know. I have a solution for that." He pressed his lips together, his heart hammering. "You can stay in the den… in my chambers. It's warm and dry. The sounds of the rain shouldn't bother you too badly."

Her stomach twisted. Stay in the royal chambers? "Baraka, I don't think that's a good idea. What would the pride say or your parents?"

"I'm the king, Etana. What I say goes, and I don't want you getting sick. The lower cave is good but the sounds of the rain could have unwanted affects on your hearing and your other senses. I want to avoid that and the only way is for you to stay in a higher cave. My chambers' is the best place."

Words failed her. She couldn't turn an offer like that down. He was right. Takata had filled him in completely. She would thank him later. "If I say yes to your offer… will the pride… do they have to know the reasons?"

"It's none of their business. As for my parents, I trust them. They won't ask questions, neither will Arif."

They arrived at Pride Rock, ascended the stone stairs, and made their way into the den. Much of the pride was asleep. Baraka carefully stepped over the lionesses, Etana following with ease. At the back of the den, Baraka eyed his sleeping parents, his brother and the cubs, and entered his cave. Etana followed, her mind whirling. She hoped no one sensed another being in the royal cave.

The moment Baraka stepped inside, the warmth did not drain from his body. He knew the reason. It was because she was there inside with him. He suddenly felt awkward and foolish. Maybe this was a bad idea. It was too close for either of them. But he had made it clear that he did not want her anywhere else during the rainy season. This was the best place. And no one would bother her.

"Choose whatever spot you feel is comfortable, Etana," he said, his voice soft. While he lied down near the front wall of the cave, the wall opposite to the entrance, he mindfully admitted that it was weird having her in his chambers with no one to heal, but maybe it was her who needed healing. She needed to be cleansed of her past.

The night had tired her, he could see that, but she felt it all through her body. She was aching again. Though most of her emotions were shed, the past shadowed her and she was afraid of the nightmares she still suffered. If she lied near a cave wall, she was sure to have _some_ nightmares. Etana realized that being so close to Baraka, she'd felt at peace at his side, and comforted when their heads gently touched… Should she? What would he say? Shyly, she walked over to him.

Baraka looked up at her, half expecting. A part of him was surprised she didn't find a corner to herself, but after talking, he understood her vulnerability. He hated seeing her like that, and didn't want her like that the rest of the night. He patted the ground with a paw, smiling faintly, and watched her lie down beside him.

"Thank you for this, Baraka." She gave him a smile. "But, more for listening."

He smiled back. "You're welcome, Etana. Remember, I'm here if you need to talk." He was tempted to nuzzle her.

She smirked. "I thought that was my job for you."

"It works both ways." He yawned quietly and put his head down. She did the same. His mind protested again as he found himself moving closer. Their sides touched and she didn't object or move away. His heart told him that she needed it and would for awhile.

Etana was grateful to him. He had been so patient and caring that she was not afraid to drop her guard. She shivered slightly but he purred to calm her down. He put a paw on hers, something she didn't mind. His comfort was something she needed and got.

They smiled again and closed their eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Name translations: Dharau 'insult', Adila 'Justice', Jelani 'Mighty'


	19. Chapter 18: Coming Storm

**Chapter 18: Coming Storm**

Soft grey clouds hung over the Pridelands. The sun's rays were able to shine, but only for a few moments. With the look of the sky, many knew rain would come and with it, the grasses would be greener and the waterholes filled to a great capacity.

It was near mid-morning, and Baraka sat on the promontory watching the animals below graze and rest in the cool morning air. Baraka breathed in the air deeply, his eyes filled with a bright glow. For the first time in so long he had had a good sleep. No nightmares haunted his subconscious. What a fitful sleep! His ears twitched, and he frowned slightly. He had woken, but Etana was still in his chambers. When he rose from sleep the pride was gone; the den empty and seeing this, he allowed Etana to sleep in. After last night, she needed it, but his mind was still grasping her past. What she had been through… It was then, he realized, she had more courage and determination than he, or anyone he knew, ever would. He found himself admiring that.

He smiled, closed his eyes, and silently prayed. When he opened his eyes again, she was sitting at his right side.

"Morning," he said, smiling.

"Morning, Baraka," she replied, her blind eyes staring ahead.

"Did you sleep well?"

Her ears flickered. "Yes, I did, and yourself?"

"Better than I've had in months," he said softly.

There was a small comforting silence in the air. A moment later, Baraka spoke. "Are you thirsty?" It was a question he'd asked so many times…

Her blind eyes were locked on him, as if she knew he'd ask the question before the words left his mouth. "Yes, and you are too."

With that, he rose and walked down the stone. In the grass, his steps were light and soft. She was beside him, her own steps in perfect time with his. As they walked, Baraka mentally thought about what she had said of her cubhood and the memory she shared. Silently, he watched her. She surpassed the cold and cruel words of those who persecuted her. Here she was, alive and well, and using the gifts given to replace her eyesight. "_If only the mockers could see you now,_" he thought to himself.

They got to the waterhole and drank, but didn't lie down in the grasses. Instead they stood, experiencing the warm, comforting silence again.

Baraka looked around. Kahuni would be arriving soon. Again, he looked up at the sky. The clouds were still soft, but soon, he knew, they would grow hard and threatening. The rain season was coming and would start before the day ended.

His eyes fell on her, concern etching his face. He wanted to ask if she would accompany him on his travels, but decided against it. It'd be asking too much, and after last night surely she needed to be by herself. But the thought of her walking around alone as she often did when he didn't need her help was… Then there was Hasira… Has the name of his childhood friend crossed his mind, he realized he, or anyone else for that matter, had rarely seen the gray-brown lioness. Not even Dailia knew where her sister was, and didn't express concern. Baraka couldn't blame her for that. He often wondered how Dailia lived with a sister like Hasira. Their mother… Baraka shivered.

Etana felt his eyes and flexed her paws on the grass. The ground was damp, which meant one thing: rain. She sniffed the air. The moisture was strong. When it would commence and bring the lands water, she didn't know.

Baraka looked down at the ground, closing his eyes. His mind flooded with more questions. He wanted her to go with him, but he also wanted her to have her time alone, her privacy. He respected her so much that he was willing to let her have the time if she wanted it. He found himself caring about her well being, what she wanted.

Before either of them could break the silence, a voice did. Baraka turned, smiled, and bowed his head. "Good day, Kahuni."

The cheetah bowed back. "Good day, sire. Miss Etana." He bowed to her.

The gray lioness returned the gesture, her head movement graceful and smooth. "Good morning, Kahuni."

"Are there any problems, Kahuni?" Baraka asked.

The cheetah thought for a moment, then nodded gravely. "There are a few, yes, sire…" He looked regretful, as if he sensed Baraka didn't want to hear that. That he hoped for a day off to spend with his family and the lioness that joined him every day at this waterhole. Kahuni couldn't pass blame or judgment on his king. There were times when he himself, though honoring every moment he served the King of the Pridelands, just wished the other animals stopped pestering each other with foolish, cubbish, and petty problems.

The king sighed. "Alright, let's get to work." He turned to Etana, pain filling his face as he stared at her. Did she know he probably wouldn't need her help? Or did she sense that though he wanted her to come with him, that she needed her space instead? Before the question could be given, she walked up to him, and nuzzled him gently, speaking in a low, yet soft voice.

"You'll be okay, Baraka. You don't need my help. Not this time." She sensed his tension, and in spite of herself, she rested her head against his. His mane was soft. She shivered faintly but ignored it. "I will, however, give you this piece of advice… Don't let the aggressive leaders walk over you. You're king. They have to respect you. If they don't, then they show no respect for others, or themselves. Take charge, if need be."

He barely had time to respond to this advice before she gave him a kind lick on the cheek and strode past him. He was stunned, frozen, and shaking. He managed to turn his head around to see her walk from the waterhole and him. He hoped she would change her mind and come but she'd already decided. Respect and deep admiration filled him again, and he felt his heart beat increase in his chest.

"Baraka…"

The royal advisor's voice caught his attention. He forced himself out of his trance, shook his head and cleared his throat. Now, his voice had to be one of a king and not of a lion who was experiencing an unusual and wonderful feeling in his soul and heart.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arif was in a daze. For the first time in nearly three months he was confused, but the confusion didn't revolve around him, his children, or his conflicting feelings for Saada. This time, the concern was for his brother. He didn't mean to look inside the king's chambers, but Baraka was his brother, the only one he'd ever have, at least by blood. Arif only looked inside because when he retired to sleep, Baraka wasn't there, and Etana had not been in the place she vacated outside the den.

What he had seen early this morning amazed, stunned and slightly terrified him. Baraka was in his cave and Etana was with him. They were lying side by side… Did Baraka need healing? Was he ill, didn't want anyone to know, and asked Etana to help, inviting her inside his chamber during the late night when everyone was in deep sleep? Whatever the reason, Arif could find no one better to take care of an illness his brother bore deep inside than a lioness that'd healed a long time friend from a deep fever, his own daughter from heartache, and a lioness he found a deep love for.

Thinking on it, long, hard, Arif wouldn't be surprised if in fact, Baraka was in love with the blind lioness. It would make sense. He'd seen something in his twin glow whenever Etana was around. And Baraka always said more than one word to her. He even went to her for advice and counsel more than anyone else. There just had to be something between them, something no one else could see, except Kiara and Kovu.

Arif was so into his brother's probable feelings for Etana, and his own still lingering feelings for Saada that he failed to hear Rafiki call his name. It struck Arif that his and Baraka's problem probably wasn't natural. At one time in their lives, they were the Princes' of the Pridelands. Now, one was king, the other his shaman, but they were the sons of a legacy and a legend. When it came to matters of the heart, problems like this shouldn't happen. But, Arif reasoned in his mind, he and his brother were mortal and not everyone could find their lifetime love as quickly as their parents, grandparents on both sides of the family, or even great-grandparents.

"Prince Arif!"

He snapped out of his thinking trance, his eyes blinking quickly to see a dark brown grayed hand waving itself in his face. He shook his head amused and spoke. "Yes, Rafiki," he asked, as if the monkey's insistence to get his attention never happened.

The old baboon eyed him suspiciously. Arif smiled at that inwardly. What was so important or urgent that Rafiki lowered his own dignity to the point of waving his hand in the Prince's face, much less yelling his name when the lion was sitting a foot away?

"Rafiki, what's wrong?" Arif asked, seeing the frustration in his master's eyes turn to concern.

To answer the question, the elder shaman waved his hand as he walked to the tree wall that held the paintings of past and present Prideland royalties. He came to the side that had Kiara and Kovu's family line. Arif sat down, eyed the paintings of his parents and turned to his teacher. "I don't understand, Rafiki. Why did you –"

The baboon pointed with his forefinger to the painting of Baraka, the current king. "Dis," he said, voice shell shocked.

Arif studied the form closely then looked to his parents. He did a double take then understood. Where all rulers of Pridelander blood had a mate beside them, Baraka's hadn't. It'd been that way for almost a year, but now… Was Arif seeing things? This had to be a trick…

"Rafiki did you –" He saw Rafiki shaking his head.

"I was just watching de wall, thinking of those kings and queens I served, yet when I came across your parents' line, then looked on your brother's painting, here that was."

With the same forefinger, he pointed to a fresh outlined form of a lioness across from Baraka's.

The prince's mouth fell open. "What does this –" He began but then he remembered the words his ancestors spoke nearly three months ago.

_Think of it as a test. _The late Prince Nuka had said that. _If he passes, the Pridelands won't have to worry…_

Arif's eyes lit up in fascination, and luckily Rafiki didn't notice. Baraka was passing the 'test'! He was falling in love without being aware of it! This outlined formed proved it! Arif's heart leapt for joy. Surely this was a sign from the ancestors! They had been watching, and pleased that things were turning out well they had made this. Arif knew that when the form was finished it would be Etana, and not some other lioness.

"Arif…" Rafiki's voice once again cut through the lion's thoughts and he snapped out.

"What? Oh, sorry, Rafiki. I'm not really –"

The baboon smiled. "With it, today, oh yes, I've noticed. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? We won't be having patients today, and if we do, I'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around the prince's neck. "Go on, now."

Arif smiled, bowed his head, turned to the tree's opening and leapt out.

Rafiki waved goodbye and turned himself back to the royal wall. He watched Baraka's painted form, then the form of an unknown lioness. What did this all mean? Who was this lioness? Was she supposed to be Baraka's mate and the new queen?

He shivered. The air was turning cold and it was still mid morning slowly going in to afternoon. He turned from the wall, walked to the opening of the tree, and looked up at the sky. The clouds, where earlier they were a lightly colored grey and soft, they were hard, the light grey now a darker shade of the color. His shivering increased and he sniffed the air.

And has Arif headed in the direction of the place his children and Saada would be residing, he couldn't help but feel a chill run all the way through his body. His thoughts were the same as his master's at the Tree of Life.

A storm was coming and it was not going to be kind to the Pridelands.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hasira walked, her eyes cold. Why, _why_ had she gone to her mother's grave? She'd sworn over and over again she wouldn't! What had persuaded, and ultimately drove her to it? Did she miss her? How could she? Her mother had verbally and physically abused her, and made her into the cold, heartless person she was today. To pay tribute to someone like that was unthinkable, but it wasn't a tribute Hasira had paid. She never would, yet now…

What did the visit mean? She hadn't meant -. In the moment, she wondered if it was time to forgive and put the past to rest… She shook her head. What a foolish notion! Forget the past? For her, and even Dailia, it was a straight impossibility. When she arrived at the site, she couldn't speak. What could be said about a lioness who hated not only her existence but the existence of her oldest child?

Whatever the reason, it was unfounded and unquestionable. No one would ask where she'd been anyway. The sky was almost completely covered in dark grey clouds. The faint smell of rain entered her nose. Hasira breathed in. She loved the rain. It was one of few things in life she actually did love.

Now, her mind was in a fog. It was her own fault, she realized. She hadn't thought clearly. Like always, when she didn't want to be around anyone, which was an everyday thing, she'd wander the Pridelands and usually hunted something to eat. But this time, she didn't. Her stomach growled a little but she ignored the pangs. Usually, at the first sign of a hunger pang, she'd satisfy it by hunting. Now, she didn't feel like it, not even after putting her mind, without awareness, into a state of remembering a painful past. Hunting wouldn't do that. The tension was too much.

Maybe, perhaps, there was something or someplace that would ease the tension she was feeling. Hasira walked a few more steps and broke into a sprint, then, a few sprints later, into a full-fledged run. She ran hard and fast, her heart pounding. Her breath came in short gasps. She also loved running. It gave her a sense of freedom like hunting which always thrilled her. Her mother didn't teach her. Princess Kiara had. For that Hasira was grateful and always would be. To her, the Princess Regent was the mother she and Dailia should have had.

But should haves and what ifs didn't change her reality, or the life she was born into. The hard truth was she and her sister had a mother who had no business being. At a young age Hasira and Dailia knew something was wrong with the lioness the other adults called Weusi. They also knew what the name meant: darkness and darkness she was, maybe not on the outside, but on the inside, it was present. No one else saw it personally but Weusi's daughters did and suffered from it.

Hasira's jaw clenched hard and before she knew it, she was home. Her paws ran up Pride Rock's stone steps and she found herself standing on the platform that led into the den. Her heart pounded increasingly. She blinked. She hadn't intended to run home either! It felt as though she wasn't in control of her own body or muscle functions. Was there something wrong with her, wrong with her mind? How could that be possible? She was always in such good condition.

A month after her mother died, Hasira went to Rafiki to get her own head checked out. She wanted to make sure that she didn't suffer the same fate as her mother as she grew. She also told Dailia to do the same. The mandrill shaman told the sisters after the examinations that they would be alright, that the chances of them suffering their mother's fate were slim to none. The sisters were relieved, but it didn't change the fact that one was scarred for life because of their mother's unjust and wrongful treatment.

Hasira took a sharp, deep breath. Maybe a rest in the den would calm her nerves. She would never go to her mother's grave again, not if it made her unaware of her own actions. She stepped inside the dark cavern. In doing so, she grew cold. Without warning, Hasira made her way into the cave she hadn't been in for so long. It was the cave she and Dailia grew up in, where the torment began, where their joy of being cubs became a nightmare.

The ground of the cave was cold, which was to be expected. Though her mind told her to leave, Hasira couldn't. She was drawn. Chills ran over her body, cutting off her senses and instincts. Fatigue fell upon her and she walked to the middle of the chamber and lied down, her tail curled at her side, her forepaws resting atop one another, her head settling down on the left.

Within minutes, her eyes closed, but her sleep was far from pleasant and peaceful. She was dreaming, haunted by the image of her late mother and the past. Her mother's cruelty came back to life on the surface of her mind, but then, the pain was gone and in her mind's eye she saw Baraka, his eyes and face concerned for her and her sister. His kindness rang through and Hasira felt her body, where it shook uncontrollably, was now relaxed and shuddering faintly.

Before she could smile at the image, there was another and it stood beside Baraka. She growled lowly in her sleep, her bottom forepaw and back paws clawing at the ground. What she saw made her fur stand, and her eyes tighten.

_Kill… _said a quiet voice in the far reaches of her mind.

Her eyes snapped open and her head rose from her paws with a jerk. She panted, sweat covering her brow. She looked around hurriedly, like she was expecting someone else to be in the cave with her. But there was no one.

Sighing heavily, she rose. Her legs trembled but she managed to get out of the chamber. She near stumbled, walking to the middle of the large den. She stopped, setting her feet firmly on the ground. She closed her eyes, hoping to get a grip on herself. She wanted the lone image of Baraka to come back. That gave her comfort from the nightmares she'd suffered over the years, the one thing that kept her from becoming like her mother.

The image didn't come. She growled, a little louder and hit the ground with a paw frustrated. The other image… It wasn't what she'd seen, but _whom_, she'd seen. Her eyes narrowed as she walked to the royal chambers. She looked inside and sniffed the still air. Baraka's scent was there as it always was, but it was mingled with another. She sniffed harder until her eyes grew wide in realization and shock. Another growl reached her throat and the claws on her forepaws came out. The fur along her neck and back bristled.

She understood. _He has been with her, _she thought angrily. _He's been with that blind rogue!_

Fury, pain, and a deep well of rage boiled inside of her and she stormed out of the den. As she ran down the stone steps, blind fury guided her anywhere, nowhere. Her eyes snapped, and a blood thirsty look crossed her face.

The clouds above her grew with fierce intensity.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Takata eyed the Regents carefully, exhaling a long breath. He'd asked Kovu and Kiara for a private audience. Etana had been right. It was time to tell, come clean. Clean… the meaning of his name, at least part of it.

"What is it you wanted to tell us, Takata," asked Kovu as he faced the black lion.

"I… have something to tell you. I thought I wouldn't have to, but I must. I just hope it doesn't change how you see me… or Etana." The look in his red eyes was pleading, desperate.

"How would it change how we see you, Takata?" Kiara wondered, confused.

He shuffled his paws. "I'm not a rogue, not by birth, at least." He watched for facial reactions.

They exchanged glances, but the looks on their faces held no judgment. "Go on," Kovu said.

"I'm a prince of a kingdom far from here. Our land was called Green Haven… which it was for many years… probably still is with my brother has king." He stopped. The Regents didn't speak, so he continued. "Green Haven has been ruled by my family for generations. Our first king, my great-great-great grandfather, was a kind lion and passed his goodness and way of ruling onto the next generation. My mother was queen, born of royal blood. My father was king in all but name. He wanted my mother to bear the royal title, which she was okay with. They ruled the lands peacefully and together, always helping each other and supporting. I was the third born cub, the second son. My brother was to be the next ruler. No one minded. We knew he would be a great successor. There were a few other cubs born into the pride besides me, my brother and sister. They were the sons and daughters of our guardians. One of them, one I loved like a second brother, was born blind." He stopped again.

Kovu and Kiara were still quiet, taking the words in.

"Please, continue," said Kiara.

"His life was a little difficult, but nothing serious. His parents loved him dearly. We all helped him, even my sister and brother." Takata smiled sadly. "My sister had a crush on this cub. It was no surprise any of us, not even the adults. Our lives were peaceful. The guardians served my parents devotedly and we were always in contact with neighboring prides. In fact, my father was a prince of one of them. Father said it was good to have extended families… The years passed and all the cubs grew into healthy lions and lionesses. My father taught my brother how to be a good king; my mother taught my sister how to hunt, as she would take over the hunting party one day. As for me, I wasn't sure what my future place in the pride was, but I knew that with time I would find it."

Takata let out a sigh and licked his lips.

"My parents said I could have become a guardian, a shaman, or a healer. It wasn't what I wanted. _I_ didn't know what I wanted. So one day I spoke with the whole family and said that I was going to leave and find a land of my own. Mother and father were upset but were also proud that I was leaving to pursue my own destiny. My sister would miss me as much as I would miss her but I told her that I would be fine. My brother offered me words of encouragement and said that if rogue life didn't work that there would always be a place for me at home."

"Your brother sounds like a wise lion," Kovu said.

Takata smiled. "That he was. I'm sure he is still. Two weeks later, I left but during the remaining time with my friends. When it was time my father and brother escorted me to one of the borders and I stepped out of the kingdom. The first couple of days were rough. I got homesick, naturally, but I got through it. The days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months and I was always careful. Somehow, and I still can't figure it out…" He paused.

The regents looked at him intently. "What is it, Takata?" Kovu asked curiously.

"I'm not sure how, but I found myself staying on the borders of a kingdom. I managed successfully to stay out of sight and hunted carefully. I made the border a temporary home, but I wanted to see for myself how the inhabitants of the lands conducted themselves. I found quickly that it was not a kingdom I wanted to be part of and decided to leave only after a week. When I prepared to leave, I was going to drink from one of the water streams that flowed through the land when I saw a lioness with a sleeping cub at her side. I approached her kindly, meaning no harm. She told me her name and her status. She was queen of the lands I was hanging around. Her child, a daughter, was a princess and the heiress. Sadly, she was born blind and because of that, the king disowned the cub."

Takata gave another sigh, a heavy one. He felt as though he relived that day all over again, but he continued. The regents, the parents of his king, had to know everything in full. "I could tell that she feared for her cub, and was looking for someone good to take care of her. Without thinking or hesitating, I told her that I would."

"That was very noble of you, Takata," said Kiara, her eyes moistening.

He smiled. "She thanked me and kissed me on the cheek. Her tears anointed my mane…" A small tear fell down his face. He often wondered after that encounter why a lioness such as Adila was married to a lion who hated blindness or any other kind of disablement. "After that she spoke softly to her daughter, thanked me again and left."

The black lion grew quiet again, including Kovu and Kiara were also quiet. The lion's story filtered through their minds. He was telling the truth, they knew, otherwise he wouldn't have asked for a private audience.

"It's Etana, isn't it?" the princess regent guessed.

"Yes. I couldn't ask for a better daughter, even if she isn't of my blood. I raised her like she was my own. I looked out for her, protected her as best I could."

Kovu smiled. "You did well, Takata. Queen Adila of the North Mountains would be both pleased and proud."

"I hope so… And I deeply hope that you are okay about the growing bond between my daughter and your son, the king."

At this, Kiara smiled. "Of course we are, Takata. Etana seems to bring out the best in Baraka." She let out a deep sigh of relief. "That is something Kovu and I have been hoping and praying about for a long time."

Takata nodded. "Yes, and so have I for Etana's sake," he said softly.

"We thank you for sharing your life story with us," said Kovu.

"My honor and I shall tell the king but in due time…"

"Even if you do not, he wouldn't think less of you. He knows you're a noble lion, as do Kiara and I."

"Thank you."

A cold chill surrounded the area. The lions and lioness shivered.

Kovu looked up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds coming in at a fast pace. Without the sun, they wouldn't be able to tell what time of the day it was. He turned to his mate and the guardian, his expression deep. "I think it's time we leave," he said. "It's gonna rain soon, and by the look of the clouds, the rain is gonna be hard and heavy."

Kiara and Takata nodded in agreement and they all rose, turning in the direction Pride Rock lingered.

As they walked, Takata said quietly to himself, "Etana, wherever you are, I hope you know to take shelter if you're not with Baraka…"

While leaving the clearing, small drops of rain fell from the darkening skies.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hasira's pelt was soaked with rain. She didn't care. She buried herself in the grass, her eyes set on something far, but with her sharp vision, she was still able to see it. The object was right in front of her. She licked her lips, her tongue rolling along her front teeth. The color in her eyes was dark and her pupils narrowed. Hasira never imagined that she'd find her target without realizing it, and so easily. Either the princess regent taught her well or she inherited some tracking genes from her late mother. Whatever the reason, it served a purpose.

She'd been watching for awhile, biding her time. One of the important things when hunting was to never rush out after your prey. Kiara had said that.

Normally, upon seeing good prey, Hasira would rush out and chase. But this was a special hunt and she wasn't about to ruin it by rushing. Not after this particular prey. For this, the timing was everything. She would enjoy it; enjoy the adrenaline that would pump through her body.

Oh, yes, this was a hunt she would enjoy very much.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the first drop of rain hit her fur, Etana knew it was time to pick up the pace of her trek to Pride Rock. So far she had been walking, strolling around the lands like always. Strolling, through these peaceful lands gave her time to reflect and think. She thought of the past often wishing it all turned out differently.

Upon entering the Pridelands Etana wondered what good, if any, she and Takata could find or do there. They had traveled and tested out the conditions, inhabitants and rulers of other kingdoms in the past, none of them pleasing their expectations. Finding the Pridelands happened on a whim. They found a jungle called the Oasis where meerkats lived peacefully, away from threatening predators. It was there she and her adopted father heard about a lion ruler who was the grandson of the lion who was good friends with the meerkats. With orders from the colony leader who knew that Takata and Etana meant no harm, four meerkats agreed to escort their guests to a border of the Pridelands.

Etana smiled. Following that whim was the best thing they ever did. Takata had finally found his place. He was supposed to be a guard, but not in his brother's pride. Etana learned of her adopted father's past when she was a cub. It didn't surprise her. She could tell that Takata was not a rogue by birth from the way he spoke and how he was so kind, nurturing and caring towards her. A true rogue male certainly would not have been. She counted herself lucky then and did so now. Her mother had done what was best for her and knew Takata would be the perfect caregiver. Hearing that the black lion she called father was a prince and had a friend who was like her, born blind, was a great comfort. When he adopted her, he knew what he was getting into and from helping his friend he used the same methods to help her.

With her adopted father finding a place of fulfillment in his life, Etana wondered about her own. Did she have any? What was she other than a healer, a counselor, an advisor, and a storyteller? Those were all the things the pride seemed to see her as. What kind of place was that? Sure she had healed two lionesses and a cub but did that really count? What of helping the king and his brother during their trying times?

In that moment, she reflected on the previous night. She, too, had a trying time. Telling Baraka of her past had been difficult, but Baraka she knew, was a lion of his word. He listened to everything she said and was patient during her pauses as she tried to grasp the memories and avoid the pain. But when he placed his paw on hers, then allowed her to rest her head beside his, she felt a deep connection to him. She admitted to herself that Baraka was a strange lion, probably the strangest she ever met. But he was also different, just like her, and like her, he, too, was set apart from all others, even his family. Last night he had helped her, and gave her the comfort and safety of his own chambers during the rainy season. He thought of others before himself which was a good quality in a king. She found herself admiring him more than ever.

What surprised her now was that she had poured her soul out to him. And he received it without fear. When they were in his chambers, his invitation for her to lie down beside him had scared her. But that trust… that looming trust she felt with him had surrounded her, telling her that it was okay and she rested at his side. Being that close, with no need to heal her own body from taking someone else's illness, was an unusual feeling. The warmth of his body soothed the awful aches she felt after telling him of her life. Sleeping at his side, she suffered no nightmares. It felt good to wake up refreshed and relaxed.

Throughout her walk, and occasional stops to rest and drink from any waterholes, she thought of Baraka and wondered how he was. Though she knew he was alright, she hoped that if there were any serious problems he'd be able to handle it. A part of her wished she was there with him. What was it about him that allowed and made her unleash the part of her that was still a cub hoping for affection? Why did she trust this lion… this king?

A thought suddenly crossed her mind, but the gray lioness dismissed it with a shake of her head. No, she told herself. It wouldn't work.

Etana felt some more rain drops fall on her fur. Her pace turned into a sprint. The ground was getting wet, which, Etana knew would soon interfere with her other senses. If she found any type of shelter on the southern side of the kingdom, she would take it and wait out the rain, however long it'd take. She scolded herself. She should have followed Baraka at a distance instead of leaving.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The falling rain didn't bother Hasira's eyesight. If anything, with the rain, her eyesight was stronger. The dark clouds covered the Pridelands, shrouding it in almost night, which it probably was, or close to it. It didn't matter to her. The rain and the darkness was making this silent pursuit all the more fun and challenging. She loved a good challenge and this was it. She'd followed her unsuspecting prey for a long time, but she wasn't tired. Fatigue didn't wash over her, only the thrill of the stalking and the upcoming chase. The prey was running now and from her position, she followed, her heart beating rapidly. Soon, when the moment was right, she'd charge.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Etana's hearing was failing. The ground under her paws was getting wetter with each passing beat of her already pounding heart. There was no way she'd get to Pride Rock. Was there any chance she could seek help from a good animal of the lands?

_Who would be out in weather like this, _she thought to herself. She scolded herself again.

What she had to do now was continue, even if it meant growing completely weak, which she already felt was happening.

_Baraka… I'm sorry…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hasira couldn't wait any longer. The more she ran, following, the more the adrenaline surged. Her heart felt as though it would explode at any given minute. She rushed out of her cover, her eyes never wavering from her target. The rain still didn't tamper with her sight. She was getting closer to her target.

_Here I come!_

When Hasira saw her prey stop, she leapt with claws out and teeth ready.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

With the rain almost completely blocking her hearing, the growing wet ground preventing her from feeling other movements, including her own, Etana really was in the dark, and completely blind. She wasn't sure what to do, so she stopped and tried to concentrate. She pressed her ears to her head and tried to think of an alternative.

Before a single idea could be formed, she fell into the wet grass. She tried to get up but something pushed her down again, deeper. She grunted and growled softly.

"You're not going anywhere, blind one…"

Etana's colorless eyes widened. She heard the voice, but barely. It was like a faint whisper. Her paws clawed the dirt and she growled again.

"Growling will get you nowhere. It's just us and this time Baraka won't save you…"

Before she could speak, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her neck but within seconds it was over. Etana shut her eyes, her teeth gritting and with a surge of strength she lifted herself from the muddy ground. She heard a groan and turned, hoping she was facing the right direction. Her ears perked as she heard soft snarls. She knew who pinned her and who the voice belonged to. One word, one name filtered through her mind.

_Hasira…_

Etana planted her paws firmly, her teeth bared, a growl rising in her throat. She prayed for the ability to fight.

Hasira growled dangerously, not caring if her adversary was ready or not. She waited a beat and leapt.

Thunder roared and a bolt of lightning in the distance lit up the sky.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: The storm has come, but will a life be lost in it?


	20. Chapter 19: The Storm

**Chapter 19: The Storm**

"NO!!!" Njozi's head jerked up. Sweat covered her brow. Her eyes were frantic and she fought to catch her breath. Her cry echoed across the cave. Some of the pride members mutter, some groaned and went back to sleep, while others still slept not hearing the shout. Her ears flickered as a warm soothing voice addressed her. Her heart suddenly warmed.

"Njozi, what's wrong? Did you have another dream?"

Wearily, the young princess looked to see Saada's concerned face. "Yes, I-I did, but… Can you get my father?"

The lioness smiled gently, and gave her a quick nuzzle. "Sure, sweetheart. I'll be right back." She made her way through the lionesses, a few quietly asking her if the princess was alright but she didn't answer.

Njozi lowered her head, her heart beat pounding profusely. She thought the dream wouldn't end. It was the most frightening sight she'd ever seen in her life and she knew that a dream like that wasn't a good sign. She swallowed a lump in her throat and from the edge of her vision Saada returned with Arif. She tried to smile. In her eyes, Saada looked good at her father's side and vice versa. They approached her, both lying down on either side.

"Saada tells me you had a dream, 'Jozi…" Arif said, seeing the fear that filled her eyes. He hated that.

"Father… this dream wasn't… I think this is a dream about life and death."

Arif glanced at Saada but her attention was on Njozi. _What a wonderful mother you'd make for my children… _He scolded himself, his focus back on Njozi. "What do you mean?"

The cub paused for a second, rubbing her paws along the ground. Then she spoke, explaining the dream in vivid detail that telling it was like reliving it. "I was on the southern side of the Pridelands. It was raining hard, and thundering and lightning… In the darkness I saw two lionesses fight. The first was beating the second so badly she couldn't defend herself. The first lioness… from the look in her eyes… she was intending to kill the second."

Arif was silent, going over the words in his mind. Two lionesses fighting… the second weakened… and the first with the intent to – His eyes grew wide. _Oh, God! No, no, no!!_

Saada saw Arif's eyes, and spoke softly. "Arif, go to Baraka. I'll stay here with Njozi."

Hearing her words, he met her eyes and nodded slowly. He gave Njozi a gentle lick on the cheek, and smiled fondly at Saada. The lioness returned it, and Arif felt his heart leap. He hoped to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. But his personal life would have to wait. He rose, walked through the maze of lionesses and stepped out of the den into the rain. Baraka was still there a few feet from the cave. Arif felt his steps grow heavy. What if he was wrong, or worse, what if his thoughts and his daughter's dream were right?

"Baraka!" Arif yelled. He saw his brother turn and walk toward him.

"What's wrong, Arif?"

"You may think I'm crazy, and if you do go ahead, but don't think your niece is."

"What are you talking about?"

"Njozi had a dream just now. She dreamed of two lionesses fighting on the southern side of the Pridelands. One was trying to kill the other."

Baraka looked skeptical. "And this means?"

"While she was telling me and Saada, I thought of something. Where's Etana? I know she wasn't with you."

"No, she went off by herself, but I'm sure when she felt the rain drops she sought shelter."

"There's not that much shelter on the southern side, Baraka."

"She might've found something!"

Arif looked doubtful, which only increased the fear he felt. "Possibly, but where's Hasira? She didn't come home either. Now how can it be possible that both Etana and Hasira aren't here when there's a storm?"

Baraka bowed his head, closing his eyes. He did find it weird that Etana didn't return, but Hasira had been going off alone for weeks. Just because Etana didn't come home didn't mean that… surely there had to be a good and logical reason. Hasira started distancing herself from the pride and him weeks ago. Yet, there was this nagging thought in the back of his mind telling him that Arif was right. He felt his heart begin to tug.

Baraka's head snapped up and he stared at his twin, mouth agape, eyes fearful. "Arif, you don't think that –"

"That's what I fear, Baraka…" Arif said with a low voice.

He stammered. "The rain… and if Hasira's going to… She'll die!" Before Arif could speak, Baraka ran up and called into the den. "Mabaki, Takata, I need you now!"

"What about Kadiri?" Arif asked.

"No, I can't have him out there. If he's comes, he could kill Hasira, and she is his sister-in-law. Plus, Dailia…"

"Good point."

The black lion and the white lion came out, bowing to their king. "What's wrong, sire?" asked Takata.

"Don't ask any questions, just trust me. Etana may be in terrible danger, and Hasira has something to do with it." Baraka eyed Mabaki. "You know why Kadiri isn't here."

The white lion nodded but Takata's heart sank. He had worried about Etana since it started raining. If anything happened to her… He shook his head, forcing himself not to think negatively. It would do no good and he needed all concentration for his leader.

Baraka looked at Arif. "Can you –"

His brother nodded. "Yes, I can, now go. She needs you. Go!"

Without another word, Baraka ran down the stone steps with the guardians behind him out in the rain.

Arif watched and went back to the den to tend to his daughter. He walked to his corner, seeing his sons, along with Kadiri's son, consoling Njozi. Saada was near them, and seeing him she rose and met him halfway. She saw the look on his face. Their eyes met again and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What should we do?" she asked with a weary voice.

He sighed deeply, his body shivering. "We must pray."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Etana rolled on her side, groaning. Though she couldn't hear or feel the movements, Hasira was there. Her body was in pain. She slowly rose to her paws and claws punctured her side, the painful impact forcing her to the wet ground.

Hasira walked around her, chuckling. "You're making this way too easy. What's the matter, you don't like rain?"

She felt out, but to no avail. There was nothing, just rain. She coughed and tried once more to stand. No claws sank into her body this time. "Hasira, you –" She coughed again. "You don't have to do this. Baraka…" A blow to the head cut her off.

"Don't you dare mention his name," Hasira hissed.

Etana's head swam. If she could see, she'd have seen swirls of color. She shook her head. "He'll find us. He'll see what you've done…"

"Not likely. He doesn't know where we are. Now…" Hasira moved to face her. "Aren't you going to fight back?"

The rain pounded on her ears. She couldn't hear the question.

Hasira smiled. "I'll take your silence as a no." With no warning, she pounced again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka's stomach flipped. He should've had Etana come with him despite what she'd said that morning! He scolded himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… _His heart pounded, the air in his lungs choking him. Though drops of rain splashed onto his face, it mixed in with the burning tears that ran from his eyes.

After everything he had been through… All his needs to withdraw from others… Before Etana's arrival, it seemed like he would never be able to open himself to anyone. But she came along and released something within him… The way he could talk to her, the way she made him feel after their talks… His soul ached and with this feeling his eyes were set and determined.

"Baraka," Mabaki yelled, "how do you know Etana and Hasira are on the southern side?"

"Njozi had another one of her dreams," Baraka yelled over his shoulder. "And I found it unlike Etana to not be home, especially with the rain. It tampers with her other senses."

"And Hasira," Mabaki asked, hesitating to mention the name.

The king growled. "I don't care about her! But if she's found Etana…" He stopped, refusing to speak further. A part of him still hoped Njozi's dream wasn't true. He hoped that Hasira was nowhere near Etana. Maybe she was somewhere else, while Etana was in a shelter and safe from harm. The aches increased, telling him the dream _was_ true. As they ran, he expected to find Etana lying in the grass, weakened from the rain. But if she was weakened by that and covered in her own blood by someone he grew up with…

His eyes burned and he pressed on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Etana spat up something warm. It was blood, hers. She felt dizzy and she was grateful not to see the scene before her spin. She'd have hated that. Her entire body was soiled in rain, blood, and mud. She was getting weaker with each passing second. Not being able to fight when her life depended on it was a downsizer, but with the rain preventing her, it made sense. Her head darted all around. Hasira could be anywhere. She could also be gone, far from here but that was impossible. Hasira had followed her, stalked her and waited for her. She wasn't about to leave now.

Etana wanted to roar a call for help. Who would hear her through the sounds of thunder? Shivering and shaking, she tried to roar but a deep sharp pain shot through her back leg. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The pain increased. Silently, she allowed the claws on her other back leg to come out and waited for the grip to loosen, maybe even drop. A second later Hasira's teeth were out and Etana swiped at her, releasing a small cry of pain.

"You think you're so smart, don't you blind one!" Hasira snarled, wiping her mouth with a forepaw, disgusted.

Struggling, Etana managed to stand. "You probably didn't _see_ that one coming," she said, a painful smirk on her face.

Hasira growled, her blood boiled, and her eyes snapped, her expression heartless. She shivered, but not from the cold air, or the rain that drenched her fur. The shivers she felt were from rage and an unsuppressed anger. She looked up at the sky. Would the rain stop? Perhaps this wasn't a fair fight… She turned her eyes to the ground, then at her bleeding enemy, but was she really her enemy? Hasira growled softly, and closed her eyes, forcing herself to be somewhere else.

_Kill…_

There was the word again. Her eyes snapped open and she remembered why she was here. Yes! The bleeding lioness before her _was_ her enemy, the one thing standing in her way to gaining Baraka's affection. She _had_ to be rid of her! The very thought of Baraka with this lioness repulsed and sickened her.

Hasira rose and prepared to attack again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka panted as he stopped. Behind him, he could hear Mabaki and Takata doing the same. "You two alright?" he asked.

Takata nodded. "We're fine, just a little tired. Running in rain is harder compared to running in dry weather. But we –"

"But we have to keep going, yes, I know!" Baraka said softly, a sharp pang in his tone.

Mabaki coughed. He wasn't about to get sick when his king and friend needed him. "Then let's go. We can't wait."

"Neither can Etana…" Baraka agreed. His heart jumped as he moved to run, the two lions keeping up with his pace. She had to be alright! She just had to be, and if Hasira was in fact hurting her… His blood coursed through his body, heat flowing through him as well.

Takata was having the same problem as Baraka. As far as he was concerned, Etana was his daughter. Dharau had no right neither here or in heaven to even be her father. So he hated blindness, but that didn't give him the right to treat his own flesh and blood cruelly, stripping her of a royal title and status. Takata always thanked the spirits that he was raised in a good place, by a good lion and lioness, and never suffered cruelty at the paws of his parents, siblings, or friends. Like Baraka, if their thoughts were the same, the idea of Etana being beaten was too much to think about, even see. It had to be stopped, whatever the cost.

_And if Baraka doesn't attack Hasira, I will!_

The promise of this thought burned in his normally peaceful red eyes which were now filled with worry and pain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Etana fell on her back, Hasira's forepaw on her throat choking her. She gagged.

Hasira stared into her colorless eyes wearing a cold, merciless smile. "Not so tough anymore are you?" She lowered her head down to Etana's neck.

With the lioness on top of her, it gave her freedom to use a stripped ability. Hasira's paws were on her chest. She felt Hasira's heartbeat, and heard her own. She wondered if her hind legs were free to perform an action. She told herself to wriggle her back paws. They wriggled against nothing but air and rain drops which made her cringe a little. It didn't matter. Her paws were free which meant her hind legs were too. Carefully, she moved her hind legs back until they slowly came in contact with Hasira's underbelly.

Hasira didn't feel anything, all her attention was on the spot of Etana's neck where her teeth would soon sink in.

Etana waited a moment, mindfully aware that she couldn't flip Hasira over her with the lioness's head so close to her neck. She had to force the head away in order to make her move. She began moving her forepaws, hoping they weren't immobile. She breathed out softly and moved them. They weren't. She concentrated on using her left foreleg as a weapon to force Hasira's head from her neck. She waited another moment and swung her left foreleg, claws out, hoping to hit Hasira in the face.

The lioness screamed in pain, eyes closed.

Etana pushed her back paws into Hasira's belly and used her hind legs to flip Hasira over her head. She could hear Hasira groan as she hit the ground behind her. She painfully rolled to her paws, just as Hasira was. Etana was able to feel it in the still wet ground. She snarled.

"Apparently, I am still tough," she said, snapping her teeth.

Hasira shook her head. The flip and the land made her dizzy. Her back ached and she growled. "You won't be for long!" she threatened, rushing at Etana again.

This time, Etana didn't think of an action. Impulsively, she stood on her hind legs. Seeing this, Hasira did the same and they clashed. They fought hard, Hasira fighting viciously giving countless and painful blows. Etana managed to block a few but Hasira wasn't letting up. She bit into Etana's shoulder, causing a roar of pain. But the bite, as painful as it was, was what Etana needed. With the physical contact, she was able to imagine in her mind where Hasira was and with the other upraised paw, she slammed it down onto Hasira's head. The lioness pulled away roughly and let out a roar. Etana also roared when Hasira's teeth tore away from her shoulder.

The two lionesses groaned tiredly. Their bodies were covered in scars. Blood and mud ran down, staining their pelts.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka's mind spun. Were they even on the southern side of the Pridelands? And if they were, where were Hasira and Etana? Were they farther ahead? Baraka growled inwardly. He believed Njozi's dream was true, but the dream itself bothered him. What was it really of Etana and Hasira? She wasn't that close to them. She hardly knew Hasira and only spent time with Etana twice, but was that enough to trigger a dream? Or was Etana's healing Njozi of a broken heart over her parents fighting that made the dream come? How was that possible when the healing happened a month ago?

He shook his head, trying to concentrate on the run. Mabaki and Takata were still behind him, and hopefully, more focused than he. His mind was almost a blur. Etana _had_ to be alright, he kept telling himself over and over. His good sleep was thanks to her and her presence. He was still puzzled at the fact that whenever he was around Etana he was different… so calm, warm, caring, and slow to anger. Only when someone insulted her when he was there did he snap. Then there was that, his quickness to protect her, when she could handle the insults with ease. How she did it, he would never know, but he so respected it he was frightened. What was it about her that had such an incredible hold on him?

Before he could think on it more, his ears perked up and he stopped. He listened closely. What was that sound? Was it thunder? No. Thunder had a more powerful rumble. What reached his ears wasn't a rumble.

"Baraka, I think that was a roar," said Mabaki.

The king closed his eyes, his claws rubbing the dirt. He felt the earth. Though the ground was wet, there was some hard foundation underneath. He put himself in Etana's place, imagining how she would handle this. He exhaled slowly, his mind reaching, searching, and hoping to grasp. He couldn't just follow Njozi's dream. She had gotten a vibe from Etana and in order to find her, he had to do the same, but with all the time he spent with her and lying at her side the night before… Surely he could get something!

He opened his eyes. His heart thrummed. He knew where she was! "Follow me," he said to the guardians without turning. He took off running, the two lions following confused. There was another flash of lightning in the distance, but the light that illuminated from the bolt filled the side of the lands in silver and light purples. They ran faster, leaping now.

Baraka could hear the roars over the sounds of rain and thunder. His eyes burned again, his heart trying to force its way out of his chest.

_Etana… please hold on!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She staggered backward, the blow near sending her to the earth. She tried to imagine the scene, without rain. Hasira was in front of her, waiting. Etana growled and ran toward Hasira who ran at her. They had done this so many times since the attack began.

Hasira pushed Etana to her back, her claws again inches from her neck. She extended a foreleg but before she could draw blood, a loud clap of thunder filled her ears followed by the roar of a voice… a lion's voice.

"Hasira!" it yelled.

She turned her head only to be knocked off the gray lioness. The impact sent her and her attacker sprawling in the wet grass. She looked at her assailant, eyes wide. "Baraka?"

Another flash of lightning told her that it was the king. The silver glow fell on his face, which had a look of deep hatred and fury. "How is she?" he asked, referring to the other lioness, the one he traveled so far to find. An edge of fear was heard in his voice.

Takata ran to his daughter and nudged her. There was no response. He quickly looked on her injuries. There were so many and with her being in the rain so long… His stomach twisted and he wanted to rip his claws into the lioness responsible for her condition.

"We have to get her back to Pride Rock now, sire!" the black lion yelled.

Baraka shut his eyes. He didn't want to hear that, and if it meant… "You and Mabaki take Etana home and tell Arif to get Rafiki," he said then he opened his eyes to look at Hasira. "I need to take care of something."

The two guardians looked at each other and did as told, Mabaki gently lifting the wounded and unconscious lioness on his friend's back. A few minutes later they were off, leaving Baraka and Hasira alone.

When they left, Hasira rose, smiling. "I'm surprised you're here. How'd you find me?"

Baraka scoffed. "It wasn't that hard. Njozi's gift comes in handy."

"Stupid cub," she muttered.

Baraka growled and hit her in the face. "Don't you ever call her that again!" he roared. "What gives you the right to attack Etana and in this weather?! She could've died; she still could because of you! She never did anything to you!"

"Yes, she did! She stole you from me!"

"How, we were never together! You turned the words I spoke to you as a cub and made them into this fantasy that you and I would become mates!" His breathing grew. "I was only being nice to you. You and Dailia were in a difficult situation. I, like my parents, were only trying to be gracious and give you a breather from your mother. She'd have killed you when you were a cub."

"You're right, she would have! And it was your words that kept me from losing my mind all those times my mother beat me!" she spat.

He felt half guilty. She had suffered so much… was it really wrong for her to make a fantasy that could never be just to keep and make sure she wasn't insane? Then why was she – Before he could ask the question, the fury in him had to cool. It did, barely. "Then why harm Etana?" he asked through clenched teeth.

She was about to speak, but turned away. "When she came and you started spending time with her, I saw my fantasy die." She looked up at him, her eyes afire. "I don't know what your problem is, Baraka, but it hurt me to see you withdraw yourself! We all believed that you didn't like lionesses, then she came and you –"

The fury came back and he exploded. "I can't explain it, okay?" he roared, the desire to hit her again now so strong. Jealousy was such an ugly thing. It was the reason he didn't lose himself when Arif married Akase and had cubs. He didn't want to be jealous. It had such terrible thoughts, such grave consequences. His heart hammered. "She makes me feel, is that what you want to hear? I feel good when I'm around her!"

She growled. "It should be _us_… you and _me_!"

"I can't spend the rest of my life in your fantasy of lust, Hasira." He looked almost pained. Her mother messed her up badly, maybe beyond repair.

"Well, I can't see you with that blind rogue!"

But he could. "You would kill her to keep your fantasy of us?" His voice was hard, strained. He wanted to say that Etana was not a rogue but held his tongue. It would only infuriate her anger and cause him to show violence. He was trying to hold himself.

She looked up at him, her eyes cold. "I would."

Baraka's hold broke and he jumped at her. He landed easily, his forepaws hitting her chest, the force and weight of his body making her fall. He stared down at her. How could her mother do this? Give her a name that held no light, a name she lived up to, and then treat her like a piece of meat? Weusi had torn and shredded Hasira's innocence fully. It would never come back.

"If she dies –" he snarled.

"What, you'll kill me? My poor sister would have a fit."

"Your sister is alive because of Etana!"

She ignored his sentence and tried to touch his cheek with a paw. "It's you I worry about."

He pulled his face back. "I will not allow you to make me drop my guard again."

"Yet, you can drop your guard when you're with her!" she snapped.

He shrugged and got off her, his body weakened. "It's different with her… I can be myself."

"And give yourself to her, too, I bet!" she intoned, rising to her feet.

He stared at her, appalled. "No, not in the way you're suggesting!"

"Then what are you saying?" she screamed.

There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. "I'm in love with her!" Baraka roared.

Hasira looked at him, stunned. The look in his eyes and face when the flash of silver light lit the lands told her he meant it. Now, she lost him. She wasn't sure what to feel now. She was angry and hurt.

Baraka's heart pounded harder than it had all night. He couldn't believe what he'd said, but… _But it's true, _he said to himself. _It's true… _Now, more than ever, he wanted to get home and see how she was. _Lord, please let her be alright. _He felt relieved but only for a second. "Hasira… you tried to kill Etana tonight. I can't let that go unpunished…"

She huffed. "Right, you're the king. Do what you must and will."

He flinched, suddenly remembering the night she – No, no use thinking of that again. He lifted his head. "You know attempted murder is a serious offense. There are two ways –"

"Why don't you just banish me," she suggested, amused. "It's what you want to do isn't? Come on, don't you want to spare my sister the dramatics? She'd be better off without me. _She_ protected _me_ during our mother's spats, not the other way around." A shadow of pain fell over her eyes as she lowered her head. "The whole pride would benefit with my absence… even you now."

He knew what she was trying to do. "I'm not changing my feelings, Hasira. Don't guilt me. You brought this on yourself. And I can't believe you would suggest the punishment!" He closed his eyes, his emotions overwhelming him. He had to wonder if banishment was a good idea. Keeping her in the pride, even under guard, would still be a risk. And killing her was also out of the question. Dailia was one of his best friends. She had already lost her mother, losing a sister even though they didn't get along, would be another blow. He swallowed, knowing he had no choice. He had to do what was in everyone's best interests.

"Hasira," Baraka began, hoping his voice was almost authoritative. "I hereby banish you for attempted murder." His body tensed.

She smirked. "I guess this would save you any constant monitoring of me. But are you sure that you can live the rest of your life without seeing me in the Pridelands or among the pride?"

Baraka growled. "Enough of that!" he said, his chest heaving, a rumble of thunder sounding. "I never had any interest in you when we were young and I never will. I'm sorry about what your mother put you and Dailia through, but she's gone. You can stop living in the shadow of your cubhood. This banishment could give you another chance."

Hasira laughed. "Not so easy, the shadow of the past is all I have… And your words…"

He didn't speak, just shuddered, but his mouth quivered. "You'll never let up will you?" he asked softly. "Hasira… you should be thankful I'm banishing you. If I didn't believe in my morals, I would kill you for what you've done to Etana."

"That is one thing I can say about you, Baraka. You stay to your morals. Very well then, love." She turned then looked back over her shoulder. "Tell Dailia anything you want. And even if I'm gone, my fantasy about us won't be. And maybe your fondness for the blind lioness will mean nothing and you'll regret banishing me. I hope you do. I could be the queen for you that she could never be. Until then, my king…" She gave him a wink that sent chills down his spine and with that she fled into the wet night.

Baraka only watched as she vanished. He felt cold again, her words tearing his mind. He ached. He hoped that she would find a better life, find a lion to share her life with and live well and peacefully. He'd prayed for something like that for her every day. He wasn't the one for her, he always knew as did everyone else. And that wink? He shrugged, hoping that she wasn't going to return and put him in this position again, or worse, return and kill Etana permanently. He sighed and sank to the grass, paws over his eyes as tears leaked out of his eyes. How long he laid there he had no idea. He didn't care. If he released his emotions here and now before going home, he'd do it.

Sometime later, Baraka slowly rose to his paws, hanging his head, wondering if he could or should move. He willed his body to make a step, and then another and another until he was running in the direction Mabaki and Takata had.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He stepped into the den and shook the access water from his mane. First order of business was to tell Dailia. He was still shaking as he came to Dailia's corner. She, like the rest of the pride heard what had happened, saw Takata and Mabaki bring in Etana, and watched Arif leave and return with the mandrill shaman. Dailia rose and approached him, searched his face and understood. There were no blood stains or marks on his body, which, Dailia knew could only mean one thing. She bowed her head and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But she tried to –"

"I know. I will miss her, but it's for the best. Maybe she can find a better life and I sincerely hope she does. Thank you, Baraka… I know it wasn't easy for you." She gave him a friendly lick on the cheek and returned to her family. She settled down beside Kadiri and cried quietly. The gray lion embraced her and looked up at Baraka. He, too, understood all that had happened and silently thanked his friend and king.

Baraka saw the silent thanks and headed for his chambers. Arif and Rafiki were waiting outside the entrance. The word caught in his throat. "Well?"

The shamans exchanged glances. "I've given her herbs and wrapped leaves with medicine on the larger wounds, mainly the one on her back leg," said the old baboon. "She's badly hurt, sire, very badly. It'll be a miracle if she does recover. She's still nonresponsive."

"But, there's a chance, yes?"

"We'll just have to wait, Baraka," said Arif, his eyes downcast and pained.

He swallowed hard, nodded, gently nuzzled his twin, bowed to Rafiki, and entered his cave.

When he was gone from view Rafiki hugged Arif and left the lions' den. Arif sighed, the heaviness weighing him down again. He went to his cubs. Saada was there, she hadn't moved. He was so grateful for that. He lied down beside Saada and wept on her shoulder.

While his brother cried, Baraka stared at the darkness then his eyes looked on her. Hurt welled inside him. She was in his chambers, not helping another, or there to shield herself from rain. She was here fighting for her life. Rafiki and Arif had done all they could. He couldn't argue or fault them. They were, after all, mortal and did not have the powers she had. But could she heal herself from wounds like these? Healing Saada had to have been different. She had been hurt mildly… but Etana was hurt so badly, the wounds could kill her.

He closed his eyes, glad that Hasira chose banishment. If she hadn't, he'd have killed her. He wanted to, but something stopped him. Etana would not have wanted him to spill blood for her sake. He wondered if she would wake. She had to! The words he'd spoken to Hasira were the truest words he ever said. A sob came. He reached out to touch her should but dared not to. In her unconscious state if she was able to heal herself, he would not disturb the method.

Baraka watched then lowered his head down to her ear, hoping, praying she would hear him. "I'll be here when you wake. I feel responsible. I shouldn't. And don't worry about Hasira, she's gone… banished for attacking you. Rafiki and Arif have given you medicine to try and heal your wounds." His chest constricted, his throat tightening again. His eyes began to moisten. "I really hope you can hear me. I should wait until you're well, but I can't. Etana… I love you. I love you so much… Please, you can't die on me, or Takata. We all need you, I need you."

A tear fell from each eye, landing on her cheek. Baraka winced. He hoped that didn't bother the healing method. His body was tired. He yawned softly, stretched his limbs and tried to get comfortable. He put his head on his paws and closed his eyes but not before casting a look on Etana's still form. He prayed she would be alright, repeating the same prayer continuously in his head as he drifted to sleep.

And as he slept, the warmth fell on him like a ray of sun soothing his body and his soul.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: The storm has passed, and feelings are revealed.


	21. Chapter 20: Love Realized

**Chapter 20: Love Realized**

Over the next few days, life seemed almost normal, as if trying to piece itself back together. When it wasn't raining hard, the guardians patrolled, the lionesses hunted while the king and his shaman tended to their duties, and the cubs played near Pride Rock. With Kiara leading the hunts, though not participating at times, she made it so that the party brought home enough food to last the days when the rain was difficult to walk around in.

The morning after he returned from his last confrontation with Hasira, and seeing for himself that Etana had not moved all night, Baraka left his chambers and approached the two lionesses he trusted most: Dailia, who was getting ready to join her fellow guardians for patrol, and Saada, who was watching the royal cubs as they talked with their friends.

"May I ask you two a favor?"

"Whatever it is, Baraka, I'll be more than happy to help," Dailia said, bowing her head. Behind her, Kadiri watched, but seeing the urgency in the king's eyes, he walked outside with Mabaki and Takata.

"It's Etana, isn't it, Baraka?" Saada guessed.

"You want us to watch over her while you're gone."

Baraka couldn't resist shaking his head with an amused expression. They knew him too well and, in some way, knew of his worry about Etana and what would happen if she woke and he wasn't there. "If you don't mind," he said gently.

"Of course we don't mind." Dailia chuckled. "In fact, we were going to ask you if we could."

He gave a quizzical look.

"Baraka, think about it," said Saada. "Dailia and I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for Etana and whatever power she has that allows her to heal others and take the pain upon herself. She saved our lives and that cannot be denied by us, you, or anyone else. And she healed Njozi from her heartache." Her voice grew soft. "I may not be Njozi's mother, but if I were, I'd have thanked Etana for healing Njozi."

"She's a special lioness, Baraka," Dailia added. "No one in the pride or even in the kingdom can speak against that. Look at what she's done for us, and for you."

Baraka swallowed. The emotions he felt the night before were forcing their way up his throat. "Yes," he said at last. "You're right." He looked up at them, his eyes enlightened at their humble request. "Who will watch her now?"

Dailia stepped up. "Etana healed me first… I know I thanked her by watching over her when she was healing herself from my fever, but…"

His smile was warm. "I'm sure Etana would appreciate it. I would too." He nuzzled her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my friend, my king." The gray brown lioness bowed, smiled to Saada, and walked by Baraka, heading to his chambers.

While Baraka and Saada walked out of the cave, he leaned over and asked, "Will you watch over her tomorrow?"

The golden brown lioness smiled. "Just as Etana saved Dailia's life, and mine, I will be more than honored to look after her."

Early that evening, Dailia reported that nothing changed. Thanking her with a friendly nuzzle, Baraka took over. As his eyes beheld her still body, he grew fearful. How long would it take for her to heal herself? Thinking about it pained him and he prayed again. He realized that he had never prayed so hard for anything or anyone in his life. The exhaustion hit and he quickly fell asleep. The warmth settled on him mixed with the coldness he'd felt all day, the warmth now overpowering it. He shivered, trembled, then relaxed.

Sometime later, his eyes opened. His ears rose, and he forced his head up from the ground, looking. Hearing a faint sound he turned sharply, barely breathing.

A gray ear flickered, a forepaw twitched.

His heart pounded. Etana was moving. He saw her mouth slowly move, her tongue licking her lips. Tears formed in his eyes. He lowered his head down to hers, his heart begging him to say the words, but he protested against it. She wasn't fully well yet, but this was a start.

"Etana, it's me. You're in my cave… again," he said with a soft laugh. "Arif and Rafiki have given you herbs; leaves soaked with medicine and placed them on the most serious wounds just in case." He expected her to try and speak, but instead she blinked once, telling him that she understood. The urge to nuzzle her or lick her cheek was so tempting and strong that he could hardly contain himself. "Rest now…" His voice broke. "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

When another wave of exhaustion hit he put his head down and slept through the night. The warmth surrounded him, the cold gone.

The next morning she was able to talk. Baraka hated to leave, but Etana was pleased to know that Saada would look after her. In the evening, Saada left and Baraka entered with a large piece of meat, which they shared. The following morning she was up and walking. Baraka had been with her then. The rain had poured, canceling all duties.

Outside the royal chambers, Takata was first to greet his daughter with a purr, and a loving nuzzle.

"I knew you'd be okay, but I did worry a bit."

She smiled and nuzzled him in return. "You're my father. You're supposed to worry."

As they mingled among the pride, Baraka watched from his chambers entrance, healed of his past trials and pain.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Arif stared at the painted form beside Baraka's.

There was color in the outline: gray. Arif smiled, joy in his heart. This was Etana. It looked enough like her and no one in the pride had her markings. As his eyes scanned it, he noticed that the form's legs were white. Tears almost filled his eyes. He wasn't emotional unless his family was involved but he couldn't help himself. He was happy, thrilled, excited and as he looked on his own form, seeing the bare spot across from it, he knew the ancestors of old were not going to do the same for him. The message had not been about him, but Baraka. After all the emotional turmoil his brother suffered over the years, he deserved this amazing reward.

Arif was happy and troubled. Why had he been given the message and not allowed to use it? After Akase died, he often wondered what would have happened if he told the message to the pride in a meeting. Would things be different? Would Akase still be – He had clawed the ground, knowing that if he revealed everything the results would not have been good. Akase would've shunned, judged, and persecuted him sooner in front of the pride, and their cubs. Hasira would have attacked Etana sooner. It also would have changed the way Baraka and Etana talked and conversed with one another.

He knew now, as he did then when first thinking about a what-if scenario, that things were meant to be as they were. Getting over Akase had been hard but support from his parents, Baraka, divine intervention, and Saada, he got through it.

_Saada…_ She and his cubs were at the forefront of his mind daily, even when he had someone to take care of but when there was nothing to do, he thought of what it would be like to have Saada in his life permanently. A part of him still loved Akase and always would, but he had to move forward. It had been month and a half since her death. He couldn't live in the past. Like his late grandmother and late great grandmother had said, Akase only played a small part. And any possible future with Saada depended on him. He had to tell her how he really felt. He waited so long and went through so much to make him realize his feelings.

He swallowed as he eyed his painted form again. Akase's had faded. Rafiki wiped it. Arif hope to see Saada beside him, both on the tree wall and in reality. She had been there for him and his cubs in their weakest and darkest times. Surely this was some hint, some sign that she and he were supposed to be together. He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned, seeing Rafiki's gentle eyes and smile. He gave one of his own. They didn't speak, just sat, looking at the wall, their minds running with thoughts of the future.

At a length, Rafiki spoke. "It's Etana, isn't it, Arif?"

The lion held his breath. Should he answer? Rafiki had to figure it out by himself. One slip and… He shut his eyes, praying that his master wouldn't ask again. _Please, ancestors, please!_

The mandrill touched the gray image that seemed to stand proudly beside the Pridelander king. Arif flinched, thinking that a touch by anyone, even himself, on something the ancestors created would cause the image to smear or disappear. It didn't. There was no color smeared on the baboon's hand or the wall.

Arif began to shake but ceased as he heard Rafiki laugh. "What is, Rafiki?"

"I had a thought… De addition to de outline…" He faced Arif. "When did de fight between Hasira and Etana happen?"

"Four days ago." Arif shivered. It didn't seem that long. "Why?"

"Dat's when dese other markings were formed, and not by me."

"Yes, I know, and you're right. It is Etana…"

"De ancestors are saying something, Arif," the mandrill mused. "She may be our…"

The lion lowered his head, hoping to sound surprised; to pretend he didn't already know the answer. "She may very well be."

"If dis is true, and our thoughts on dis are right…" Rafiki went back to the wall and gently placed his hand on the gray colored form. "There can be no better lioness."

Arif nodded, emotions too hard for words welling in him. Though Baraka did not tell him of his feelings for Etana, there was no need. Arif knew, almost as well as anyone that it was only a matter of time. And, as his ancestors told him in heaven, Baraka needed a mate who was worthy. He stifled a laugh. Etana was indeed that. She was what he needed. The way Arif was seeing it, she was probably chosen for this, for his brother, from the beginning. And his knowing it firsthand from everyone had set off this chain of events that took Akase from him, but had gained him the first real love of his life: Saada.

How wonderful were the spiritual ways of those who died, and the Creator Himself, to raise this lioness up and bless him for being a good servant.

At last, he spoke, tears now falling. "You're right, Rafiki. There can be no better lioness."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"She's gone now, mother…"

Dailia let out a hard sigh. She was here for closure. Kadiri was nearby; she asked him if she could have this moment alone.

"I guess that's what you always wanted. To get rid of whatever anger you had crammed inside and give it to Hasira. Well, you succeeded. I hope you're happy." For the first time in years, she growled at the grave. "She tried to kill, did you know that? She literally tried to kill someone." She scoffed, shaking her head ruefully. "Hasira tried to kill the lioness that saved my life."

Anger rose. She shut her eyes, hoping to suppress and keep it down. "If you were here, you'd know the reason… Baraka, always Baraka. Your cruelty of Hasira forced her to think of some moment in her life where she could be happy. Well, she made up a fantasy in her head of her and Baraka getting together and being our leaders." She clawed the grass. "Mom, unlike you, I love Hasira, but she would have made a terrible queen. Baraka doesn't deserve someone like her. Hasira tried many times to move on him, even on the afternoon of his coronation. But he never thought of her in that way. We all thought he'd be alone forever until Etana came. There's something between them, everyone can feel it. Hasira did and it drove her…" She stopped, not wanting to say the word that many saw her mother has for so long.

Tears spilled down her cheeks.

After a few long heartbeats, Dailia continued. "It drove her to the point where Baraka was all she ever thought about. When Etana came, she snapped and often ridiculed her. Baraka defended Etana without a second thought. It caught all of us by surprise." She smiled. "That's when we knew that he liked Etana more than any other lioness. She's special. When someone is sick, she lies down next to them and takes on their pain. It's the most amazing thing and I'm not the first person she's healed, there've been others. Anyway, I guess Hasira got tired and angry of seeing Baraka with Etana that she attacked her when it started raining."

Dailia shivered. "When Mabaki, and Takata, Etana's father, brought her home, it looked like she was dead." Her heart ached. Her mother's body was in the earth while the spirit was in heaven, at least she hoped that. She believed in a life after death. It gave her a hope that she would see her mother again. "Baraka banished Hasira, mother. He thought it'd be better than putting her on trial or killing her, both of which, I think would have devastated me. He wanted to spare not only me, but the pride of that." She sniffed. "What a lion, what a leader… Etana will make a good partner for him and a good queen for us. Then there's Hasira… I hope she's found someplace to call home. I also hope that she finds a good lion that can help her through her problems. She needs that. She needs peace."

Trembling, she stretched out a foreleg and brushed the tips of grass on the grave. "I know that you've found peace, mom… You didn't ask to be born the way you were. I was always glad that you didn't suffer." The tears continued and she cried quietly. "I know that in your peaceful state you want the same thing for Hasira. And I know that you're proud of me. Your grandchildren are growing more and more every day." She smirked. "I have a feeling that your granddaughters will become the next Princesses of the Pridelands someday. If that happens, our bloodline, your bloodline, will have married into royal blood."

A small breeze blew by and ruffled the grass around her. "Mom… I love you. I always will, and if you are at peace then I look forward to seeing you when it's my time."

Dailia sighed, sniffed, and turned walking toward the lion she married two years ago. It didn't seem that long but time had a way of passing quickly. She approached and laid her head on his shoulder. Visiting her mother's burial site always drained her. This would be the last time. She only did it for Hasira's sake, though her sister never went along. There was no need to continue.

"Are you okay?" Kadiri asked, rubbing her back with his paw.

"Yes, I think so," she replied, wiping tears from her eyes with a paw.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yes."

While they walked, Kadiri informed her that the animals that lived on this side of the kingdom were well. He'd patrolled the border and found nothing neither suspicious nor threatening. She was pleased to hear that, he could tell, but saw that something bothered her.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly

"While I was in Baraka's chambers looking after Etana, something came over me."

Kadiri's brow furrowed. "Oh? What was that?"

"I'm not sure, but I felt… warm, and not just inside, but out, too. The warmth was all around me, and in the cave. At first I thought my mind was playing tricks to help me move past the idea of Hasira no longer being here…"

"Sweetheart, I know she's your sister but it's good that she's gone. She'd have tried to kill Etana again. Baraka acted in her best interests and all of ours." He shrugged. "With any luck, she won't return." He growled quietly. "If she knows what's good for her…"

Dailia walked closer to him. "It's okay. I know how you feel. I will miss her, but when mom died she was never truly happy. What was there for her to be happy about? I'm just glad that mom didn't give me a name similar to Hasira."

He nodded in agreement and asked her to continue.

"I was afraid to feel such warmth, but it was so soothing, peaceful, as if saying Etana would be alright. Saada said she felt the same warmth the next day when she looked after her."

Kadiri was amazed but not surprised. "When you fell ill, Rafiki and Arif could only dull the pain with their medicines. But Etana came in and said she could help. She didn't explain how. Takata did that after she healed you." He shivered. "I'd been so afraid I was going to lose you and I really didn't want a lioness I had known only a few days to come near you. Etana put her paw on mine and walked away. The moment she did, I was warm and some of my worry was gone."

He had never told her this, possibly thinking there was no reason to. She understood. If it had been him, she would have too. "Etana is an incredible lioness, Kadiri."

"Yes, she is. We'd be lucky if she became our –"

"Our queen?" she guessed with a raised brow. "I agree. She's perfect for Baraka and he likes her."

"He has feelings for her, but does she have feelings for him."

She rested her head against his mane. "We'll find out soon, I hope." She purred lovingly.

He sighed and purred back. He was so lucky to have her and she him after everything she suffered as a cub. And like her, he hoped Hasira would find some happiness. But their main hope, the same as everyone else's, was for their king.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The cubs' time in the savannah was quiet and peaceful. Njozi told her brothers and friends that she was feeling better though her spirit still needed to heal. Sharif and his sisters knew that Njozi needed time alone with her brothers, and walked away while the three royals talked privately.

"Have you had any visions?" Adabu asked, concern filling his face.

When she shook her head 'no', Adisa wondered. "If you're worried about Etana, don't be. She's fine."

Njozi pinned her ears back and turned from them, her head hung low. "I'm not worried about her," she said after a silence and turned back. "Not like I was at first, but that dream…" She remembered the cold rain, the harsh pain of claws, bites and kicks, as though she experienced it all herself while watching the forms of lionesses battling in the darkness. "I had no idea it would be Hasira and Etana. My dreams never reveal those the dreams are about."

Adabu licked his lips. "Well, if they did, it'd be…" He paused, searching for the right word, "…too easy?"

She smiled faintly. Her brothers would do and say anything to make talking about her vision experiences easier and better. She looked at Adabu. "Yes, I think that's it. It would be too easy. Not everything is revealed in full. We have to figure some things out for ourselves."

Adisa nodded. "That's true. How else do we learn?"

They muttered their agreement and Njozi continued. "When Saada told Dad to tell Uncle Baraka, that's how I knew." Seeing the looks on their faces, she explained. "Think about it. Of all the lionesses in the pride who is the one person, aside from Grandma, Dailia, and Saada, Uncle Baraka can speak with?"

"Etana," answered Adabu.

"And, again out of all the lionesses Uncle Baraka's and Dad's age, which lioness hated Etana for no reason?"

"Hasira," Adisa stated.

The brothers looked at each other, their eyes wide, their facial expressions shocked. Adabu spoke, stammering. "But, Njozi, how could you have a vision about Hasira and Etana? You're not that close to either of them. I've only spent time with Etana once, but…" He stopped in mid-sentence; his mind calling forth the day the blind lioness had taken him to a waterhole and told him a story that had yet to be completed. "But it was enough," he said quietly then spoke aloud. "Njozi is it possible that you got vibes from me because I spent nearly the whole day with Etana. Is that enough for you to have a vision like that?"

She thought about it hard. "It is possible… then there was when Etana healed me of my… heartache over mom and dad's problems, but yeah, that, too, could've been enough to give me a vision."

Adisa shuffled a paw. "Adabu, Njozi… I've been thinking."

"What's up, Adisa?" the oldest prince asked.

"I keep getting this feeling that Etana's presence means something, and this isn't the first time I've felt it. I mean… surely you two have seen how she and Uncle Baraka talk, how comfortable they are with each other, and how protective he is of her."

"Yeah…" Adabu said slowly. "I've been noticing that too. He likes her, and I think she likes him back. You don't think that –"

Here, Njozi picked up. "You mean if there are feelings between them, Uncle Baraka will marry her, and she'll be not only the Pridelands long awaited queen, but our aunt?"

Adisa nodded firmly. "I was thinking that, yes."

"So was I," said Adabu.

Njozi pondered. "I don't know about you guys, but I'd be excited if that happened. I think Etana would make an excellent queen, and mate for our uncle. She's kind, caring…"

"She's everything anyone could ask for," said Adisa. "And like you and everyone else, I've hated seeing Uncle Baraka miserable. With Etana he's happy and at peace with himself and others."

"At least he gave Hasira a fair punishment… banishment…" Adabu said as he shivered slightly. "She always scared me. I feel sorry that Sharif, Dhani, and Sabiha are related to her, but at least their mother isn't like her, you know."

"We know, brother," Njozi said softly. "Now that we all hope that some happiness befalls our uncle, there's another question that remains… What about Dad?"

"I know I've said this in the past, but when Mom was alive, it sounded… uncertain, but I think it'll sound better now." Adabu looked his brother and sister intently in their eyes. "I hope Dad and Saada admit their feelings. It would be nice to see him happy again, too. He needs it as badly as Uncle Baraka. And Dad and Saada seem to possess the bond that he and Mom seemed to lack. We all have some connection to Saada, right? Njozi, you were the first. I view her as a second mom." He stifled a laugh. "And I've been hesitant to start calling her that lately."

"That word, that name, it fits her so well," said Adisa, his eyes shining. "She's been a mother figure to us before Dad and Mom first started to fight."

Njozi's eyes filled with tears. "We need to be a family again."

Adisa walked over and laid his head on his sister's shoulder.

Adabu followed suit. "And if there are feelings between Uncle Baraka and Etana, we'll have the family completed," he said sighing heavily. "It's what we need… what we all need now."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The night sky was something Prince Arif enjoyed gazing at. He expected to see clouds and feel rain on his fur. The white sparkles in the sky were a joy. But this was supposed to be the rain season, wasn't it? Why wasn't it raining? Arif wondered about that all day. Rafiki hadn't noticed. Were the dead leaders and spirits of old trying to tell him something? That the rain they'd been having the past few days was a taste of what was to come, or that would be it for now? He sniffed the air. The smell of the rain that fell yesterday hung in the night air.

"Enjoying the air, brother?"

He turned to see Baraka sit beside him on the promontory. He smiled, laughed, and shook his head. "You know it." He breathed a sigh. "I love this time when everything is peaceful, quiet."

Baraka smiled. "You're in a good mood."

Arif eyed him. "And you aren't?" He smirked and turned his eyes back to the stars. "So, are you gonna tell her?"

"What, who…?"

"You know. I think you should. She's perfect for you and you care about her more than I've ever seen you care about anyone. And since I've experienced her help for myself, I understand why."

Baraka shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on, brother! Do I have to tackle it out of you?"

"Arif… I love you; you know that, but… Please, stop worrying about me. You have a personal thing to settle don't you? You settle yours and I'll settle mine in my own way and time." He didn't mean to be short; he'd been wrestling with the idea since Etana woke.

Arif put a paw on Baraka's. "I'm sorry. It's just that I see you when you're around her. I see that you're happy. I want you to be that happy for the rest of your life."

"Thanks."

Without saying more, he nuzzled Arif, walked down the stone, leapt down the ramp, and headed into the grass. Arif couldn't see it, but walking beside Baraka was the lioness that had touched something in not only his brother, but him, and those they knew. He waited a moment before going into the den. When he finally did, his purpose was one thing. He saw her with his cubs. He didn't want to interrupt but if he put it off any longer, he'd go mad.

"Saada?" he asked, politely.

She looked up from the cubs to him.

"Um, can I talk to you out on the ledge?"

She rose and followed, but he let her go first. He gave a look to his cubs, which Adabu understood and told his siblings. When they were out of sight, they sat down at the edge. Tonight was the moment of a long awaited truth.

"Arif, why are we out here?" she said at last.

He swallowed. "Because… I had to tell you this alone, away from everyone, and the cubs. It's something I should've done years ago, but destiny had another plan for me, one I wouldn't change even if I wanted to. But now, I have a second chance and I'm gonna seize it."

"That's good, Arif, but what does –"

He held up a paw. "Saada, in order for me to tell you there's something you have to understand …" When she nodded again, he began. "When I first met Akase, I had no idea I wanted a future with her. She didn't either. The attraction we had was love, but then it drifted. I guess that was my fault. I wasn't home much before we married and had cubs. But I was still a shaman in training and needed to learn all I could. I tried to make her understand, but she must've hated my work long before I realized it. She was the first lioness I vowed under heaven to share my life with. I thought my life was in order, but then I got that message…" He sighed. "I agonized over that, as you know. I laid my burden out to you. You were the only person I could really talk to without revealing it."

"You did what you had to do, Arif," Saada said with a distant voice.

"She started that first argument in the den. I tried to avoid it, but it happened. It frightened me and I was afraid she'd go back to her roguish ways…" He bowed his head. "I was right. You saw that for yourself twice."

"Arif," Saada said, trembling. "That second time I found _her_. I told her she was in the wrong, that her children were in pain, and that she needed to go home and make amends with you. Then she attacked me." Her body shook as she remembered the day she nearly died.

The brown lion shut his eyes as he also remembered seeing her bruised and bloodied. But knowing that his own wife did it had torn him. It was that day, he knew, Akase returned to her rogue ways. A lump in his throat prevented him from speaking.

The silence was hard. After a beat, Arif found his voice. "I was afraid for you, and then Etana came and healed you. Then Akase died from snakebite…" His heart pounded. He didn't want to bring all this up, but it was the only way he could say what he wanted.

Saada's ears flickered. "Arif, please…" She blinked tears away. "You don't have to tell me. After Etana healed me I went down and paid my respects. Baraka told me what had happened. My main concern was for you and the cubs."

He smiled at that. How could he not? She cared that much. He closed his eyes, the pounding in his heart so loud he was sure to explode. "And I can't thank you enough for caring, Saada. It's helped me and the kids a lot."

She smiled weakly, a tear trying to come out of an eye. "It's my honor, Arif. I…" She wanted to say it, but couldn't. How would he feel? She flexed her paws. "Arif, why did you tell me all of that?" she asked, turning her head away.

Arif gave a glance that was overcome with emotion. "Saada… I've known you since we were cubs. You've helped me through many rough times. We have a bond that is unbreakable…" The emotion snaked its way through his body and he trembled. "I never realized how special and important you are to me. I never admitted the idea of having feelings for you." He wanted to move closer.

She choked back a cry. His words filled her ears, echoed in her heart, but she couldn't speak.

He continued. "I hadn't even thought about it until you helped me try and reason with Akase. I never saw you act like that. I was afraid I had done something wrong."

Tears rolled down her face. _Please, stop! _"It wasn't you, it was me. I was jealous of your relationship and marriage to Akase." There she said it.

So that's why she'd acted angry that day! "While I felt my relationship with Akase slip after the fight, Baraka took me to the waterhole where I… I said I was your mate." He flinched, his heart in his throat, his chest squeezing him.

She gasped quietly. He couldn't have said that!

His breathing grew heavy. "I've thought about you for a long time," he said softly. "I thought of what it would be like if we had married…"

A part of her was shocked that he was saying these things, yet for so many years she wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear this confession of any feelings, but he was beating around it. She wouldn't pressure him. If he had to get it out using the long way, she'd let him. He waited long enough, just as she did.

"Then Njozi is able to talk to you without being hurt verbally. She thinks highly of you, so do my sons. I can't tell you how much that means to me. You've been their cub sitter from the time they were able to go out of the den. They think of you as a second mother."

In her emotions, she clawed the ground. Now his cubs had feelings toward her too? Other than helping Njozi she hadn't meant to make such an impact on their lives. Tears streamed and small quiet sobs racked her body. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Arif, what are you saying?"

He took a deep breath, his emotions overwhelming him as he'd say the words that would change his life and the lives of his children forever. Slightly hesitating, he moved closer, watching her shake and tremble.

"I love you. You were really my first love even when I was with Akase." He shuddered. "A small part of me will always love her, but the feelings I have for you are stronger. You've been there for me, supported me when she didn't. You were there for my cubs, Njozi especially. We hung out as cubs all the time. We were always together. You supported me in my decision to become a shaman. Remember that sunset?" He smiled.

Her heart thrummed. He said the words. And she remembered the sunset they shared when they were younger. She thought that moment would change them. It had but not in the way they expected, but maybe it led them to this point. That sunset when their heads rested against one another… She looked up at him, his face inches from hers. More tears fell from her eyes and she nuzzled him, wrapping her head around his mane covered neck.

"I love you, Arif," she said, tears freely streaming.

As his own tears fell, he wrapped a paw around her back and felt her do the same. They held each other, not wanting to let go.

Unseen at the entrance, the young princes and princess looked at each other smiling.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka led her to the same waterhole that had been their meeting place for almost two months. When they arrived, they lied down in the grass and didn't speak for awhile. Baraka's mind was filled with so many things he wanted to say, but he wanted to time it properly. He shivered. The last time they were here, she told him of her past and hearing that made him realize how connected they were. He was firstborn and heir to the throne, as was she of her old pride. He had a twin brother as did she. Who knew that the lioness he formed a special and unexplainable bond with was royalty?

Her tail twitched and she set her sightless eyes on him. "What brings us here, Baraka?"

He looked at her, his heart hammering. He swallowed. This was the first night they'd been able to really talk and get away from the pride. After she'd healed herself, the pride wanted to see if she was alright. The cubs had been relieved Njozi had run up and nuzzled her foreleg fiercely and crying into it. Etana purred to calm the young princess, telling her she was well. Baraka had given her time to herself. He didn't want to burden her with his worries, many of which she felt and addressed to him.

"Well… we haven't had a chance to talk and…" The words filled his throat but he forced them down. "I'm sure you've been told about Hasira?" A shadow of pain covered his face.

She nodded. "Dailia told me. I don't blame you, Baraka. You did the right thing. She couldn't stay here; we all know she'd have tried again. Maybe she'll be happier somewhere else."

He expected to hear something more in anger, not compassion. But then, she was slow to anger. He rarely saw that side of her and wasn't sure if he ever wanted to. After everything she went through how could she be so calm? "Hasira nearly killed you," he wanted to say but he just shrugged. "I hope so." _And I hope she never returns…_

Etana reached out and touched his paw with hers. The warmth spread from her to him, warming his soul. Did she know what he thought? If she did could he keep his true thoughts hidden?

She pulled her paw away, but the warmth remained. What a feeling! Now, with that, how could he say why he brought her out here? How could he say the words he said four nights ago? He bit his lip and rose, turning from her. He gritted his teeth. If he didn't tell her tonight, there would be other chances, but this was really it. He'd come so close to losing her to Hasira's brutal attacks that he believed that night was it, that it was really over.

Finally he turned only to see her standing and facing him. The warmth filled his body. He pawed the grass shyly and spoke. "Etana, I've never known a lioness like you. You're different than those I grew up with. My whole life I never saw myself with anyone, at least not anyone I could love or share my life with. I was always afraid I'd be remembered as the king with no line to follow him. That I'd be the king who would give his throne to a nephew because he never married or had cubs of his own." He shrugged. "For the first six months of my reign I heard talk, gossip… the bad kind. Then I started having nightmares about what this kingdom would be like if I never married or married the wrong lioness."

She felt his breathing and heart rate increase and decrease as the words left and sank in. She felt the pain and worry with each word spoken. Like her, he'd been through a lot in life. He suffered gossip. She did too. For months her blood father raged about how she could never take his place as no lion would want a cub with a blind lioness, even if she was queen. She knew how Baraka was feeling and shared his pain. Her heart rate rose.

He continued. "I dealt with the nightmares and the gossip, and then Arif started having problems with Akase." He looked up at her. "Then you and Takata came. I didn't know what to expect from that. I never imagined I would be able to talk with a lioness I'd only known a few hours, then a few days, and find myself able to trust her in the healing of a dear friend."

"Baraka, I only healed Dailia, then Njozi, and Saada, because it was the right thing to do. I wasn't hoping for praise and acceptance."

"I know, but still… you saved three lives."

She stood there and listened as words admiration, respect, and something she couldn't place came out of his mouth. What was his point? What was he trying to say? Never in her life did she expect to make such an impact on anyone.

"I appreciate the help you've given me both royal and personal."

"Baraka… I…" Etana lowered her head, and he thought he saw a tear streak out of her eye. She turned from him, her chest heaving. "The only lion, other than Takata, that I ever had a connection with was my brother. When I first came here, I expected nothing but the same mockery and ridicule I suffered in my old pride. And this is the first real pride I've been in and a part of since my mother took me away. And like you, I didn't really expect us to have a bond, but we do… and I'm happy about it."

His mouth formed a smile. "So am I," he said. Then he moved into unrehearsed territory. "When Arif told me of Njozi's last dream, I didn't want to believe it, then Arif who told me that the lionesses fighting were Hasira and you. I thought up of so many different reasons as to why that couldn't be. Then I thought how weird it was that you weren't home, sent for Mabaki and Takata, and we ran to the southern side. The thought of Hasira hurting you was all I could see. I felt rage, and anger." He paused, the pain of that night still there. "After awhile we stopped and I felt the earth, found hard foundation, thought of you, and ran again." He clawed the grass. "The second I saw Hasira on top of you I ran hard and pushed her off. Takata checked you and I ordered him and Mabaki to take you home."

She shivered. He saw this and wanted to ask if she was alright, but didn't. He too shivered, but not from the cold and continued. "In case you didn't hear me when I returned and whispered in your ear, I banished Hasira. It was best for everyone, even her." His throat filled with emotion. "I was so afraid you were going to die. If you had, I'm not sure I could've continued being king… or living for that matter. I prayed day and night for you to be well again."

"I thought I was going to die that night, Baraka," she said over her shoulder. "I felt myself slipping from this world. Somehow, I knew you would come. I prayed for you to come. I was afraid I was never going to hear your voice again."

Baraka walked up and placed a paw on her shoulder. She didn't wrench or walk away. He felt that spark of energy pass between them. His heart leapt into his throat. He had to say it now.

"Etana… I love you. You're the most beautiful lioness I've ever known. You're smart, wise, gentle, and strong. The spirits have blessed you in many ways and you use these blessings without a second thought. I enjoy every moment we've spent together. You've helped me in ways no one else could. And… this may seem forward, but you don't have to answer now. You can take all the time you need, but, if you marry me… if you become the Pridelands queen, I promise you will have the respect you deserve, and the place of leadership that was yours from birth." After this, he waited, out of breath and a still beating heart.

His words left her in shock and paralyzed. Love… He was in love with her? Any feelings he had for her ran that deeply? She was at a loss for words, but quickly thought it over. Baraka was the first lion she was ever able to be truly honest with, and the way he responded to that said a lot about his character. After she told him about her past, the way he allowed her to lay her head on his was a measure of kindness and comfort, and she trusted him enough to accept that measure. He trusted her, she trusted him. And she, too, enjoyed the time they spent together. They were connected in a way no one could explain or describe. It was just there. It just happened. Every day she heard his voice, it was gift, just as seeing her felt like a gift to him.

She let out a sigh and turned to him. He looked at her and almost stopped breathing. To him, it was as though time had stood still. He waited, every sound of his heartbeat echoing hard in his ears. At last, she rested her head against his, and purred. He held his breath. Was that a yes?

She spoke. "I love you, Baraka. I'd say you were a handsome lion, but I don't know what you look like." She smiled a bit. "I don't need to. Your voice describes you. And you yourself have been blessed too. You do live up to your name. As to your proposal…" She kissed his cheek with her tongue, "How's after the rain season?"

Her kiss sent warm shivers down his back. His heart leapt for a joy. "That sounds good."

They pulled away and she slipped her head under his chin.

"What of the pride?" she asked after a silent moment. "Will they accept a blind queen?"

"After everything you've done… they see that you make me happy. That's all they've ever wanted. But I don't care if they accept or not. This is my life, and I want you in it." He removed his head from hers and just stared, touching her cheek with a paw, smiling.

Soon they were walking home side by side, their tail tufts entwined.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Next time: All good things must come to an end as a queen takes her place in the Circle…


	22. Epilogue: The Queen

**Epilogue: The Queen**

Arif paced the floor of his brother's cave nervously. Baraka simply stared at him amused. "Will you stop pacing? I'm the one who should be doing that." He smiled.

The prince looked at him. "I don't understand why you're _not_ pacing. Where I'm marrying a second time, you're sitting there all calm and this will be your first marriage."

"Yes, I know, and I want it to be my first and only. I have no reason to be nervous. I'm just happy, as I know you are."

Arif sighed. "You're right; I am happy, happier than I've been in a long time. I don't even remember pacing or being nervous the first time around."

Baraka didn't reply. He could hope that his brother getting married again wouldn't bring memories of Akase. Now that he thought of it, Arif hardly ever spoke of her these days, perhaps thinking past events would resurface and cloud his judgment. That was the last thing the young shaman needed.

Shaking himself, Baraka walked up to Arif and put a paw on his shoulder. "Listen to me. You'll be fine. We both will. After today, all will be right. Now, come on, they're waiting for us."

Arif sighed again and walked out with Baraka. The moment they stepped out of the main den, he knew that the animals were standing in the grass below. They had been called by the winds, and the roar of one of the guardians.

As Arif and Baraka went to their spots, the pride, and their guests stood at attention. The brothers smiled as they met eyes with the ones who had traveled from other kingdoms. There were the rulers of the Eastlands: King Seth, and his wife, Queen Kendra, along with their son and daughter, Prince Jabari, and Princess Nyota.

And beside them were the leaders of the Northlands, or rather, the Northlander ruler, King Nishati, and his sister, Princess Hidaya. The royal cousins from both sides flashed each other smiles of love and affection. They rarely saw each other, but the same royal blood flowed through their bodies. And as Nishati told his sister when they couldn't come to Baraka's coronation, they would be there when he married.

For the Eastlanders, it was all about keeping a promise. The day after his own coronation and marriage, Seth had promised Baraka that he'd be there for his, which he and his wife were but for the coronation and now they were back, with their grown son and daughter, for the king and his brother's marriages. Like the Northlanders, Seth and his family arrived a few days early and with that it gave time for the leaders and friends to catch up on their respected lives.

Seth had decided that first night to steal time with Prince Arif. He had been surprised to learn that the older lion was marrying again. Under a star filled sky, the shaman told his friend all that had happened with Akase. Seth listened with deep intensity and Arif waited for the explosion of how he did not care for Akase the way he should have, and how he had chosen work over his family. But the king comforted his friend, saying that it wasn't his fault, that all things happened for a reason and that he had nothing to be ashamed of. And now, he was moving on with his life and was in love again.

"You have told me the truth, Arif," the king had said. "I didn't know Akase that well. She was troubled, and I know you and everyone around her wanted to help, but in the end her life was her own. I am glad that you're moving on. Saada seems like a good lioness. I do hope this works out. You deserve it."

With those words, Arif's deep inward guilt had been lifted, and now, more than ever he was ready to re-commit. And this time he was committing to someone who knew him like he knew himself. His heart pounded in his chest. He saw his children, alongside Kadiri and Dailia's children, standing next to Kovu. He smiled, knowing that his sons and daughter were just as excited as he.

The shaman let out a relieved sigh as he sat beside his brother.

This would be the happiest day of both their lives.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka would have spoken with his father now but decided against it. It wouldn't be proper, and the timing would have been off. On top of that, father and son had done all the needed talking which wasn't much, but still important. Seeing his father's proud stare on him and Arif forced the conversation they'd had the day after the rain season when the sun was out…

_The warmth fell on the king and his father. It was relaxing and soothing. The lands were cleansed and freshened. The rain season did them well. Down below the animals grazed and drank from the newly filled waterholes and streams. All was right in their realm._

_Baraka turned to Kovu with the intent to speak, but the Prince Regent spoke first._

"_It's okay, son. I already know." He turned with a smile._

_The king's surprise showed on his face. "What, how could you know?" He narrowed his eyes. "What was I going to say?"_

_Kovu chuckled. "That you have feelings for Etana. That you've told the other how you feel. That you two are in love and probably plan to marry." His green eyes grew mischievous. "How am I doing so far?"_

_He pawed the ground. His own green eyes, though a shade darker than his father's, were shocked. "I, um, well, again, how did you know?"_

"_Baraka, you're my son. And you and Etana possess a bond that I've never seen. You took to her from day one, which is not an easy thing to do with any lioness. It took teaching me how to have fun and a trip to Upendi for me to realize my feelings for your mother. In fact, I think your mother was smitten with me when I saved her from the fires." The dark maned lion shook his head, amused. "She was always so happy and go-lucky. Only when she and I knew that we would have a responsibility to this kingdom she became serious, but still finds time to have fun, and thanks to her, I do too."_

_Baraka smiled at that and drew a deep breath. "Dad, I've never felt this way about anyone. It's as though I've known Etana my whole life. She's always there when I need her. I have sought her counsel on many of my most hard decisions when regarding the kingdom, and for personal problems also. When I was hurting emotionally for Arif and Akase, she helped both me and Arif."_

_Kovu bowed his head. "It seems to me, Baraka that you and Etana were meant for one another." He looked at his son, his expression full of love and deep pride. "I am so relieved that you've found someone. Your mother and I were in heartache when you withdrew from the lionesses your age. We feared something was wrong, but nothing was. You just had to find, or wait, for the lioness that was right for you. Now that I think about it, Arif had the same problem."_

"_Yes, except that it took his marriage falling apart to figure it out."_

"_But… now everything is as it should be for you and for him." Kovu rose and stretched. "I'm going down to the waterhole."_

_Baraka nodded, and called after him. "Father, you're right. I do plan to marry her."_

_The older lion laughed softly. "I knew you'd say that." He continued his leave. When he stepped down into the grass, he lifted his head to the sky with closed eyes. "Thank you, Lord… thank you."_

Looking on his sons, Kovu repeated the same words in his head. After he'd left his son on the promontory that day, he had gone to the waterhole and then went to find Kiara. Her reaction was the same as his. She too was relieved and happy. He knew where she was now and that made him all the more joyous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Prince Adabu couldn't keep from grinning. The grin had been on his face since he and his siblings saw Arif and Saada embrace that night. Thinking about it, he couldn't recall a time when his parents did that. But knowing that his father could, and with a lioness he deeply loved made his heart swell. He turned to Adisa and Njozi, wondering if they felt the same. They were also smiling, their eyes glowing. What a sight! It was something he hadn't seen for a long time, and in his sister's eyes there was no pain or fear of the future. Whatever life threw their way they would be able to handle it together and with a father _and_ a mother.

Adabu silently remembered the night his father and Saada revealed their feelings, and how he, Adisa and Njozi watched quietly from the back entrance…

_When the adults pulled away, the cubs quickly retreated back into the cave, but once in their family's corner they did not sleep. They waited expectantly for their father, who returned with the golden brown lioness at his side sometime later. There was a gleaming look in their father's eyes which only meant one thing._

_As the eldest of the trio, Adabu spoke. "You don't have to explain, Dad. We know, we saw, and now we have to ask."_

_Arif flashed Saada a gentle smile as if telling her not to worry about their reactions._

"_Are you gonna marry Saada?" Adisa asked._

_Arif chuckled. "It's a little early for that, but I hope so." He nuzzled the lioness._

"_If you do," said Njozi. "She'll become our mother. And we'll call her that." She sighed softly. "She's earned the right after all she's done for us."_

_At this, Saada stepped up. "Njozi, I don't want to replace your true mother, but I promise," – she looked at all three cubs – "I will treat and love you as if you were my cubs."_

_The young princess came and rested her head against the lioness's foreleg. Tears streamed from her eyes. "You already have replaced her. For me, it started the night I told you about one of my visions, and you treated me kindly. You've been there for me when she wasn't. I love you, Saada… I love you, Mom." She felt the warmth of her brothers' bodies next to hers and heard them say the same._

_Saada nuzzled the cubs with a few tears in her eyes. She noticed Arif smile and felt happier than she had in years._

"_Thank you for this second chance," Arif prayed._

That moment stayed with the young royals and questions followed. Would their father and soon to be new mother have cubs? If so, how would they feel about it? They had to ask again, this time each other.

"You know, if Dad and Saada have cubs, I wouldn't mind," said the eldest prince. "It'd be nice to have another brother or sister."

Adisa nodded. "I agree, and we could help watch over them. Chances are we'll be a little more grown by that time."

Njozi smiled. "If it happens we'd still be a family. If not, our family still exists. Either way, I'll be happy."

As she expected, Adisa drew closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. "We all will, sis."

Adabu sniffed the air and glanced at Dhani and her siblings. He gave her a smile and winked. She returned the gesture. He wasn't sure where the future would lead him, but he hoped that the oldest daughter of Kadiri and Dailia was with him. Though they still had a few more years before the possibility of a friendship being more, Adabu couldn't wait to find out.

And the same was known about Adisa and Sabiha. They also cared and had helped each other through tough times. Doing that had made their bond stronger. Like his brother, Adisa hoped for a future with a daughter of Kadiri and Dailia. With his sister's head still on his shoulder, he managed to look on that daughter. Sabiha really lived up to her name, though she probably didn't know it. She really was 'bright-faced', or as Adisa, and possibly her parents thought of her, 'pretty'. Still a cub, not anywhere near close to growing up, the second prince was smitten with the guardians' second daughter. And that made him hopeful for the future.

Unlike her brothers, Njozi didn't find herself feeling different about the guardians' only son, Sharif. To her, at least for now, the gray male was just a friend. Though he had helped her when she collapsed after suffering bad visions, she was grateful for the help but that was it. She wasn't sure if there would be anything more to their friendship as they grew. But there was more. Njozi was planning her future. Her father was a shaman, but didn't live in the Tree of Life. She was… what did Rafiki call her… a seer? He'd said that she had a special gift that not many animals were given.

With her father starting a new life with a new love, and her being uncertain of possible love as an adult, someone had to live in that tree when Rafiki left the realm of mortals. And she was given a gift, though at times it felt like a curse. Njozi felt that her living in the Tree of Life, keeping the Prideland tradition and helping the pride and animals was her calling and maybe she could communicate with the spirits.

Though a decision like this was still far off, it was something she kept in her mind daily, plus she wasn't even sure if Sharif's feelings about her had changed or would in the future. But for now she met the blue eyes of the gray colored male. He smiled at her. She smiled back. As much as she cared for him, she hoped that if something more did develop out of their friendship, she would be able to handle it, and that Sharif would be able to as well. She didn't want to suffer a failed marriage like her father and first mother. That was her biggest fear.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rafiki had been up long before the sun. Though he wanted to sleep a little while longer, the feel of the wind and knowing what it meant caused him to wake. He rolled from his grass bed and sat on the floor with legs crossed, hands on his knees and meditated. He didn't care how long it'd take. It didn't matter. His great king needed him to prepare. And he knew why the wind had blown. It was a calling. Surely all the animals felt it, and in their hearts knew its message. He should've been at Pride Rock.

The sun was in the sky. How long would this meditation last?

Finally, a small breeze blew by the old mandrill and he heard that familiar voice.

_Gather your things, Rafiki. It's time to perform two long awaited unions, and one long awaited coronation…_

He was up and moved to the wall where he kept his staff. He saw the three gourds that hung from its top. They were fresh and just what he needed to perform the ceremonies. He grasped it with his left hand and leapt out of the tree.

Some animals saw him and word spread. Those he was walking to separated, making two lines and a space in which he was to walk. He smiled. This happened all the time, but it was to respect him and the position he held. He walked up the stone ramp and landed on the platform where the pride and some other familiar faces were all sitting or lying down. Upon seeing him, they rose and bowed. He smiled again and came to the lions of the hour.

The baboon embraced them. "De time approaches."

"Thank you for doing this, Rafiki," said Arif. "I would perform Baraka's ceremony, but–"

"But you're marrying too, Arif," his master replied. "You deserve a break from being a shaman. Today, you are neither a shaman nor my student. You are a prince, the king's brother," – he turned to the prince's cubs – "and their father. And, by the time today ends, you will be someone's husband."

Joy filled Arif's body. He couldn't wait for this day to commence.

Baraka didn't speak, but turned to his father and nodded. He watched the elder lion head to the lower cave.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Rafiki's here. It's time."

Kiara nodded to her mate, called them over, and with Kovu at her side, they left. Behind the Regents were Etana and Takata. Following them were Saada and Mabaki, and making up the back were Dailia and Kadiri. The lionesses, the Northlanders, and Eastlanders all bowed. Baraka and Arif stepped forward, Rafiki taking his own respective place. Kiara and Kovu nuzzled their sons and joined their grandchildren and their friends.

Kadiri stood behind his king, as he was best man. Dailia sat opposite him, as she was maid of honor for Etana. And Mabaki, as the only male in their family, walked his only sister. He knew that somewhere in heaven their mother was watching. He would sit with Takata, who as Etana's father walked her. They approached the king and prince, nuzzled the lionesses and sat together with the Northlanders and Eastlanders.

Rafiki stepped in between the two couples, offering one last mental prayer. He turned to Arif and Saada, seeing the love and devotion in their eyes as they smiled and stared at each other. He wouldn't have any problems performing this.

And Arif knew the wording by heart and this time the words would follow through. He would not walk into this blind. This time he was determined. His heart pounded as excitement and wonder shined in his red eyes. His focus was entirely on Saada. He was ready.

The old mandrill began with a simple opening.

"Marriage is a sacred thing, but also a gift. It was created from de beginning, established by God. He is de Creator of all things. What He has brought together let no one separate." He looked at Arif. "Prince Arif, son of our Regents, and brother to our king, and Pridelander shaman, do you take this lioness as your wife? Do you promise to love, comfort, cherish, honor, and take care of her when she is well or sick? Do you promise to forsake all others and keep yourself just for her for the rest of your life?"

The lion breathed deeply and spoke with a clear voice. "I do." He smiled, a tear falling out of his eye.

Rafiki's heart swelled, then he turned to Saada and repeated the vows.

The lioness choked back a joyful cry and stared into the eyes of the lion she loved since they were young adults. Her blue eyes met his red. The vows were over and it was time to answer.

"I do," she said, smiling. Arif smiled back and out of the corner of his eye saw his cubs, each of them smiling and resting their heads on the head and shoulder of Kadiri and Dailia's children. Saada also noticed and on the other side, her brother softly crying. Mabaki always was a softy, and now he had a reason to be.

The prince and new princess turned to Baraka and Etana as Rafiki came to them. One couple down, one to go…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Baraka couldn't recall the last time he felt joy. The day of his coronation he was proud to accept leadership and the responsibilities. When Arif's cubs were born, he was pleased. Today, however… The joy spread throughout his body and keeping his emotions low prevented nervousness. Sure, this was his wedding day, but he wasn't going to overdo it. And he wasn't like most animals that imagined their wedding days, but now...

He knew the spirits worked in mysterious ways, but like this? To bless him with a lioness who understood his trials, his fears, and heal those he cared about was too good to be true but it was real. Everything that had happened in the last few months was real. This wasn't a nightmare he couldn't escape or a dream that would end. This was here, now, and it was for him.

He'd watched as Takata led his daughter to him. The black lion's red eyes were filled with love, and she… Only his mind spoke the words his mouth couldn't. Now she was facing him, her blind eyes staring into his. He still wondered what her eyes could have looked like and he was grateful for the rain season. It'd given him time to spend with his parents, his brother, his brother's cubs, and most of all, her. It seemed strange that he'd known Etana a few months yet it felt like his whole life. The way she identified with him on every level, both personal and royal. To him she was no stranger.

He glanced at Rafiki and gave a small nod. The mandrill used the same wording. Baraka listened hard, making mental notes and putting them on his heart. He let out a sigh, mentally thanking the One for this. When Rafiki no longer spoke, he answered the question.

"I do." A tear fell from each eye. He saw Etana smile and the shaman moved on to her. Her ears flickered after each sentence.

"… To keep yourself only for him for the rest of your life…?"

The king held his breath but Etana's eyes were still on his.

"I do," she said with a smile.

Warmth fell over him and he waited for Rafiki to make it official.

The mandrill plucked a fruit from his staff, tore it in half and dipped a forefinger into the juice. The lions and lionesses bowed their heads, and Rafiki smeared some of the juice on their foreheads. He took his staff in both hands and waved it over each couples' heads. He stepped back and lifted his hands to heaven.

"By de power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled. "You may kiss your brides."

Arif and Saada nuzzled each other fiercely. He kissed her cheek and they looked on his children. The growing cubs cheered like everyone else, but the ceremony wasn't over.

Baraka and Etana nuzzled one another gently and she held out a forepaw. He put his atop hers.

Rafiki faced them. "Etana, daughter of Takata, wife of King Baraka, do you promise to uphold all laws and traditions of the Pridelands, care for your pride, the inhabitants of this realm, put their needs before your own, and support our king through good times and bad?"

She felt Baraka's strength. His saying that marrying him would give her the position that was hers from birth would be made true, not that she didn't believe him at the time. He always meant the things he said.

From what Baraka could see, her non seeing eyes held the determination and strength he admired and loved.

Her voice was firm and strong. "I promise."

The mandrill put a hand on her shoulder. At first, he'd been partly mistrusting, not believing that she had the power to heal, but that power was from those who'd given him and Arif their callings as shamans. He smiled. "With de blessings of the ones who came before, I hereby name you, Etana, queen of the Pridelands." He took a step back and bowed.

Baraka gave her a smile, nuzzled her lovingly and they turned to the pride. Roars sounded from all over. Baraka turned to Arif, gave him a wink and with Etana at his side, as she would be for the rest of his life, walked up the promontory. All heads bowed as they passed.

When they got to the tip, after sharing another but brief nuzzle, Baraka let out a powerful roar. Etana also roared, her sound matching Baraka's, then they roared together. Behind them the pride's roars followed theirs, giving their acceptance of a full leadership.

The sounds died down, but the animals expressed their happiness with cheers and pounding hooves.

A wind blew around them. Baraka saw the leaves; Etana just felt its embrace. They nuzzled each other again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Though banished under royal decree, the gray brown lioness managed to sneak across the borders and mix herself in with the large assembly of animals to witness this special event. They wouldn't see her. There were too many large animals and felines her size. She looked up at the promontory. There weren't tears in her eyes, but her heart surged with pain, rage and a small beat of surrender. He had made his choice. There was nothing she could do. To go up there and show her face was suicide. Baraka would probably kill her for what she had done to Etana a few months before.

Her ears fell. Hasira had to accept what was and is.

What was: Baraka was married. What is: It wasn't to her.

Their roars echoed in her ears. With a hung head she turned, making her way through the throng of animals. She had to wonder if the leaders up on that sacred stone even noticed her. She doubted it. The whole of the Pridelands had traveled from their respected places to be here. They wouldn't notice one animal leave.

When she managed to walk between a zebra and a giraffe, she ran for the borders of the Pridelands. Which border didn't matter and Baraka didn't banish her to any specific place. No matter where she went, she would do something. A part of her hoped to find a new pride, another part for her to become a rogue. Which was better, or worse? She shrugged. Whatever the option, she would know when it happened. Baraka was no longer hers; he never was. Now he was…

She growled and ran harder.

When she got passed a border, she could have sworn she saw and felt a mist surround her as she walked into an unknown destination, to some new part or place in her life.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The day passed quickly. By mid afternoon the lions and lionesses ate from the carcasses caught the day before. Hunting on the day of any special event was forbidden. In the early evening the prince, his wife, the king and his wife rested on the ledges, but Arif and Saada left a few moments later. Bidding his brother and new sister-in-law goodnight, Arif walked into the den with his mate to join their cubs in peaceful slumber.

When they were gone, a silence filled the air. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming. Baraka glanced at her, seeing that she was growing tired and rightly so as he was also tired. Today, though wonderful, had been long. After they had roared their leadership, the animal leaders from each species came to greet their lion rulers. Some were surprised to see their queen was blind, but to object would be offensive. They kept their opinions to themselves. Any problems their people had, problems that they couldn't solve, the royal leaders could.

"_Yes, tomorrow,_" Baraka thought with a small smile. The night was lingering. Good. He wasn't ready for what he and Etana would face in the morning. But at least they would be able to continue their morning routines. He looked more forward to that than work. They didn't speak. What was there to say? They were married and would spend the rest of their lives together. A small piece of him couldn't get over it. She was his queen, his partner, his second in command and his wife!

He saw her put a paw on his. Maybe she sensed his thoughts. If not, he would still share.

"We should head in," she said.

Her voice warmed him and he replied, "Yeah."

They rose and walked into the den together. Everyone slept. Arif and his family were laying in a large corner, the prince's face next to his wife's, his expression peaceful. Baraka smiled. It felt good to see his brother happy again. It was something he missed.

As he and Etana walked into their chambers, Baraka started wondering. Arif had feelings for Saada when they were young. They were there when he married Akase, and remained when they fought. It posed a question. Was love, real love, that love you feel when you've found that other half, blind? If so, what about him? Had he, in his heart, been blind? Had he been unable to see other lionesses because his heart refused, telling him that none would live up to what he needed in a good mate? He looked at Etana, watching as she settled to a corner in the cave. His heart skipped a beat and he was once again mesmerized by her presence. The answer was yes. It was a miraculous feeling and he wasn't about to let it go or replace it. Etana needed him and he needed her.

He finally moved and lied down beside her. He nuzzled her and kissed her cheek with his tongue. She did the same to him.

"I love you," he murmured, pulling away. He stared. Maybe she didn't need to see him on the outside. She knew his heart and his soul.

"I love you too," she answered.

They put their heads down to sleep, but moved close so that nothing could come between them. For Baraka, fearing his future was over. His future was at his side. For Etana, the pain of her past could be buried. Whatever challenges came in the future, they'd face together.

If love was blind, he was thankful to have been blind for so long. Now, thanks to Etana, he could see and would for the rest of his life. The great thing was he would see only her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Author's note: Okay, that's it. I have to say, this has been an amazing journey. I'd like to thank my readers for sticking with me on this one. I appreciate your support and encouragement throughout, so, again, thank you all.

I dedicate Love is Blind to my father. Rest in peace…

In case you're wondering if I have any future stories in store, here is a summary preview of my next one:

**Intertwined**

Nkosi and Hisani are lions who have never met and with much in common. They are rulers of their kingdoms and rule justly and fairly. But the biggest thing they have in common is that they suffer from bad marriages. Nkosi is married to a lioness he does not love while Hisani's wife has broken her vows in the worst way. What follows for both these lions, are events that will change them, their kingdoms, and bind them forever.

Just a warning, 'Intertwined' will be darker and a little more adult themed, but it's a story I've had in my head for months. It's time it's written. I hope you'll join me.


End file.
